


World Turned Upside Down

by Lilocharms



Series: The More Things Change, The More They Stay The Same [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ...I can't help it...I love glasses, A/B/O, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Fights, Alpha Jean Kirstein, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha commands, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphas can't help but love their brat omegas, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Armin Arlert is a Little Shit, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Bro-points to him, Car Accidents, Cheesy Lines, Coma, Courting Rituals, Cuddles, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eren Is a Little Shit, Erwin is an awesome friend, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Glasses kink, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, I might have a problem XD, Idk I just love them tbh, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury Recovery, Insanity, It gets better I swear, Knotting, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Like make you throw up fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Mental Abuse, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rehabilitation, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, controlling/ manipulative behavior, fated mates, nuzzles, omega drop, psychical abuse, small time jumps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 109,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilocharms/pseuds/Lilocharms
Summary: This was supposed to be a fun date night, but it turned out like it usually did. Jean would turn tail and chase after the closest unmated omega or cute beta and leave Eren all alone somewhere to defend himself from other unbonded alphas. Eren was sick and tired of the constant bullshit and just wanted to go home and curl up in bed by himself, but his loud-mouth arrogant boyfriend had other plans and decided to take him back to his apartment instead. Driving down a slick road, from the rain earlier this evening, is where they are currently fighting.“JEAN WATCH THE ROAD!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my Lovelies, 
> 
> It's me Lilocharms once again, back with another fic! This is my first multi-chapter fic. Idk the update schedule as of yet, but I will try to update at least once a week. Depending on how things work out with my schedule and my beat's schedule. 
> 
> This is Beta'd by my friend Fiercesnorlax. So giving him a shout out for all of the help he gives me! XD
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters or the universe that they are in.

“What the fuck are you talking about?! I didn’t do anything wrong?!”

 

“Oh yeah? And I suppose that alpha just decided to take a sniff of your scent all by himself then, huh?”

 

“Yes! That’s exactly what happened. If you had been there to protect me, then maybe he wouldn’t have tried to corner me in the first place. Instead you were at the bar talking to that omega slut bartender again for the third time tonight!”

 

This was supposed to be a fun date night, but it turned out like it usually did. Jean would turn tail and chase after the closest unmated omega or cute beta and leave Eren all alone somewhere to defend himself from other unbonded alphas. Eren was sick and tired of the constant bullshit and just wanted to go home and curl up in bed by himself, but his loud-mouth arrogant boyfriend had other plans and decided to take him back to his apartment instead. Driving down a slick road, from the rain earlier this evening, is where they are currently fighting.

 

“Oh please, as if I would do that when we’re out on a date.” Jean looks over at Eren when he poses this question to look at his “temporary omega” as he called it.

 

“What the hell?!” Eren yells at his boyfriend, “you literally do that all the fucking time! And keep your eyes on the damn road, it was raining earlier.”

 

“I know what I’m doing Eren, you don’t need to nag me all the damn time!” Jean looks back at the road as he turns around the bind in the road. A car passes on the opposite side of the road near the guardrail, the car passing makes the omega nervous. “Look, tonight is supposed to be about us. So, why don’t we go back to my place and we fool around a bit. Huh, what do you say Sweet Cheeks?”

 

“How many times do I have to tell you that I hate that nickname?”

 

“Why do you hate it so much? I don’t get it.” Jean pauses to look at Eren again as he continues to drive. “Marco use to love that name, and would really get him going.” A glint of mischief flashes across Jeans eyes under the passing streetlamp.

 

“That’s the whole problem Jean! I don’t want a nickname that you used for a different omega.” Once again trying to plead his case to the thick-headed alpha. Though it seems like once again Jean refused to see to reason.

 

“Oh, stop being such a naggin bitch!” Still looking at Eren as he yells at the distressed omega. “What I call you or what I called a different omega is up for me to decide. I am your alpha! If you would just listen to me and be a good little omega, then maybe I would give you my mar-“

 

“JEAN WATCH THE ROAD!”

 

Jean cuts his eyes back to the road to finally see that there was a car pulled partially off the road. Jean panics and cuts the wheel hard to the left to avoid the car. The tires do not have enough traction on the wet pavement, and the car skids and spins out of control. Jean jerks the wheel to get them out of the spin. Eren grabs onto the handle above his head as well as the armrest of the car. Eren lets out a shrill scream as jean officially loses control of the car and they crash into the guardrail, going through and crashing into the woods beyond the road.

 

As Eren goes in and out of consciousness, his eyes go over to his boyfriend. Jean is slumped over in his seat and the only thing holding him up is his seat belt. **_Thank god for that._** Eren thinks to himself, he tries to focus a bit more and sees that there is blood streaming from a head wound. The omega tries to reach out to his alpha boyfriend only to realize he can’t move his arm. He blacks out.

 

Coming to in the ambulance, Eren tries to make heads or tails of the situation when he is blinded by the bright light inside of the vehicle. His eyes finally focusing on the giant blond that is hovering over him. “Oh good, we got ourselves a fighter Nanaba!” the blond calls to the driver through the connector.

 

“Good try to keep him awake!” is the reply from the front.

 

“Hey man, my name is Mike. I’m a paramedic and you’re currently on your way to Saint Rose General Hospital. Do you remember what happened?”

 

Eren tried to reply, but it came out in a hoarse cough. “W-we were fighting…a-and we went over.”

 

“Ok, that’s good that you remember. You suffered a pretty nasty head wound and it looks like you might have some internal damage as well, the car was wrecked badly. Can you tell me yours and your mates names?”

 

“I-I’m Eren Yeager, and my boyfriend is Jean Kirstein. We aren’t bonded.” Eren feels the world pitch and start to go black around the edges of his vision.

 

“That’s good Eren, keep talk- “Mike is cut off to Eren because he loses consciousness once again. The next thing Eren is aware of is a strong protective alpha scent and that he’s being moved. Cracking his eyes open all he can see is blurry images, but the voices are clear enough to understand.

 

“Holy shit!”

 

“What is it Levi?”

 

“That’s him, I can smell it.”

 

“What?! But he has an alpha.”

 

“Look at his neck, Erwin. They aren’t bonded. This is my mate.”

 

“Well, what a hell of a time for him to show up.”

 

He hears a snicker from the man that he now can tell is much shorter and with black hair, pale grey eyes that almost looked like an icy surface and the most handsome face the omega has ever seen on an alpha. **_God my alpha is hot!_** The omega thinks as he’s rolled into an operating room. His scent grows increasingly sweet, filling the room with the sweet smell of apples and cinnamon.

 

“Shit, Levi you’re gonna have to sit this one out. Nurse get me some fast-acting suppressants!”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“What, why?”

 

“Your scent is making him go into heat, and I don’t really feel like getting mauled by an angry alpha who thinks I’m harming his omega. So, you’re going to sit this one out Levi.”

 

The alpha lets out a growl of frustration only to stop himself mid growl. Sighing the alpha nods his head, “fine Erwin, but he better make it out of this.”

 

“You know I will do my best Levi, especially since I know he’s your omega now. He’s practically family already. Now go on say something to him before you leave, I have to scrub up.”

 

“Sure.” Eren hears the soft footsteps before he feels his hair being brushed from his face. “Hey, I’m Dr. Levi Ackerman, and I’m your mate. I know you’ll pull through this, you’re my mate after all, I know you have to be as stubborn as I am.” He chuckles a bit at this, thumbs the omegas cheek and gives his omega a small smile. “I have to go, but I will be here once you wake up, you can count on that.” Leaning over him he kisses his forehead and backs away to leave the room.

 

A nurse fills his vision next with a mask. “Ok hun, we’re going to give you the gas and a suppressant shot so you don’t go into full blown heat on us.” Sliding the mask over his head and straps it in place, Eren only is aware of his surroundings for a few more seconds and then he is out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Turkey Day to everyone here in the US...well a day late, but you how the holidays are. I had intended to post this yesterday...buuuttttt with cooking, my kids, and getting distracted by a really good chapter by one of my fav fic writers..I didn't get to write finish writing this till...like a few minutes ago. lol 
> 
> It's beta'd by my good friend Fiercesnorlax as always. Hope you enjoy!!

The next time that the omega opens his eyes, he is staring up at a ceiling that he does not know. Blinking to get rid of the hazy feeling in his head and the blurriness from his eyes, he turns his face to the left and sees the raven-haired doctor from earlier. Dr. Levi Ackerman, alpha, his alpha, his fated mate.

 

Eren reaches out to the alpha. Rushing over he immediately takes his hand. Looking into the snowy depths, Eren is at a loss for words. “A-alpha.” Eren pants out lowly.

 

Sitting down on the edge of the hospital bed, Levi hurries to shush the panting omega. “Sshhh, I know, but we can’t here omega.” Bringing the hand to his lips, Levi kisses his knuckles. Levi looks into Eren’s eyes, turning his hand over, he nuzzles into the hand kissing the palm. “You have to get healed up first love.”

 

Eren gasps at the sudden term of endearment. Blushing, Eren tries to hide his face in his own shoulder. Levi gives a small smile at his blushing omega and reaches out to turn his face with his free hand. “Please don’t hide from me, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” Cupping Eren’s face, Levi turns his face, so he can see the full blush on the shy omegas cheeks. “Ah! see, so beautiful.”

  

Eren looks into the eyes of his alpha and feels his heart jump, he giggles at the smile on the alpha’s face. “You look like a lovesick pup.” The alpha gives a small chuckle at the brunette. The softened face the alpha was showing to the omega wasn’t something anyone got to see outside from close friends he considered as family.

 

Running the pad of his thumb over Eren’s cheekbone, Levi couldn’t help but finally believe in all the talk of love at first sight. Looking at this omega, his fated person, his mate, his Eren, he could finally believe in all the stories about having a one true mate. Having someone made especially for you was amazing, and he was never going to let this man out of his sight. So, he couldn’t help but look as he felt, this was his omega and he would be damned if he wouldn’t shower the injured omega with everything he may need or want, whether it be emotional, or physical.

 

 Levi smiles at Eren, “I can’t help for looking how I feel.” Leaning in, he presses his forehead to the brunette’s forehead and closes his eyes. “I’ve finally found you, I just can’t believe it.” Levi opens his eyes and gazes into the beautiful emerald green eyes of his mate.

 

Eren smiles at his alpha, knowing in his gut, in his heart, that this man in front of him would never hurt him like Jean has hurt him. He would never treat him the same way and appreciate him for all that he could and would do for him. He would treat him as his equal and love him unconditionally. This was his man, and he couldn’t believe that after all the bullshit that he had dealt with and put up with from Jean that this was his reward in a sort of way. “I am beyond happy right now Levi.”

 

Grinning at each other like a pair of lovesick fools that they were turning out to be, they were interrupted by a cough from the door. Turning around quickly, Levi stopped the growl that was threatening to erupt from his throat at the sight of his friend at the door. Letting out a small sigh Levi turns back around to Eren and smiles. “This is my friend Erwin Smith,” He tells the omega giving a hand gesture towards the hulking blonde who has now made his way into the room and stopping at the foot of the bed. “This is the doctor who did your surgery.”

 

Eren looks at the other alpha, he was bigger than what he remembered. The blonde doctor filled out his white coat and scrubs well, his hair slicked to the side immaculately, but those eyebrows…they were HUGE! Eren couldn’t get past just how big those eyebrows were. Clearing his throat, Eren tried to put his mind back on track. “Thank you, Dr. Smith for saving my life.”

 

Erwin waves his hand to brush past the omegas obvious gratitude. “It was nothing really, just a few snips and cuts there, and of course sewing you back up.” The alpha grins at his friend, “couldn’t have your mate running around here with his inners hanging out, now could we?”

 

Levi glares at his friend, finally rolling his eyes and turning back to his omega. “Don’t mind Eyebrows here. He’s actually not a bad guy once you get to know him.”

 

Eren’s eyes widen at the nickname, looks at the tall blonde doctor. **_So, it’s a nickname as well as an attribute._** Eren thinks to himself.

 

“Pfft, I guess you can say that. Although, I don’t really find it as offensive as some might think.” Erwin says after a few seconds as he chuckles out the sentence.

 

Eren turns pale as he realizes his error. His brain-mouth filter apparently wasn’t working, and not at the best time to act up either. Feeling completely mortified, Eren tries to curl up into a ball to hide himself. This doesn’t work out to well for the omega, being stuck in a hospital bed after a recent surgery and have an IV cannula sticking out of his arm…doesn’t really leave too much room for movement. Blushing hard, Eren brings his hands to his face. The sudden movements causing pain to course through his body. He just insulted his alphas best friend, and not only that, he also insulted the man responsible for saving his life!

 

Levi looks from his friend to his omega and back. “See what you did Eyebrows. I think you broke him.” The alpha chuckles a bit, while Erwin lets out a boisterous laugh. “I assure you that that wasn’t my intentions Levi.” The taller alpha explained.

 

“Yeah, ok.” Levi turs back to his omega, shuffling up the bed closer to the halfway curled up scared omega, he takes Eren’s hands away from his face. “Love, you have nothing to be afraid of or embarrassed about. We call him that for an obvious reason, it’s fine. He finds it more amusing than insulting.”

 

“He’s right Eren. It’s turned into more of a term of endearment from a usually taciturn person. Your mate is usually as expressionless as a smooth skipping stone.” Grinning at his own jab at the shorter alpha. “This is just how our friendship works.”

 

Eren looks up from his scrunched-up position. Straightening in his bed, Eren is stopped mid-movement when a sharp throbbing pain courses through his head. Eren winces in pain, closing one eye to try to dull the pain in vain. Eren snatches his hands away from Levi and clutches his head in agony.

 

“Woah, Eren! What’s wrong?” Levi asks wide eyed, smelling the pain and panic that comes rolling off the omega. The once calm beeping of the many machines in the room begin to quicken their pace into a frenzy as the omegas splitting headache becomes worse and worse with each passing second. “Erwin. What the hell is happening? Do something dammit!”

 

His world starts to spin on its axis as the pain becomes blinding. **_Plop. Plop._** Eren vaguely sees bright red on the stark white hospital sheets. A trembling hand comes up to his nose to discover that his nose was bleeding copiously. Eren’s whole body is shaking to the core.

 

Eren’s body goes into shock as his world begins to go black. All he knows is that there is mass chaos going on in his room around him. He can’t seem to grasp exactly what is being said and yelled around him, but he can smell his alphas scent and he can tell that the alpha is afraid for his well-being.

 

Feeling himself being moved, he can smell himself being pushed further and further away from his alpha. This sets off the omega into a new panic. He wants his alpha desperately. Eren whines in pain, praying to everything that is holy that the pain will stop soon. However, all he gets is a crushing and seemingly endless darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg you guys! Don't think I do not read the comments or pay attention to my emails to see when I get kudos and whatnot. Cuz I do! The love that I'm getting for this fic so far is amazing!! I really do appreciate all the love and support. You guys like me, you really like me!
> 
> P.S
> 
> Oh and prepare for random references lol. Look out for them throughout the series. You'll get some kudos for commenting the reference in the comments! XD I'm a huge nerd....I can't help it. lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again my lovelies,
> 
> It is I Lilocharms! Posting this a bit earlier than I had originally planned because I am heading out of town tmrw and probably wont have stable or any internet to post this. So, you guys get to have this, tad bit longer, chapter a day or so earlier than planned. So hope you guys enjoy!

Levi sits in the chair across from Erwin in the man office. Head in his hands, all he wants is for his mate to get better soon, but the damages from the accident extended much more than what seemed to be a simple cut to Eren’s forehead and his legs. The omega had had a much deeper problem from hitting his head during the crash. His mate had suffered a brain aneurysm and it wasn’t caught upon initial examination. However, once the omega showed signs of painful headaches and massive nose bleed with thankfully two doctors in the room, it was handled quickly enough, and the omega was going to survive his ordeal.

 

That is, if his omega deemed it so that he would wake up. It’d been a week since his mate’s episode and he was given medication to help him out of his first medical induced coma. However, his beautiful brunette still hadn’t open those wonderous green eyes of his. That’s all Levi wanted to see right at that moment, was to see Eren open his eyes again ad give him that shy smile of his. God, he loved that smile ad was surely to become addicted to it once he saw it again for himself. He would do anything just to see it again.    

 

Dry scrubbing his face to wake himself up a bit more, Levi stands up and turns to leave the blondes office. “You should get some sleep. You haven’t even been home since all of this happened. Go get some rest Levi.”

 

Stopping mid step, the shorter alpha looked over at his friend. Both of their scrubs had seen better days, as well as both alphas needed a shower and a shave. “How can I when he’s not waking up? How can you expect me to just leave him like this Erwin? I can’t even begin to think of sleep with him still in this condition!” Levi’s voice rising in volume as his questions were rattled off in an increased fury.

 

Scratching his stubble, Erwin gave a sad look to his friend. Sighing, he nodded his head. “Ok, I know you blame me for this, for not picking up on it sooner,” Erwin stands from his desk chair and slowly closes the distance better him and his hostile friend. “But I do want you to take some time off work, so you can take care of Eren. I’ll talk to my father and the rest of the board on your behalf. With all things considered, things should go my way.”

 

Levi sighs and looks up at his friend who has now placed his hand on his shoulder. “I don’t blame you for not picking up on it. I know just as much as you do that these things can happen. But why Eren? Why when I just got him? He just walked into my life and now…it just seems like the powers that be are trying to take him away from me all over again.”

 

Tears show in his eyes unshed as he looks at his friend. Unexpectedly Erwin grabs Levi up into a huge bear hug. Squeezing the smaller man tightly against himself, Erwin drops his head on the top of his friend’s head and nuzzles it in apology.

 

Hesitantly, Levi wraps his arms around the taller alpha in a return embrace. “Take it easy big guy, it’s not your fault. Don’t beat yourself up about it, ok. I know he’ll come back to me. I just know it. I just need to be there for him even if he doesn’t know it yet.”

 

Erwin slowly lets Levi go from the crushing bear hug, “I’m sorry this all happened to you guys so shortly after finally meeting. I know you want to take care of him Levi, but you must take care of yourself as well. Please Levi, go home, take a shower and shave, get some semblance of sleep, then come and sit with him for as long as you want. I’ll talk it over with the higher ups and get you as much time off as possible.”

 

Levi steps out of the hug and looks up at his friend once again. “Damn, must be good to be the son of the owners of a hospital.” Levi struggles out a small chuckle.

 

Erwin shrugs, “Hey as they say, ‘It’s good to be the king.’” They both laugh a little at this, Levi turns for the door. Erwin stops him one last time before Levi turns the handle. “I’m serious though Levi. Get some rest, then come back in and just sit and talk to him. I don’t care about what, just show him that he is loved and that he has something to come back to and that you’re waiting for him. It’ll help.”

 

Levi nods his head ad opens the door. “Sure, thing Erwin, I’ll give it a try. Miracles happen every day, right?” Walking out of the office, Levi closes the door behind himself, leaving Erwin alone in the office. Walking down the hallway before Levi can hear Erwin saying, “Yeah, every day Levi.”

 

* * *

 

 

Upon reaching his apartment building, Levi checks his mail, grabbing the few envelopes and small package from his box and turns to the elevators to head upstairs. Riding up to his floor, he steps off and heads to his apartment. Sighing as he closes the door behind himself, Levi takes off his shoes at the door. He leaves the envelops on the kitchen table, and takes the package with him over to the couch.  Looking down at the small package, he sighs once again while rubbing the back of his head through the shorter hair of his undercut.

 

Using his keys that are attached to his belt, he opens the package. Pulling out the contents of the package the alpha is confused for a split second and then realizes what he’s looking at. What he has in his hands is the personal affects of his omega, Eren Yeager. In his hand he has the omega’s wallet, house keys, and an old-fashioned bronze key on a leather strap necklace.

 

Setting down the keys and the necklace on his coffee table, Levi opens the plain brown leather wallet to look at the contents inside. Inside he finds the brunette’s drivers license, debit and credit cards, his college ID, library card, and $50 in cash. Pulling out the two forms of identification, Levi places the wallet down with the other contents of the package. Looking at the license, a pair of brilliant smiling emerald green eyes staring back at him.  Levi can’t help but smile as his eyes start to tear up. His omega really did have a beautiful smile. Looking at the address on the card, the alpha realizes that he had been so close to his fated mate and never knew it. The omegas address was listed just 5 blocks over from his own apartment. Shuffling the cards to look at the student ID, the emblem of Saint Rose shown brightly on the card of the University of Trost with the fighting Wings of Freedom emblazoned behind the bust of the saint. **_Holy Crap!_** Eren goes to his alma mater!

 

Searching the card, he finds what he is looking for. Eren Yeager, a third-year student of the psychology department. **_God, beautiful and smart to boot!_** Levi didn’t know how he could have been so lucky, or what he did to deserve such an omega as his fated mate. Returning the cards back to the wallet, he picks up the keys, the necklace, and package that it all came in. Getting up from his couch, he realizes that a folded legal note had fallen out of the package.

 

**_Curious_**. Unfolding the slip of paper, Levi skim reads the letter. It was a letter from the legal department of the hospital, informing him that due to the tests that were run and his reaction to Levi, Levi was recognized legally as Eren’s alpha by the hospital and state. Levi now had power over attorney of his omega. All legal and medical decisions that needed to be made until his omega awoke, if he awoke, were up to the alpha’s discretion.

 

Sighing for what felt like the millionth time since his omega’s aneurysm, the alpha took the contents of the package to his bedroom and placed it into his night stands drawer. Feeling older beyond his 30 years, Levi trudges towards his bathroom. Undressing and showering, the alpha took his time under the hot spray. Washing his hair, then shaving the stubble that did manage to grow in his absence from his own shower, the alpha felt a little better upon stepping out of the bathroom.

 

Drying himself and dressing in boxer and a T-shirt, he crawls into bed. The alpha hadn’t realized just how exhausted his body was until his head hit the pillow. The raven was out like a light in a matter of seconds. Having driven his body to the break of exhaustion for almost a week does a number on the body and Levi didn’t want to stop working until his omega was awake and safe in his arms. However, his body had other plans as he slipped off into slumber.

 

*

 

Upon waking up from what he felt like was a nap, Levi looks at the time on his alarm clock. It reads 4am. Levi had slept for 12 hours! “Shit!” Levi jumps up from his bed and hurriedly get dressed in a new pair of scrubs, slips on a clean pair of socks and picks up his wallet, keys and phone from his pants from the day prior. Looking through his phone while he made his way to the door, he finds a message from Erwin.

 

**_“Just a reminder to you, because I know you have forgotten, I have spoken to the president and the board. You are now on paid leave until Eren has recovered from his condition. Please take care of yourself, and spend time with your mate. I’ll come and check in on the both of you when I come in for my shift in the morning.”_ **

 

Shaking his head and smiling at his phone, the alpha back tracks to his room. His friend really was too much for him to handle at times, but he was a good guy with a big heart. Undressing out of his work clothes, Levi redresses in a plain black T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Sending a quick thank you message to his friend, Levi heads for the door once again. Slipping on a pair of sneakers and pulling on a light jacket, the alpha leaves his apartment and heads for the only place he can think he is needed, by his omega’s side. Knowing he would be let in despite it being well past visiting hours, he goes to the hospital to sit in with Eren and talk to him about everything and nothing that came to mind. Hoping that his words reach his omega.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm everyone for your continued support for this series, it really means a lot to me!! Almost 200 kudos! OMG!! Never thought it would blow up like this! Keep the comments coming, they feed my fujo soul! XD
> 
> Follow my instagram ad Tumblr for random updates! I'll probably be uploading pics from my trip this wknd on both, so keep a look out for those! Welp, until next time my lovelies!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies,
> 
> I'm back!!! Back with another chapter! Ok, sooooo...I wrote this chapter today. I am admittedly the Queen of Procrastination.... I'm sorry I can not help it lol. I got distracted by soo may things this week, it was ridiculous. But here is this weeks chapter. I hope you guys like it!

The omega fluttered his eyes open with the sunlight coming in through the blinds, hitting his eyes painfully. Eren winces at the pain, closing his eyes once again and turning his head. Testing, he opens his eyes once again, his heart flutters in his chest at the sight he sees in front of him.

 

He awakens to a private room that is filled with flowers, a few stuffed animals are placed here and there on every available surface. Whether it be a table, desk, the nightstand, or window bench, every where the brunette looked had a vase full of beautiful colorful flowers.

 

Gasping in shock, his voice horse from non-use. The omega looks down and sees the culprit of the beautiful surprise. Sleeping in a visitor’s chair with his arms folded under his head as a pillow on the bed, sat his beautiful raven. Smiling at the sight, Eren couldn’t help himself as he reaches out with his left hand to brush the wayward hair that dared to obstruct his view of the alphas face as he slept.

 

Running his fingertips along his alphas face, he is greeted finally with the gorgeous sight of gray eyes looking back up at him. Blinking a few times, Levi surges up from his seat and rushes the few steps from his now pushed back chair to gather up his omega into his arms. Giving him a crushing hug as if to reassure himself that this is indeed, the omega soaks in the alphas scent, the smell of pine and earth fill all his senses.

 

Eren closes his eyes and relaxes into the ravens hold. His alpha was so warm and comforting, he couldn’t help but nuzzle the man’s neck just to get a bit closer to the intoxicating scent and wrap his arms as tightly as humanly possible around the man. Well, as much as the medical equipment allowed him to hug the older man.

 

All too soon, the alpha pulled back from the hug, sliding his hands down the omegas arms, gazing into his eyes with nothing but love and adoration. Feeling his chest flutter once again, he leans in and plants a quick kiss to Levi’s lips. The alphas thin lips were softer than he expected. Smiling at his intended mate, the alpha brigs his hand up to his face and runs his fingertips across his cheekbones. Cupping his face, Levi leans in once to claim Eren’s lips.

 

The kiss started soft and innocent, but soon became deepened, questing for the others tongue. Searching tongue parting his lips, Eren lets the questing tongue in with a low moan. Grabbing for the alpha, Eren clasps his hands on the back of Levi’s t-shirt. Letting one hand run up the surprisingly toned back to the shorter hair of the man’s undercut.

 

Levi moans into the kiss at the sensation of Eren’s fingers in his hair. Deepening the kiss impossibly more, the alpha tilts his head to the side and moves his hand to the back of Eren’s head. Holding the omega in place as they tongue each other down on the hospital bed.

 

After what seemed like a quick eternity, Levi finally breaks the heated kiss. Staring at each other as they pant, trying to catch their breath, Eren says between breaths “I didn’t think I’d ever be able to kiss you like that. That was…wow!”

 

Levi chuckles at the omegas description of their shared kiss. “Yeah, I’ll say. Umm, it wasn’t like that with your previous alpha?” He asks somewhat nervously. Looking at Eren, searching for some sign that he was hopefully better than his omegas previous alpha. Praying that their status as true mates would matter and equate to him being better than an alpha who seemingly had no interest in the omega laying in the hospital bed.

 

Blushing, Eren nods his head. “Yeah, much better actually. Jean was never that good of a kisser.” Levi practically beamed at him, only making the omega blush further. “Actually, much better.” Eren coughs a bit to try and clear his throat a bit, everything still feeling a bit groggy.

 

Taking the cough as a sign, Levi turns around ad picks up a plastic hospital cup with a straw in it. Offering the cup to the omega, Eren nods and takes a sip from the straw. “Small sips, love.” After a few sips, Eren pulls away. “Better?”

 

“Much better, thank you.” Levi puts the cup back down o the nightstand before turning around to Eren. “Did you buy all of these flowers?”

    

Turning around on the bed to look at all the many different flower arrangements, Levi smiles at them. “Well most of them are from me, but some are from, Erwin, Armin, Mikasa, and Hanji.”

 

The omega jumps at the last name that the older man rattled off. “Hold on, Hanji? As in my professor Hanji? How did she even find out that I was here, let alone in a hospital period?” Confusion written clearly across his face.

 

Turning back around, Levi shrugs. “Well…because I called her and told her that a certain student of hers was in the hospital and just so happens to be one of her best friend’s mate.” Levi smiles at Eren’s look of pure shock, mouth open and eyes wide. Chuckling again, Levi cups his hand under Eren’s chin, “close your mouth dear, fly’s might fly in.” Almost outright laughing at his own joke.

 

Eren is purely flabbergasted. He had no way of knowing that his professor knew, and was friends with his alpha. Blushing hard, hoping that his zany professor didn’t tell some of the stories of Eren in class or his topic reports on certain subjects in her psychology class.

 

“Don’t worry, love, she didn’t tell me anything embarrassing if that’s what you’re worried about.”

 

“Actually, that’s exactly what I’m afraid of.”

 

Leaning forward, Levi props his chin on his hand. “Ooh, do tell.”

 

Shaking his head adamantly, the omega refused to tell a single thing that happened in the woman’s class, or even at the university in general. “I plead the fifth.”

 

Quirking and thin eyebrow, the alpha smirked. “I wasn’t aware you were taking law classes as well.”

 

Shaking his head, “No, but my sister Mikasa is studying to be a lawyer.” Ducking his head to try and hide the blush that refused to go away. “I’m very proud her of actually. She’s going to be a great lawyer someday.”

 

“And what about you? What do you want to be?”

 

“A psychologist. I’ve always been wanted to help people in some way. I’m not very good with the whole medical practice side of the medical field. Just the psychological field is what I’m good at. I’m thinking maybe Criminal Psychology… I’m not sure yet.”

 

“That’s amazing hun! I don’t know any Criminal Psychologist. So that would be awesome to learn about from you.” The alpha grinned. There was a knock on the door, both mates looked towards the disturbance.

 

A short redheaded nurse walks into the room. “Oh, you’re finally awake! I’m so glad! I’ll go get the on-duty doctor- “

 

“No, just go call Dr. Smith. He’s his acting doctor.” The nurse nods her head and excuses herself from the room. Levi turns back around ad rubs the pad of his thumb across the omegas knuckles. As they waited for what seemed like a small eternity, the hulking doctor finally barged into the room unceremoniously.    

 

The blonde looked disheveled at best in his current condition. His usual immaculately styled hair was wind blown and the alpha was out of breath. Placing his hand on his chest, he raised one finger up to signal for them to wait while he caught his breath. The two mates looked at each other and laughed at the blonde alphas expense.

 

After finally getting his breathing under control, Erwin made his way into the room past the doorway and brought the other visitors chair around the bed o the opposite side of Eren, not trying to disturb the now giggling pair. “Glad to see you are awake and in good spirits Eren.” Taking a sniff of the room. “I hope Petra didn’t interrupt anything?”

 

Eren blushed, knowing the room smelled of heavy arousal from earlier, he couldn’t hide enough from the big blonde. “Enough Erwin he just woke up. I’m not the kind of alpha to automatically mount my mate as soon as he wakes up from a coma!”

 

“No, you’re just the type of alpha who runs himself into the ground with worry over his mate to the point of psychical, mental and emotional exhaustion.” Erwin shoots back.

 

Grunting his disagreement, Levi tries to change the subject in his favor. Something extremely important, but also something that nothing to do with him psychically. “So, what do we do now?”

 

Eren perked up at the change of subject, listening and waiting intently. “Well, I’ll have the TENS Unit brought in again in a little while to massage out the muscles in your body, Eren. You were in a coma for quite some time, so we must get the unused muscles back into working order. Then in a week or two we can start you in psychical therapy. Just small stuff to start off with then we’ll progress from there.”

 

Eren nods his head, determination in his emerald eyes blazing. “Let’s get this party started then.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo....not really a nerd reference in this chapter, just a personal one. The people who know me personally will catch it though lol. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the bits of fluff I threw in. I think you guys deserved it for sticking around since the last chapter.XD 
> 
> Your comments and kudos give me life, truly! I love you guys so much! Feed me more. XD
> 
> See you next time!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies,
> 
> So, I've been doing a lot of writing. I was originally only writing this weeks chapter...but it got too long and was going to be over 3k words. Sooooo....you guys are getting two, count em TWO chapters this week. I decided to split it. I'm so proud of me! lol... welp enjoy! XD

“Considering that you haven’t used your muscles in over 6 weeks, I would say you’re doing really well so far.”

Eren and Levi were both sitting in Erwin’s office in the hospital as Erwin gave them his report of Eren’s progress. “It’s only the second week of you being out of your bed and the third since you’ve woken up. I don’t want to get all our hopes up thinking we can accelerate your treatment, but I do have the confidence to tell you that your progress is good so far. Just keep up the good work and don’t push yourself too much. Know when your body is telling you that it needs a break and actually listen to it this time, ok Eren?” 

Eyeing the omega over his huge polished dark wooden desk, the omega ducks his head in embarrassment. The man was referring to the little incident that happened 2 days prior. Feeling good for the first-time a while, Eren decided to push past his limits of 10 minutes standing or doing anything out of his wheelchair. Holding onto the horizontal walking bars in the rehab room of the hospital, Eren decided to ignore both Levi and the psychical therapist who was on duty. 

Gripping the bars tightly as he shuffled his way along the bars, the omega pushed himself despite the pain coursing through his body. His arms, legs, feet, back and hands were starting to pulse with pain as he made his fifth pass of the bars. “Love, you don’t have to push yourself so hard.” Levi was walking along side the omega on the other side of the bar on his left side.

“Yes, please listen to your alpha. You’ve been through a lot and your body isn’t used to this amount of movement yet.” The poor beta woman didn’t think she’d have to deal with such a stubborn patient so early in the day as Eren. Frankly all the woman looked like she wanted was for the pair to get out of her rehab room, and leave her be till her next appointment time later that day.

Turing his head to the right, he glared at his therapist. “I know what I’m doing, just this last lap and then I’m done for the day.” Eren says through grinded teeth. Lifting his hand to wipe the sweat off his brow, the omega loses his balance and pitches to his left.

Levi quickly catches his omega just before he crashes hard into the bar. Wincing in pain, Levi takes the small towel off his shoulder and wipes Eren’s face down. “Ok, that’s quite enough for today. We’re getting you back in your wheelchair and you’re going to rest for the rest of the day.” Levi practically had to manhandle the omega into his wheelchair.

“No! I can do it dammit! Just let me get to the end, and I’ll be done!” Eren screeches at his alpha. He just didn’t understand how he was feeling. He felt so…useless. All he wanted was to feel even a bit normal again, but as long as he was in this wheelchair he couldn’t feel himself again. 

All his screaming had been in vain as the alpha patiently dealt with the omegas tantrum. Getting his omega safely in his wheelchair, back to his room and into bed. Eren was embarrassed with himself for his display and broke down crying because of it. he couldn’t control his emotions anymore it seemed. Felt weaker for it.

Nodding at the blonde alpha, Eren looked sideways to Levi. His alpha was staring intently at his friend and co-worker. Eren was just so tired, eyelids felt so heavy, closing his eyes for a bit he struggled to pay attention to the conversation. “…we’ll keep using the TENS UNIT for the time being…”

What were they even saying, everything sounded so muffled, like being under water. Struggling to hear, straining his ears to hear properly. BEEP. Beep? Why was there a beep in Erwin’s office? Eren couldn’t remember there being anything to cause that kind of beep in the man’s office. “…I just want him to be as comfortable as he possibly can…” Huh? What were they talking about now? Yeah, he was a bit uncomfortable in his own skin right now, but that didn’t have to worry his alpha, right? 

“…We’ll run more test and see how to proceed once the results come in. I’ll do everything in my power to do so Levi.” Fluttering his eyes open, Eren sees his alpha standing in front of him with a worried look on his face. “Everything ok, love?”

“Y-yes, just a bit tired.”

“We’ll it has been a bit of a long day for you. I’ll take you back up to your room, ok?” Levi asks. Eren nods his head in agreement. Levi plants a soft kiss to the omegas lips, pulling back he smiles at Eren. “Let’s get you into bed for some rest.” Straightening, Levi walks around Eren and starts to back Eren’s wheelchair out of the office.

“Thank you again, Erwin.” Eren bows his head slightly in respect of the tall alpha.

“No need for thanks Eren. You’re practically family.” Erwin waves off the thanks as Levi opens the door and leads them out into the hallway. Closing the door behind them, Levi heads them to the bank of elevators.

Waiting for the elevator to take them up to Eren’s floor seemed like a small eternity to the brunette. Stuck in his own head, thinking things over the events of the past two weeks of him being awake again. Most things seemed like a blur, but in the really defined moments, Levi was always by his side. He was really falling for the man, hard. He didn’t know what he would do if he had to go through this all by himself. Sure, Mikasa and Armin had come and visited with him when their own busy schedules permitted, but he felt so alone if Levi wasn’t by his side. He really was a fool in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was yelled at for being a slight tease with last weeks chapter. Lmao I promise I'll give you a bit of smut in the next chapter! XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two to previous chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies,
> 
> Here is the promised second chapter for this week. Tbh, this chapter was finished by Tuesday afternoon, lol. But I said was was going to post it today so here it is. Didn't get beta'd til today...I've been hella busy. Soooo.... a bit of smut like a promised, but nothing major right now. lol give me the salt. Muahahahaha

“Penny for your thoughts?”

 

Blinking up at the raven alpha, Eren was surprised to see that they made it back to his room in the time he was thinking to himself. Blushing at having been caught lost in thought, open then closing his mouth. Clearing his throat, “nothing much really, just thinking about everything that’s happened since my accident and since waking up for the most part.”

 

Nodding his head in understanding, Levi held his hands out for the omega to take. Clasping the man’s offered hands, Eren heft himself from his wheelchair. With Levi’s help and support, the omega made it to a seated position. Taking a deep breath, Eren tries to relax a bit before having to lay down, or forced to lay down by his worried alpha.

 

“Oh, I forgot to give you this earlier.” Levi beams at Eren as he rushes from his side to the other side of the room to the window bench. Pulling the curtain back a bit, Levi produces a small white shopping bag. Looking in the bag, the alpha makes sure that everything was in order one last time before crossing the room to the curious omega waiting not so patiently on the bed. “I got this for you a few days ago, it took me a while to get all your information recovered from your old one; but I hope you’ll like this one.”

 

Handing the bag over to Eren, Levi took a seat on the bed next to him. Opening the bag cautiously, Eren’s eyes widened at the contents in the bag. Looking at Levi for some form of confirmation that this was in fact real and he wasn’t joking with him. With a slight nod from the alpha, Eren took the small rectangle box from the bag. Placing the bag to the side, Eren opens the box. Pulling back the plastic covering, Eren takes the brand-new smartphone out of the box. Pressing the power button on the side of the device, the pin code prompt soon coming up as he tried to unlock it.

 

Looking up in confusion at the alpha, Levi blushes and rubs the back of his head. “The pin is the day we meet officially when you woke up from your surgery. It’s 4-2-17.” Blushing a bit, Eren types the pin code. Eren goes to through his gallery and files and sees everything is in order, saving his contacts for last. They are all there, even Jean’s number. Levi notices his hesitance while looking through his contacts. “What it is? Did some of the numbers not make it in the transfer?” Levi asks.

 

His worry wart of an alpha was too good to him. Jean hadn’t been to see him since waking up. He knew the alpha was alive and well. Eren had asked one of the nurses when Levi was out of the room about his previous alpha. The alpha had been released from the hospital while he was in his coma. He was perfectly fine, walking about, doing whatever it was that he felt like doing. All without him. What had he done to deserve such an asshole in the first place?

 

He felt like such crap upon hearing that the alpha was fine and discarded. Had he done something wrong to the alpha? No. Eren didn’t do anything to have deserved the man’s rejection. He may not be the perfect, ideal demure omega that the alpha wanted, but he was desired and loved by the man sitting by his side. And that’s what matter the most at this moment. He had the best alpha in the world for his fated mate and he was damned if he was going to let the asshole two-toned haired alpha mess this up for him.

 

Shaking his head, Eren’s finger hovered over Jean’s contact information. “No, I just don’t need this contact anymore, that’s all.”

 

Looking over the omega’s shoulder, Levi sees whose name his mate has stopped on. A deep growl erupts from his throat, scent spiking in anger at the name on the scene. Feeling the brunette shrink away from his side, Levi catches himself and reels in his scent and rage. The asshole alpha didn’t deserve to be in his mate’s life let alone be able to walk away from the car crash that he caused in the first place. Not while his mate still suffered from said car crash. Having successfully calmed himself down, he reached out to the balled-up omega. “I’m sorry, love. I didn’t mean to lose my head.”

 

Eren forced his eyes open to see the outstretched hand that Levi offered to him. The alpha didn’t automatically try to force the omega into his lap as soon as he took his hand. The alpha waited patiently for Eren to uncurl himself, supported Eren’s weight as the omega planted himself halfway on Levi’s lap, facing him on the bed. “I understand, your mad at Jean because he was my alpha before you, right?” Looking up into the snowy depths of his eyes, what Eren sees is fear giving way to affection.

 

“No love, what I was angry about is that he is the one who caused you to be in this condition and, yet he got out of that crash pretty much Scott-free. He put you through so much crap and, yet he just walks away from you in your time of need.” Levi closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “It makes me so angry knowing how much you’re struggling right now. I love that you are so strong. How you keep pushing forward. I want to be there for you every step of the way, Eren.”

 

The alpha opens his eyes to a pair of teary emerald eyes looking back at him. “You don’t have to worry about him anymore. I have you now, and that’s all that matters to me now. I’m going to delete his number now, ok?” Levi nods his head. Looking down at the device in his hands, Eren taps the screen for the edit screen. Tapping the screen a few more times, it shows the prompt to delete or cancel. Eren without thinking deletes Jean from his phone, and in his mind from his life as well.

 

Looking back up to his alpha he smiles, “there, now it’s done.” Levi pulls Eren into his arms. Nuzzling against his hair feverously, Levi couldn’t help himself, his alpha was in need to show his omega how grateful he was for being chosen over the other alpha. Pulling back from the omega, he looks down into his lust blown eyes. The room fills with the pheromones of the pair. The cinnamon and apple blending almost seamlessly with the scent of pine and earth undertones.

 

Laying the omega down on the bed, Levi slides his hand up the younger male’s hospital pajama shirt, causing his flat stomach to be on display to the alpha. Leaning down to the omegas chest, he drags his hands up Eren’s sides. Exposing the omegas nipples to the cool air of the room had goosebumps to form on his skin. Shivering a bit, Eren looks at the alpha. “P-please…”

 

The alpha couldn’t help himself, “I’ll take care of you, omega, but no going all the way till your out of here, ok love?” Eren nods feverously, satisfying the alpha enough, he went back to his target. Licking around the areola of the omegas nipple. Shivering under the man, Eren gripped the sheets in anticipation.

 

Flicking his gaze up to the omegas face, Levi watches his reaction as he nibbles a little before taking the pert nipple into his mouth with a hard suck and flick of his tongue. Eren arches his back off the bed, chest meeting the alpha’s hand as he takes the other nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Pinching the hardening nub, the alpha begins to roll it between his fingers. Bucking off the bed once again, the omega gasps at the sensations coursing through his body. Levi sucks on the nipple that is still in his mouth a tad bit harder, and watches the lovely show his omega is giving him as he gives him the pleasure that he wants.

 

Feeling that the nipple in his mouth has had enough attention from his mouth, he switches to the other nipple, and takes the one previously in his mouth between his fingers. Nibbling on the already perky nipple in his mouth, he rolls his fingers expertly over the still wet nipple in his grasp. The omega lets out a strangled moan, trying to stay quiet as possible, as to not draw attention from the nurse’s station just a little way down the hall or passing visitors or staff.

 

Eren is in heaven as he feels his alphas gives his nipples the attention that he needs, he can’t even think of the last time someone paid so much attention to them. Like most omegas, Eren’s nipples were an erogenous zone that was very sensitive to simulation, and he was living it. letting out a whine of distress as the alpha pulls back from his wet chest, Levi hushes the omega. “I have something better for you.”

 

Smirking up at Eren, Levi ducks down, peppering open mouth kisses down Eren’s chest to his stomach. Stopping to swirl his tongue around the brunette’s navel, dipping it inside to swirl there. Hearing the slight hiss from the younger male beneath him, Levi smiles into his skin as he follows the light dusting of hair that forms the omegas happy trail down to his pelvic bone. Hiking his pants down a bit to expose the sought-out bone there, Levi revels at the low squeal that comes from the omega as he begins to lap at the bone in his right hip.

 

Swirling his tongue in deliberate circled patterns on his right hip, Levi licks and nips his way across Eren’s stomach to his left hipbone. Gasping when Levi nips at his hipbone, Eren bucks his hip unintentionally. Whining and panting, the omega is desperate for more from his alpha. Seeming to get the message, Levi moves over one more time, with nips and kisses, stopping in the middle.

 

Levi readjusts himself between Eren’s long legs, sliding down the bed as he gets into a more comfortable position. Looking down his body, Eren see the wicked shit eating grin that Levi gives him before he yanks his pants down to his thighs.

 

The omegas erection bobs as it is finally released from its cloth confinement. Levi eyes the sizeable member that twitches under his gaze. Eren was a bit bigger than most omegas, but still small than an alpha. Levi starts at the base of Eren’s cock on the underside and licks his way up to the tip, swirling his tongue on the tip as he dips the tip of his tongue briefly in the omegas urethra. Clawing at the sheets, Eren throws his head back, wide-eyed and gasping at the new sensations that is overtaking his body. Mid-gasp, Levi takes the omegas cock into his mouth, sucking on the head. Eren lets out a long sound that sounds in between a groan and a moan, pleasure racking through his body.

 

Levi takes Eren down to the root in one fell swoop. Placing a hand on Eren’s hip to stop him from bucking into his mouth any further. Shivering all over from the strain to stay still Eren moans a little louder than he means to at the feeling of wet heat around his cock. Bringing his head back up, Levi slowly starts a rhythm to his liking as he bobs his head. “Ngh, ah…please a-alpha, a bit faster.” Eren gasps out after a bit of the torturously slow pace the alpha had set.

 

Eren was damn near begging for release as the alpha took his mouth off his cock, tongue lazily swirling around the tip. Glancing up at his omega, he looked so beautiful, so perfectly wrecked. Chocolate hair tousled even more than normal, head thrown back in ecstasy, eyes shut tight in pleasure. His omega was indeed a work of art. Taking pity on his beautiful mate, he takes his cock into his mouth again and sets a much faster pace.

 

Gasping in shock and pleasure, Eren bucks his hips slightly before Levi presses his hips down on the bed once again. Freeing his right hand from the tangle that are his sheets, Eren reaches down and tangles them anew in the alphas raven locks. Tugging on his mate’s hair, Eren takes liberty the grind his hips up as much as allowed by Levi’s vice grip on his hips. Groaning under his mate’s grip in his hair, Levi take Eren’s cock into his mouth a few more times before he hears his mate gasping his name. “L-Levi, Levi, pull off, I-I’m about to cum.”

 

Taking it as his sign to go impossibly faster, the alpha bobs his head till he feels Eren force a buck out of his grip. Eren stills, and lets out a loud moan as he spills into the alphas waiting mouth. Eren then quivers as his seed is pumped into Levi’s throat in ribbons of hot cum. With a loud grunt, Levi gulps around Eren’s cock, desperate to taste more of the salty sweet taste of the omegas cum.

 

Pulling off the omegas flagging erection, Levi shifts once again between his legs. Spreading Eren’s cheeks apart, the alpha sees a small amount of the sweetest smelling slick he’d ever smelled. Leaning forward, Levi laps up the small amount of slick up with his tongue. Eren shivers anew at the sensation. Moaning from the drag of Levi’s tongue on his twitching hole. Swirling his tongue around the rim of the twitching muscle, Levi sucks at the pretty pink hole one last time, eliciting a high-pitched moan from the omega. Smiling, Levi presses a kiss to the fluttering hole before pulling back and sitting up.

 

Whining in distress when the alpha pulled back, Eren collapses on the bed limp and exhausted. Eren hears the alpha chuckle a bit as he shifts on the bed. Pulled into his hold Eren melts at his touch. Fixing the omega’s clothes, they both settled on the bed curled around each other.

 

The pair stay like this for a few moments, Eren breaks the silence suddenly. “Wow, I don’t think I’ve cum like that in years…but I didn’t slick much.” Eren says the last sentence in concern.

 

“It’s the high dosage of suppressants that they have you on while here in the hospital. It’s known to hinder the production of slick in some cases. You’ll be fine once we get you off such a high dosage, or off suppressants completely…either way.” Gripping Eren’s side, pulling him impossibly closer, the omega lays halfway on top of the alpha.

 

“Humm…ok, I just can’t wait till I get out of here though. That was amazing, and I can’t wait to see what the full Levi experience is like.” Eren giggles to himself and snuggles into Levi’s chest.

 

Chuckling a bit, Levi looks off into the distance, humming in agreeance. “I probably shouldn’t brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish.”

 

Eren shifts in Levi’s hold to look up at him. Quirking an eyebrow at the man. “Do you have a lot of brains with no polish too?”

 

“Yup, I gotta holler just to be heard with every word, I drop knowledge.”

 

“And your power of speech?”

 

“Unimpeachable.”

 

At this both Eren and Levi can’t hold it in any longer and burst into laughter. It felt good to laugh, but it felt even better to have been touched and able to cum under his alpha’s touch. After what seemed like forever, Eren felt somewhat alive again.

 

Coming down from his high of post-orgasm, and then the laughter as well, Eren looked up at his gorgeous alpha. Leaning down, Levi plants a soft chaste kiss to the omega’s lips. Eren can still taste himself lingering on Levi’s lips. “Smart, sexy, and taste incredible. How did I get so lucky?” Levi wonders out loud.

 

Humming to himself in thought. “Just lucky I guess.” Grinning up at Levi, giving a cocky shrug.

 

Chuckling a bit, Levi cards his fingers through Eren’s mussed hair. “Well, I didn’t know I had that much luck stored up.” Kissing Eren’s forehead, and nuzzles his hair. “Get some sleep love. It’s been a long day.”

 

Stifling a yawn, Eren nods his head. “Yeah, I’ll only a little bit though.”

 

“Sure, thing love.” Smiling down at Eren as his eyes slid shut. Laying his head back, Levi closed his own eyes. His own erection long forgotten, and flagged as he had calmed himself. Not wanting to push his healing omega any further than needed. He knew the omega needed a quick release of his stress. Having provided said release for his mate, he felt better about their situation as he slowly drifts off into his own slumber with Eren pressed close to him.         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tell me whatcha think. How was my somewhat smut scene. I'm still trying to get my dirty thoughts onto the page correctly. Like, I know how I want it to go....but my brain doesn't want to English well at times lol. Your comments and kudos feed my fujo soul! 
> 
> Oooh, before I forget, there is a reference in this chapter...who caught it? XD
> 
> Love you guys sooo much for reading and commenting it means a lot. Til next time my lovelies!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies,
> 
> Oooh boy! I have been writing my ass off this week. I'm pretty much done with the next chapter and it's even longer than this one....I might update it sooner, idk yet. I think my brain is fried lol. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> XOXO

Waking up in his alphas arms was truly a dream come true. It was the best feeling in the world for Eren’s omega. The alpha was just so warm and comfortable, even with all the hidden muscles underneath his clothing, he was still so comfortable to the brunette. Opening his eyes, Eren looks up into snowy gray eyes.

 

Startled, the omega shifts back on the bed, but is quickly pulled back into the alphas hold. Levi nuzzles Eren’s hair. “Good morning sleepy head.” Kisses the top of his head before pulling back to look at the younger male.

 

Eren hummed. “Mmm…” yawning and stretching as best he could. “Good morning.” Eren nuzzles into Levi’s chest further, wrapping his arm around his stomach. “You’re so comfortable, Levi.”

 

Groaning at the omega, Levi wraps his arms around Eren and pulls him impossibly closer. “I hope that doesn’t mean I’m getting fat?” Levi asks with his eyes close.

 

“Pfft, not a chance. I just feel safe in your arms, it’s a comforting feeling to be honest. I never thought I would have this. So, for me to feel this way about an alpha…it’s amazing. I can’t wait to tell my mum.” Eren says the last sentence with a bit of excitement.

 

Levi tenses a bit at the mention of the omegas mother. “Is your mum an omega too?”

 

Nodding his head. “Yeah, mum and dad are fated mates too. They bonded not long after meeting. Mum always said she knew from the moment dad walked into her restaurant that he was her one and only. She was in a relationship with a different alpha at the time, but he was surprisingly ok to step aside for her fated mate.”

 

Levi wonders exactly what kind of women his omegas mother was. He didn’t do well with parental units. Levi hummed and nodding his head against the top of his head, showing Eren that he was listening to his story. “I think I would have done the same thing if I were in that position. You can’t really compete with a fated bond. So, it’s understandable.”

 

“Yeah, he used to visit a lot. Keith was like an uncle to me while growing up. Kept me out of trouble for the most part, gave me my first job, and he even helped me get into college.” Eren nodded with pride of his uncle.

 

“Humm…so you used to get in trouble a lot then, huh?” Levi asks opening one eye looking down at him with suspicion.

 

“Whhhaatttt? I’m sure I have no clue what you are talking about.” Looking up giving his alpha a shit-eating grin.

 

Levi openly laughs at this. “Yeah, I knew it. you were a little shit growing up, weren’t you?” smirking at the omega as he tucks in his chin to his chest and looks at him side-eyed. 

 

“Nuu.” Eren says in a small voice.

 

“What was that I couldn’t quite hear you, love.” Leaning closer to the omega.

 

“Ok, maybe a little bit. But, only a little.” The omega reluctantly admits.

 

“Yeah, ok just a little. And I’m the pope.” Levi chuckles.

 

“Hello your eminence. My name is Eren Yeager.” Giving the raven a smirk.

 

Poking Eren in his side, the omega yelped in surprise. “Oi, you’re being a little shit now.”

 

Eren giggles at their antics. “Yeah, a bit I guess.” Levi laughs at his omegas acceptance. Leaning down he kisses the top of the omegas chocolate locks. There was a knock on the door, the person on the other side doesn’t wait for an answer and opens it.

 

“I see you stayed the night again, Levi.” Erwin says as he walks into the room along with the short redheaded nurse that Eren could not remember her name for the life of him. Rolling in a cart with medical equipment the small woman, looks at the pair from behind Erwin’s bulky form.

 

“Morning to you too Erwin.” Levi says sarcastically.

 

“Awws, I didn’t know you cared Levi.” Erwin fakes a swoon as he walks over to the pair on the bed. “We’re just here to take your vitals, then we’re off to psychical therapy. I want to sit in and see your progress myself, Eren, ok?”

 

Eren nods at his acting doctor. Not fully comfortable yet around the hulking blonde alpha, Eren forces himself not to shrink away from the man. This man is his alphas best friend and colleague, he had to get use to the man sooner rather than later.

 

The nurse moves around Erwin to the other side of the bed where Eren was. Taking his arm to start on his vitals. Eren leans back into Levi’s hold as his vitals are being taken. He hated having his vitals being taken, to be honest he hated the hospital period. He just wanted to get up and walk out of the hospital doors, taking his alpha with him and never coming back.

 

“Eren?”

 

Eren jumps, startled out of his own head. “Huh?”

 

Erwin clears his throat. “I was saying that we’re ready to go down to the therapy room when you’re ready.” Moving towards the omega with a wheelchair.

 

The nurse was done and walking out of the room. Blinking away his confusion, Eren nods his head. Levi shifts from under him and climbs out of the bed. Walking around the bed, Levi holds out his hands. Taking his hands, Eren shifts in the bed, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. “Ok, on the count of three, Eren. One, two, thr- “

 

Eren hefts his weight up off the bed before Levi can say three. Straightening his body as best as he can, Eren smiles at his alpha. Eren standing almost three inches taller than his alpha, kisses the top of his head. Smirking down at his alpha, Levi pulls a face at him and groans in indignation. Erwin snorts, snapping his head around Levi growls at the bigger alpha. Holding his hands up in surrender, Erwin tries to stop the next burst of laughter.

 

Turning his head back to his omega, he finds Eren snickering. “Oh, you’re soo going to get it later.”

 

“Pfft, that’s what I’ve been trying to do.”

 

Groaning, Levi shakes his head at Eren. “I can’t with you. Let’s get you to your therapy.” Leading Eren over to his wheelchair, Eren then sits down with a sigh.

 

“One of those days?” Erwin asks.

 

Nodding his head, Eren looks at Erwin as Levi turns him around. “Yeah, my body aches a bit. I feel really stiff, like there’s an extra weight.”

 

“Do you think you can do at least three passes on the bar today before we get you on the heat packs?” Erwin asks.

 

“Yeah, I can try.” Eren nods.

 

“There is no try, do or do not.” Erwin says.

 

Levi facepalms himself, looking through his fingers at his friend. “Really?”

 

Erwin shrugs his shoulders, “hey, it was fitting.”

 

“Sure,” shaking his head, leading the way out of the room. “Let’s get this done with.” Eren can’t help but laugh at the two alphas as he is pushed out of his room towards the elevators.

 

* * *

 

 

“Come on, just a few more steps, Eren.” Erwin coaxes.

 

Eren was on his third pass on the bars and was dripping sweat from his brow. Wiping the sweat away with the small towel around his shoulders, Levi was on his right side once again, with Erwin waiting at the end of the bars with the wheelchair a few feet away. The alpha was so close, the end soo close, but it felt like so far away.

 

Eren huffed as he made the last few steps towards the big alpha. Pitching forward, Levi catches Eren quickly. Turning Eren in his hold, Levi helps the omega into the wheelchair. Nodding his thanks to Levi, Eren sits and tries to catch his breath. Erwin wheels Eren to the back of the room where the curtains separate the rehab workout floor from the beds and benches of the therapy section. 

 

Stopping the wheelchair beside a bed, Erwin pulls the break down with his foot and walks around the chair to the heating rack for the heating pads. Grabbing two off the rack he heads back to the pair just as Levi is helping Eren out of the wheelchair. Pulling a few towels from the side of the bed, Erwin wraps the heating pads in it.

 

Settling Eren on the bed, Levi takes the offered wrapped heating pads from Erwin and places them on the omegas legs. The heating pads laying on Eren’s thighs and over his knees. The omega sighs in relief, as the heat seep into his aching muscles. Laying back on the propped-up bed, Eren holds his hands over his stomach and closes his eyes for a bit. “Feeling better?” Eren hears Levi ask.

 

Turning his head towards the alpha, with his eyes closed still, answers. “Yeah, much better.” There is a short lull in the room before Eren feels a soft chaste kiss placed onto his lips. Eren’s eyes fly open to the sight of his alpha standing over him, smiling down at him.

 

“I’m so very proud of you, Eren. I really am. I couldn’t have dreamed up a more perfect omega than you to be my fated mate.” Levi says.

 

Eren blushes a bit from the alphas sudden confession. Looking up at Levi, Eren sees nothing but the truth in his beautiful gray eyes. Devotion, adoration, and unconditional love. **_God, I hope I don’t screw this up!_**  

 

Levi cups Eren’s cheek and leans down. Eren meeting him halfway, surges up to kiss the older man on the lips. The kiss was soft, pure, and full of the love that neither of them really had the words to convey. It was perfect bliss for Eren. Never in his whole life did he ever think he would have this, and now he did. Even if he had to get into a car crash to finally find it. Eren Yeager has found his man, and he was never going to let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo.....Did you catch the reference? Lol


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awws no one got my reference from the last chapter besides my beta...*sad face*

This pattern followed suit for the next two weeks. Sometimes waking up in his bed by himself, other times waking up in Levi’s protective hold, having spent the night with him at the hospital.  He went to physical therapy every other day, on the days where he didn’t go he was hooked up to the TENS Unit, then have a rub down of his body by his alpha, not wanting anyone else to touch his omega.

 

In all this time Jean hadn’t popped his head up from whatever ‘hole’ he had planted himself in. Eren’s prior alpha seemingly having forgotten all about him, he was sometimes sent into a deep depression whenever he was left alone to his thoughts. His mind a dangerous place at times. With nothing but self-deprecating thoughts running through his head at all hours of the day.

 

On the days when Levi would leave thinking Eren was asleep already, his thoughts would turn dark. What had he done to make Jean hate him so much? Was he even still in a relationship with the alpha? Was he technically cheating on him with Levi? What would happen if they met? What would Jean say to him? Would he be mad? Pfft, probably. It didn’t take much to anger the two-toned haired alpha.

 

These were but a few of the questions that plagued the omegas mind. There’s no way that I deserve such a wonderful alpha like Levi. He’s caring, loving and attentive. Maybe, I do deserve someone like Jean. Look at me, I can’t even stay faithful to the alpha I am with. All it took was an awesome smelling alpha, with gorgeous eyes, a beautiful smile, well when he fully smiles, a nice ass, and a hot body.

 

Shaking his head, Eren tries to snap himself out of it. “No, if Jean really wanted me and cared about me, he would have come visited me by now, or even tried to contact me.” Nodding to himself, Eren settled himself in his bed and desperately tried to get some sleep. Tomorrow was a big day after all. He was finally leaving the hospital.

 

* * *

 

 

Waking up in his private room for the last time was an amazing feeling. Stretching his long limbs, Eren opens his eyes as his door opens. Levi sticks his head in, “Ah, you’re awake!” Walking into the room, Levi carries in a huge bouquet of a mix of lilies. Star Gazer, Tiger, Black Beauty, Summer Magic Roselily, a whole assortment of beautifully colored lilies.

 

Sitting up with a gasp, Eren’s hands flies to his mouth in disbelief. “Oh. My. God!” Eren’s eyes start to tear up. Eren sees the alpha in a new light, Levi looks nervous as hell, and Eren can’t seem to place why he is feeling that way.

 

Getting down on one knee, the omega finally got his answer. Handing the omega, the bouquet of lilies, Levi clears his nerves and his throat to speak. “I know we haven’t know each other for that long, but I can’t think of going through this life without you now that I have you. Would you do please do me the honor of becoming my mate?” Slipping a small red box from his pocket, and opening it to present to his omega.

 

Inside laid a beautiful, but simple thin band white gold ring. Eyes going wide, Eren gasped once again in disbelief. “OH my god, Levi! Yes, sooo many times yes!!” Levi sighs in relief, standing up he steps up to Eren, placing the thin band on Eren’s ring finger.    

 

Just at that moment, Jean walks into the room with Armin and Mikasa. Jean howls in a fit of rage and charges at Levi, tackling him to the floor. “Jean, What the fuck?!” Eren screams as he tries to get down from the bed to help his mate who’s currently pinned to the floor of his room.

 

 Armin rushes over and throw his arm around Eren to shield him from the two warring alphas. Mikasa jumps into the fray to break up the two alphas, but not before Levi turns the tables and gains the higher ground and punches Jean square in the nose, causing his nose to explode with blood.  Finally, having broken them up, Levi walks back over to his omega to put some distance between his mate and the threat.

 

“What the fuck are you doing with MY omega?!”

 

“HA, your omega? You abandoned him! And from the smell on you, you’ve found a new omega anyways!”

 

Eren scents the air to try to pick out the scent other than pissed off alpha. He gasps when he scents the faint smell of the other omega on his former mate. “Really Jean? Marco?! Pfft, I should have seen that one coming.” Crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Jean glares at Eren as best he could around the wall of angry alpha in his way. “Don’t act all high and mighty, you’re here with this alpha, you fuckin whore! I bet he’s breed you plenty times,” turns to Levi, “well guess what buddy he’s used trash, you can fuckin have him. I’m done with him anyways.”

 

Levi steps forward only for Mikasa to step closer between them, Levi sighs and glares at Jean behind Mikasa. “Smooth move, come to officially break things off with him the moment he’s cleared from the hospital? This whole time you haven’t even so much as send flowers to him or given him the love and support he needed. I don’t care what you have to say about his prior sex life with you, it obviously wasn’t all that thrilling since he doesn’t want you anymore.” Levi taunts Jean with his last sentence.

 

Jean seethes stepping forward but is met with a brick wall that is Mikasa. She turns her glare on Jean, “I told you to come before hand and explain to Eren if you didn’t want to be with him. But instead you leave it until now? I hope you can find a ride home, because you’re not riding back in my car.”

 

Jean glares at Mikasa, then Levi, then finally at Eren still protected by Armin. “I hope you’re satisfied with your midget, bitch!” Spitting towards Eren.

 

Levi dashes under Mikasa’s arm and up into Jean’s face, he didn’t see the fist coming towards his face again, but he sure as hell felt it. Jean’s eyes tear up with the second blow as an audible crack can be heard in the room. Eren winces from the sound, knowing that the two-toned haired alpha’s nose is now definitely broken.  

 

“Ahh, fuck! FUCK YOU!” Jean holds his head back as more blood pours from his nose. At this time a beta nurse runs into the room, clearly out of breath with a security office on her tail.

 

“Dr. Ackerman, is everything ok?!” All eyes in the room is now on the raven doctor.

 

“Yes, can you please escort this young man to the ER, it seems he has a broken nose.” Levi says to the pair at the door, the picture of professionalism composure.

 

“What the fuck? You’re the one who did it, you bastard!” Jean screams as the security officer grabs Jean roughly by the arm. With the screaming and bleeding alpha out of the room. The room lapses into silence for a moment.

 

“Welp,” Armin says finally moving from being halfway on top of Eren, “that happened.”

 

Mikasa rushes over to Eren, Armin moving out of her way. “I’m so sorry Eren, I honestly didn’t know this would happened.” Holding both hands in hers.

 

“It’s ok Mika, you didn’t know he was that much of a dick. It’s not your fault it’s his.” He says comforting his adopted sister.

 

Armin looks at Levi and then back at Eren, “sooo… You’ve definitely upgraded Jean. Way to go Eren.” Levi smirks from his place on the other side of Eren.

 

Eren gives a small giggle. “Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

 

Mikasa looks towards Levi then back to Eren, “so does this mean you’re moving out?”

 

Eren looks to Levi, who shrugs his shoulder at him. “Well, we haven’t really talked about it. I mean you guys did burst in as soon as I said yes to be his mate.”

 

Armin’s eyes pop open wide. “Oh my god! We’re sooo sorry! This totally blows even more now!”

 

Eren giggles holding up his hands to him, finally freeing them from Mikasa’s death grip. “It’s ok Min. We’ll get to celebrate fully later, right?” Eren turns towards his new mate with mischief in his green eyes.

 

Levi hums deep in his chest, “You know it, babe.” Levi leans over and kisses Eren’s tousled hair. Straightening up, Levi looks at the trio. “you guys talk while I go sign Eren out and take care of the extra paperwork.” Eren nods as Levi walks out of the room.

 

Armin is immediately on Eren begging for answers. “So, when did this romance start? Dish!!” He practically shouts in Eren’s face.

 

Eren blushes as his friend beams with excitement. “Well, after I woke up from my surgery and saw him standing over me… I just knew for sure then. Levi said he felt the same thing as soon as he saw me being brought into surgery. It took some time to give up on Jean completely, but Levi has made it worth it.”

 

Mikasa grabs his hand again and squeezes, “and he hasn’t forced you in any kind of way?” Checking him over.

 

Eren let’s his sister dote on him for a bit and then reaches up and pats her stray hairs down. “No, Levi would never do such a thing.” Eren blushes, “we haven’t even become mated yet, but I know he’ll treat me like a real alpha should.” Looks up with teary eyes at his two friends. They both hug Eren tightly, Levi walks in on the scene, knocks on the door lightly to get the trios attention.

 

They look up from their hug out session. “You’re all clear now. Let’s get you dressed. Do you want to use a wheelchair or your crutches?”

 

“The crutches, I’m tired of wheelchairs.”

 

Levi nods with a small smile on his lips, “fair enough.”

 

Eren swings his legs out of the bed, his friends walking out of the room to give the pair some privacy as Eren dresses. Levi fetches the pair of blue jeans and his green t-shirt and his black sneakers, along with Eren’s crutches from the corner of the room.

 

Levi helps his new mate into his clothes with some effort, slipping on some socks then his sneakers, Levi then hands him his crutches. Hefting his weight up, Eren stumbles slightly. “Don’t worry, I got it.” He says with a triumphant smile.

 

Levi comes to nuzzle Eren’s neck and croons his support to his mate, “you can do this, love, just like in therapy.” Eren nods and starts his shaking yet determined attempt out the door to the hallway. Once they finally make it to the elevator, Eren is a bit winded.

 

“Are you sure you’re alright Eren?” Mikasa asks with a worried look. “It’s not too late to get a wheelchair.”

 

“No,” Eren huffs catching his breath, “I’m fine, I needed the exercise.” He says through a pained grin.

 

“Just don’t push yourself Eren.” Armin says, mirroring his friends worry.

 

Eren nods, the elevator dinging on their floor, Levi steps inside first to hold the door open with his arm in the beam so his omega can take his time boarding the lift. Eren takes a few steps into the elevator and turns around, only to stumble again and catches himself at the last second before he can tumble to the floor.

 

Mikasa and Armin tried to move fast enough to catch him, but Levi put his arm out to stop them as a show of support to his stubborn omega, who simply wants to do everything himself. Once Eren has righted himself he gives a smug look at the three looking at him. “See, I did it.”

 

“Yes, you did love,” Levi leans over and kisses Eren on the cheek, “and I’m very proud of you.” Eren hums his agreement as his friends walk onto the elevator, and starts to take them to the lobby.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies,
> 
> Tysm for sticking around with me so far. Your comments and kudos mean the world to me! You guys are amazing and give me the inspiration to keep writing. XD Till next time my sexy readers!
> 
> P.S.  
> This is the chapter this fic had been mainly leading up to. This was scripted from the beginning. Lol hope you guys enjoyed it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of the hospital!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years my lovelies!!
> 
> I was originally going to save this for Thursday.....buuutttt...I decided against my beta's advice to post early. think of it as a Xmas/New Years present. XD

Coming out of the elevator and into the hospital lobby was a great feeling for the omega. It had been three months since he was rushed into this hospital for the car crash. He totally wasn’t going to miss this place at all.

 

Hobbling through the lobby with Mikasa and Levi on either side of him and Armin walking next to Levi, trying to wheedle out more information from the man; it just felt right to Eren. His friends and his love, giving him support.

 

“Dr. Ackerman, can I have a moment of your time before you take your mate home?”

 

The group turns around to see where the voice came from. A tall alpha with sandy blonde hair jogs up to them dressed in the hospital security uniform. Looking to his mate, Levi says to the group, “Why don’t you guys go out to the parking lot. I’ll be there in a minute.” Kissing Eren’s cheek, Levi turns around and follows the security officer through a door to the left of them.

 

“I’m sure there’s nothing to worry about, Eren. Come on, we parked not that far from where Levi is parked.” Armin tries to assure Eren as they lead him out of the hospital exit.

 

Sitting in the passenger seat of Mikasa’s little blue Honda, Eren’s wait for his mate to return to him was taking too long for his comfort. Picking up on this Mikasa leans over to Eren and snaps a quick selfie with her brother. “What was that for?” Eren queries.

 

“Sibling selfie for mum and dad. They’re still out of the country and won’t be back anytime soon from the last I heard from them.”    

 

“Oh yeah, Doctor’s without borders thing. Do you know where they are at this time?”

 

Shaking her head, “No, other than some war-torn country, that I couldn’t even begin to pronounce its name. Though when I told them that you’d be getting out of the hospital today in my email, they said that they would try to skype us later.” Mikasa tells her brother.

 

Nodding his head, Eren stares out his window, looking for some sign of his alpha. A few more silent minutes tick by and Levi finally makes his appearance from the entrance of the hospital. Eren sits up as Levi makes his way over to the vehicles. Coming around to the passenger side of Mikasa’s car, the female alpha rolls down the window.

 

“So, where to?” Levi asks.

 

Eren turns from one raven alpha to the other, confusion clear on his face. “What are you guys up to?”

 

Faking a look of shock, Levi places his right hand over his heart. “I’m sure I have no clue what you’re are talking about, right Mikasa?”

 

All eyes shift to the female alpha. “Yeah, I don’t know what you’re talking about. We just want to hang out a little bit now that you’re out of the hospital finally.” Mikasa was the perfect vision of innocence…Eren wasn’t going to get anything out of her or Levi.

 

Shifting in his seat, Eren turns his attention to the blonde omega in the back seat, who was quiet this entire time. “Armin,” Said omega looks to Eren giving him his reluctant attention, “what do you guys have planned?”

 

Armin’s gaze shifts from both alphas to Eren. Eren can see his friends struggle to sit still and not fidget with his hands. It was a clear sign to Eren that his fellow omega knew something that was supposed to be a secret. Not to mention Armin sucked at lying, so if Eren pushed enough, Armin would cave for sure.

 

Before Armin could spill all his secrets, Mikasa saves the day for the poor blonde. “No grilling Armin for answers Eren. You’ll find out in due time.” Turning to Levi, “Just follow us, it’ll only be about a 20-minute drive.”

 

“Ok, see you guys there then.” Placing a quick kiss to Eren’s temple, Levi jogged over to his car. It really was only a short distance away. Hopping into the sliver Toyota parked a few spaces away, the alpha pulls out and waits for Mikasa to lead the way to wherever they were taking him. Eren couldn’t help but to be on pins and needles.

 

* * *

 

 

Finally, after what seemed like forever to Eren, considering the pregnant silence in the car, they pulled into the Yeager family home driveway with Levi pulling in behind them. Looking at Mikasa with suspicion, “Why didn’t you just park in the garage?”

 

“Huh?” Looking at Eren innocently. “Oh, dad had me bring somethings from the attic to the garage for him. It’s a mess in there, you do not want to go in there right now.” Mikasa says without missing a beat.

 

“Uh-huh” Opening his door Eren attempts to slip out of his sister’s car without help, but finds that he can’t do it while trying to hold onto his crutches at the same time. Armin rushes to take his crutches from him, as Levi suddenly appears next to Eren to help him from the car. “Thank you, Armin. Thank you, hun.” Taking his crutches from his friend, Eren gives his alpha a quick kiss on the lips.

 

“Awwwwws!” Armin exclaims, gushing over the couple’s public display of affection.

 

“Hush it Armin.” Eren says as he playfully slaps his friends arm, hiding the pink ting to his cheeks as he turns his head towards the house.

 

The Yeager family house wasn’t much of a house, but more so of a manor. The wine-colored house with white roofing and doors was a sight to behold. The two-story house had an attic and a basement, along with a three-car garage that had the long drive leading up to it.

 

Eren sighs as he looks up at his family’s home. He didn’t think he’d be back home this soon, especially when he was banged up like this. Setting his face with determination, Eren starts to make his way to the porch. Mikasa is on the porch, having unlocked the front door, waits with the door propped on her foot as she looks to the three making their way towards her. “You ready?”

 

Quirking an eyebrow, “Ready for what, Mikasa?” Eren queries.

 

The female alpha smiles at her brother, swinging open the door and flicking on the lights. Eren becomes more suspicious of his sister as he hobbles into the house and to the living room to the right as soon as you walk into the house. Eren flicks on the lights, “SURPRISE!” Eren jumps back in shock and almost falls over on his crutches, but his fall to the living room floor is stopped by two pairs of strong hands, which Eren has not doubt is his treacherous sister and alphas hands.  

 

In his families living room is his close friends and family. Krista is wrapped in her alpha girlfriends, Ymir’s arms smiling at him, Reiner and Berthold stand in the corner near the big entertainment center, Keith is standing in front of the couch, Hannes is beside Keith with a beer in his hand; Connie and Sasha are standing near the door that leads to the kitchen, and Erwin and Hanji are in the other corner of the room near a big bookcase filled with medical text and some of his mother recipe books. 

 

Eren still in shock as he takes in everyone in, with hands over his mouth he gasps. Mikasa lets out a loud whistle that rings in Eren’s ear, for being so close. “What the hell Mikasa?” Turning his head to look at his sister, “You could have – “What was about to come out of the omegas mouth next was stopped in its tracks, as Mikasa turns his head back with her hand under his chin forcing his eyes to the kitchen door. 

 

Out from the kitchen, two figures walk out. A tall alpha male with round glasses and shaggy brown hair dressed in button-down shirt and slacks, and a short omega woman with long brown hair pulled in a side ponytail in a deep green dress with a sweetheart neckline. The omegas eyes welled up with tears. “Mum, Dad!”

 

The omega woman runs forward and hugs her son tightly against her. Her mate coming up behind her, hugging his son as well. Nuzzling into his parents hold, Eren starts to purr softly in content. Finally seeing his parents after almost a year, was like coming home for the holidays. He felt like he belonged. With his family and friends around after being in the hospital for so long felt great.

 

Clearing his throat, Eren pulls back from his parent hold. Turning around, he looks at Levi and extends his hand to him. Taking a step forward, Levi takes his hand and stands next to Eren. “Mum, Dad, Keith, everyone…I’d like you to meet Levi Ackerman, my mate.”

 

The room was filled with gasps, his mother’s hands flying to her mouth, as his father holds onto his wife’s shoulders for support. Keith moves over to Eren’s parents to give the shocked pair his support, while everyone else in the room is either shocked, or in the case of Erwin and Hanji the smug look of knowledge of the situation and amusement of everyone else’s reactions.

 

“Mum, Dad,” Eren looks at his parents, still holding Levi’s hand for comfort for what was surely to come. “Keith…this is my fated mate. He’s a surgeon at the hospital that I was in. he was originally going to be one of my surgeons, but we reacted to each other, and his friend, my doctor Erwin Smith,” gesturing towards the tall blonde, who nods his head at the couple, “he saved my life. He helped me get to where I am now. If it wasn’t for both of them really, I wouldn’t be here right now.” Eren says the last sentence quietly enough so only his parents and uncle can hear him. His nerves getting to him.

 

Eren’s mother sighs and looks from her son’s mate, to her son, back to his mate. Stepping closer to Levi she scrutinizes the short alpha. A small smile spreads on her face. Turning her head to her mate and friend. “He’s ok, I like him.” Turning back to look at Levi once again, then looks at her son who still looks a bit nervous. “I like him more than that asshole you had before anyways.”

 

Hannes burst into laughter and collapses back on to the couch in his fit. “That clown bursting at his seems is Hannes,” The omega woman deciding to make some introductions for the alpha. “The baldy over here is Keith Shadis, he’s been like an uncle to our kids.” Keith gives a scoff of indignation at being called a badly. “This is my husband and mate Grisha Yeager, and I am Carla Yeager.” Carla smiles at Levi after turning this and that which way to show and introduce the older members of Eren’s extended and immediate family.

 

“A pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Yeager. “Levi extends his hand towards the omega woman. Carla takes the offered hand to shake, only for the alpha to turn it over palm down, leans over the hand and kisses the back of Carla’s hand.

 

Cupping her own cheek with her other hand in embarrassment, Carla gasps at the short alphas antics. “Ha, be careful Levi. You flatter an old lady enough and you might end up with two Yeager omegas instead of just one.” She giggles as Grisha puts his hand on her shoulder in concern.

 

“Mummmm!” Eren screeches in embarrassment.

 

Carla out right laughs at her son’s distress. “Oh, calm down you two, I was only joking. Sheesh, you guys can’t a joke.” Letting go of Levi’s hand, Levi smirks as she gives him a quick wink before turning to her husband. “Come big guy,” as she turns her husband back towards the kitchen. “We have a party to run and things to take care of in the kitchen.” Smiling over her shoulder towards her son and his mate. “You two get comfortable, you must be tired from the exercise Eren. Why don’t you sit down?” Successfully guiding her mate back in the kitchen to pacify her alphas mood. 

 

Eren turns to his alpha, glares at him smacks his arm playfully. “You better not take my mum on as an omega or I will rip you knot off.”

 

Keith laughs huskily, “Damn Eren, that even hurt me.”

 

“Hehe, sorry Unc. Kinda forgot you were there.” Eren says sheepishly.

 

Closing in the small distance between them, he moves next to Eren on the opposite side from Levi, and slings his arm around the omegas shoulder. “Eh, that’s alright. Let’s get you sitting down now though. You must be tired after all.” Guiding the omega to the loveseat that sat beside the couch, Keith helped his nephew sit down, then sat down on the arm on the loveseat, leaving the other seat open for Levi. “So, tell me everything Eren. How did you meet your fated mate?” Keith asks with a smile on his face.  

 

* * *

 

 

The evening past with introduction, of the others that were there to Levi, as well to each other for the ones who did not know each other. Then finally in to the dinning room for a nice dinner of Manti. A pasta that consists of folded triangles of dough filled with minced chicken, onions and parsley. Topped with hot garlic yogurt and melted butter with oregano, ground sumac and red pepper powder. For dessert, there was some of his mother’s warm homemade almond Baklava, topped with vanilla ice cream of course. Just like Eren loves it.

 

After sufficiently stuffing himself to the gills, Eren sits back in his spot on the loveseat after making his way from the table after dessert. His mum bringing out some tea and coffee for the ones who wanted some and sat it down on the coffee table in the front of the couch and loveseat. “That was great mum. I really missed your cooking.” Eren tells his mother.

 

Picking up her coffee cup she blows on the hot liquid before answering her son. “You’re very welcome hun. I bet you missed it after months of hospital food.” Looking to Levi and Erwin. “No offense.”

 

Erwin chuckles from his place next to Armin in chairs brought out from the dinning room. “It’s no problem ma’am.”

 

A conversation ensued over different kinds of foods and the cultures that they come from. Eren desperately tries to pay attention, but as the night wears on, the omega starts to become tired and dizzy. Closing his eyes, he tries to follow the conversation, but finds he is unable to do so.     

 

There is a ringing in his ears that start to sound like beeping to the omega. The beeping starts off as slow and rhythmic, then it starts to get faster and faster. The sound is deafening to Eren, his chest starts to feel tight from the anxiety of it all. Soon Eren finds he can’t breathe properly, until almost not at all. Chest heaving, “CLEAR!” A sudden shock to Eren’s body makes the omega snap open his eyes with a shock. 

 

For a second Eren sees a bright light over his face. “Eren?!” A tearful cry.

  

Gasping for air, Eren looks around him, the only person who had noticed Eren’s episode was Levi, who was sitting next to him. “Eren? Are you ok, love?” He asks in clear concern. “Do you want to go home?”

  

Eren nods his head, his alpha taking his hand to stand him up. “I’m going to take Eren home for the night. He seems to be a bit tired.”

 

“Awws,” His mother shows her disappointment in her son and mate leaving for the night in her expression and scent. “I was hoping you both would stay for the night.”

 

Grisha saves the day, after the look of distress his son shoots him. Putting his hand on his mate’s shoulder to get her attention. “It’s ok honey. I’m sure they’ll come back for a visit real soon. Eren just got out of the hospital and I’m sure he would rather spend time with his mate. Not to mention they haven’t even had the chance to form their bond yet properly. Let’s give them the time that they need to do so.”

 

Sighing at her mate’s words of reason, Carla looks towards the pair as they make their way towards the hallway. “Fine,” standing the escort them to the door. “But you guys come for a visit after you guys bond.” Grisha pulling up the rear as they see their son to the door, pulls his wife in with his arm around her waist. Opening the door for them, Carla beams at them. “Oh, I can’t wait to see our grandbabies Grisha! They are going to be so adorable!” Carla squeals in excitement, looking up at her husband.

 

“Mum!” Eren says in embarrassment for what seems like the hundredth time that evening. “I think it’s a bit too early for that, don’t you think?”

 

Levi looks to his mate, seeing the pinkish tent to his mate’s cheeks. “Humm, I don’t know, love. I think your mothers right.” Nuzzling Eren on the porch, “I think our kids would be adorable as hell.”

 

Carla beams at the young couple. “Go on you two. Have fun, but not too much fun. My son did just get out of the hospital today.”

 

“That I can do Carla. I’ll take good care of him.” Squeezing Eren to his side, they say goodbye one last time before walking out to the car. After settling Eren in the passenger seat of his car, Levi looks to his omega. Sighing, he looks at him after he closes his own door. “So, your place or my place.”

 

With still blushed cheeks, Eren looks in his alphas eyes. “Definitely yours. Mikasa will be home tonight more than likely.” Reaching over, Eren places his hand on Levi’s knee and squeezes.

 

“Mmm, my place it is then.” Levi says with a grunt of a moan. Already picturing the many ways, he could and would have his omega. Leaning over the median in the car, Levi places a deep kiss to Eren’s soft lips. Nipping Eren’s bottom lip, Levi pulls back. Gazing into his mate’s eyes, “I can’t wait to get you home.” With that the alpha shifts the car in to reverse out of the long driveway. Looking back to the house with a sigh, Eren shakes his head as Levi drives off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so amazing!! When I first started writing this I had no clue this fic would get this much attention, but woooow!! OMG! It shocks me everyday when I get notifications saying I have new kudos or comments. Thank you soo much! You have no clue how much this brightens my day!
> 
> As for references for this chapter...It's just mainly how I talk irl that is referenced through the chapter. The playful banter, that's pretty much just me being me. 
> 
> If you have questions about the fic, suggestions, or just reg questions to get to know your author, don't be afraid to ask. XD


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT chapter!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longer wait than usual, it took me a bit to write and then get the smut just right for you guys. This chapter was beta'd by my friend NQS. Loves you!!!!

Parking in the parking bay of Levi’s building, and the couple rode the elevator up to the alphas floor. Levi helps Eren into his apartment. Looking around, the omega stares in wonder at the alphas home. Hobbling in, Eren takes note of the kitchen to his right as they walk in. Beautiful state of the art appliances were at the man’s disposal, and he had spent the last three months at the hospital with him mainly eating the crap they passed off as food there, or bringing in take-out for the two of them. Eren wanted to bat the alphas ears for not using them more, they were beautiful.

 

The kitchen table was the only thing that separated the kitchen from the living room due to the open space of the main room. A 45” flat screen tv was mounted on the wall that faced the sole couch and coffee table of the living room. To the left was what looked to be a bathroom, while to the right was the alphas bedroom. The apartment was spacious and was modern, not much in the way of décor, but it was his alphas space. That is what made it perfect.    

 

Levi guides Eren to the couch, putting his crutches to the side and kneels to help Eren take off his sneakers and socks. Setting them aside, Levi looks up at Eren, placing his head on the omegas thigh. “Are you sure you’re ok, Eren? I don’t want to see you hurt, and I don’t want to hurt you either.”

 

Placing a hand on the raven’s hair, Eren strokes the strands that dared to fall into the alphas face and obscure his view of Levi’s gorgeous alphas face looking up at him. “I’m ok now that I can be alone with you.” Eren smiles lovingly down at the alpha.

 

Nodding his head a bit, Levi nuzzles Eren’s thigh. Taking the hand off his hair, Levi kisses the palm of Eren’s hand while looking him in the eyes. The embers that were smoldering since his confession and proposal in the hospital room were beginning to flame and come to life in Levi’s eyes as he stares at his omega.

 

Eren’s chest seems to flutter, butterflies escaping from his stomach and taken up residence throughout his chest cavity, as he looks at the heated gaze his alpha lays on him. Heart beating impossibly fast as Levi kisses his palm, his breath catching. All he wants to do is have those lips all over his body.

 

Standing up suddenly, Levi bends and scoops Eren up from the couch bridal style. Giving a small yelp of surprise, Eren giggles as he wraps his arms around Levi’s neck. Starting to turn towards the room, Eren stops Levi with a hand to his chest. “Wait, I might need my crutches later.”

 

Looking Eren pointedly in the eyes, “No, you won’t. I don’t plan on letting you up from the bed for a long while.” Eren, getting the hint, blushes a bit and nods his head, starting for the room again. “If you get hungry, I’ll bring you food in bed; if you need to go to the bathroom, I’ll carry you. I do not intend to let you out of my arms for at least two days, Eren.”

 

Setting Eren down on the bed, Levi kneels in front of him once more. Levi places his hands on Eren’s hips and starts to slide his hands up his sides. Opening his legs a bit wider, Eren allows Levi to slot himself between his thighs. Levi slides the omegas shirt up his body as his hands continue up Eren’s sides, sending shivers up Eren’s body as goosebumps begin to form from the intimate contact.

 

Holding his arms over his head as Levi takes his shirt off, Eren captures the alphas lips as soon as the fabric is out of his face. Grabbing Levi’s face, Eren kisses him softly for a few pecks only to deepen the kiss.

 

Running his hands down the omegas bare chest, he feels Eren shiver as his fingers graze over his nipples. With a devils smirk spreading across his heated face Levi plants a firm kiss on Eren’s neck, pausing shortly to take in the scent of his shaking body, before slowly making his way down to the omega’s chest, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake.  

 

Eren moans as he lolls his head to the side and raises his hand to bite his forefinger; sucking and biting on said appendage in hopes to muffle his moans caused by the alphas ministrations.

 

 Levi tweaks a nipple hard between his thumb and forefinger causing the omega to yelp in pain and pleasure. “There we go,” the alpha says, his mouth still situated around a nipple. “I want to hear every moan and scream”, he says before returning to sucking on Eren’s nipple while rolling the opposite nub.

 

A second later, Eren let out an unexpected sound; some cross between a groan and a grunt. The alpha had moved his right hand down Eren’s body and was now alternating between cupping and massaging the omega through his jeans.

 

Levi cuts his eyes up to meet Eren’s. smoldering gray meets a burning forest green. The heated stare lasts but a second more before Eren grabs Levi by the back of his head and pulls him up, meeting him halfway, smashing their lips together in a sloppy kiss of nips and bites on each other’s lips. Levi quickly unbuttons Eren’s jeans as Eren wiggles to rid himself of his clothing as soon as humanly possible.

 

Levi pulls back from Eren, patting him on his side in a signal to move up on the bed. Scooting up towards the headboard, Eren lays out on the bed with his head on Levi’s pillows. The two pillows underneath his head were filled with his alpha’s scent and no one else’s. Rubbing his face into the pillow case, Eren took in the scent there; his alpha, detergent and body wash. Turning his head, he rubs his own scent into the pillow as well, his omega side feeling much better now that his scent was added.    

 

Eren’s scent high is broken by a husky chuckle. Turning his attention back to the alpha. Eren is somewhat shocked to see Levi now naked standing by the edge of the bed. “Having fun, love?” Levi asks as he puts his weight on the bed, moving to kneel over Eren.

 

Nodding his head, Eren settles himself once more on the pillows and opens his legs for his alpha. Slotting himself between Eren’s sumptuous thighs, Levi runs his right hand up his body, eliciting a shiver from the omega. “Well, there’s much more fun to be had with me than with my scent on my pillows.”

 

Leaning in Levi captures Eren’s lips. Levi swipes his tongue on Eren’s bottom lips asking for permission into the wonders that lay beyond. Eren permits Levi access with a moan as they search each other’s mouth with their tongues. Levi reaches down between them with his right hand and begins to fondle the omega’s length.

 

 Eren gasps at the alphas hands on him and wiggles under him in frustration after a few moments into Levi’s fondling. Levi takes this as a sign and moves from stroking the omega, down to his entrance. Even on heavy suppressants, still Eren has begun to slick much more than when he was at the hospital.

 

Levi grunts into the Eren’s mouth, it still wasn’t enough. Pulling off the omega, Levi shifts and kisses his way down Eren’s body, stopping at the little trail of pubic hair that lead the way to his omegas already weeping cock. Nuzzling there, Levi flicks out his tongue, licking a long thin line down the omegas pelvic bone to his erection. Swirls his tongue around the base as best as he can and lick his way up the under side to Eren’s tip.

 

“Ahh, h- ha Levi.”

 

Levi was only just getting started and it seemed that his omega was already feeling breathless.  Swirling the tip of his tongue around the crown of Eren’s erection, Levi observes the small gasps, and the slight arching of his back off the bed. Taking the omegas erection into his mouth, Eren croons in joy of the wet warmth around him. Bucking his hips slightly, Eren is meet with a small grunt. Looking down his body, Levi’s eyes have watered up to the sudden intrusion.

 

“S-sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

 

Humming around Eren’s cock, Levi breaths through his nose and then plunges his mouth further down, swallowing around the omegas impressive length. With Eren’s attention drawn away, Levi begins to open the omega, not wanting to hurt him. His lack of slick from suppressants still weighing heavily on the alphas mind.

 

Under Levi’s ministrations, Eren begins to moan and pant his chest heaving as waves of pleasure take his body over. Eren strains against the need to squirm and buck into the alphas mouth and hand. Warmth beginning to pool in the omegas belly, a sign to the omega of his impending climax.

 

Grabbing the alpha by the hair, he starts to tug. Not trusting his voice to communicate.  Head thrown back, chest heaving impossibly, the omega tugs harder. Only to have the alpha work his mouth, tongue, and fingers faster and harder. With a loud moan and a gasp to follow, Eren ejaculates powerfully into Levi’s mouth. The alpha swallowing around his length, drinking every last drop of his omegas cum.

 

Hips bucking slightly, Eren groans as Levi finally pulls off his flagging erection. Slipping his finger from Eren’s hole, Levi sits up to examine him.

 

The omega looks blissed out, panting and a smile on his face. “Don’t get too comfortable, Eren. We are far from done for tonight.” Levi says with a smirk.

 

Looking up at the raven, Eren sees the most beautiful thing he swears he has ever seen in his 20 years of life. Levi using the slick that Eren produced and left on his finger to slick up his cock. Eren’s mouth starts to water at the sight of his mate’s cock. It was longer and thicker than his own, to be expected of an alpha, but he swears it’s bigger than what he’s had before. **_Hum…big things really do come in small packages;_** praying to everything that is holy that his brain to mouth filter was firmly in place at this moment. 

 

Looking down at the omega with his cock in his hand, Levi shuffles closer and firmly slots himself between the omegas legs. Lifting Eren’s long limbs, he places them around his hips. “You ready, love?” Eren nods like his life depends on it. Happy to finally have his alpha, and happy that his filter had been in place.

 

Leaning over Eren, Levi takes his lips. Softly kissing him as he rubs his cocks blunt head against the omegas entrance. Placing his hand on Eren’s hips to stop any squirming from the younger male, Levi begins his slow breech of Eren’s body.  Shivering under him, Eren wraps his arms around Levi’s shoulders, drawing him into a deeper kiss. Bearing down, Eren feels a slight sting, but it only lasts a few moments.  

 

Having bottomed out, Levi stops himself to give Eren a moment to adjust to his length inside him. After a moment, Eren taps Levi’s shoulder a clear sign for him to move. Wrapping his arms tighter around Levi’s neck, Eren deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue into the alphas mouth with a moan. Levi pulls his hips back, and Eren feels that delicious drag of cock in him.

 

Levi takes it slow at first, savoring the velvety walls that enclose him. The grip on his length and the warm wet around him is purely intoxicating. He can’t get enough. Drawing back slowly, all the way to the tip, Levi waits for a few seconds, until the omega starts to whine into his mouth, before slamming back into the warmth that is Eren. Eren lets out a squeal of surprise and breaks the kiss.

 

Levi uses this as an opportunity to lean back further. Eren’s grip on the alpha having loosened with his surprise. Sitting up, Levi positions himself a bit more before he starts to thrust once again. He snaps his hips once, twice, thrice, before he finds his rhythm.

 

Eren moans and throws his head back into the pillows once again at Levi’s relentless pace. Looking up at the work of art kneeling over him, Eren’s jaw hangs open in a grunt and moan, as the alpha thrusts into him; his eyes full of the love that he is trying to convey with his body. Eyes running down the alphas body, Eren’s mouth waters again as he reaches his hand out and traces his finger down the man’s chiseled abs.

 

Levi closes his eyes and hisses through his teeth at the praising feather light fingertips running down his body. Grabbing the outstretched hand, opening his eyes to meet Eren’s, without missing a thrust Levi lays a gentle kiss to each fingertip and the palm of Eren’s hand. As he witnesses this Eren sucks in a breath and it gets stuck in his chest, only for him to have that same breath to be forced out of him with a particularly hard thrust by the alpha.     

 

His alpha was amazing, he’d never felt this good in his life. He knew he couldn’t last much longer with the brutal pace the alpha had set. Enjoying each and every thrust; inch by every wonderfully thick inch. Eren’s eyes begin to roll back into his head as Levi leans forward and begins to suck purple marks along the omegas neck and shoulders. Pumping in and out of Eren at an almost punishing pace. Moaning and groaning into his ear, Eren latch onto his earlobe and begin to suck and bite and let his tongue slide up the shell. Levi groans against Eren’s throat as he begins to pant from exertion.

 

Eren thrust his hips upwards to meet him halfway as he feels the warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach once again. Clawing his nails over Levi’s arms, Eren make his way to his shoulders and back. Digging into Levi’s back muscles and racking his nails down as Levi hits just the right spot. “Oh, my god, right there! Please harder, please!” Eren scream out as he squeezes his eyes shut, his whole-body shivering with pleasure.

 

Levi detaches himself from Eren’s throat and sits back up, readjusting his angle to properly hit the omegas prostate. He then assaults the sweet spot with hard quick thrusts of his hips into Eren. Relishing in the warmth of the promised orgasm, Eren tighten his legs around Levi’s waist to force him to move quicker into him.

 

Prying himself from Eren’s grip one last time, the alpha flips him over and he pushes his face into the bed. Only giving Eren a moment before he shoves his cock back into the omegas tight hole. Eren doesn’t even try to fight the warm feeling in his belly as he knows what is coming. “Ah…ha…mmm…nngh…,” Eren moans and groans into the sheets while Levi moans and grunts from behind him with each rough thrust. The sounds of wet skin slapping against wet skin fills the air. Eren’s climax hits him hard as his slick gushes around his alpha’s cock and his cum splatters on the sheets below, his walls fluttering around the alphas length.

 

The tight passage becomes almost unbearable and Levi groans loudly from the sensation. “Mmm, ngh…god…so wet…so fuckin tight.” The alphas knot starts to inflate and catches on the rim of the omegas hole with each thrust. More of Levi’s grunts fill the space that of his bedroom. Eren’s body shivers as he is thrusted into a few more times, Levi’s hips stutter and starts to lose the brutal rhythm that he had set. With a loud grunt and a growl that leads into a moan, Levi’s knot catches, spilling his hot seed, pumping it onto Eren’s hot walls in ribbons of hot cum. After a few more sluggish, shallow pumps Levi collapses on top of Eren slightly and props himself up on an elbow.

 

Eren shifts his head so he can look at Levi over his shoulder. There is sweat on Levi’s brow, reaching up Eren wipes at it with his thumb. Smiling down on Eren, Levi shifts them onto their side. Reaching for the blanket at the foot of the bed with his foot, he drags it up, kicking it so he can grab it quickly, only jostling his knot slightly inside the omega. Pulling the blanket over them, Levi settles in behind the omega and wraps his arm around him.

 

Levi languidly kisses Eren’s shoulder, showering him with silent praise. Eren hums at the alphas affection. “Best. Alpha. Ever.” Eren says sleepily.

 

“You better believe it, love.” Levi says as Eren turns his head and kisses him softly on the lips. “Get some sleep, its been a long day.”

 

Nodding his head in agreement, Eren shifts back and grinds slightly on the alphas knot that is still securing them together. Both groan in pleasure as Eren finally get comfortable in Levi’s arms. Clasping his hand with Levi’s, Eren returns the favor and kisses the alphas fingers and nuzzles them against his cheek with a purr.

 

A sleepy husky chuckle erupts from the alpha chest. Feeling sleep rushing to meet him, Eren feels the warmth in the alphas embrace. Comfort, safety, protection, love, and affection; Eren could feel it all. As he falls asleep in his alphas arms, he couldn’t wait to bond with the man who has swept him off his feet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaannnddddd... I'm back on schedule!! How much did you guys miss me? hehe
> 
> Probably not that much. lol But here's this weeks chapter!!
> 
> P.S
> 
> Almost 400 kudos and over 5300 hits!! You guys are amazing! I never thought I'd get this much attention for this fic! This was suppose to be a mini-fic with only 10 chapter or so...this'll probably much longer than that now that I have this fic going. Soooo I hope you guys stay with me till the end! XOXO

Levi had said two days, but it ended up being a full week before anyone heard from or seen the couple. Waking up in Levi’s hold, in a bed that smelled like them without the smell of medical disinfectant, was a wonderful thing to the omega.  

 

Turning his head, Eren’s vision is filled with the alphas sleeping face. Levi really did look peaceful when he was asleep. He looked relaxed, completely at ease without a care in the world. Shifting as slowly as possible, Eren turned in his hold and wraps an arm around the alphas waist.

 

Eren stares at the older man as he sleeps for a bit longer, realizing all too soon that he needs to go to the bathroom. He tries to wiggle out of the man’s hold as slowly as possible as he did when he was turning. Except, it didn’t work out the way he wanted this time around.

 

Levi’s eyes flutter open, he smiles at the wiggling omega in amusement. Curling his arm around the brunette and pulling him close again, undoing his mates hard work. Eren lets out a low whine, the alphas arm wrapped around his stomach and digging into his bladder. Nuzzling his nose into the chocolate hair of mate, Levi asks, “What’s the matter, love?”

 

“I need to use the bathroom.”

 

“Oh,” Levi lets the squirming omega out of his hold. “Do you need help?”

 

Shaking his head, Eren shifts out of Levi’s hold completely and swings his legs over the side of the bed. He reaches for his crutches, that are sitting propped up against the alphas night stand, placing them on either side of him as he hefts himself from the bed. He smiles to himself at his accomplishment as he hobbles from the bedroom to the bathroom. After cleaning himself up a bit before stepping out of the bathroom, Eren finds that Levi is no longer in bed, to his disappointment.

 

Levi was standing in the kitchen with his back to him as Eren made his way to him. Rounding the table that separated the kitchen from the rest of the open space, the brunette wraps an arm around the raven’s waist. The alphas hums to acknowledge his presence then returns to making them tea. Kissing the side of his neck, Eren turns to the table to take a seat and wait for Levi to bring his tea.

 

Setting Eren’s tea down in front of him, Levi stands to the side. “Is it ok that way?” Taking a tentative sip, Eren hums as the taste of lemon and honey hit his taste buds. Eren hums around the mug in his hands as the warm liquid runs down his throat, soothing it. He hadn’t noticed just how much his throat really hurt until the tea had hit it.

 

Setting the mug down, Eren coughs and tries to clear his throat, but that doesn’t seem to help at all. Instead the omega picks up his tea and sips at it once again, daring larger gulps. Levi sees this, placing a hand on his shoulder, “Woah, take it slowly, love. You don’t want to burn your mouth.” Nodding his head at his alpha, Eren finishes his mug and passes it over to him. With a surprised look Levi takes the cup from the brunette. “You want more, huh?”

 

“Yes please.” Eren says a bit shyly.

 

The corner of the alphas lips lifted into a small smirk. “Sure thing, love. Want some eggs and bacon to go with your tea this time around?” Levi asks in a teasing manner. Eren nods his head almost feverishly. Levi lets out a husky chuckle before turning back to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

 

After breakfast, Levi and Eren sit on the couch and cuddle up under a throw blanket. The tv on some cooking show on a low volume, not being paid much attention to. Eren nuzzles his head against Levi’s chest as the alpha cards his fingers through Eren’s hair. “Do you want to go out later, you know for dinner?” the alpha almost sounded nervous.

 

Peering up at the man, Eren see that Levi is trying to look everywhere but directly at him. **_Aww, he is nervous._** Eren thinks.

 

“I am not!” the alpha exclaims.

 

Oops, his filter had slipped once again.

 

Giggling a bit nervously now himself, Eren reaches up to cup the alphas face in his hands. Forcing Levi to look him in the eyes, Eren smiles at him. “It’s ok, Levi. I understand, neither of us are really used to this just yet. We can get through this together.” Levi smiles at his omega, leans forward to capture his lips in a chaste kiss. Pulling back, Eren looks him in the eyes once again. “So, where are you planning on taking me?” Smiling coyly.

 

Looking a bit caught off guard, Levi rubs the back of his neck, fingers working their way into his undercut. “Well, I hadn’t really thought this through fully to be honest.” Looking off into space, Levi finally gets an idea after a few silent moments. “What do you think of Italian?”

 

Brightening up, Eren sits up. “I love Italian food!” Smiling from ear to ear, the alpha wouldn’t take his eyes off the beaming brunette.

 

A small smile plays across Levi’s face as he nods at Eren’s enthusiasm. “I know this amazing restaurant a few blocks away from the university. Erwin, Hanji and I used to practically live there during college.”

 

Eren’s eyes brightens at the chance to see a piece of his alphas history, even if it did involve his eccentric professors past as well. “I can’t wait! Do we need reservations?” Bouncing up and down in his seat from his excitement. He was really going to go out with Levi. Was this a date?

 

Levi shakes his head, “No. Well, not exactly. I just have to make a quick call to Rico. Her family owns the place. She and Erwin practically grew up together. In fact, if it wasn’t for her presenting as an alpha as well, their families would have arranged a pairing.”

 

“Wow, so they’re really close then.” Eren says in awe, not really knowing much about the big blonde alpha.

 

Nodding his head in thought. “Yeah, but Erwin and Rico mainly see each other as cousins than anything else. It never would have worked out between them. Especially not with the way Rico acts.” Levi chuckles a bit.

 

“What do you mean?” Eren cocks his head to the side in befuddlement.

 

“You’ll see soon enough. Why don’t you take a shower while I get everything set up for later?” Levi suggests.   

 

Nodding his head in enthusiasm, Eren scurries to the edge of the couch. Levi gets up first, offering a hand to the omega, Eren takes it gratefully. “Do you think you can make it on your own or do you need help?” Levi asks in concern, not wanting Eren to get hurt, as he stands up.

 

“I’ll be fine.” Eren pauses and fidgets a bit, while staring at their intertwined hands. Levi catches this, but waits for the omega to say his peace. “Umm… is this a date, Levi?”   

 

A slight blush dusts Levi’s cheek, clearing his throat he answers Eren. “Yes, well I was hoping so.” Looking up shyly, Eren sees the nerves that were present in the alphas eyes as well.

 

Beaming at the older man, Eren leans in and gives Levi a soft kiss on his lips. Pulling back, Eren nods his head. “I’ll go and get ready.” He says as he pulls away from his alpha and hobbles to the bathroom. Turning his head after he made it to the bathroom door, the omega feels eyes on him. The sight he see is his alpha staring at his ass with lust in his eyes. “Ahem!” Eren says loudly.

 

Being caught red-handed, Levi jumps and immediately turns to grab his phone. Eren giggles at the self-conscious alpha, as he closes the door he can see the slight blush from before grow a deeper red on the man’s cheeks. Alone to his thoughts, Eren strips down and climbs into the shower. This was going to be a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies,
> 
> We've got the date happening next chapter. Who's excited??!!
> 
> You guys might hate me after said date....but I'm ok with that. XD
> 
> Loves you guys too much!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE DATE!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want you guys to know before you get huffy that....I love you guys!
> 
> Pour on the salt XD

After Eren finished with his shower, Levi took his turn. Walking past the omega after Eren came out of the shower, the alpha informed him that Mikasa would be on her way with a bag of clothes for tonight’s date and some more just to hang around in. Eren makes a face to the other clothes knowing full well if it was up to the older man, he would be naked all the time for his viewing and groping pleasure.

 

With Levi in the shower, Eren hobbles to the bedroom to dry off and at least get some undergarments on before Mikasa decided to come by. Unwrapping the towel he had wrapped around his waist, Eren steps in front of the large mirror the alpha has behind his door. Looking at himself up and down, he had lost a lot of weight and muscle in the hospital and he desperately wanted to gain it back. What use was an omega without salacious curves? None, is the answer that came to Eren.

 

Eren notices the little marks and bruises along his body, some of which he can remember receiving from his alpha and some not so much. Eren remembers the hickey’s that Levi had sucked into his skin from his neck and some down his chest; but for the life of him he couldn’t remember getting the bruise over the left side of his chest. He supposed that the little marks and bruises that he couldn’t account for where from some of the more rough and instinct driven sessions between himself and the raven alpha.

 

Pushing all of those thoughts out of his head, Eren turns to the side and then turns his back to the mirror. Turning his head, he peers over his shoulder to look at himself. Just as he thought, there were little marks and bruises on his back as well, sighing to himself. The older marks had to be from his car crash. There was no other way, but he didn’t remember it being this bad before. Then again, he hadn’t really had the opportunity to look at himself in a full mirror while he was in the hospital.

 

Stepping away from the mirror, Eren moves quickly to dry and dress himself as best as he could before Levi comes out of the shower. Not even two minutes later, Levi walks into the bedroom with his towel haphazardly wrapped around his waist, looking like it would fall on its own in a matter of seconds without readjusting. **_Good god, this man is trying to kill me!_**

 

Levi catches the omega ogling him and gives him a devilish smirk. Stopping in his tracks in front of the dresser in the corner of the room, Levi runs a hand down his own chest and bites his bottom lip. “See something you like?” Cocking an eyebrow at the omega, mischief twinkling in his eyes.

 

Mouth halfway dry from the little show the older man has given him, Eren mentally shakes himself out of his stupor. “Nah, I think I’m good.” Eren says and turns away from the alpha as if he doesn’t have any interest in the little show the man was so graciously giving him.  

 

Both eyebrows shoot up with surprise, “Oh, is that so?” Cocking his hip to the side as he folds his arms across his chest. “Why don’t you tell me then what had you so intently interested then, hum?”

 

Eren opened and closes his mouth trying to think of a good come-back, but only succeeded in making himself look like a giant fish out of water. Levi chuckles lowly at the sight of his omega being short on words for once.

 

Eren is saved by a knock on the door a few seconds later. Thankful for his sisters intrusion for once in his life. **_Why couldn’t she have knocked a little bit sooner and saved him from his current state of embarrassment?_** Opening the door to his sister standing there, she gasps and then tries to look every which way other than at her brother.

 

“What?”

 

Clearing her throat, “You know if you really needed clothes that badly, you could have taken time out of your sexcapade with your alpha and came home and gotten some. You know, instead of having me bringing you some just as you finish up.” Mikasa says in a slightly joking but embarrassed manner. 

 

Looking down at himself, Eren finds that he is still only wearing his underwear, an undershirt and socks. Blushing madly, the omega looks back at his sister in a now shared embarrassment. “Umm… come inside before someone sees.” Trying to now hide behind the front door.

 

Shaking her head and offering him the bag of clothes. “No, I can’t stay. I’ve got someone in the car waiting. I’ll see you another time.”

 

Shocked a bit, Eren takes the bag from his sister. Thanking her at the door, Eren closes and locks the door. Heading back to the bedroom, Levi is in the walk-in closet pulling out clothes for that night, dressed in only his boxers.

 

As he walks into the bedroom, Eren is hit with the alphas scent. It’s strong, almost too strong. Why would he let off so much of his scent at once in his own apartment? Visibly shaking his head, Eren struggles to clear it. he had a whole evening ahead of him with his alpha, he didn’t want to spend it worrying about the little weird things that seem to be happening today.

 

* * *

 

 

Arriving at the restaurant Levi told him so much about during the day, Eren could see why the alpha loved it so much. It had a mom and pop restaurant vibe coming from it. It was very homey looking with booths that gave the occupants some privacy scattered here and there. Eren liked the place already.

 

Walking up to the hostess for the evening. It was a short blonde female alpha with glasses, who was wearing the traditional waiters and hostess uniform, a white button-down shirt, black slacks and shoes and a black apron. The name tag read Rico.

 

Giving a small smile to the couple, Levi did the introductions and Rico then escorted them to their booth in the back of the restaurant. “For some much-needed privacy.” Rico says with a wink after handing them menus and walking away.      

 

Levi shakes his head at the alpha lady. “Don’t mind her. She’s just messing around with you because she sees you coming in with me…and knows your my fated mate.” He says more so to his blue button-down shirt and black slacks then to the omega sitting across from him in their booth.

 

Eren lets out a small, “Ooh.” As he shifts in his seat, picking a small ball of lint from his kaki slacks and green button-down shirt. Looking around more now that they we’re seated. Eren can see the appeal to the place. The booth cushions were a deep red set on dark wooden bench, Eren couldn’t tell what kind of wood, but it was high polished, and it was well kept. The other tables were much of the same, high polished and well kept. You could tell that the place was run by someone who cared about it’s customers and how they were represented.

 

Not long after settling in the booth, does a short waitress comes over and asks for the drink order. Eren hadn’t had a chance to look at the menu as of yet. Looking to Levi as he orders a pitcher of water for the table, a bottle of red wine, and looks back at him to see if he want to add anything to the order so far. Turning the menu over, he looks at the drinks, “I’ll take a Pepsi with little ice, please.” Eren answers after glancing at his choices.

 

Nodding after jotting down everything, the waitress leave them alone. Leaning over the table, the alpha offers his hand to the omega. Eren takes his hand, “This is a nice place.” Beaming at the raven, Eren can tell that the man was happy to be out and showing him off just as much as he was enjoying it himself.

 

Nodding his head in agreement, “Yeah, I don’t know how many times we spent a Friday or weekend night here. Hanji and I didn’t know what we were getting into when Erwin first brought us here.” Chuckling at the memory.

 

Cocking his head to the side, Eren asks. “What do you mean?”

 

Gathering himself to tell his story, only to be interrupted by the waitress with their drinks. “Do you know what you’d like to order?” She asks after setting down the drink on the table.

 

“Oh,” Eren says, only now realizing he didn’t look at his menu at all for his meal. Taking his hands away from Levi reluctantly, he looks at his menu. Taking a quick look while Levi ordered what he was apparently his usual, the omega settled on Chicken and roasted garlic ravioli in a vodka sauce. Passing the menus back, “What did you order? I wasn’t paying attention.”

 

Looking up from placing a napkin on his lap, “Oh, sausage lasagna with a huge hunk of garlic bread.”

 

Humming to himself. “That sounds really good. Maybe I should order some garlic bread too.” He thinks it over, only to be stopped in his tracks.

 

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that. They serve garlic bread with all the dishes otherwise asked.” Letting out a small “oh,” the couple begin a conversation while they wait for their food. Mostly little bits and pieces of their lives before they meet each other.

 

* * *

 

 

During a loll between eating and waiting for their dessert of strawberry cheesecake, Eren goes to the bathroom. Stepping into the stall, Eren can smell his alpha ** _. That’s strange, Levi didn’t go to the bathroom before. Maybe it’s on me?_** Only to find it’s not on him, not as strongly as he’s smelling it now. **_What the hell?_**

 

“You have to give up.” **_Huh? What was Erwin doing here?_**

 

“No, I can’t just give up on him! Not now after all this time!” **_What? Levi?_**

 

“You barely know him.”

 

“I couldn’t care less. He is my world. I won’t allow you to take him away from me. Without him I am nothing!” The sentence was ended in a shrill cry, then followed by a strong blast of the alphas scent, it had a sour hint of sadness in it.

 

He couldn’t take it; the scent was just too strong for him to stand up properly. Quickly finishing up, Eren flees the small confines of the bathroom. Rushing back to the table, Eren stumbles into his seat in the booth. Levi looks at the omega in blatant confusion. “Did something happen in the bathroom?”

 

Shaking his head, Eren was still confused by his whole ordeal in the restroom. “I’m not really feeling well,” He lies smoothly. “Can we just go back to the house?” Eren looks imploringly to his mate.

 

Nodding his head, Levi calls the waitress over, asking for the check and for their cake to be place in a Carry-out container and bag. After she left to comply with what she was asked, Levi reaches over to Eren and places his hand on the omegas forehead. “You do feel a bit hot to me.” Placing his hand on his own forehead to check the difference. “Yeah, we should get you home.”

 

HOME.

 

That one word filled Eren’s omega side with so much joy it could barely be contained. Levi signs and pays for the bill, standing with the bag that has their cake in it, Levi moves to help Eren from his seat. Leaning over, Levi scoops his arm under his arm and around his back. Eren noses his way into the crook of Levi’s neck and scents himself on the glands there. His scent is slightly different here. **_What was that about?_**

 

Without much effort, the alpha helps the omega to his feet. Once out in the car, Levi turns in his seat and looks the younger male over. “Are you sure that you’re ok?”

 

“Yeah, I should be ok now.” Eren said as he buckled himself in and leaned against the window.

 

“Ok,” He says as he turns back around in his seat and turns over the engine. “I just want to make sure that you’re ok. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

 

Nodding his head only to realize that Levi has pulled out of the parking space and has his eyes on the road now. “Yes, I know. I don’t really know how to explain what I just went through.”

 

“Well, we have a bit of a drive, why don’t you try, huh?” Levi, asks taking his eyes off the road quickly to look at the omegas expression before turning them back over to the road.

 

“I’ll try…” He says as he starts to talk.

 

*

 

Having to explained everything to Levi took longer than what Eren had originally thought would have been possible. But after explaining one thing, it lead to another, and another, through all of the strange things that has happened since he woke up in the hospital. They were now in the alphas building parking lot, sitting in the car. Levi tries not to look so confused or doubtful, Eren can’t quite tell which to be sure.

 

“You don’t believe me, do you?” Eren asks with a scowl.   

 

“No,” Throwing his hands up in defense. “I do…well…I do want to believe you, love. It’s just a lot to take in and very confusing.” Saying the last sentence a tad bit lower than the rest in sheer confusion and trying to just put everything together.

 

Crossing his arms over his chest the omega sulks in the passenger seat. Before he can stop himself, tears begin to rush to his eyes. He couldn’t explain the strange sharp pain in his chest. The only thing he could compare it to was when Jean use to play around on him. The omega felt rejected. He was in complete meltdown mode.

 

Seeing this Levi tries to pull the crying omega into his arms, try to give him support. Eren pushes him off. “Do you even want to bond with me?!” Bordering on hysterics Eren tries to catch his breath, wiping the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand.

 

“I want to bond and become one with you so much, but…” Levi hefts a heavy sigh. “Don’t you think you’ve made me wait long enough brat?” He says with shoulders sagging as if under a great weight. His expression and his scent once again filled with sadness.  

 

“Huh, what are you talking about?” The alphas scent becoming impossibly thicker in the car by the second.

 

“I’ve waited so long to see your beautiful green eyes again my love, won’t you show them to me again?” Levi says as he leans forward and presses both wrists to either side of the omegas neck directly on the glands. “Please won’t you do that for me, Eren?”

 

Placing a soft kiss to his lips, Eren can feel the pressure behind the kiss. He can actually feel it. All the other kisses they had shared before, all of the touches, this felt nothing like this. He was sure even to go as far as to say that he was pretty sure even the sex that they had had wouldn’t feel anything like this. For once he actually felt like this was real, like the blood running through his veins were on fire.

 

“L-Levi..I’m s-scared.” Eren manages to stutter out. The world around him seems to start to melt. Colors blend together, turning and changing into dull mixture of mush. Turning his head this way and that, Eren stares in horror as everything begins to fade, and slowly even Levi starts to fade as well.

 

Cupping Eren’s face, Levi forces the omega to look him in the eyes. “It’s ok love, you’re just a prisoner of your own device, just follow my voice and open your eyes…please.”

 

Eren is smothered with impossible amount of sage, pine and some citrus tones. The pressure staying on his neck as he snaps his eyes shut. Trying to focus on the scents, he knows these scents. The pine with a hint of sage belongs to his alpha, though the citrus in the air belonged to his mother. He could smell his mother, but from where?

 

Eren feels a pull on him, turning his head, the omega feels warmth, and can smell more and more as the seconds drag on. A final tug is given and with a wave a nausea, loud rhythmic beeping in his ears, Eren’s eyes fly open.

 

Everything is blurry and white, but one thing is for sure, he feels safe and loved. He can feel his hand being practically crushed from the amount of strength of whoever is holding his hand. Eren groans and he hears and feels a shift in the room. The bed dips beside him.

 

His head is turned by a set of warm hands. Blinking to try to clean his eyes, he can only see one thing clearly enough to tell what it is and that was the outline and some features of the love of his life. Levi is staring at him with tears in his eyes and smiling down at him. “My omega.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so how did you guys like it? Honestly this was going to be the last chapter, buuutttttt....after talking things over with my beta for a few weeks he convinced me otherwise. Then I thought to just end it here and then make a sequel after he woke up...but then I thought the sequel might not get the same reviews and love....soooooo...*pause for effect* I'm just going to keep this story going as one fic. And because you lovelies have been so awesome and I don't want you guys to wait a week after this bomb was dropped, on Thursday there will be a chapter posted to shed some light on everything. So I will see you then....you can curse me out in the comments if you want. XD
> 
> P.S
> 
> Did anyone catch this weeks reference? XD I was listening to some old school rock hehe


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi pov of how things happened during Eren's coma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised on Monday, here is the explanation chapter of what happened during Eren's coma, as well as shedding some light on Eren's illness. More will be revealed in upcoming chapters. 
> 
> This chapter is unbeta'd, so whatever mistakes is all me. Please point them out....I know I missed something. lol

Levi spends most of his time at the hospital, regardless of how many times Erwin tried to run him off and told him to take better care of himself. The alpha couldn’t help his dynamic, he could not, would not rest until he had his mate awake and back in his arms.

 

He’d only talked to the omega for such a short while and now the only time he could spend with his intended was when he was by his bedside in the hospital while he still slept, talking to himself. Levi had talked about everything to the younger male. Everything that he could think of about himself, his past, his schooling, what he does now, what he wanted to do and what he wants to do in the future with his mate by his side.

 

He also talked to Eren about his medical treatment, he knew the omega was smart, so he didn’t try to dumb it down as much. Using medical terms that he knew his mate would understand even if he was in a coma.

 

There were times when of course he did have to actually go home, instead of staying in Eren’s private hospital room. So, during those times Eren’s adopted sister Mikasa would show up and stay with her brother. Levi was pretty sure the female alpha and himself were related in one way or another, due to family resemblance and the same surname, they both were pretty sure of this conclusion after some talking.

 

The omega had plenty of other visitors despite his condition, friends and family alike came to see the unconscious brunette. Eren’s supposed adopted uncle or something, he wasn’t sure how he was related or if he was even related by blood at all, Keith came to visit in the younger male’s parents stead while they tried their best to wrap things up and get a replacement for them on their missionary/medical work in a different country. A small blonde omega with blue eyes by the name of Armin, came often with Mikasa or even a few times by himself.  He had a feeling he scared the timid omega, so he didn’t come by himself often. Erwin seemed to be very taken by the blonde, and even made a courtship offer after 2 months of the omega coming to visit.

 

When the omegas parents finally did make an appearance, they already knew about Levi all thanks to their daughter. The Yeager’s looked like hell, only sparing enough time to drop off their luggage at home then rushing to the hospital to see for themselves the condition of their baby boy. Grisha spent most of their visits talking with Erwin and Levi about Eren’s medical condition and what the next steps should be, actively trying to figure out a way to bring back his son. While Carla, spent most of her time doing little things for the omega to give him comfort.

 

She would sit and read some of Eren’s favorite books from his childhood to him, play his favorite music, and even brought in some of his favorite foods to the hospital. Hoping beyond hope that maybe a smell of home would help wake the slumbering brunette…. nothing worked.

 

The only visit that was completely unwanted and unpleasant, was the visit by Eren’s previous alpha, Jean Kirstein. It had been two and a half months into Eren’s coma when the two-toned alpha had showed up reeking of a different omega. Luckily enough, Mikasa and Armin were there to help protect Eren while the problem of Jean had been dealt with. He couldn’t believe the gall of the other alpha. Coming to see your comatose ex-omega, smelling of your new, or old, omega. Levi honestly didn’t care about the situation that surrounded the other alpha, he just wanted him away from his intended.

 

Four months in, Levi couldn’t take it anymore. He researched and read everything and anything on coma’s once again from his med school days. He went online and read medical articles, had counsel with other professionals in any and all fields to try and understand why even after the medication had left Eren’s system, that he was still in a coma.  The longer his omega stayed in his coma it seemed like the chance of him ever waking was slowly dwindling away.

 

Five months in, Eren’s scent would change here and there, pain was the most prominent scent among the others, there was also heady amounts of arousal that leaked into Eren’s scent every now and then. Levi had to wonder, what was his omega dreaming about exactly.

 

Erwin and Levi tried to make Eren as comfortable as possible, though there was but so much they could do for him. Carla brought in a heavy comforter from home with her scent on it. The woman’s citrus tones lit the air and mixed with her sons apple and cinnamon scent. Reminding Levi of a bakery with the warm scents the omegas were giving off.

 

About a half a month later tragedy struck for Levi. The omega coded twice in a weeks’ time. The second time that Eren’s heart stopped they couldn’t revive him for almost 5 minutes. He had shown slight signs immediately afterwards of waking up… but then he didn’t. Levi was devastated that he didn’t wake up then, his nerves were on edge. He had to think of a way to wake Eren up.

 

It wasn’t until a week later when Erwin was telling him what he already knew to be true. If or when the omega woke up, he would more than likely have a major case of Traumatic Brain Injury. Running test after test after test, Erwin running from one neurologist to another, cashing in every favor that he could. No one, not a single person could tell them how to bring Eren back to Levi.

 

The most they could do is what they were already doing from pretty much the start. Treat him for the severe anoxic encephalopathy with the basic treatment to improve the blood circulation in his brain, and to nourish the brain cells, clear away the free radicals to improve his brain microenvironment. One of Erwin’s neurologist friends decided to give Eren 4 stem cells activation treatments, combined with daily rehabilitation from the TENS Unit and Levi’s massages; to give the physical signal stimulation to train his neural system and help the neuron’s reparation.

 

Even after the final treatment, not much had changed. Levi’s nerves were shot more so than ever. He hadn’t even been like this during medical school and his residency. He didn’t know how to cope with everything. Erwin was trying to convince him to give up the fight. That going on six months, there was no way that Eren was coming back from such an ordeal, no matter what they did for the omega. When Levi was too distraught he would scent Eren for his and Eren’s comfort, or at least that’s what Levi told himself and anyone who bothered to ask. Most of his colleagues thought he was losing it by now anyways.

 

Broken down, body and soul, Levi agreed against his better judgement to take the omega off almost all of the machines that either helped him breathe or eat. The only machines he was hooked up to were the heart monitors and IV. After the breathing tube was removed, he could see the slight movements of the omegas small Adam’s apple underneath the skin. He was swallowing, trying to get moisture in his dry throat, he was breathing on his own. Tears welled up in Levi’s and Carla’s eyes as they held each other and bore witness as the omega showed first signs of life on his own without medical equipment doing it for him.

 

A week later is when it finally happened. Levi and Carla were sitting around his bed again. The omegan woman telling old stories of when Mikasa and Eren were kids. How much trouble Eren used to get into, and how much of it that Mikasa used to get him out of. The duo growing up were inseparable. Levi then telling Carla all the things he wants to do for and with Eren once he’d woken up.

 

The dates, Levi would take him to places that meant something to him, like Brzenska’s Fine Italian Dinning; a place owned and ran by his friend Rico’s family to this day. It was a decent sized restaurant that he practically lived in during college due to the fact that she and Erwin spent their childhood together as neighbor’s and close friends.

 

Levi expressed that he would to give the woman’s son the world if he only asked for it. When, Eren started to give a shiver. Just like before, Levi would hold his hand and just talk to him. Levi let go of his hand and scented Eren heavily on both glands that were exposed on his neck. “I want to bond and become one with you so much, but…” Sighing heavily Levi looks to Carla, she nods in support eyes glistening full of unshed tears. “Don’t you think you’ve made me wait long enough brat?”

 

 “I’ve waited so long to see your beautiful green eyes again my love, won’t you show them to me again?” Levi says as he leans forward and presses his forehead to Eren’s, rubbing the scent glands in his wrist to the glands in Eren’s neck harder, rubbing them there. “Please won’t you do that for me, Eren?”

 

Placing a soft but firm kiss to his lips, Levi cups Eren’s face in his hands. “It’s ok love, you’re just a prisoner of your own device, just follow my voice and open your eyes…please.”

 

After a few seconds pass, Levi starts to visibly shake. Carla places her hand on his arm in a silent gesture to tell him to relax. Letting off a soothing scent to try to calm him. Levi nods at the concerned woman, telling her he was alright. Sitting back down in his chair, he grabs Eren’s hand once more, squeezing it in hopes to bring the omega to his senses.

 

All of a sudden, Eren’s eyes shoot open. Levi and Carla remain silent, he squeezes the omegas hand impossibly harder. Eren groans. Levi shoots up from his chair and sits beside Eren on the bed. Cupping his intended’s face in his hands, Levi turns his head gently to face him and kneels on the bed to look down into the omegas eyes.

 

He can see the glazed over look Eren has in his eye. Almost giving up thinking that it was like last time that Eren had coded. Levi couldn’t deal with an Eren who was unseeing and unfeeling, a vegetable laying limp in a hospital bed. Eren deserved much more than that life, he had so much energy, so much love to give. He deserved to be happy.

 

Then, Levi could see Eren fighting to clear his vision, blinking like mad. Levi could tell the second that Eren’s eyes focused enough to make out even a fraction of his surroundings. Levi can’t help but just stare at him with tears in his eyes and smiling down at Eren. “My omega.”    

 

Neither Levi or Eren notice that Carla has run out of the room in search of Erwin or a doctor on duty. Her son, her baby was finally awake after six long months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW!!
> 
> You guys have no idea how much time I have done doing actual research for this fic. I feel like I'm back in college!! I hope I was able to explain what was going on with Eren without losing most of you lol.  
> Well if you have any questions, have at me, I'll answer as best as I can. 
> 
> Soooo, until next time my lovelies!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies,
> 
> I just wanted to say before the story, that you guys are amazing! You guys have stayed with me till now, even after I so selfishly twisted the story in a different direction than you guys thought. XD You guys amaze me, over 450 kudos and over 6800 hits!! Ahh tysm!!  
> Please keep putting up with this authors selfish way. XD
> 
>  
> 
> Love you guys!!

Eren blinks sleepily in Levi’s arms. The actual Levi, the real man. He couldn’t believe it all had been a dream. A very vivid dream, but a dream nonetheless. He could smell the man so clearly now, the scent so much stronger than before. All of it just seemed too good to be true.

 

His mother and father stood at the end of his bed, while Mikasa was on the other side of him from where Levi was sitting on his bed. Apparently, the rest of his family had been down the hall from his room talking to Erwin about the next steps that they wanted to take in a conference room. Eren was so happy that they were all there for him this time around. **_No, that they are here for me period. This is real, not the dream._**

 

There is a light knock on the door, shifting his eyes towards the noise, Eren can barely see that it is Erwin who is at the door with a nurse. Mikasa shifts out of the way so that Erwin and the nurse could get closer to the bed, considering Levi seemed he wasn’t letting the omega out of his grip anytime soon.

 

Clearing his throat, Erwin places a light hand on Levi’s shoulder. A growl emanates from deep within the raven alpha’s chest, his head still buried against the omegas shoulder. Erwin looks to Eren. Eren is still struggling with clearing the majority of his vision. Lifting his hand to the alpha’s arm took a lot more energy than Eren had expected, but he was able to use the muscles that went unused for the past six months, and that was something at least.

 

Feeling the shaky hand on his arm, Levi looks up to Eren and stops mid-growl. Sighing to himself, the alpha slowly detaches himself from the omega. Levi sits back from Eren, but does not leave his place on the bed. His alpha not letting him leave Eren’s side till they were sure he was indeed ok.

 

Erwin nods his thanks to the brunette before stepping aside himself to let the nurse move in to take his basic vitals. Everything seemed in order as Eren’s vitals were taken. All three doctors in the room gathered around Eren’s bed; Erwin to the left, Levi to the right refusing to move from his spot on the bed, and Grisha at Erwin’s side, having left his wife with their daughter across the room.

 

Erwin breaks the silence that fell over the room. “I’m so glad to see you awake Eren. We’ve been so worried.” Erwin can feel Levi glaring at him, he knows that Levi is still sore over him telling the alpha to give up on Eren. He doesn’t regret it one bit when seeing his best friend in such pain, what else was he supposed to do?

 

Not trusting his voice quite yet, Eren nods his head. Grisha steps a bit closer to his son. “We need to do a few quick tests to make sure that you haven’t lost any of your senses. We can see you have some muscle movement and that’s great, but we need to make sure that you can feel, grab, and hold object as well.” Grisha says to his son, trying to be as professional as possible with all things considered.

 

Nodding his head once again, Erwin then takes out a pen from his white lab coat and pushes the covers down Eren’s legs until his feet were free from the blankets. Taking the pen Erwin runs the pen cap along the instep of the omegas left foot. Looking up from his foot Erwin looks to Eren who nods his head. Erwin then runs the pen up the omegas legs to his knee, stopping to tap it lightly. Once again Eren nods his head as his leg flinches. Looking over to Levi, he hands over his pen. Levi does the same process over again on the right side and once again Eren nods at the appropriate times.

 

Smiling down on the omega, Erwin takes the pen from Levi and puts it back in his pocket. “Ok, Eren, both me and Levi are going to grab your hands. I want you to grab and squeeze as hard as you possibly can and do not stop till I say so, ok?”

 

Nodding, the two alphas take his hands in their holds. “Ok, go.” Eren squeezes both hands as hard as he can, but his strength just isn’t there. “Ok, you can stop now Eren.” Erwin looks to Grisha. “As expected he doesn’t have much strength in his grip after 6 months, Levi let me have that hand really quick.” Glaring at the tall blonde, he gives Erwin Eren’s hand. “Ok, squeeze as hard as you can again.” Once again Eren squeezes as hard as he can with his right hand. “Ok, stop.” Erwin places his hand down. Reaching over he pulls up the covers over the omega once again. Rubbing his forehead, he looks to everyone in the room. “His right hand is considerably weaker than his left. He was in the passenger seat during the crash that may have something to do with this weakness.”

 

“So, will he be able to get over the weakness, build back his muscle mass and get his strength back?” Carla pipes up from her place next to Mikasa at the end of the bed.

 

“With therapy, yes.” Grisha answers for Erwin.

 

At the word therapy Eren groans in annoyance. Looking at his son, Grisha smiles and rubs his leg in support. “Don’t worry, it’s not as bad as it may seem.”

 

**_Yeah, that’s not what I’m annoyed with_**.

 

“Ok, most of your functions seem to be in order. I just need you to talk. Even if it’s only a little bit Eren.” Erwin says looking at him expectantly.

 

Eren opens then closes his mouth. His throat feels so dry, it felt like the Sahara Desert just took up residence in his mouth. Afraid a tumbleweed might fall out, Eren keeps his mouth shut as he moves his hand to his throat, tapping it to indicate he needed water.

 

Getting his hint, Levi picks up a cup with some ice water with a straw in it. Placing the straw between his lips, Eren drinks as slowly as possible. Taking small sips until the water was gone. The cold water did help to clear the cotton-mouth feeling, but it didn’t do much for the headache that was creeping in. it wasn’t a blinding headache like before, just a minor one so far.

 

Clearing his throat didn’t help with his headache either. “I have a headache and my eyes are blurry.” Eren rasped out after a few moments pasted by.

 

There is silence in the room. So quiet you all you can hear is the beeping of the machines in the room and the chattering from out in the hallway. Eren looks around from face to face, finally settling on Levi. The raven alpha was pale, paler than he’s ever seen the man. He was whiter than a sheet of paper. Confused by their reactions, “What? Did I say something wrong?” He rasps out, confusion clear on his face.

 

Clearing his throat, Erwin brings attention to himself. “Well considering the last time you had a headache you went into a coma, we’re all pretty worried about this. So, I want to have some test run on you.” Erwin can see the omega starting to panic, he looks to Grisha and Levi to help pacify him.

 

Grisha jumps in to help Erwin before Levi can even open his mouth. “Don’t worry Eren, it’s just common routine test. They just need to run an MRI and some blood work for now.” His father tries to reassure him.

 

All of this was just a little too much for Eren. He had just woken up from an apparent six-month coma, he had a massive headache, his vision was shit at the moment, he felt like he was missing out on a lot of things, and he felt just overall like absolute crap. He just wanted to go back to sleep if at all possible…but he knew that wasn’t happening any time soon.

 

Sighing to himself, Eren looks to Levi who had went back to damn near squeezing the life out of his hand. Levi reaches out and cups his face, nodding to him, “It’s ok love, I’ll be with you every step of the way. There isn’t a force in this world that will keep me from your side.” Rubbing the pad of his thumb across Eren’s cheek as he releases calming tones of pine and sage for the omega.

 

Eren closes his eyes and nuzzles his palm with his cheek before looking up to his father and Erwin. “Ok, let’s get this over with.” His voice still raspy and his throat still felt too dry and he just couldn’t get enough moisture.

 

Nodding his head towards the omega, “Good, I’ll set everything up and we’ll have you down for testing as soon as I can get you down there.” Erwin looks at his watch and thinks for a second. “It should be about a 30 mins to an hour wait if anything. I’ll see what I can do.” Erwin says and squeezes Eren’s shoulder to give him comfort before walking out of the room.

 

The moment Erwin moved his mother rushes and pushes past her husband without so much of a word to him. Carla immediately glomps onto her son, making all the air escape from his lung with an “uff”. Carla is automatically drawn to tears, having been holding them back this entire time.

 

A flood of tears falls onto Eren’s shoulder as his mother buries her face there. Eren wraps his arms weakly around his mother. After a few seconds, he himself is brought to tears and joins his mother in her sobs. Looking over his mothers, Eren sees his father and sister as a blurry mess through the tears as they hold onto each other, tears in their eyes as well. Turning his head the other way to look at his mate, Eren can see that there isn’t a dry eye in the room.

 

They stay like this for what seems like eternity, but in reality, it was only about 15 minutes.  Carla pulls back from Eren still holding him by a shoulder as she dries Eren’s tears with her hand. Eren starts to giggle at his mother as he reaches out to do the same for his mother, Carla giggles in return.

 

Soon the room’s sobs turned into laughs and giggles as everyone wipes out their eyes. There is a knock on the door and everyone turns to it. Erwin and the short strawberry blonde nurse walk in with a wheelchair. Eren groans at the sight of the thing.

 

“Everything ok in here?” Erwin ask concern clear in his voice and on his face.

 

“Yeah,” Levi says, looking around at everyone, then back to the blonde with a smile. “Yeah, everything is just fine.”  


	15. Chapter 15

What was supposed to be just an MRI and blood work turned into a CAT SCAN as well and a battery of other tests to make sure everything in the omega was functional. Eren felt dizzy from everything happening so fast around him. It felt like they had taken a pint or so of blood. Damn vampires, trying to bleed him dry. A vial for this test, another for two different tests. He was tired of being poked and prodded.

 

Carla caught on to her son’s distressed scent. Pulling Levi aside Carla talked things over with him. Levi listens to the woman then turns towards Erwin to voice their concerns. “Erwin, a word.” Pulling his attention away from the screen the blonde alpha was staring at. He nods to the pair, telling the technician that he’d be right back.    

 

The small group broke off from the others, leaving Grisha and Mikasa with the technician. Closing the door behind them, Erwin turns to them. “Ok, what’s this about?” The blond asks, defenses clearly up. The alpha widens his stance just in case Levi tries to swing for him this time around. The raven alpha was being irrational, he didn’t want to listen to any reason. Erwin understood him, he really did. His own father hadn’t listened to reason when it came to his own mother’s many illnesses as well, up until the final one and her passing. He couldn’t possibly put himself in Levi’s shoes exactly, but he knew by proxy how it felt to lose your beloved mate. It had been his mother after all, so he did know how it felt to lose a loved one at the very least.   

 

The change in the blonde’s stance did not pass Levi’s observation. Levi visibly let some of the tension in his shoulders out, showing his friend that he had no reason to prepare for a fight. Clearing his throat, Levi looks over to Carla who nods as she takes up the fight for her son’s sake.

 

“Erwin, I know you mean well, and I know that you’re trying to make up for what you see as your own failure; but Eren just woke up. He doesn’t need to be this stressed out directly after waking up from a six-month coma. I can smell the distress rolling off of him, how can you not smell it?”

 

Carla considers Erwin for a moment longer before talking again. “Now I know I may not be a doctor, but I am a registered nurse as well as a mother, his mother. I know my son. You do not need to do all of these test in one go.” Looking at the man imploringly with her big golden eyes. “Please reconsider doing anything else for today. He’s only been awake for a few hours. He needs his rest.”

 

Erwin could clearly see and smell the woman’s concern and distress in her scent, it was rolling off of her in waves. He honestly didn’t know how Levi could stand so close to her, it was making him dizzy because of the sheer amount, so thick he could taste it. Mentally shaking himself, Erwin clears his throat. “You’re right. This will be the last scan for today. I’ll set up some more test for later this week and next week. Then hopefully later next week we can start some light weight physical therapy.”

 

Looking to both Levi and Carla, both nod at the blonde doctor. Nodding in return, Erwin looks to the door that they just came from. “We should get back in there. Don’t want to miss anything.” Flashing his signature grin at the worried woman and his friend. Erwin walks back into the room with Levi and Carla close behind him.

 

Grisha looks up at them as they close the door. Leaned over the equipment panel, Grisha straightens himself as Carla moves over to her husband and crushes herself against him. Wrapping his arms around his wife, he nuzzles her chocolate hair, so like their son’s hair; now cut short due to his surgeries over the past few months.

 

“Everything alright?” Grisha asked from his place in his wife’s arms.

 

Nodding in his chest, Carla tilts her head up to talk to him. “Yeah, we’re going to spread out the rest of the test throughout the week so Eren can have some time to rest.”

 

“You hear that brat?” Levi says into the speaker, that he was holding the button down. No one had noticed except the silent tech.

 

“Yeah,” Came the crackle over the speaker. “I heard you…and stop calling me brat. I’m 20 years old!” Eren says, the speakers in his scan room picking up his muttering as well. “You’d think you would be nicer after what’ve been through…douche.”

 

“Oi, I heard that!”

 

“Good, it was meant for you to hear!” Eren yells making the speakers squeal.

 

The room erupts into laughter at the playful banter between the two. Levi drops his head and shakes it in disbelief, who knew his omega was so feisty…he liked it. “Glad you’re feeling better, love.” Levi says as he struggles to keep the amusement out of his voice, failing miserably.

 

Eren squirms a bit on the table, it was uncomfortable as all hell, and all he wanted was to get back in bed. “Don’t worry Eren, we’ll get you out of there in just a minute.” Erwin’s voice came next over the speaker. The omega honestly didn’t know how to take Erwin. He seemed to be the same person as from his dream, but the friendship between the two alphas seemed strained. He just couldn’t pin-point as to why.

 

“Ok.” Eren replies as he waits as patiently as possible for Levi and Erwin to come in with the wheelchair to bring him back to his room.

 

* * *

 

 

Back in Eren’s room, Erwin begins to explain Eren’s condition in further detail to the non-medical personnel in the room; that being Mikasa and Eren. Mikasa and Levi on either side of him, holding his hands. Eren still had a headache and was a bit dizzy, but at least his vision started to clear up.

 

“From your complaints and what we see, I can say that the aneurysm that you suffered six months ago is what triggered you now having Traumatic Brain Injury. I’ve talked this over with both of your parents already as well as Levi. Considering that you were in a coma for so long, I am happily surprised that your brain functions are all in order.” Erwin explains. “However, I do have some fears that because of the length of the coma, it may have caused more brain damage than what we can see right now. So we’ll be keeping an eye out for that during the rest of your stay here in the hospital.”

 

Eren shivers at the explanation, he knows that brain damage can sometimes be irreversible, he doesn’t want that. He doesn’t want to have memory lost, or struggle daily to remember who he was or who everyone around him was, to relearn everything that he’s learned in life. Eren fears this more than anything that came out of the mans mouth. He knew his body was functioning as of right now. He just wanted out of this bed and to go home if he was being perfectly honest.

 

“So,” Eren considers what he’s going to say as he looks up to Erwin. “When exactly can I start physical therapy, so I can get out of here?”

 

“Well, we are going to run some test from this week into next week, and depending on how those go, we can start you on light therapy.”

 

Pausing to think things over. “By light therapy…do you mean the TENS UNIT, right?” Eren asks.

 

The room is silent for about five minutes. “How the hell did you know that, Eren?” Erwin broke the silence in the room, breaking his carefully placed professional façade.

 

Eren is shocked by the outburst from Erwin. Looking around at the others in the room, all of them had the same exact look of shock on their faces. “What? Did I say something wrong?” Eren was thoroughly confused.  

 

“Eren, how do you know the rehab regiment that they’ve been using and have planned for you?” Mikasa finally speaks up. “I don’t think you’ve been over it in your classes or that anyone of us has said it. So how did you know?”

 

Eren looks back and forth from person to person to person. Taking in everyone’s face, stopping on Levi. The man looked just like the others, confused, but there was something more…disbelief maybe? But why did he look like that? Looking back to Erwin, Eren could see what was on his alphas face mirrored on his face. “I…” Eren started, only to stop himself. How was he to tell them all that he had been through all of this before in his dream? No one would listen to him for sure. Looking back to Levi, Eren sighs. **_Fuck it, if they’re all going to think I’m crazy, might as well give them a good reason…right?_** “I heard it when I was in the coma. In my dream I already went through my therapy.”

 

Eren stops to gauge everyone’s reaction, a look of confusion and surprise fills the room. He continues, “I was on the TENS UNIT while in bed, and every other day you had me go to the therapy room to work on the parallel bars and heat pads.” Saying this while looking at Erwin.

 

The man’s pale blue eyes widen in disbelief as he stares at Eren. Whipping his head to Levi, mouth a gape, Erwin was at a genuine lose for words. Something that didn’t happen all that often, if ever. Levi just shrugs his shoulders, with a small smile played on his lips. “You said to talk, so I talked. We all talked to him, Erwin. We talked around him while he was in his coma too.” Levi looks his friend square in the eyes. “You were the one who said miracle happen every day, weren’t you?” Quirking an eyebrow at the blonde.

 

Erwin chuckles huskily and scratches the back of his head after a moment of recovery. “Yeah, yeah I guess I was.” Looking down at Eren, “I guess you are one of the few that remember what was going on around you even in a coma.” Erwin smiles at Eren and Levi. They really did beat all odds when they came together. He just hoped that they could keep beating all odds together. His best friend deserved to be happy, and if this kid who was 10 years his junior was his fated mate and could make him happy…then so be it. Eren would be treated as family.

 

Eren smiles back to Erwin before looking to his sister. “I still can’t believe I’m awake though. It all seemed so real.” Looking down in his own lap, the omega was still so overwhelmed by everything happening around him. This was real, not a dream, he had to believe that. His eyes shoot back up, “Quick someone pinch me. I have to know this is real.”

 

Mikasa leans back and punches Eren in the arm of the hand she’s still holding with the other. “Owww! I said pinch not punch!” Eren yells at his sister. Mikasa shrugs her shoulders and turns her head from her brother and his mate. Feeling the glare of the shorter raven bearing in the side of her head. She could care less about the shorter alpha, all she cared about was that Eren was finally awake, and could finally start healing.

 

Eren releases both hands and rubs the offended arm while shooting glares his sisters way as well. His glare is interrupted by a giggle. Looking toward it, Eren can now see that it is none other than his mother. 

 

Carla’s giggles turned into a laugh. Her laughter filled the air for a minute before she tapered off to calm herself. “Ah, sorry about that. It just reminded me of when you two were little. You were just like this. Picking on each other, but still inseparable.” Carla speaks to her children with teary eyes. “I…I just really missed this is all.”

 

Grisha warps an arm around his wife, leaning down to nuzzle the top of her head. “It’s ok, honey. Things are beginning to look up, everything is ok.” Grisha reassures his wife. Nodding in his hold, Carla nuzzles her husband back in his chest.

 

Clearing his throat, Erwin brings attention to himself. “I’ll give you all time to yourself with Eren. I’ll stop by later with the nurse to check for any pain and for vitals.” Nodding to everyone once they’ve heard him out. Erwin then excuses himself from the room.

 

“This has been a very eventful day, I must say.” Mikasa says in a dry voice despite the water in her eyes.

 

Eren turns to his sister to and sees this. He wraps his arms around Mikasa and nuzzles her stomach as best he could. The IV getting in his way of cuddles with his sister. Mikasa wraps her arms around Eren in return and nuzzles the top of his head. “I’ve missed you so much.” Comes the teary confession from the girl. “Don’t you ever scare me like that again, you hear me?”

 

Eren feels a suspicious wet drop on his head, only to be followed by another and another. Eren doesn’t say anything to bring attention to the tear drops. No one could see them due to her head nuzzling against his hair and when she moved her head it turned towards the wall. All Eren can do is hold his distraught sister, give comfort while taking comfort from her at the same time.

 

“Don’t worry, Mika,” Eren says with tears in his own eyes now. “I don’t plan on going anywhere.” Reaching a hand behind him, he grabs for Levi’s hand and laces their fingers together as he still has an arm wrapped around Mikasa’s midriff and nuzzles her.  

 

He was finally in a happy place. He was awake, he had his family, and he had his Levi. They were all here to support him as best they can, and that was all the omega could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pretty much know where I want to go with this fic, but I would like to hear what you guys either want to see in this fic or any ideas for another fic. Also thinking a series of oneshots with different kinks and pairings. What do you lovelies think?


	16. Chapter 16

The next few weeks rolled by without much events. He went through a battery of test over the next two weeks. Erwin didn’t clear Eren for more than the TENS UNIT for the next two weeks. So here sat Eren in the day room on his floor looking out of the window on a rainy day.

 

“I hate the rain.” Eren said out loud, not really talking to anyone in particular even though Levi and Armin were with him.

 

Catching the blonde omegas attention from his game of chess with Levi, he looks up at Eren. “Huh? Did you say something Eren?”

 

“He said he hates the rain.” Levi said just as Eren was opening his mouth, never looking up from the board, scratching his chin in thought.

 

Huffing in contempt, Eren fixes his glare on the alpha. “I’m bored to death.” Eren was sick and tired of going from wheelchair to bed, from bed to chair, from bed to wheelchair, from wheelchair to chair. He wanted to get up and move around, he knew he could do it, if only he could convince Levi to convince Erwin.

 

Putting on the best pout he could muster up, Eren looks to Levi and flutters his lashes. “Levi…” Levi hums but doesn’t looks away from the chest board. “Leeevvviiii.” Eren whines out the man’s name. Armin turns his head away from the scene trying his best to hold in his laugh, seeing where this was going.

 

Finally looking up and giving Eren his full attention, Levi finds himself staring at the most annoyingly adorable face that he’s ever seen on a person before. Eren’s bottom lip is poking out as he sucked on his upper lip. His emerald eyes open wide and fluttering. If Eren was a puppy he would have gotten adopted right then and there. **_Shit! I’m totally screwed._** Levi thought. “Yes, love?”

 

“Levi, can you please talk to Erwin? I really think there’s a way to speed up my therapy without any risk. Can’t we work things out a bit? I really want to hurry and get out of here, so we can finally be together…by ourselves.”

 

Behind Levi’s turned back, Armin puts his finger to his lips telling Eren to be quiet. Armin switches some pieces on the board around. Stifling a snicker behind his hand, Armin throws Eren a thumbs up, then turns the other way looking completely innocent as the angel that he looks like to most people…but Eren knew better than most that Armin was far from an angel sent down from the heavens. He was a little shit just as much as he was.

 

Swallowing down the bit of arousal from the insinuation thrown his way by Eren, Levi forces himself to focus on the request at hand. “I’ll see what I can do, love. I’ll talk to Erwin once we get back and he comes to take vital, ok?” Getting up from his seat, Levi walks the short distance to where Eren is parked at the window. Bending down, Levi plants a chaste kiss on Eren’s lips. All too soon Levi pulls back from Eren to look him in the eyes. “Why don’t we move you a little closer to us and get you away from this window. It can’t be good for your health to sit next to this drafty window while its so cold outside.”

 

Levi was right, it was getting colder and colder by the day. It was now late October, rolling right along into November, and with the cold damp air from the rain; this weather was doing nothing for the brunette omegas mood whatsoever. Nodding his head, Levi maneuvered around Eren’s wheelchair, unlocked the brakes and moved Eren closer to the table where the game was set up.

 

Kissing Eren on his temple, Levi sits back down and looks at the chest board. Levi scowls at the board, looks at Eren, then to Armin. “Oi! You cheated!” He accuses Armin.

 

Armin’s mouth drops open is mock disbelief, playing on the innocent card. “What?! I’ve never cheated in my life.” The blonde tries to lie as smoothly as possible, but no one believes him. He’s horrible at lying, always has been, always will be.

 

Levi fixes Armin with his best glare causing Armin to fidget in his seat. Eren giggles quietly behind his hand. Levi turns around towards him and fixes Eren with a glare as well. The glare is weak at best to what he had turned on Armin.

 

Just then Armin’s savior walks into the day room in all his blonde glory. Armin’s eyes brighten up as they fall on his big blonde alpha as Erwin walks towards them. Getting up from his seat, Armin glomps onto Erwin and then looks back towards Levi. “Erwin, Levi is accusing me of cheating at chess.”

 

Armin looks up at Erwin with his big sapphire eyes and a slight pout. Wrapping an arm around Armin, Erwin can’t help but to be lost in those huge ocean eyes of his. He hears Levi scoff in his disbelief of being told on by the blonde omega. Looking up, Erwin walks the rest of the way to the table where the group is set up, refusing to let his omega go. “Hummm…” Erwin hums to himself as he looks over the game pieces. “Looks like check, Levi.”

Levi crosses his arm over his broad chest. “Yeah, only because when I turned my back to talk to Eren, your mate decided to switch the piece around.”

 

Staring at Levi, Erwin can’t help but laugh a little at this situation. It was like he was a school teacher coming to break up a schoolyard fight over a game. Glancing down at Armin, Erwin could tell by those big puppy dog eyes that Armin wanted him on his side…even though the man could tell for the most part that he wasn’t being truthful. He shrugs his shoulders at Levi, “I don’t know what to tell you Levi, but I’ll have to side with Armin on this one. He has you soundly beat.”

 

Glaring harder at Erwin, of course he’d pick Armin’s side. What alpha wouldn’t pick their mates side over anyone else’s? He’d clearly plead his case to the wrong person. “Of course you’d side with Armin, you damn Captain America.”    

 

Erwin nods his head. “Of course, I would mini Stark.” Giving Levi a smug smile.

 

Shaking his head at Erwin’s quip, Levi gets up and moves over to Eren. Wrapping his arms around Eren’s shoulders and rests his chin in the crook of his neck. “You believe me don’t you, hun?”

 

Giggling at Levi and the tickling of his hair on his cheek, Eren pats the older man on the head. “Of course I believe you, Levi.” Tilting his head so his mouth was closer to his ear. “He really did switch the pieces around.” Eren whispers.

 

“AH-HA!” Levi jumps up from his spot, pointing at the blonde couple. “I told you so!”

 

“Eerrreeennnn!” Armin whines out. “You were supposed to hush and back me up!” He accuses incredulously.

 

Eren shrugs his shoulders at his best friend. “What can I say? I stick by my man.” Grinning like the little shit that he was. The group breaks out into laughter that carries out of the day room and into the hospital corridor beyond. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when I thought you lovelies have stopped shocking me...you prove me wrong. Ahhhhhh tysm for all the love and support you guys have been showing his fic and my other fics as well!! It means a lot to me, it really does!! You guys are amazing. This fic has gotten 500 kudos!!!! Just wow! And here I was originally only expecting about a 100 or so at most, so less to say that this huge turn out has shocked me immensely!!
> 
> Tysm, love ya and see you next time!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment we've been all waiting for...Real life SMUT!! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies,
> 
> Happy belated Valentine's Day!! As a gift here is some smut! I hope you guys enjoy it. This chapter was beta'd last night via Skype with my friends, and a fellow reader of this fic; NQS and Suzu! You guys are amazing and made my stomach hurt like hell from laughing so much last night. Love ya'll!!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! Muahz

Over the next few weeks, Eren is finally out of bed and working on his rehabilitation in the therapy room. Erwin started him with twice a week, then boosted up to three times a week once Eren showed promise and determination. It didn’t hurt any that his alpha was Erwin’s best friend either and had finally talked to the man after some begging and pleading with the raven. Eren still did the TENS Unit on his off-days, and he was still in a wheelchair for the majority of the time, but that was soon to change with the most recent developments in Eren’s progress.

 

Levi, Eren, Carla, and Grisha were all sitting in Erwin’s office. It looked different from what Eren had dreamed except for the huge wooden desk. He supposed that was just a common thing in most offices. Erwin sat behind the dark wood desk in a large plush leather office chair. The carpet was a boring standard tan and the walls an off-white…just a boring standard hospital office that Eren had seen plenty of times when his father worked in one instead of his clinic.  There were a few knickknacks and pictures of family and friends, but what took up most of the wall space was the massive olive-green filing cabinet, it was an ugly thing, but the omega guessed it served its purpose.

 

“Eren has been making wonderful progress in his rehabilitation and therapy. However, I do worry about his mental state. I want to suggest some therapy with a psychologist.” Erwin said to the room.

 

Shocked and enraged, Eren tried to get up to protest only to be stopped by his mother’s hand on his thigh. Glaring at the woman, he couldn’t believe that she was actually agreeing to this. “What do you mean by this?” Eren tries to remain as calm as possible as he turns his glare on the man. “Do you think I’m crazy?”

 

Shaking his head, Erwin tries to clear the misunderstanding. “No, that’s not what I meant at all. What I mean is that you were in a coma for an extended period of time. We can see that all your functions are good, and the nurses even tell me that you’ve managed to go to the bathroom with some help. But we do not know all the emotional and mental damage that you may have from your accident, the coma, or even your prior relationship with the alpha you were with when you got into the accident. From what I have heard and from what I’ve seen from our unpleasant meeting, he was quite abusive…in more ways than one. So, we want you to at least speak with someone to get everything off your chest. At least consider it.”

 

After hearing Erwin out Eren just sat there in silence. He didn’t want to go to any other kind of therapy, but he knew that talking out his problems would most likely be for the best, he had noticed his mood swings to be somewhat out there. He just snapped at Erwin and death glared his own mother…maybe he did need some kind of help after all. He just didn’t want to be seen as crazy to others. It was bad enough that when he was dating Jean he used to call him batshit crazy for no good reason, along with other much more hurtful names thrown in here and there.  

 

“-Ren?”

 

“Huh?” Eren hadn’t realized everyone was waiting on his decision and were all staring at him with concern in their eyes. Looking around, it had been Levi who had gotten his attention.

 

“Erwin had asked if you were ok with just having a referral for when you got out and could pick a doctor for yourself?” Levi restated what Erwin had asked during his spaced-out moment.

 

Flushing red in embarrassment, Eren nods his head. “Sure, ok. We can do that. I don’t know many, if any, practicing psychologists, but I’m sure I’ll figure out something.” Eren says into his lap.

 

“Of course you know a practicing psychologist, Eren.” Levi informs the room.

 

Eren cocks his head to the side, confusion written on his face. “Huh? Who?”

 

A smirk falls over the alphas face. He couldn’t believe Eren could forget so easily. “You took her classes. How could you forget she still practices?”

 

Eren’s eyes widen in shock and somewhat horror. Shit, he had completely forgotten about Hanji. The woman was most definitely crazier than he was by any standards. He wasn’t so sure if having Hanji as his psychologist was such a good idea, but at least he had time to think it over. “Umm…I’ll think about it. I do have time to think it over right?”

 

Erwin nods his head, and Eren feels like a huge weight had been lighted from his shoulders. He really didn’t want to make such a big decision right then in Erwin’s office.

 

* * *

 

 

 Eren had been awake for a little more than 6 weeks now, and Levi could tell that everything was still getting Eren down. While the brunette could still laugh and joke with Levi and his friends when they came to visit him, he still could tell something was really eating at him. Levi needed to find out just what that was. What kind of alpha would he be if he didn’t?

 

Levi waited for Eren’s parents left for the day to finally bring it up to his omega. “Eren?”

 

They were back in Eren’s private room, Eren was in his bed once again, a slight scent of irritation coming off the younger male, it told Levi this was the right course of action, to try to get down to the bottom of things. Looking up from the book that his mother had brought in for him to pass the time with, but he wasn’t really paying all that much attention to the story. He was too wrapped up in his own head for that. “Huh?”

 

Levi shifts the chair he’s sitting in, leaning over he takes Eren’s hand. “Something’s wrong, isn’t it?”

 

Eren considers the alpha for a minute, making the older man uncomfortable under the intense stare of the brunette. Levi stifles a sigh as he pushes ahead with his plan to get Eren to open up to him more. “Babe, I’m not a mind reader. I want to help you as best I can, but I can’t help if I don’t know what to do for you. I want to make things as easy for you as possible while you heal.”

 

Eren sighs loudly, his shoulders drooping in a manner accepting defeat. “I-I don’t know how to say this…I don’t want to sound crazy.”

 

Giving Eren’s hand a firm squeeze to show his support, Levi stands up, pushing Eren’s bangs out of the way and places a kiss to his forehead. “I wouldn’t think any less of you if you told me what was on your mind, love. Please let me in.” Levi mumbles against Eren’s forehead.

 

Eren can feel himself flush as he contemplates on telling Levi what was wrong with him at the moment. Placing his book down in his lap, Eren takes a deep breath and lets the word vomit spill from his mouth. “I still think this is all a dream at times. I get things mixed up, and I don’t want to seem crazy if I say the wrong thing. I keep on referring to things that happen in the dream, but it wasn’t real.” Levi wraps Eren in his arms and sits on the bed next to him to give the clearly distraught male some comfort.

 

“I don’t know what all happened while I was asleep, but I do know that some of it affected my dream and some of it is similar to my dream from what I’ve been told so far. However,” Eren pauses to gather some courage for what he was about to drop on the poor man. Getting the courage enough to say it, Eren lets the next part come out of his mouth in a quick jumble, Levi almost misses it. “I don’t know what to do, everything was so real, the touching, kissing, even the sex was real. I want that again. I want to feel you again Levi, it’s driving my omega side crazy not to be with you right now.”

 

After a moment it all hits Levi like a ton of bricks and it all finally made sense to him. His omega was frustrated and wanted some comforting, reassurance, and most of all, some release. Levi didn’t know what to do exactly. He wanted to help his omega as best he can, but then that would be going back on what he had told Eren in the beginning, to wait till he got out of the hospital, and what he had told Eren’s mother. He definitely didn’t want to end up on the woman’s shit list; but damn did Levi want his mate just as much as he wanted him.

 

Levi pulls back from Eren and considers him for a moment. Sighing internally to himself, Levi ponders on his predicament. He wanted Eren, god knows he did. He had wanted him from the second he saw him. He had wanted him when he smelt the hints of arousal while the omega had been in a coma. He wanted him even more now that the brunette was awake and talking to him, they’d gotten to know each other during the last 6 weeks of him being awake, and it solidified just how much he wanted to be with Eren and how much he wanted to please the younger male.   

 

Finally, coming to a conclusion, Levi let his alpha side win this battle. Levi leans forward and captures Eren’s lips with his. Eren gasps in surprise and wraps his arms as best he could around the man’s shoulders, still cursing the IV and heart monitor that was connected to him.   

 

All too soon, Levi breaks the kiss and gets up from the bed. Eren gives the man a look of confusion as he gets up and looks around the room and towards the door. “What is it?” Eren asks.

 

Humming to himself in thought, Levi considers the room but answers Eren all the same. “Well, the door doesn’t really lock, and we don’t want anyone to walk in…but we can’t block the door with the chair, because that would just cause more problems than it’s worth.” Levi pauses in his train of thought. He glances at the bathroom and comes up with an idea.

 

Levi snaps his fingers as the solution comes to mind. He turns and picks up the visitor’s chair and takes it over to the bathroom. Toeing open the door and disappears from Eren’s sight into the room.  Leaning forward towards the bathroom, Eren strains his neck to see Levi but is only meet with more of the bathroom wall. There was some scraping and a bang from the bathroom, “Levi?” Scooching to the edge of his bed, he leans over to the right to finally see the alphas back turned to him and bent over. “What are you doing?”

 

Levi stands up straight and looks over his shoulder at the omega with mischief in his stormy eyes and a devilish smirk on his lips. Stepping aside, Levi shows him the fruits of his 5-minute labor. The visitor’s chair Levi always a sat in with the armrests was positioned over the toilet. “The bathroom has a lock on it.” Levi explained simply.

 

“Ah, ok” Eren says as he shuffles his feet in preparation to heft himself off the bed.

 

Levi rushes over to Eren once he sees this, coming to his side, “Do you need help, love? I could carry you if you want me to.”

 

The alpha really was too good to him. Eren shakes his head. He wanted to make the short distance from the bed to the chair on his own. Drawing his bottom lip between his teeth, Eren uses his arms to launch himself off the bed after a few moments past.

 

Eren tips over forward, only to be caught by Levi’s strong arms. “T-thank you.” Eren stutters out. **_Why am I stuttering? We’ve had sex before…wait no, we haven’t. SHIT!_**  

 

“Sweet heart, it’s ok. It happens to people who are recovering all the time.” Helping Eren straighten back up, Levi kisses his temple. “These things take time, just be patient with yourself.” Making sure Eren could hold himself up, Levi unplugs the machines hooked up to the brunette. Wheeling the stand over him, Eren grabs hold of the pole and starts to shuffle to the bathroom.

 

Seeing his omega so stubborn to do everything on his own, and then do so; breaking down all the standards and restrictions, his brat was amazing. Seeing his Eren do the damn near impossible filled the alpha with unexplainable pride. This was his omega, his fated mate, and he was damn proud to have this stubborn beautiful person in front of him. Levi snaps himself out of his thoughts and follows Eren into the bathroom and closes the door behind them, locking it in place.

 

Eren plops down in the visitor’s chair, positioning the IV pole on the side where the sink was. Looking up after getting himself situated, he sees the alpha standing over him. Eren returns the smirk that Levi had given him just moments ago. Reaching up, Eren aims for the buttons on Levi’s shirt, but his hands are quickly pushed away as Levi fumbles with the buttons himself. Eren decides to take matters into his own hands, quite literally, as he unbuckles Levi belt. Making short work of the button and zipper, Eren shucks the pants and underwear down at the same time, making the alphas cock bounce up towards his stomach once released from its confines. 

 

Undoing the last button of his shirt, Levi gives a sigh of relief when his cock meets the cool air of the bathroom. Levi kneels in front of Eren, leans in he takes Eren’s face in his hands and places a soft kiss to the younger male’s lips. Sliding his hands down Eren’s neck and over his shoulders. Slowly he pulls the strings on Eren’s hospital gown until the gown is loose and hanging off.

 

Coming up for air, Levi looks into Eren’s eyes. “God, you are so beautiful.” Cupping Eren’s face once again, “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I damn sure intended to make you the happiest omega alive.” Levi says as he runs his hands up the brunette’s clothed legs.

 

A slow shiver runs up Eren’s body with the touch of the man kneeling in front of him. Even while clothed his touch was intoxicating, how was it going to feel once he was naked? Levi hooks his finger in the waistband of Eren’s pajamas bottoms, Eren lifts his hips so Levi doesn’t have to struggle while he did away with the offending pants. Shrugging the rest of the way out of the hospital gown, Eren removes it being careful, of the wires connected to him, and places it with the pants that Levi has placed on the floor next to his own discarded top.

 

Levi takes a moment to step out of his own pants, not bothering to fold his clothing whatsoever would normally annoy the raven, but right then all he could think about was the enchanting creature in front of his very eyes. Looking up at him, Eren looked delicious, and smelled delicious as well. The omega slicked a bit from the kiss and slight touching the alpha had done.

 

Looking over Eren’s body, Levi kneels once again in front of the omega, running his hands up and down his body. Levi examines the younger males body, looking at his skin for any more bruising. The alpha had been furious when the defibrillator had left massive bruising on his chest after the second time the brunette had coded. The constant bed sores that popped up, no matter how much circulation he made sure the omega had, didn’t help one bit with his alpha ego.

 

Eren shivers at the feather light touches, not knowing what’s on his alphas mind. Feeling the light touches turning possessive, Eren moans low in the back of throat, shifting under the attention now being paid to his lower region.

 

Levi licks and nuzzles the scent glands in between Eren’s thighs. It only takes about a minute for Levi to finally get the apple cinnamon oils to be brought to the surface. Levi sucks and licks at the oils on the brunette’s skin, eliciting a groan from the now quivering omega.

 

The alpha had never tasted anything so delicious in his life. Moving further down, peppering kisses along Eren’s skin, Levi puts himself on eye level with the omegas now dripping hole. Taking in the heady scent there with a deep breath, Levi groans his approval of the sight and smell of his mate on display for him. Hiking Eren’s legs up onto the armrest, Levi digs into the meal that is laid out for him.

 

Eren groans and bucks his hips forward as Levi dives in with a long lick to catch the slick that has dribbled out. The alpha slowly drags his tongue around the tight ring of muscle. Slowly licking up the excess amount of slick, Levi sticks his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them before withdrawing the digits with an audible pop.

 

Eren looks down his body at Levi, the man glances back up at him. Both of their eyes darkened with lust, but something more in lay behind their eyes as they stared at each other for what seemed like a small eternity. Adoration, anticipation…love. They could both feel it, but this didn’t know the right time for a huge confession such as that.

 

Levi is the first to break eye contact, glancing back down at the winking hole; Levi sucks on his fingers once again. Withdrawing his fingers, Levi rubs his two digits around the tight hole. Eren’s head lolls on the back of the chair as Levi sinks in a single digit. Rubbing on the inside around the entrance, Levi lets his finger slide in past the first knuckle, only to drag it out, pushing back in slowly to the second knuckle.

 

Levi takes his time, wanting to open Eren as much as he can. Adding a second finger, Eren hisses from the stretch. Levi automatically snaps his eyes up from what he was doing, all movement stopping. Eren looks down on Levi, nodding his head at the man between his legs, “I’m ok, it’s just been a while.”

 

Nodding his head, Levi starts the draw and pull of his fingers once again. Eren closes his eyes and lets his head loll on his shoulders. It felt good to have Levi’s fingers inside of him…but Eren wanted more, much more. Eren is drawn out of his thoughts when he feels the pleasant sting of a third finger being worked into him. He can feel the amount of slick between his legs begin to increase finally and ease some of the pain away. “L-Levi…”

 

Eren tries to get the alphas attention to attempt to hurry him, but the alpha pays him no mind. Levi takes his time opening his mate while peppering kisses up one thigh and down the other, missing the brunette’s weeping cock each pass in favor of placing fluttering kisses to his abdomen.  Eren’s scent fills Levi’s nostrils, his head spinning, heart pounding heavily within his ribcage. He wanted to completely devour the omega in front of him.

 

Ducking back down to the omegas dripping hole, Levi licks a long line over the fluttering opening causing Eren to shiver and groan with pleasure. Loving the honest reactions of Eren’s body, Levi licks again and again and again. “Levi,” Eren tries to get the older man’s attention once again.

 

Once again, the brunette fails to get the man to pay attention to him. Finally getting fed up, Eren grabs a handful of raven hair and yanks as hard as he can. “Ouch!” Finally, the omega got the mans attention. “What?” Trying his best not to glare at Eren as he rubs at his offended scalp.

 

Huffing in frustration, Eren tries to glare at Levi, but his best was not his best at the moment. The omega looked thoroughly wrecked. “S-stop, I’m more than ready now.”

 

Levi looks back down to where his fingers are still embedded in the brunette, then back up at Eren. “Humm…I don’t know about that love. It’s been more than 6 months for you.”

 

“P-please just give it to me already.”

 

“Eren- “

 

Eren growls in frustration at the alpha, he fucking growled at him. The alpha was taken aback for a few seconds, “D-did…did you just growl at me?” Levi asked incredulously. He could not believe that he was just growled at by an omega, and not just any omega, but his omega. God, he was falling for this brat hard and fast.

 

Levi shakes his head and chuckles, he leans in a licks a long line from the base of Eren’s neglected cock to the tip. Eren shivers from the sensation that is finally on his aching member as well as Levi twisting his fingers to abuse the sensitive sponge of nerves inside of the brunette. Eren gasps at the dual sensation, shutting his eyes tightly as Levi teases the slit of Eren’s cock with his tongue. Wrapping his lips around it, Levi sets a rapid rhythm as he bobs his head, taking the omega all the way in his mouth to the base then back to the tip. Eren tosses his head back in ecstasy as Levi’s fingers picks up on the rhythm as he abuses the younger male’s prostate.

 

Eren knew he wasn’t going to last long, cursing his fate as he felt the warmth bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Eren grabs the back of Levi’s head and yanks on the raven locks once again. Not trusting his voice at this time to communicate. Levi hums deep in the back of his throat at the tugging of his hair and bobs faster. It only takes a few more bobs of his head before the brunette is coming down Levi’s throat in hot sticky spurts.

 

Eren lets out a high-pitched groan as he comes in Levi’s mouth, one hand still at the back of the raven’s head, holding it in place. Levi swallows around Eren’s cock which releases a second, smaller wave of come that dripping down his throat. Levi moans around the cock in his mouth as the last of Eren’s bitter-sweet come dribbles down. Pulling off his flagging erection, Levi slowly pulls his fingers out of the dripping hole.

 

Levi stands up in front of Eren, looking down on the omega slumping somewhat in the chair. Eren looks so beautifully wrecked, Levi wants to make him look even more so. Looking at his slick covered fingers, Levi start to coat his own neglected cock with the sweet slick.

 

Eren looks up at Levi just as he was moving into position in between his legs again, cock in hand. Eren whines in anticipation, he wants all of Levi, and he wants him now. Eren barely has time to think of anything else as Levi lines himself up and beings to plunge in. With a gasp, Eren’s head snaps back, hitting the back of the chair.

 

Levi stops once the crown of his penis is sheathed inside the omega, wanting Eren to adjust to the new girth within him. After a short while, Eren nods his head in a show that he’s ready. Levi nods back as he plunges his cock in the rest of the way. Only to still once again after being fully wrapped in the warmth that is Eren.

 

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Levi finally draws his hips back slowly, leaving only the tip inside the brunette. He then slowly presses back into Eren with a groan. “God, baby. You’re still so tight.”

 

Eren shakes his head against the back of the chair, eyes still shut. “N-no, you’re just big.” Eren moans, opening his eyes to meet with Levi’s. “Bigger than anyone else I’ve ever had.” Moaning as he shuts his eyes once again in bliss.

 

This fills the older man with pride over his endowment. **_SHIT! He really is going to be the death of me!_** The raven thinks to himself. Eren didn’t know what he did to the man. Levi wanted to take it slow. Take his time to worship Eren with gentle touches, love, and praise. To softly pick the omegas seams apart, only to sow him back together again. However, the time and place…just did not allow for that right then.

 

“L-Levi…” Catching the man’s attention, meeting his eyes. “Levi.” The omega moaned. **_FUCK_**. The way he moaned his name sounded like rich honey being drizzled. It did things to the man.     

 

Levi grunts as the omegas walls wrapped around him twitch. “T-tell me what y-you want.”

 

“You.”

 

“You’ve got me baby. You need to be more specific.”

 

Eren moans a bit louder as Levi presses hard into him, grinding his hips in the process. Hearing the sudden gasp, Levi knew he found that magical nub once again. Angling his hips, Levi draws back and snaps forward, flushing his hips with Eren’s backside.

 

“Ah-ha!” Eren’s eye’s snap open, mouth wide as he moans to the ceiling.

 

“Tell me, Eren.” Levi says with a devilish smile.

 

“Harder…” Eren pants out. “Faster.”

 

Levi nods his head. “Your wish is my command.”

 

Dropping his head between his shoulder, Levi snaps his hips into Eren until he finds his rhythm. Eren wanted it fast and hard…well that’s exactly what he was going to get from the raven. Levi pounds into Eren, trying to keep himself under control as much as possible. Eren moans out his name a few more times before his speech begins to become unintelligible.

 

“Fuck…” Levi hisses through his clinched teeth. Eren felt so good, and Eren was moaning loudly. Too loudly. They were going to get caught if Eren got any louder. Levi lunges forward and captures Eren’s parted lips with his own, sufficiently silencing the omega.    

 

Suddenly there is a crackle in the bathroom. Levi stops mid-stroke, Eren whines at Levi for stopping so suddenly. “Mr. Yeager is everything alright in there?”

 

Both out of breath and shocked, the pair stay in shocked silence for a moment. Then Levi sees their mistake. With a shaky hand Eren presses the talk button on the panel next to the call nurse button. “Y-yes, why do you ask?” Eren stammers over his words as he struggles to catch his breath.

 

“Well, your heart rate is all over the place sir. Are you sure you aren’t in any distress?” Comes the nurse’s inquiry over the speaker.

 

Eren suddenly looks down at himself, “SHIT!” Removing his finger from the button, he snatches the heart rate monitor pads off himself, resulting in a flatline of the monitor. Neither, alpha or omega, had realized in their haste to get it on that Eren was still hooked up to the machine. So, caught up in each other as they were, they failed to realize that the machine had been beeping madly in the background behind the chorus of moans and grunts in the small space.

 

“MR. YEAGER?!”

 

The nurse yells in panic. Levi hangs his head and shakes it. For what it was worth, they did get a fairly long way without getting caught. Levi moves his hips once again, a bit slowly, but angling his hips so hits that sensitive spot within his beloved.

 

Eren gasps and shoots Levi a glare. “Go ahead, answer her before she starts banging down the door.” Levi says with a devil’s grin.

 

“I-I’m fine…Everything is alright.” Eren tries his hardest to sound normal but fails miserably.

 

“Ahh…ok.” The nurse on the other side sounded a bit different from the other voice, assuming the other nurse ran to get help.

 

Giving Levi a death glare that would have made even the devil stop in his tracks, Eren couldn’t believe the man. Then Levi snapped his hips, his throbbing member hitting his prostate straight on. Eren yelps at the sudden hard thrust. Eren’s walls flutter around Levi causing the man to moan deep in his throat. Eren grabs the man’s face, pulling him close, Eren captures Levi lips with his own.

 

Levi moans once again as he flicks his tongue across Eren’s bottom lip. Eren opens his mouth and allows the wet appendage entry. They begin a dance with their tongues, a battle for dominance, the all the while Levi pounds into the omega anew.

 

Not caring anymore about being caught, but still not wanting to disturb the other patients on the floor. Levi finally gives in to his alpha a bit. Thrusting into Eren at an almost brutal and punishing pace, Levi feels Eren’s walls fluttering around him once again. He knows the brunette is close, oh so close. Wanting to bring him over the edge, with one hand Levi begins to tweak Eren’s nipples, never stopping his hips or his mouth.    

 

Moaning into the older man’s mouth, Levi captures every moan, grunt, and groan that is elicited from Eren. He feels that pool of warmth building all too quickly in the pit of his stomach once again. Eren grabs the long locks of Levi’s undercut, running his fingers over his scalp, causing a groan to erupt from the alpha.

 

Levi snaps his hips harder, rubbing Eren’s sides in a soothing manner as he rubs and tweaks his hardened buds. Levi knows before it happens, Eren’s walls flutter and constricts around his member. Eren comes between them in long spurts of sticky white ropes, landing on his abdomen and chest, some splattering on Levi’s chin in the process. Neither seemed to care where the seed landed.

 

Levi feels his knot beginning to form. Fuck, I’ve never knotted out of rut before, will he be alright? Damn, I want to come inside him! Levi moves his hands to the armrest of the chair for stability as he thrust harder, his knot catching on the tight ring of muscles. His knot finally pops, locking them together, Levi comes in strong pumps with a loud grunt then quivers as ribbons of hot come paints Eren’s walls white.

 

Panting in each other’s ears, Eren has a huge grin on his face. He finally got what he wanted, to feel connected to his mate. Even if he could tell that his omega side wasn’t too pleased that he didn’t receive the alphas mark…but all things come in good time he tells himself.

 

With shaky arms, Levi pushes himself upright from his slumped position over Eren. Looking into Eren’s eyes, he could see they are sparkling more like the emerald that they remind the man of. His mate was completely beautiful in his blissed-out state. Levi swore he would see this face as many times as possible before he died. He would do anything within his power to make sure the omega was always happy in his arms.

 

Eren giggles, breaking the alpha out of his trance like state as he stared into his eyes. “That was…intense.” Eren says breathlessly.

 

Levi gives a breathless chuckle, still trying to catch his own breath. Leaning his sweaty forehead against Eren’s, “Fuck, I can’t wait to breed you properly.”

 

It’s Eren’s turn to chuckle at this. It causes Levi’s knot to shift, drawing out moans from the pair. “I can’t wait for that day either.” Eren says, carding his fingers through Levi’s sweaty locks again.

 

Levi looks down between them with a grimace, he really despised messes. Leaning over as carefully as possible, he takes a paper towel and wets it in the sink. Eren holds out his hand to take the wad of wet paper from him only to have his hand swatted away. “Let me do it, love.” Levi kisses the tip of Eren’s nose then proceeds to wipe them both down.

 

*

 

It takes 15 minutes for Levi’s knot to go down. He couldn’t remember the last time it stayed formed for that long outside of a rut or the one time he accompanied an omega in their heat. Levi kisses Eren all over his body as he cleaned him down one last time and helped him redress.

 

Coming out of the bathroom, after Levi made sure everything was back in order, and all wires reconnected, he carries the omega back into bed. Not wanting Eren to walk on his wobbly legs. Setting Eren down, Levi sees him pick something up from the bed. Eren’s cheeks flush at the sight of the object.

 

“What is it?” Levi asks.

 

Turning the object around, Levi sees that it is the hospitals brand of scent canceller spray in a can. Levi barks out a laugh as he takes the can of spray out of the omegas hands. “I guess we did make the room smell of us and sex a bit.” His laugh dying down to a chuckle.

 

Swinging his legs onto the bed and taking a sniff of the room. “It reeks of sex Levi. You better spray the bathroom and in here.”

 

“Yes, love. Anything you say, love.” Levi says sarcastically.

 

Eren gives him a pointed look, scoffs at the man and turns his head away with his arms across his chest. “Well, at least you’re finally learning. And they say you can’t teach an old dog new tricks.”

 

Levi snaps his head around to Eren from his task of spray down the rooms. A look of mock hurt on his face. “Says the one with baby lamb syndrome right now.” He says with a smirk on his lips.

 

Slowly turning his head to Levi with an eyebrow cocked. “Baby what syndrome?”

 

“Baby lamb syndrome. I fucked you so good that you can’t walk straight now. Your legs are too weak…just like a baby lamb.” A huge shit eating grin on his face as he explains the meaning to Eren.

 

Eren rolls his eyes at the raven. “Oh my god, you are ridiculous.”

 

Flashing the omega one last smirk before heads into the bathroom, “Only for you love, only for you.”

 

Levi disappears into the bathroom and begins to spray. Leaving Eren to facepalm himself and shake his head at the man who is his fated mate. He was going to be the death of Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's smut is based on a true story. When my bff was stuck in the hospital this is the kind of stuff she gets herself into lmao. You try having to get a call at like 2 in the morning telling you this crazy shit...I couldn't stop laughing! When I came up with the idea for this story, I asked her permission to use her experience and she said yesh! XD Also baby lamb syndrome is a thing we joke about all the time cuz of something her boyfriend says. So...this colorful chapter came to be. Sometimes real life is crazier than fiction lmao.
> 
> Of course I changed some of the sex parts to fit the fic, but her getting caught because of the heart monitor is true. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I've been looking forward to putting this scene for a long time! :3
> 
> See you next time!


	18. Chapter 18

Two weeks after they were, embarrassingly, caught in the bathroom, Eren had heard something that he hadn’t expected to hear from two nurses in passing. He knew that Levi was on leave to take care of him, but he didn’t know he had taken off since pretty much the beginning. That was 8 months ago! Did his alpha have a job still at the hospital even?

 

This disturbed the omega to no end, and he had to get to the bottom of it. Pulling Levi aside after a therapy session, Eren wanted to talk to his alpha. Levi wheels Eren into the garden on the hospital property for the long-term patients and their visitors. Levi stop next to a bench, putting the brakes on, he rounds the wheelchair and takes a seat facing Eren.

 

Levi didn’t know what this was about. To his knowledge everything was going great between them as a couple. Granted there was that embarrassment a few weeks ago, but surely his omega wasn’t still worried about that now, right? Either way, Levi was willing to hear the brunette out and talk things through.

 

Eren fiddles with his hands for a few seconds to try and get his bearings. He could feel Levi staring at him, waiting for him to speak up. The man was so patient with him, he didn’t know how to handle it at times. Getting nervous for no reason, then having to talk to himself about it…this wasn’t healthy for him. Maybe he should think about seeing Hanji when he got out, at least he knew her. Regardless of how batshit crazy the beta woman was.

 

Finally looking up at the older man, Eren takes a deep breath before speaking his mind. “L-Levi, I know you’ve taken time off from work to take care of me, and I really do appreciate it.” Pausing in his thought, he sees Levi visibly tense up. “No! It’s not anything bad, I swear!” Eren throws his hands up in front of him waving them as he damn near screamed his last sentence. He could tell this wasn’t going the way he had wanted it to, or even how it played out in his head.

 

Eren sighs heavily before continuing. “I just wasn’t aware that you had taken off this whole time, from pretty much the beginning of all of this mess. What I’m trying to say is…do you even still have a job to go back to? I know Erwin said you can come back whenever you were ready, but…” Eren pauses to look away, shying away from the alphas intense look. Eren looks at Levi through his lashes, “I’m awake and getting better every day now. I just want to make sure that you can still go back to your life after all of this is over. I don’t want you holding up your life any longer than I have already.”

 

Levi is shocked into a prolonged silence. He could tell something had been bothering the brunette, but he would have never guessed in a million years that it was about his job. Granted he had taken a much longer personal leave than expected, and he had to stand in front of the board more than once since Eren had gone under. However, Levi would gladly do it again. He saw where this was going and decided to quell the omegas fears. Taking Eren’s hand into his own, he kisses the back of it before looking up into those beautiful gem eyes that he fell in love with. “If it’s my job that you’re worried about, you don’t have to be, love. I can walk right back into it at any time that I want. Granted the board has been pressuring me to come back, and I have put some thought to it, and was going to come to you about it sooner rather than later about it. So, you’ve actually beat me to the punch.”

 

Eren couldn’t comprehend what just happened for a second, looking at the older man in slight confusion. “Soo…you’ll go back to work?”

 

Levi nods his head, “Yeah, as much as I don’t want to at times. And as much as I don’t want to leave a certain trouble-making omega to his own devices,” Levi leans forward and ruffles Eren’s hair, receiving a giggle. “I know I have to work on the poor sick people of this city, so I can spoil you properly after you finally get out of this place.” Levi says with a small smile playing on his lips.

 

Eren gives a small sigh of relief with his free hand to his chest. That was a huge weight off his shoulders. He didn’t know what he was going to do if Levi had refused to go back to work until he got out the hospital. “Plus,” Levi continues, drawing the omega out of his thoughts. “I’m right here in the hospital if anything were to happen or if you needed me…or vice versa.”

 

Eren cocks his head to the side in confusion at the last bit of what Levi said. “Vice versa?”

 

Levi rubs the nape of his neck and scrubs his fingers in the short hairs of his undercut. “Yeah,” He side glances Eren as he turns his head. A light flush to his cheeks that the alpha tries to hide, but Eren sees it all too well in the bright sun light on this unusually warm November day. “You think I can just go to work and concentrate on nothing but work when I know that you’re here just a few floors away? I’m going to need to be recharged every now and then.”

 

Eren quirks an eyebrow at the man, he can’t help but laugh at Levi’s coy attempt of flirting with him. This was highly unlike the man, Levi was anything but coy. Calming his laughter, “Recharged?”

 

Looking him in the eyes again, “Yeah, I’m going to need my Eren recharge if you expect me to go back to work. I can’t just quit you cold turkey.”

 

Eren lets go of Levi’s hand to lean over and bark out a laugh that ended up hurting his sides. He just couldn’t deal with the crap that came out his man’s mouth at times. After what seemed like forever, Eren finally calms down enough to catch his breath and wipes the tears from his eyes that came in his mirth, only to see that Levi was doing the same. 

 

Leaning forward once again, Eren grabs for Levi’s hand and pulls him forward. Levi is caught off guard by the pull as Eren captures his lips with his own. Recovering quickly, he tilts his head to slot their mouths together, Levi deepens the kiss. Cupping Eren’s face, Levi feels Eren reach around and grab the shorter strands of his undercut, only to run his fingers through the closely shaved part. Levi moans his joy into Eren’s mouth. He loved the feeling of the brunette’s fingers in his hair, rubbing his undercut. It felt so good to the alpha, it almost made him purr…almost.

 

Pulling back from the kiss, Levi considers the omega for a time. This wonderful man in front of him was everything he could ask for and more. He honestly didn’t know what he had done to deserve such a masterpiece of a person. Eren was loving, caring, considerate, and willing to deal with his bullshit, not to mention hot, really hot. Levi had to stop his train of thought before he got carried away with himself.

 

Standing up, Levi places a kiss to Eren’s temple. “I’ll talk to Erwin later today about coming back full-time, ok?”

 

Nodding his head at the alpha, Levi then walks around the wheelchair and unlocks the breaks. “I don’t know about you, but I am starving. Why don’t we see what we can find in the staff cafeteria, huh?”

 

Eren’s stomach choose this moment to speak up. It had been hours since they had eaten breakfast, he was famished. Levi softly chuckles as Eren becomes shy from the way his stomach just growled, it sounded like an alphas stomach instead of an omega. “I’ll take that as a yes. Let’s go and see what we can get that is somewhat edible.”

 

* * *

 

 

Later that day after dinner, Levi makes his way down to Erwin’s office. He hoped his friend was still on hospital grounds. Stepping up to the office door, Levi knocks and then let’s himself in with a twist of the knob. Behind the desk sat Erwin by himself looking over files, but he could tell that he hadn’t been alone the entire time he was in his office.

 

The smell of honey and citrus filled the air and mixed with the scent of vanilla that he knew to be Erwin’s scent. A huge smile rest on Levi’s face as he closes the door behind him, drawing the tall blonde’s attention away from his paperwork.

 

“Well, well, well if it isn’t the man who said he would never do anything untoward on hospital premises.” Levi openly taunts his best friend. The blonde having reprimanded the pair after being caught by the nursing staff.

 

Erwin clears his throat and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand out of guilt even though it was clean to the human eye. Well, now Levi knew what the blonde alpha had been doing. Levi chuckles at this as Erwin tries to save face. “Well, sometimes these things happen when you are with an extremely active omega. It couldn’t be helped, Levi.”

 

Levi snorts at Erwin’s comment. “Boy do I know it, but I came here to discuss something other than busting your balls for taking care of your omega in your office.” Levi chuckles at the flush on Erwin’s cheeks.

 

Clearing his throat once again, Erwin draws himself up to full height in his chair and offers Levi a seat. “Well, why don’t you tell me why you are here then?”

 

Getting comfortable in his seat, Levi considers his friend for a few moments before he answers. “Well, I’ve talked things over with Eren about coming back.”

 

Quirking a huge eyebrow, “Oh, I didn’t expect you to breech the subject so soon.”

 

Levi leans back in his chair some more he rubs his forehead before speaking again with a small smile on his lips. “No actually. He was the one who brought up the subject, I just agreed.”

 

Erwin leans forward with his hand clasped in front of him on his desk. “Oh, is that so? I didn’t think he would bring it up.”

 

“Yeah, I didn’t either. I think he might have overheard some of the staff talking and it was kind of bothering him. He pulled me aside after his therapy session today.”

 

Erwin looked on in shock. “Oh, so it was that recent. Are you sure you don’t want some more time to think this over and talk it out more with Eren?”

 

Levi shakes his head at this. “No, Eren is determined to see me back at work. I don’t want to disappoint him or anger him over this after our talk about it.”

 

Erwin nods his head in understanding. Pulling out his desk calendar from his top drawer, Erwin flips to the next month. After considering it for a bit, Erwin looks up. “Does the first of December work out for you? We could always push it back if anything or start you off slowly.”

 

Shaking his head once again, Levi answers Erwin with determination in his eyes. “No, I want to start back full-time. The first of the month is just fine.” Levi stands up as Erwin digs through his drawers and pulls out a paper.

 

Erwin places the form on the desk and turns it around for Levi to read. “Read over this reinstatement form and then sign at the bottom. “

 

Levi skims over the document in front of him, picking up the pen that Erwin just placed down, he signs the document in the proper places and dates it by his name. Flipping the page around for Erwin to see and then sign his name and date it in turn. Erwin slips the form into a manila folder and places it in the ‘OUT’ basket on his desk.

 

Swiveling around in his office chair, Erwin stands up and walks over to one of his filing cabinets. Digging through to the back of the drawer he just opened, Erwin takes out of bottle of whiskey and two glasses. Turning around, he holds the items up for the shorter alpha to see. “Care to have a celebratory drink in your glorious return?” He asks with a lopsided grin.

 

Returning his friends grin with a smirk, Levi nods his head. “Yeah, feels like forever since I’ve had a drink.”

 

Erwin and Levi sit down next to each other as Erwin places down the two glasses and begins to pour. Handing over a glass to Levi, Erwin raises his own. “Here’s to you coming back to the chaos that is the OR.” Erwin’s voice booms in the small space between them.

 

“Yeah, and here’s to the both of us for having the pleasure of having, as you say, extremely active omegas.” Levi raises his glass in a toast of his own in return.

 

Chuckling at his friend as he takes his sip and then raises it again. “And may we somehow survive their antics.”

 

“Hear, hear!”

 

“Hear, hear!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry!! I got my days mixed up today...I thought it was Wednesday! Thheeennnn female singles came on and I was totally distracted, fyi you can not edit while watching the Olympics. Hope you enjoy this slightly late chapter.
> 
> See you next time lovelies!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begins a new arc of the story...kinda.

In preparation for his return to work, Levi bought Eren a new phone and activated it with his old number. Eren was happy to have a phone again after so long. He felt so disconnected from the world outside of his hospital room.

 

The first thing he did was go through all his messages in his voice mail archive and text messages. Only to find that most of them were from Jean just before the accident that he had kept or from during the time he was in a coma, and even a few from just a few weeks back. Apparently, his phone was still being paid for from his savings account that he had set up over a year ago, well that was convenient.

 

First listening to the newer voice messages, Eren found the messages mostly starting out in a worried tone of voice. The two-toned alpha had been worried for his well being in the beginning…then the messages changed to slightly annoyed because everyone seemed to be ignoring his phone calls and brushing his inquires off. The next few messages Eren assumed were after Jean had come to the hospital to visit him.

 

The alpha was pissed the hell off. Even though he now knew why Eren wasn’t answering the phone and “ignoring him”, he still wanted to know why he was doing it and why as he said “the midget” was there in his place by Eren’s side. “No one, I repeat, NO ONE is meant to be by your side but me Eren! I will make sure you know that when I see you again. I will show you your place and put you back in it if it’s the last thing I do!”

 

The man was completely insane! Eren didn’t want to look at the text messages after that. So, instead of going through them by himself, he waited until Levi got off his first shift back full-time.

 

* * *

 

 

When Levi walked in Eren’s room he could tell automatically that something was off…something was wrong. The omega looked so distraught, his hair looked even more disheveled than it did on its own, he looked like he had been pulling at it in stress. He could smell Eren’s scent so clearly as he walked in, it was almost like he wasn’t on suppressants it was that strong; the sour smell of stress and fear hung heavy in the room, you could taste it on your tongue. Levi had to get to the bottom of this, and quick.

 

Crossing over to Eren’s bed, Levi sat on the bed next to him. Eren scooched over some to make room for the man. As soon as Levi was comfortable enough next to him, Eren flung himself around the ravens waist and began to sob uncontrollably.

 

Shocked by the sudden development, Levi was stunned into immobility for a few seconds before his body caught up with his mind as it ran 60 miles a second. “Woah, baby! What’s wrong? What happened? You were fine this morning and at lunch, what happened to my baby since then?”

 

Levi was so worried about him, he truly didn’t deserve this man next to him, he was so kind to him and always thoughtful. Levi started to let off soothing notes of sage into his scent as a way to try to calm Eren down enough, so he could talk to him properly, instead of sobbing into his hip and letting off more sour notes of his scent roll off him. The room smelling like a bad batch of apples.

 

Levi carded his fingers through Eren’s locks, which had grown back and then some since he had woken up, scrubbing the pads of his fingertips along his scalp. It helped calm the brunette down some, not enough to talk just yet, but enough to blindly grab for his phone from the bedside table and hand it over to the older man.

 

Not completely understanding what he was meant to do with his mates phone, Levi proceeds with caution. “Do you want me to look at something?” Eren nods into his hip. Opening the phone up, Levi sees that Eren had been going through his old messages, “Is it the voice messages?” Eren hesitates then nods. Not liking the hesitation from Eren, Levi opens the voice mail.

 

Bringing the phone up to his ear after punching in the code, Levi listens to the first few messages in full, getting the gist of what was happening, Levi skips a few messages, only listening for a few moments of each until he gets to the messages after his unfortunate meeting with the two-toned haired alpha. He was appalled and enraged by what he heard. The man had truly gone insane, granted Levi could tell the alpha didn’t have all the lights turned on upstairs, but he thought that maybe he would have come to his senses…apparently, he was wrong.

 

Levi hangs up after making sure all the messages from Jean didn’t delete. Levi had to calm himself down now. Taking in deep breaths before turning his head to Eren who was still buried in his place, slotted against him. Levi puts the phone down on the bed next to him, he lifts Eren up by his underarms, pulling him up and onto his lap.

 

After struggling to get Eren on and comfortable in his lap, Levi heaves a sigh and he leans back and begins to card his finger through Eren’s hair again. Not only to calm and sooth the omega but to calm down Levi’s inner alpha was well. After a moment of silence Eren speaks up. “There’s text messages as well.” Eren tries to hold back a sob, but hic-ups in his attempt.

 

Levi sighs as he buries his nose in Eren’s chocolate strands on the top of his head. Levi didn’t really want to look at the texts, he knew it would only to serve to piss him off and scare his omega more so than he was now. “Do you want to wait to read them? We don’t have to do all of this today, love.”

 

Eren knew what Levi was doing, and he appreciated it to no end, but he knew he had to do this today. He had to read those messages while he had Levi with him today. He needed the older man’s comforting strong arms around him, he needed Levi to tell him everything was going to be fine. Shaking his head against Levi’s broad chest, “N-no, if I don’t do it now with you, I know I’m just going to look at them when you leave for the night. So, please Levi.”

 

Eren looks up at his alpha, imploring him silently with his eyes. Levi sighs heavily, making Eren rise and fall as his chest moves. “Fine, we’ll start from the first message, if it gets too much for you to handle, we stop right then.” Levi cups Eren’s cheek, “I mean it, Eren. If it is too much for you, I need you to tell me right away to stop.” Eren nods, Levi sighs again as he rubs Eren’s cheek with the pad of his thumb. “Ok, let’s take a look at these then.”

 

Picking up the phone once again, Levi thumbs over to the text message tab and opens it. Holding the phone so that both of them could read it easily, Levi’s eyes widens in shock as he sees the sheer amount of messages that Eren had received from just Jean. There were almost 300 messages from the alpha! Levi couldn’t believe it.

 

Recovering from his shock, Levi taps the screen and so it could go to the beginning of the unread messages. The first few messages where fine, mostly sounded concerned for Eren’s well being and wondering if they were still together after everything that had happened between them. This lasted about 20 or so messages. Jean then started to blame Eren for damn near everything under the sun, everything that happened to the alpha in his personal life, for his car, for the lose of his job because he was in the hospital for two months, for having to repeat his classes, everything the man could think of.

 

Then they finally got down to where Jean had met Levi. The messages turn for the worst…if that was even possible at this point. “You think you could just replace me with that fuckin midget?! I don’t care if your ass is still in a fuckin coma, I will make you pay, you fuckin slut!” The messages got worse over time, up to the point where there is a short video and then a picture.

 

Levi could hear Eren gulp when he saw the video on the screen, with shaking hands Eren opens the video and plays it.

 

The video opens up to a male omega bent over a wooden table, the freckles going down the back from the shoulder is what tipped Eren off that it was Marco he was looking at. A hand comes down across Marco’s ass with a loud hard slap, crying out Marco tries to turn his head to say something but is forced down by the hand not occupied by the camera. With his face sufficiently pushed into the tabletop, Marco gasps and a rock-hard cock is then forced into the semi-wet hole. He screams in pain but is silenced with a hard thud as his head is forced down hard onto the table once again.

 

Eren gasps as Marco’s head makes the sickening thud, wanting to turn his eyes away from the screen, this amateur porn; but he keeps on watching.

 

The person behind the camera picks up his already brutal rhythm to a punishing pace. On the screen you could see the person’s knot forming quickly as they approached their completion. With a few harder thrusts, the cameraman’s knot pops and buries it deep into Marco. Marco screams with pain and pleasure as the person’s knot catches as he shallowly thrusts into the omega with a loud grunt. The camera is changed in position, it then shows Jean bent over Marco as he pulls his up to meet him. Jean kisses the nape of Marco’s neck softly at first, peppering kisses to the other male in an almost loving manner. Jean looks at the screen, opening his mouth wide, and bites down harshly on the nape of Marco’s nape; causing blood to rush up as the alpha breaks skin and bonds the omega beneath him.

 

After a few moments, but what felt like an eternity to the pair watching the screen in shock and horror, Jean pulls back from Marco licking his bloodied red lips. Then with an insane look in his eyes and a devilish grin on his lips, the video ends.

 

Levi is so shocked that he doesn’t know what to do…until Eren grabs the phone and scrolls down to the picture. It shows Marco’s nape after the bite had been cleaned somewhat, blood still clinging to the freckled omegas skin.

 

Eren felt sick to his stomach. Had Marco wanted to be bonded like that? Had it been a typical Jean move and the alpha did whatever it was that he wanted without any consequences seemingly? Did he just watch a forced bond being made? He had to know the answers to these questions!

 

Eren scrolls down further to the remaining of the messages. The omega was meet with more threats, and promises of bodily harm, to himself and to Levi. Eren just didn’t know how to take this. Just as he was about to say fuck it and delete all the messages to give himself a peace of mind, and try to move on with his life, Levi stops his hand. Looking up at the man, Eren could see the horror and sickening feeling wasn’t just his alone.                  

 

The alpha was pale, more so than usual. White as a sheet, the man was at a lose for words. Still staring at the screen, he takes the phone out of Eren’s hands. Levi makes quick work of the phone and sends everything to himself in an email. He goes into the voice mail history and copies the message in a recording and sends those to himself as well.

 

Levi could feel Eren looking at him and at the screen. Levi looks at the curious omega, “This is for evidence…just in case.”

 

A cold shiver runs down the brunette’s spine. It hadn’t crossed his mind that the demented alpha would try anything else, something more extreme. Levi was right, they had to keep all the messages for evidence sake. He honestly didn’t want to think of a worst-case scenario, but he was forced to come to terms with the thought.

 

Nodding his head in agreement, he watches Levi as he sets Eren’s phone down on the nightstand. Pulling out his own phone as it dings in rapid succession at the incoming messages. After saving the messages to his archives, Levi returns it to his pocket and wraps his arms around the omega anew.

 

Eren buries himself in the older man’s embrace. He felt so safe in Levi’s loving arms. Soft tendrils of sage poured off Levi and wrapped itself around Eren, comforting him like no other scent could besides his own mothers. Suddenly he wanted the woman there as well, to give him some kind of comfort, to tell him he had a right to be scared, that he wasn’t overreacting. He knew he wasn’t, but he just couldn’t get the feeling out of his head, that he had caused all of this, that he had somehow push the alpha over the edge into madness.

 

He didn’t want to be alone.

 

Shifting in his place in Levi’s lap, Eren glances up at him for a second before gaining his courage to ask his question. “L-Levi?”

 

“Y-yes, love?”  


The alpha sounded just as shocked as he did still. “W-will you s-stay with m-me tonight? I don’t want t-to be alone right now.”

 

This draws Levi out of his own mind. Eren was right there and he needed him desperately. He had to alpha up and take care of him. He had to stand up for his omega and protect him from the psychopathic alpha.  Nodding his agreement into the soft chocolate locks, “Yeah,” He clears his throat to try to sound more confident that he was feeling. “I’ll stay the night with you, love. I’ll call your mother in a bit to see if she will sit in with you tomorrow while I’m at work, ok?”

 

Eren knew what Levi was doing, and he was thankful for it. Leaning back in Levi’s hold Eren looks him in the eyes. “Thank you, Levi. It means a lot to me that you’re here for me. It really does.” Tears begin to rush to the omegas eyes as he takes in the alpha strong features. He loved and appreciated this man so much, he had to let him know.

 

Levi smiles down on Eren as he wipes the tears that begin to spill down his cheeks with the pad of his thumb. “I know, baby. I will always be here for you, no matter what.”

 

Eren smiles through his tears as he titles his head upwards. Getting the hint, Levi leans forward and presses his lips softly to Eren’s in a chaste kiss. The kiss was slow and innocent, showing the appreciation and love that Eren felt for Levi. The both knew the words that associated with their feelings for one another, they just didn’t know how or when to express them.

 

Pulling back from the kiss, Levi considers Eren for a time, cupping his face in his free hand. He didn’t know how he was going to protect Eren once he was released from the hospital just yet, he didn’t want to lock the omega away from the world to protect him. Even though he felt that that would be the best idea as of right now, but he knew he’d figure out something soon. He had to.

 

He knew he had to say it, Levi had to tell his omega how he felt before anything tried to take his beloved away from him so soon after having him returned to him. “I- “Levi started out, he was shit with feelings, and even worse at expressing them. He gulps and take a deep breath, “I love you, Eren.”

 

Eren’s eyes widen and then fill with tears anew. Bringing his hands up to his mouth, Eren lets out a high-pitched squeal of joy before he wraps his arms around the man in front of him. He was so happy, he couldn’t believe it. Levi loved him, and he said it first! Overjoyed, and filled with his love for Levi, Eren nuzzles into Levi chest, a soft purr erupting from the back of his throat.

 

Levi croons in response to the nuzzles from his omega. “I take it that you’re happy about that.” Chuckling a bit to himself.

 

Snapping his head up at Levi, of course he was happy, why wouldn’t he be? **_Oh, I didn’t say it back yet._** Eren chuckles to himself over his own stupidity. Smiling at the man, “Of course it does! How could it not? Being told by the man I love that he loves me in return?”

 

A slow smile creeps onto Levi’s features. He couldn’t remember the last time he smiled this big before or felt this much happiness and love for someone. “Glad to hear it, love.”  

 

Levi leans down to capture Eren’s lips in another slow kiss. All of the previous feelings of dread seeped out of the couple slowly as they allowed themselves to get caught up in each other. The kiss didn’t progress much past a slow sensual kiss, they didn’t rush themselves that night. They kept to feather light touches and slowly making-out. After dinner that night, they talked about their future together and where they saw themselves in a few years. It was clear to both of them that their futures lay with each other, it was a future that they couldn’t wait to get to. A future they both dreamed of as they slept in each other’s arms that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy the fuckery that is Jean's insanity? *raises glass* Here's to everyone who has stayed with me for this long, it really does mean a lot that you lovelies put up with my crazy ideas for this fic! 
> 
> Till next time! <3


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I pray for you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, the beginning of this chapter is a bit...like a tiny bit religious. Only cuz I wanted to add the lyrics to this song in this fic, cuz the song is hella funny. If, that's not your thing...which it isn't really mine either, you can skip til after the break in the chapter. However, it is funny. To listen to the song here is the link...cuz I figured most ppl wouldn't get the reference anyways. XD
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kxUdftDwoFw

The next few days followed a rhythm. Levi would stay the night after his shift, then he would leave in the morning once Carla came in before his shift started so he could go home, shower and change for the day. Eren knew this was probably taking a heavy toll on the man, but he never let the strain be shown to Eren, not once.

 

Levi was living up to his promise of doing everything in his power to protect his mate. Levi spoke to Erwin about putting extra guards on Eren’s floor and one who sat in front of his door at night. Levi was taking no chances of Jean coming to see Eren and scaring the omega anew. The text messages had stopped, and they were trying to move past it all.

 

Carla thought it was a good idea one day to take Eren down to the hospital chapel and have the priest to talk to Eren. She hoped it would give her son some peace. All it did was annoy Eren after the third time of being dragged down there. He knew his mother was only concerned for his well-being, mental and otherwise, but he was never really religious like his mother was.

 

She wasn’t super religious like some of the cultist that he had come across, who take their religion to a whole new level. However, on hard times, she did fall back on her religion, falling to her knees and praying to her god. Eren didn’t really follow his mother’s traditional beliefs, he did think there was a high-being out there, but he did think he had control over his own life, and that no matter what he had a choice in it all.

 

However, Eren was nothing but a captive audience when he was forced to go with his mother to the chapel. He was in a wheelchair after all and couldn’t get far on his own if he did walk without assistance. So, here Eren was sucking it up and dealing with his mother’s and the priest antics.

 

He was told to pray for his enemies, well he only had one enemy in his life and that was Jean. He was supposed to pray for those who’ve done wrong by him, yet again that was Jean.  He wasn’t supposed to get angry or condemn him for his crimes or wrong-doings. He was supposed to pray and let the lord do his job.

 

Yeah, he prayed for Jean alright. He prayed that his breaks went out running down a hill. He prayed a flowerpot fell from a window sill and knocked him in the head like he wanted to. He prayed that all of Jean’s dreams would never come true. He prayed his breaks blew out at 110, or that he would pass out drunk with one of his alpha buddies and wake up with his and her tattoos. Oh, yes Eren prayed.

 

Eren felt a little better after returning to his room one day after such a prayer session. He took the high road and did what the priest told him to do. He knew that as long as Jean kept on messing up, he would keep on praying…until something changed. He was glad by this point that his mother had dragged him to church.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that day, Levi was sitting with Eren in his lap after dinner. The pair was cuddling on the bed with the tv on low as Levi was reading the news off his phone and Eren was just sitting comfortably and basking in the earth tones of Levi’s scent. He was consoled by the man’s scent and presence, he was safe in his arms.

 

Eren’s phone dings on the nightstand. Opening his eyes with a groan, Eren shifts in Levi’s lap and reaches over to grab for the device. Who dared interrupt his Levi time? Thumbing it open, Eren gasps as he stares in horror at the screen. It was a text message…the sender, Jean Kirstein. Eren whimpers his discomfort as tears come to his eyes. Had he caused this?       

 

Levi’s attention is drawn away from his phone, he wanted to give the omega his privacy when the message came in, but apparently that had been a bad idea from Eren’s reaction to it. That could only meant trouble in the form of a certain alpha. Looking down at the cell screen, he proved himself right.

 

Eren feels Levi shift under him, without even looking, he shoves the device into the raven’s hands. He couldn’t look, he just couldn’t. Turning his head away from the man and phone, Eren does his best to make himself as small as possible on the bed.

 

Levi thumbs open the message, it was a picture, but it didn’t make any sense to the man. The picture was of Levi and Eren on the omegas hospital bed. Levi was wearing a set of dark blue scrubs, Eren in his hospital gown and light blue pajama bottoms. This was the outfit that Levi wore the day before! The pair are fast asleep in the picture, even with the dim lighting you could tell it was them at night.

 

Just then a second picture came through with a loud ding that made the older man jump in surprise. Scrolling down, the second picture was a close up of the pair. A hand can be seen in the picture, it had pulled the covers up and over the slumbering pair. The picture came with a caption, **_“Do you feel safe?”_**

 

The alpha saw red. Levi was beyond pissed, he was fuckin livid! How could someone just walk into the hospital and take their pictures while they slept? What were the guards doing, jerking off? He had to do something about this and quick. He didn’t want Eren to have anymore stress than he already did.

 

Shifting under Eren’s weight, Levi struggles to get from underneath the omega. After some coaxing, Levi was finally free from the balled-up brunette’s weight. Leaving both phones on the bed forgotten, Levi dashes for the door. The guard on-duty shocked into attention by his sudden presence. “Who was on-duty last night?!” The alpha growled out the question, scaring the beta man.

 

“U-umm, I-I don’t know for s-sure. I’m sure it’s in the l-log book d-downstairs.” The man managed to stutter out.

 

Growling in frustration, Levi stalks back into the room, over to the bed where Eren still curled up into a tight ball. Levi reaches out to rub Eren’s back, only to have him flinch away when he came too close to him. “It’s ok, baby, it’s just me.” Eren shifts and manages to raise his head from it’s place between his knees. “I need to make a phone call to Erwin, ok? I’ll be in the bathroom on the phone if you need me.”

 

Levi waits for Eren to comply with a nod before he grabs his phone off the bed, walks to the bathroom and closes the door behind him. Levi paces the small room as he waits for Erwin to pick up the phone. “Hello? Levi?” Finally, the man picks up his phone.

 

“About fuckin time, where are you?!”

 

“Huh? I’m in my office like I usually am at this time of day, why?”

 

“Eren just received another texted from shitty Horseface! They’re fuckin pictures of us while sleeping last night Erwin! Just what the hell were the guards doing if they allowed him access to his room?!” Levi could hear his own voice echo, which means Eren could probably hear him. He had to calm down and lower his voice.

 

“What?! Ok, give me a few minutes…like 10-15 minutes and I’ll come up there after I do some digging around with the guard duty and visitors books, ok?”

 

“Yeah, fine.” Levi grit through his teeth. “Just hurry it up, Eren’s in a bad place right now because of this.”

 

“I’ll do my best, Levi.” Erwin tries to console the man before hanging up to make his round of calls.

 

Closing out his phone, Levi shoves it into his pants pocket. Stepping up to the sink, he can see the dark bags under his eyes in his reflection in the mirror. They are darker than what they usually are, thanks to this whole mess with Jean. Turning the water on, he leans over and splashes his face with the cool liquid. It helped clear his mind just a bit. He was tired beforehand, that wasn’t the case anymore. He was too pissed off for words, and all he wanted to do was make things better for Eren.

 

Standing up, Levi reaches for a paper towel and dabs his face dry. Sighing to himself, and looks into the mirror, “I’m really going to need a vacation after all of this is over.” Levi mumbles to himself, turning away from the sink and mirror. He tosses the paper towel into the trash. Upon opening the door Levi is stopped dead in his tracks from the sight he is greeted with.

 

Eren, no longer in his ball is sitting in the middle of his bed on his knee and staring at the phone eyes wide in horror, hyperventilating. “Shit.” Levi says under his breath as he dashes for the phone, only to have it moved out of his reach at the last second.

 

“H-how?”

 

Eren looks up at Levi with imploring eyes. Tears streaking down his face, bottom lip quivering. “Baby- “

 

“How?! How did he get in? Why was Marco here?!”

 

“Wait? Marco?” Levi is confused beyond belief. So, the hand in the picture wasn’t Jean’s, but Marco’s. It made sense, the hospital staff was alerted to keep Jean out of Eren’s room and that he was not allowed on hospital premises while the omega was staying there. All points of entry to the building and Eren’s floor was covered by guards who knew who to look out for when it came to the alpha…but not the man’s omega. Cursing to himself, Levi hadn’t seen this one coming, no one had.

 

Eren begins to breath heavier, his chest rising and falling double time. Eren’s body shakes without control, the phone drops from his hands as they begin to loose feeling. His head begins to grow light and starts to see dark spots before his eyes.

 

Levi sees this and rushes the rest of the way over to Eren and onto the bed. Gathering Eren in his arms as best he can, Levi begins to stroke the chocolate lock out of his eyes. “Baby, you have to listen to me, ok? You have to breath, breath deep for me, Eren.” Levi instructs the brunette, he knows the signs. Trying his best to prevent the inevitable.

 

Eren gives a shuttering breath, but he can’t calm down. He knew that hand from anywhere in the picture. He knew it was Marco, the light freckles gave it away. Jean didn’t have freckles at all, let alone on the backs of his hands, not to mention the hand was lighter than his ex-alpha. Why would Marco do this to him? Jean had to have put him up to it, but why still torment him? What was the point to all of this? What was his end game? Eren didn’t know, he just wanted to feel safe in Levi’s arms once again. He didn’t feel safe at all right now. The alphas taunt still fresh in his mind.  

 

Levi could tell his omega was doing a downward spiral, fast. Eren was hyperventilating even more so now, barely getting any air. He knew it was coming, but still wanted to prevent it. Still stroking Eren’s hair with one hand, Levi pulls out his phone with the other. Hitting redial, he brings the phone to ear.

 

“Levi? I thought I said- “

 

“Eren saw the messages, he’s starting to drop! Get up here now!” Not waiting for a response, he hangs up and tosses the device onto the bedside table.

 

“L-Levi…”

 

Looking back to his omega with concern, he sees that Eren finally dropped. Laying passed out in his arms, Eren looked completely wrecked. Tears still streamed out of his closed eyes, Eren looked paler than his usual tanned skin allowed, red splotches dotted his features. “Shit!” Levi says to himself, this situation totally fuckin blew. Something had to give soon, it just had to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo....how'd you lovelies enjoy this chapter? I had a lot of revising to do with this chapter. I didn't like the way it originally turned out, so I spent the nights this past wknd to fix somethings while my friend and her hubby, my kids and I were at Myrtle Beach. We had hella fun, I'm probably going to post the pics on IG and share on tumblr and FB soon. I'm not very photogenic, so I stay behind the camera most of the time lol. Hope all is well with everyone, see you lovelies next time!!
> 
> Also....20 CHAPTERS!! I didn't think this fic would go past 10 tbh! Not to mention you guys! You guys are awesome!! Thank you so much for the support and comments, and thank you soo much for putting up with my whims lol. XD It means a lot!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies,
> 
> I've have been writing up a storm again, and I'm ahead like...2 chapters after this chapter. Soooooo.....here is another chapter! There will still be the chapter for thursday as well, so two chapters this week! Yaaaaaayyyysssss and shit!! XD

Levi paces back and forth in Eren’s new room. They had moved the omegas room two days ago after Eren had dropped…he still hasn’t woken up.

 

Levi knew that the shock of the messages and the video had taken a great toll on Eren. The drop was a clear sign of that trauma. However, Levi couldn’t wrap his mind around the actions of Jean and Marco. They had investigated the visitation records for that day, and sure enough it was the freckled omega who had visited Eren’s room after visiting hours. Why, the guards and the front desk actually let the omega up on the floor, Levi did not know, but heads were going to roll for this.

 

He had fucked up. He didn’t know what to do other than stay by Eren’s side for as long as possible. He just wanted his mate to wake up and feel safe again. But apparently, he was too shit of an alpha to even do that much. Was he even worthy of Eren’s love and to be by his side? He honestly could not say anymore. He thought they were perfect for each other, they were fated mates after all. So, why couldn’t he do anything right?

 

Levi hears a soft knock on the door, whirling around he death glares whoever was bold enough to knock on his mate’s door. The door opens a crack and he sees Carla stick her head in. The tension visibly eases from Levi when he sees the female omega. Sighing to himself, Carla walks into the room and gathers Levi in her arms, hugging the alpha tightly.

 

Stepping back from the raven, Carla looks at the alpha with her hands still on his shoulders. The man had definitely seen better days. Levi was unshaven, hair looked a mess and the dark bags under his eyes seems two shades darker today than usual. The woman’s heart broke for the man, it really did. It wasn’t his fault that this happened to her son. It was Jean’s fault, the blame should be on him, not thrown on the man who loved her son so dearly.

 

“You haven’t slept again, have you?” Levi drops his head and stares at their feet in shame. He wasn’t holding together well at all, and everyone could tell. His pride was taking a huge blow from it all. Carla sighs and leads Levi over to the visitor’s chair in the room. She leans over and pulls out the bottom of the chair, revealing a bed once the back is brought down. She moves over to the small closet in the corner and retrieves a sheet and hospital blanket. Making the bed up, she forces Levi to sit down.

 

“Now lay down.” The omegan woman orders. When the alpha didn’t do as he was told, she repeats herself with a raised and firm tone in her voice, as if she were talking to her own alpha daughter.  “I said, lay down Levi.”

 

Levi sighs and does as he’s told this time. Nodding her head now that she’s finally had her way, she slips his shoes off setting them aside neatly side by side. Carla pulls the blanket up over Levi. Moving to the window, she closes the heavier curtains close so there was little sunlight coming through. “Now try to get some sleep, I’ll go to Erwin in a bit to talk to him about your shift today. You are in no shape to operate on anyone today.”

 

With this Carla sits in the other chair across from Eren’s bed. Pulling out a book, she settles in and finds her place. Keeping her eye on both of her son’s while she reads her favorite romance novel.

 

The time passes by without a word said between the two and Levi lays there in silence, until sleep finally claims him. Dragging him down into a fitful slumber, with dreams plagued by a certain two-toned haired alpha who tries to take his Eren from him.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi wakes with a start, his head snapping from left to right as he tries to make sense of his surroundings. The room is in a buzz, nurses and Erwin surround his omegas bed. Growling deep in his chest. Erwin snaps his head towards him once the sound reaches his ears. In a flash Carla is standing next to him.

 

“Levi, it’s ok. Eren woke up while you were asleep.” The woman says in a gentle, calming tone, releasing calming tones of citrus at the same time. 

 

“L-Levi?”

 

His head snaps towards the shaky voice, his omega was calling for him, beckoning him to his side. Was he worthy of being at his side anymore? Was he ever? As the question swarm in the raven’s mind, his body went on auto-pilot and forced him to get up from his place next to Carla, across the room and to push his way past the nurses to take up Eren’s hand in his.

 

Eren still looked pale, an unhealthy sheen of an almost jaundice yellow hue to his skin. His once shimmering emerald eyes looked haunted and dim in the harsh hospital lighting. His hair a flat dull looking mess, not the usual rich chocolate volumized hair the omega possessed. Eren looked a mess and it hurt Levi’s alpha pride that it all came to this under his watch. He needed to make it up to his mate.

 

“B-baby…I-I’m- “

 

Weakly lifting his other hand from the bed, Eren cups Levi’s cheek and smiles weakly. “Sshhh, this isn’t your fault. Do not for a second blame yourself for everything he’s done. You have done absolutely nothing wrong, you have nothing to apologize for and I refuse to accept any apology from you.”

 

Levi is hushed into silence by his mate’s words. He doesn’t even notice the tears that start to stream from his eyes. Shutting them, Levi bows his head over Eren’s hand as he silently cries. All the stress and guilt pouring out of the alphas tensed body. Eren pulls Levi closer to him with gentle hands, the man putty in his hands.

 

Levi climbs into the bed next to his omega, he wraps himself around Eren’s waist. “Levi!” Erwin’s voice booms off the walls of Eren’s room.

 

“Come Erwin, they need some time to get themselves together.” Carla suggests, as she grabs the tall blonde by the arm and escorts him out to the hallway.   

 

“B-But, he just woke up…we have tests to run.” Still being dragged out the room by the smaller woman.

 

“Hush now, we can run those tests after they’ve composed their selves. They’ve been through a lot.” Carla says as she closes the room with a soft click.

 

Levi nuzzles Eren’s hipbone trying to get as much of the omegas scent on him and have him in his arms as much as possible. They stayed this way for a time in silence, with only the rhythmic beeping of the machines in the room as background noise.

 

Looking down at the raven curled around him, Eren cards his fingers through Levi’s hair. He lightly scrubs the pads of his fingertips through the soft bristles of the older man’s undercut. Slowly Eren feels the rest of Levi’s tension slipping from his shoulders and out of his body. Smiling down on him, Eren croons softly to his mate. He could not fathom just what the alpha had put himself through emotionally while he was recovering from his drop, but he knew it must have been hell.

 

The man appearance clearly told as much. Levi’s once shinny hair seemed duller and unwashed, almost greasy to the touch and disheveled in appearance. His shoulder looked like they carried the whole world’s problems on the expanse of muscles. The bags under his eyes were at least twice as dark from what Eren remembered them being. His skin looked paler, it was not a healthy tone on the man. He didn’t know if he was imagining it or not, but his clothes even looked slightly big on him as well. The man looked a hot mess.

 

“I’m so sorry,” the small whisper is barely heard in the small room, but it catches Eren’s attention nonetheless. “I couldn’t do anything to protect you. All I could do was panic. It took me forever to snap myself out of it and call the police to report Jean. Only for them to say that they couldn’t do anything without definite proof.” A short humorless chuckle escapes the man’s lips. “Even with the voice messages and text messages, it wasn’t enough evidence to convince them that this was unwanted attention. All because he was your previous alpha, they just took it as him staking his claim. What a crock of bullshit.”

 

Eren sits in stunned silence for a few moments. The police weren’t going to help them at all. He should have seen this coming. Their society, for as much progression that has happened to get omegas rights, still weren’t very fair to them, even when the crime is clearly against them. It was totally fucked. Eren wished with all his being that Jean would come to his senses, but apparently that wasn’t going to happen. The police weren’t going to help unless something extreme happened, and even then, it would probably be too late. Their hands were clearly tied, and Jean knew it.

 

“We’ll figure something out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also in the middle of my writing storm, I started like 3 or so different fics as well...and Idk which I like best to work on next, or to write and release along side this fic. So instead of making the decision myself like an adult (totally don't feel like being an adult), I'll let you guys vote in the comments!
> 
> A) Cockslut Armin (mostly a series of oneshots of omega Armin being well...a cockslut)  
> B) Childhood friends Levi and Eren becoming distant after Eren presents as an omega  
> C) Royal au where Zeke tries to marry Eren off to the highest bidder  
> D) Prince Levi x Witch Eren (actually came up with this idea this morning...my fav so far)
> 
> So tell me what you think in the comments or even on Tumblr.. I swear I'm a nice person and will not bite your head off. Oh that reminds me, finally got Tumblr to fix my messenger, so you guys can come talk to me there with questions and request! 
> 
> Til next time my lovelies!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting results at the end!

The pair had to think of something, anything, and fast. Levi suggested that they put a tracker/GPS program on their phones, so in the event that something happened to either of them, and they had their phone, the other could be tracked. No one else outside the mates knew of this, not Carla, or even Erwin.  

 

Throughout this time, Eren has returned to his physical therapy and had regained 95% of his bodily functions again. He was so close to being fully healed he could taste it. Taste the sweet freedom from these four walls of his hospital room. Smell the fresh air and fell the breeze in his hair. Granted it was now December, but he didn’t care. Eren just wanted out. To try to pick up the broken pieces of his life once again and try to move on, and maybe move in with Levi.

 

They had talked about it a few times. Playing with the idea of sharing an apartment together. They already knew that they wanted to bond once Eren’s heat finally hit once he was off the hospital dosage of suppressants and contraceptives. They wanted to take the next step in their lives together, forever.   

 

Levi made a promise to court Eren properly, and even went as far as asking Carla and Grisha for permission to formally court him. Eren’s parents were ecstatic and gave their permission without hesitation.

 

Levi couldn’t take Eren out to dinner and a movie, so he brought the dinner and movie to Eren. He ordered take-out from Rico’s and brought his laptop and movies to Eren’s room. They had their “date night” twice a week in Eren’s room. On occasion Armin and Erwin would join them and it would turn out to be a couple’s date night in his room.

 

Eren would wake up to courting gifts as well. His mother would sit in her chair in the corner and smile that knowing smile at him as he woke up one day with the room littered in flowers. It was just like in his dream, but somehow this time, it meant so much more. Roses, Tulips of every color, lilies, and orchids. His room felt bright and warm with that many flowers, literally littering every surface, thinking himself in the gardens of Babylon. It was a sight to behold. The fragrance of the room was nothing to sneeze at either. The mingling scents of the flowers and Eren’s out happiness was something to behold. It warmed Levi’s heart that a few hundred dollars’ worth of flowers could make his mate so happy and pull him out of his shell somewhat. It was well worth the cost.

 

* * *

 

 

“Eren?”

 

“Humm?” Looking up from his book, Eren fixes his eyes on the older man. Levi had his hands behind his back with a small smile gracing his lips. The alpha had something planned and Eren wanted to know just what that was. Placing his book down on the bedside table, he places his hands on his lap and waits for Levi to speak up.

 

Levi walks up to the bed and sits down next to Eren. The brunette shifts over to give Levi more room to work with. Levi places his left knee on the bed to face his mate. “I wanted to give you something to show my love for you, but…” Levi stops mid-sentence, not knowing how to proceed. Eren leans forward slightly in anticipation. “I’m just not sure if it’s too cliché or cheesy.”

 

Eren cocks his head to the side in confusion. “Cliché…cheesy? Levi what are you talking about?”

 

Levi takes a moment, takes a deep breath and pulls his hand from behind his back. In the palm of his right hand is a long black velvet jewelry box. Eren gasps at the sight of the box. Knowing that the long box could only mean one of two kinds of gifts from his alpha. Either it was a necklace or bracelet. Levi opens the box slowly, laying on the white satin bed of the box was a necklace. The pendant was an old-fashion high polished bronze key, with a matching chain. The chain of the necklace looped through the diamond shaped hole of the key pendant, just below it was a small sapphire embedded in the metal, running along the length of the key was an engravement scrawled in. “Key to my heart”, Eren couldn’t help but lightly chuckle.

 

He now knew why his alpha thought it might be cliché or cheesy. It was a bit cliché, and a bit cheesy, but that was his alpha. Levi was a bit cheesy at times, but he loved the man dearly. The necklace was beautiful. Then he realized something. “D-did you get the sapphire in it because of my birthstone?” Eren asks Levi, looking up from the necklace.

 

Levi scratches the back of his neck with his left hand. “Y-yeah…do you like it?” He looks at Eren through his lashes. Shy really wasn’t the raven’s forte, but this man brought out that side of his for some reason unknown to him. Eren blushes at Levi as he takes the chain out of the box, examining it closer.

 

With necklace in hand, Eren looks up at Levi once more, a huge smile on his face. Eren throws himself at Levi, wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck. “I love it! Thank you so much, Levi. It’s beautiful.”

 

Levi wraps his arms around Eren’s waist, hugging him close. “I’m glad you like it, dear.” Running his right hand up Eren’s back, rubbing smoothing circles into the muscles there. Eren nuzzles Levi happily, scenting himself in the crook of Levi’s neck, scent marking the man in return. Levi hums his approval at the omegas antics as Eren begins to purr. Smiling into Eren’s hair, Levi kisses the crown of his hair.

 

Pulling back a bit from Eren, Levi looks down at the omega in his arms. “Why don’t I put it on for you?” looking up at him with wide eyes, Eren nods his head, handing the necklace over to the man. Levi unclasps the necklace, leans forward as Eren pulls his hair up and off his neck. His hair had grown again, it now reached his shoulders and could be put into a ponytail if Eren wished it; Levi kind of liked it long. Placing the chain around Eren’s neck, Levi clasped it. Coming back to his original position, Levi admired his mate.          

 

Eren looks down on himself, looking at the necklace as he settles the long chain on his chest. Looking back up to Levi with a smile, he leans forward. Levi meets him half way, their lips connecting in a soft kiss. Eren could feel the man’s feeling for him being poured into the kiss; his love, his adoration, his devotion…what had he done to get such a wonderful alpha? He didn’t know, but he was never letting this man go.

 

“Thank you, Levi. It really is beautiful.” Eren says after they pull back from the kiss.

 

Levi smiles on Eren. Cupping his cheek, just admiring the emerald eyed brunette. “Not as beautiful as you.” A smile cracks open Eren’s face as he dissolves into a fit of giggles. Levi gives Eren a look of pure confusion. “What?”

 

“T-that, that right there was c-cheesy and cliché.” Eren struggles out as he giggles at his alpha.

 

Levi chuckles at this, “Yeah, I guess.” Smiling at Eren anew. Eren thought his eyes were going to burn out of his head from the 100-watt smile that his mate was giving him. “But you love it.”

 

Eren outs his index finger to his bottom lip and pretends to ponder for a moment. Levi gives him a mock shocked/hurt expression. “Yeah, I guess so.” Eren smiles at Levi and giggles the most beautiful giggle that Levi has ever heard. It’s beautiful because it means his mate is happy. It means his mate isn’t living in fear at the moment. It means that his Eren is here in the present with him without a care in the world and that he is doing his job at making him happy and feel protected enough to have fun. This is the Eren that he wants to see. The beautiful omega he has come to fall in love with. He hates seeing the brunette so distraught and will do anything and everything in his power to protect and keep Eren this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so after looking what you all voted, I was still stuck with a sort of tie between C&D. So I went to FB and asked my friends in my groups, as well as added it to my day on FB messenger; some of them have read my work before or is reading this fic as it updates. The next big fic is more than likely going to be D. 
> 
> I have about 2 chapters of it already, and the name of it will be "It's just a bunch of Hocus Pocus". I look forward to writing more for it! XD
> 
> Ooohh....I keep on forgetting! Sooo...remember the smut scene a few chapters ago? The bathroom scene?.....weelllll, I had my friend who it is based off of read it. Lol I made her blush! I feel accomplished!! Her hubby who was the man in the story wasn't too pleased when she told him on our trip the other wknd.   
> Him: "Did you make me a chick or her a guy?"  
> Both me and my friend: "Her (me) a dude."  
> He shivers: "Bleh"  
> Lmao too funny!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freedom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, we've finally made it to where Eren is finally getting out of the hospital!.....didn't realize til I was writing this chapter that this whole fic was pretty much taking place in a hospital room...I'm so sorry! Why didn't you guys tell me this? Lol
> 
> Well here is this weeks chapter. For those who aren't following me on Tumblr, I have started class to work from home. It is kinda rough right now. I haven't had much time to write, but I don't have classes during the wknd so that's something at least. I will keep updating this fic...just won't have time to write much else til things settle. 
> 
> Welp, hope you lovelies enjoy this chapter! Muahz <3 <3

After three long months of rehabilitation, today was finally the day. He had completed everything he set out to do, he had completed the seemingly millions of tests, it all came to this day. The day where Eren Yeager would finally walk out of the St. Rose General Hospital.

 

All the pain and hard work was totally worth it. He could leave with Levi and hopefully, fingers crossed, never see this place again. Eren really hoped so. Waking up his last morning in the hospital, Eren was filled with excitement.

 

He woke up alone, but that was ok. He knew Levi would be there in an hour or so with his clothes and shoes. They were going straight to the alphas apartment, they didn’t trust, or want to risk Eren going back to his own apartment that he shared with Mikasa. Jean and Marco knew where that was, and Levi didn’t want to risk his omegas safety.

 

Eren hops out of bed and makes his way to the bathroom. He wanted to take a full shower before leaving the hospital but knew that wasn’t going to happen. The nurses would be in for vitals soon and to bring the discharge papers. They had been keeping a close eye on Eren ever since his drop. While that was great and all, he really needed his own space again. He desperately wanted out of these four walls and have his freedom again…well as much freedom as one can get when they’re being stalked by a psycho alpha hell bent on taking you away from your fated mate.

 

Eren sighs as he looks at himself in the bathroom mirror. His coloring had returned to normal, he had gained a little of his weight back that he had lost while in the coma, but he knew he still had work to do to get his curves back to the way they were before the accident. He hated how skinny he was, it didn’t look natural.

 

Sighing to himself again, Eren pushes off the sink and starts to ready himself for his big day. Eren couldn’t believe it had been 9 months since he stepped foot outside the hospital grounds. Things must have changed so much in his absence. He knew everyone, and everything moved on while he was in a coma, and that kind of depressed the omega. He didn’t know what to expect exactly. To think that everything that he knew and loved could have changed without him knowing it…it hurt him.

 

There was a knock on the bathroom door causing the omega to jump. He hadn’t heard anyone come into the room, it startled him that he stuttered out. “Y-yes?”

 

“It’s just me, babe,” Eren sighs in relief upon hearing Levi on the other side of the door. “I’m just going to lay the bag with your clothes on the bed, the jacket that you had me get from your apartment is on the chair, ok?”

 

“Ok, thank you, Levi.” Eren calls out to the man.

 

“No problem, love. I’m going to the nurse’s station to have them come to the room as soon as you’re done, so they can take your vitals one last time and bring the discharge papers.” Levi says, not waiting for a reply, Eren hears him walk away from the door and out of the room.

 

Looking out the bathroom door, Eren sees the shopping bag of clothes on his bed ** _. Curious...I had told him to get my clothes from my house and put them in my bookbag._** Stepping out into the room, he opens the bag on the bed. Inside there is a pair of black bootcut jeans, underwear, socks, an olive-green shirt with ¾ sleeves, and a pair of black tennis shoes. All the items in the bag were brand new.

 

Eren couldn’t believe his eyes. He really wasn’t expecting this from his alpha. He just wanted to get his old clothes from his apartment, not have the man buy him all brand-new clothes. While it was a sweet gesture, he didn’t know how to take it. He was so used to buying all his own clothes, he had been doing so since he was a teenager. Maybe his alpha meant it as another courting gift, yeah that had to be it.

 

Gathering his new clothes, he steps back into the bathroom. Closing the door, Eren places everything on the small bench next to the toilet. Taking off his hospital gown and pajama pants, he begins to get dressed. Everything was a little big on him, which was to be expected, Levi probably went with the sizes off his old clothes. The shoes fit fine, which was awesome. Clothes he could grow back into, and a belt was a wonderful thing, but big shoes would have been disastrous.

 

There was another knock on the door. This time Eren opens the door instead of just answering from behind it. There stood Levi, dressed in fitted blue jeans, a fitted navy-blue t-shirt and black sneakers. His clothes fit him just right in all the right places. The man looked like sex on legs, his muscles, that were just sin, looked like they were just dying to be freed from the confines of his shirt. He wanted to help those poor muscles have their freedom.

 

Eren’s eyes travel down Levi’s toned chest, past his belt buckle, further down to the man’s zipper. God, the bulge that met his eyes. His alpha was definitely hung, a salacious shiver runs up Eren’s spine. His gaze lay at Levi’s crotch for what seemed like an eternity but was only in fact a few seconds, granted a few seconds too long, but hey the man was hot as fuck.

 

“Ahem.”

 

Eren’s eyes snap up to meet Levi’s amused gaze. “See something you like brat?” He asks with a devilish grin on his lips.

 

Eren coughs to clear his throat, his cheeks flushing at being caught ogling his alpha. Eren laughs at this, a bit nervous, but hey if he couldn’t look at Levi then no one can. “Yeah, yeah I do.” He says a bit more confident than he felt at the moment.

 

Levi chuckles at this. “Good, don’t want you loosing interest now that your out of this place.” He grins at the younger male. Leaning forward he kisses Eren on the cheek. Pulling back he looks Eren over. “Humm, I thought I got a small enough size. Well, nothing a belt can’t fix.” Stepping back from him, Levi unbuckles his own belt and passes it over to Eren. “You can use mine for today. We can buy you some more for your new size later.” He says with an easy smile.

 

Eren takes the belt hesitantly. Looping the belt through the loops on his jeans, he buckles it. Looking down on it, it was a simple leather belt. It was a bit big for his taste, but at least it would keep his pants from sagging under his ass. He didn’t need for his ass to be on display for the world to see. He didn’t think Levi would like that very much.

 

“Humm…” Levi hums to himself, “Yeah, we’re going to have to buy you a few, so you don’t get lost in your pants.”

 

“T-thank you, Levi.”

 

Levi doesn’t miss the stutter from Eren, but before he could address it there is a knock on the room door, Erwin and a nurse walk into the room. “Good to see you up and about Eren.” Erwin says with his trademark charming grin.

 

“Y-yeah, it’s good to be up on my own.” Eren stutters out the first part. Erwin looks towards Levi; the pair share a silent conversation. Neither alpha knew what was up with the brunette, but they knew something was wrong. Maybe it was just nerves, well at least that’s what the pair hoped it was. Levi knew Eren would tell him when he was ready to do so.

 

Shaking off his worry, Erwin’s smile returns as he walks over to the bed. “Come sit down Eren so we can do your vitals, then you two can ride off into the sunset together.”

 

Eren looks over to the window, it was still morning. Shaking his head at the older man, he walks over to the bed and sits down. Erwin rolls up the sleeve to put the heartrate cuff on his upper arm. Turning on the machine he takes Eren’s vitals while the nurse writes down the findings. After all tests were done, Eren was clear to leave the hospital.

 

Erwin and the nurse pack up the machine. The nurse rolls out the small cart, Erwin turns around to address the couple. “I’ll be right back. After I update this last round of vitals, then you can sign the discharge papers. You’ll be a free man Eren.”

 

Eren smiles at the man, “Thank you Erwin.”

 

The tall blonde nods his head at them, then turns to leave. Leaving Eren alone with Levi. They sit in silence for what seemed like forever. Finally Levi breaks the heavy silence. “Baby?”

 

Eren looks up at Levi. The raven had a worried look on his face. Eren could tell he had picked up on the stuttering from earlier, now he had to answer for it. Sighing to himself, he readies himself for the obvious question. “What’s the matter baby? Is it something I did?”

 

Eren’s eyes widen. Ok, not what he was expecting him to ask exactly. Shaking himself mentally, Eren clears his throat. “No…well…kinda.” Eren fumbles with his words ** _. Dammit English, Eren. Can you speak it?_**

 

Levi quirks an eyebrow at this. “Ok, which is it then?” Clearly confused by his mate’s display.

 

He sighs, takes a deep breath, then speaks. “It’s the clothes.”

 

Surprised, Levi thought he did good in picking out the clothes for Eren. “W-what about them? I know they are a little big on you, but I didn’t think they were that bad.” Levi scratches the back of his neck in trepidation.

 

Throwing his hands up, Eren waves them in a defensively. “N-no, t-that’s not it.” Taking a deep breath once again, he continues. “It’s just…I’m used to buying my own clothes, and things. I-I’m not used to being taken care of like this.”

 

“S-so you don’t want me to court you then?” Levi asks with obvious pain in his voice. He wanted to provide for his intended, he wanted to provide for his mate. Levi’s instincts didn’t know what to think of his head strong omega. He wanted to make Eren happy, but mate didn’t want his gift. His alpha was hurt and confused.

 

Eren can smell the hurt rolling off his alpha. **_Shit! I really did it now, why can’t I say something without hurting someone’s feelings?_** “That’s not what I meant.” Eren tries to back track, fiddling with his necklace. “I love the courting gifts, I really do. I want you to court me. I want to be with you for as long as time allows.” Eren pauses, looking down at his feet for a moment. Finally getting enough courage to look back up at Levi, he continues. “I just want to buy as much of my own things as possible. I’m just used to being independent, you know?”

 

Levi is stunned into silence. He understands where Eren is coming from, but his alpha was still hurt by it all. Swallowing around the dry lump in his throat, Levi nods his head. “Yeah, I understand.” He says as he scrubs his freshly cut undercut. As much as he wanted to provide for Eren and build a future with him, he knew how Eren was to begin with. It would take time, but they could work something out. Something where they met in the middle, where both his instincts and Eren’s pride could coincide. “We can work something out where I can still provide for you as much as possible…right?”

 

Eren gives Levi a small smile. He knew he wasn’t going to get away with being completely independent like how he was with Jean, but this was a start at least. Levi is caring and giving, where Jean had not been. Eren gets up from the bed and walks over to his beloved. Eren cups Levi’s cheek in his hand, the alpha leaning into the touch, nuzzling the hand. “Of course we can. It’ll take a bit of time, but I know we can work things out.”

 

Levi smiles at this, leaning in he gives Eren a small kiss. Pulling back he can see that Eren is indeed willing to try. This makes the alpha sing with pride, his omega still wanted him. The man’s second dynamic wanted his mate right then and there to show him how much he appreciated him. It was going to have to wait until they got home though… ** _home_**. That brought Levi’s chest to sore with pride and butterflies flutter in the pit of his stomach. He was finally taking Eren home with him. They were starting their lives together. He couldn’t wait.

 

Erwin knocks and enters the room. The pair look towards the door, still in each other’s arms. “Oh, good you’ve made up.” Erwin says, making Eren blush and cast his eyes to the side, Levi beaming with pride and hope for the future. “I’ve got your release forms right here,” holding up the papers. “Let’s get you two love birds out of this place, shall we?”

 

Both Eren and Levi nod at this. They were ready to get out of there and to finally build their future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I do not have a beta right now, so if there are any mistakes just yell them out at me. It's been a long day and just finished proofing this chapter lol


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un'beta'd, so yell out my mistakes that I may have missed.

Once all the paperwork was signed, the pair was given warnings to take it easy due to Eren’s previous drop. Even though Erwin knew they weren’t going to listen to a word he said. Both were too wrapped up in each other’s presence to pay much attention to him. Obviously wanting to finally get out of the hospital and get on to the next chapter in their lives.

 

Erwin sighs to himself, he was wasting his breath with them to be honest. Levi knew all this information anyways, and if they really needed help with something they could always just come back in through the emergency room. He decided to wrap things up. “Ok, that’s about it.” He tells them with a small smile.

 

Levi nods at his friend as he stands from his place next to Eren on the bed. Holding out his hand to Eren, they move from the bed and gather Eren’s things and paperwork.  With this the couple and Erwin walk out of what has been Eren’s home for the last month, and down the hallway to the elevators.

 

Erwin escorts the pair to the first floor before going about his business after bidding them both farewell. Promising to see them both soon before leaving. Levi talks to the guard on duty, a man Eren has never seen, but someone who seems to be somewhat close to his mate. Eren waits for Levi to finish up his conversation.

 

Looking around, Eren can see out of the front floor to ceiling windows near the front doors. There is a tan sedan parked a little back from the front entrance. Eren doesn’t know the car, but something feels…off about it. He can’t make out the make or model of the car from this distance, but he can tell that there is tinting done to the windows of the vehicle. It doesn’t sit well on the omegas stomach.

 

“Ready to go, babe?” Levi’s sudden voice next to him makes Eren jump out of his skin. “Woah, you ok?” The smile that was on the alphas face shifts to a look of confusion and concern for the younger male.

 

“Y-yeah, I’m ok. I just want to get out of here already.” Eren giggles nervously.

 

Levi can hear the nerves in Eren’s voice and it doesn’t sit well in the raven’s stomach. He can tell something is wrong with Eren again, just not what exactly. He glances out of the glass doors, and see a tan car pull off. Wondering if stepping into the outside world is what has Eren so on edge. He grabs for Eren’s hand, pulling it to his lips and kissing the back of it. Levi gives him a reassuring smile; bag in one hand, and his mate’s hand in the other, “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

 

As they step out of the glass doors of the hospital, a brisk wind steals Eren’s breath away. He had been in that place for so long that he had forgotten what time of year it was. It was December now, so of course it was cold. It was so easy to lose track of time while in the hospital.

 

“Do you want to wait inside while I get the car, or do you want to wait here?” Levi asks Eren. They had already talked things over, and Levi thought it would be safer for Eren to wait while he pulled the car around from the parking lot to the front of the hospital. It wasn’t but a 5-minute walk if that, but Levi didn’t want Eren to tire out from walking too much.

 

“I can wait here. I’m finally out of that stuffy building, I don’t want to go back in.”

 

Levi nods his head in understanding. “Ok, love,” He leans forward and presses a kiss to Eren’s soft lips. “I’ll be right back.” He says before jogging off in the direction of the parking lot.

 

Eren sighs to himself as he watches Levi jog away. He couldn’t help but feel that there was still something wrong. He didn’t know what to think of this feeling. Maybe he was just working himself up, this was the first time being outside of the hospital in months. Not to mention, Jean was still out there. No one had an idea of where the insane alpha was. It worried him to no end when the crazed alpha came across his mind. He just wanted to move on with his life, but apparently the man had other plans in mind.

 

A car horn sounds out in front of him, shocking Eren from his thoughts. It wasn’t the car that Levi had described as his own, but the tan sedan that had been sitting out front not that long ago. The car pulls up beside the curb. Eren studies the car, on closer inspection he could now make out the make and model of the vehicle. The car was not tan, but a light gold color, he could now tell that it was a Ford Focus, he couldn’t tell what year it was, but he knew what type of car it was now.

 

The driver of said car honks the horn once again, beckoning the omega closer. Eren looks around from left to right then steps a little closer to the car, hunching down trying to see through the clearly illegal tinting. The passenger window rolls down, and Eren’s stomach drops.

 

In the driver’s seat is a person he didn’t want to see, a person who shouldn’t be there. A person he wished he would never see again, but for some reason was there in front of him.

 

Jean leans over the gear shift with a devil’s grin, and insanity in his eyes. Eren feels his skin crawl as Jean appraises the omega. The alpha hums to himself, grabbing his crotch and licking his lips. “Mmm, damn baby you look good. A little skinny for my taste, but we can fix that in time.”

 

“W-what…”

 

Eren was too shocked by the man’s presence to form coherent sentences. He stares at the man with his mouth agape. “What am I doing here?” Jean asks for him. “Well, I came to pick you up, Sweet Cheeks.”

 

The infuriating nickname is what snaps Eren out of his trance like state. “I’m not going anywhere with you, Jean.” Eren says through gritted teeth. His rage at the man finally returning.

 

“Aww, why you got to be like that?” Feigning hurt, a hand over his heart. “I just want to take care of you, Marco is even excited of you coming home to us. He doesn’t mind you being my second. You will be well taken care of with us. Not like how that midget has been able to take care of you.”

 

“What? The only problem with Levi taking care of me has been you! You have been a thorn in our side ever since I woke up from my coma. I have my fated mate now, and that’s all that matters to me. Go the fuck away Jean!”   

 

Eren steps away from the car, debating with himself on going back inside the hospital and running to get security. But he knows as soon as he does Jean would be gone. No, he thought, he was going to keep him here until Levi got back. Levi would take care of him. He knew Levi would protect him.

 

Eren hears the deep growl coming from Jean. The alphas knuckles turn white from how hard he is gripping the steering wheel. His next words are deep and commanding. **“Get in this car now Eren.”**

 

A shocking tremor runs through Eren’s body. His body starts to comply with the order, his eyes widen as he has no control over his own actions. Shit, he used an alpha command again! Eren closes his eyes tightly, tears well up in his eyes. He clenches his fist in an act of defiance, tears spilling over, running down his cheeks. Eren wants to fight the alpha command, he tries with all his might. His nails bite into his palms, giving a slight pain, it ground him somewhat. He can feel some control returning, Eren draws his bottom lip between his teeth and bites down. A rush of blood fills his mouth as the pain shocks him enough that Jean’s command no longer influences him.

 

Eren’s eyes fly open once he has control over himself again. Only to see just how close he was to following the command. His right hand on the passenger door handle, about to pull. Eren gasps in surprise and jumps back, holding the betrayed hand to his chest. Horror in his green eyes.

 

A car pulls up behind Jean’s and lets out a honk of its own. Eren turns his head at this. A sliver Toyota Avalon sat just a few feet away idling. He can see Levi in the driver’s seat, he’s leaned over getting something from the passenger side on the floor. He can’t see who’s in the car ahead of him, but Jean can see who’s behind him.

 

“Aww too bad, I had hoped I could bring you home now.” He sniffs the air and gives a faint look of distain. “I can smell the suppressants on you, I guess I’ll just have to wait till they’re out of your system to finally make you mine.” Jean chuckles darkly with a deranged grin on his face. “I’m a patient man, Eren. I know you’ll come back to me when the time is right.”

 

Levi looks up and sees Eren’s distraught look. Rushing out of the car with his hands balled into fist, Levi’s body acts without thinking as he punches the trunk of the car. Jean let’s out a laugh that borders on insanity, grating Eren’s nerves and eardrums. He pulls off with screeching tires, leaving smoke in his wake.

 

Levi’s progress to the driver side door was halted once Jean pulled off. He was livid, he wasn’t gone for that long, only to the parking lot, putting Eren’s belongings into the trunk and coming right back. How could this have happened? Why today? How did the other alpha hear that Eren was getting released today? Who told him?

 

All of that had to wait though. Eren needed him right now. Rushing over to his omega, Levi gathered his sobbing mate into his arms. Eren dissolves into a fit of tears, he couldn’t stop them even if he tried. All Levi could do was hold him while stroking his hair and back, trying to hush him. Letting him know that he was there now.

 

Just then a blond guard comes out having seen the commotion on the CCTV. “I’ve called the police for you Dr. Ackerman. They’ll be here soon.”

 

Levi looks up at the guard, he knew this guard. “Thank you Officer Bozado.” Levi is grateful to the man for his competence. Knowing Eren wasn’t going to walk on his own, Levi picks him up bridal style and carries him towards the entrance. “Can you get my keys for me please, and make sure they don’t tow my car?”

 

Officer Bozado nods his head as Levi passes him. “Sure thing boss.” He says as he runs off to retrieve said keys.   

 

Levi carries Eren into the hospital and makes his way to the security office to wait for the police. Everything had been going so well, Eren was finally discharged, they were courting, going to live together. Why did it take this turn? Why did Jean have to rear his ugly head? Why couldn’t he just leave them alone? Something had to give. Levi was at his wits end. If the cops couldn’t help them…he didn’t know what they were going to do.

 

Levi sighs to himself as he sits down on the couch in the security office. In only a handful of minutes everything had changed. It only took Jean 5 minutes to ruin everything they had worked so far for. Their world had turned upside down in just 5 minutes…and Jean was going to pay for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit late today because class was a bitch today, getting close to certification time! *crosses fingers*.......annddd I woke up sick, so that didn't help one bit today. Hope everyone else's day was better than mine. As always tysm for reading and commenting if you do. It means a lot and brightens up my day tbh. 
> 
> Loves you all!! Till next time my lovelies


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!!
> 
> This week has been a horror show, annnnndddd it looks like it's going to get worse. Imma try write and update on schedule, but in the event that I am not able to, I will post about it on tumblr. So watch out for updates and post on there.

Twenty minutes. It took the police 20 freaking minutes to show their faces! If Levi hadn’t been there Eren would have been long gone with no real way to find him. Levi was fucking livid.

 

When the authorities finally made their way into the security office, Erwin had long been called down to check on his best friend and his mate. Levi sat in the same spot with Eren on his lap on the couch. The door was opened from the outside by Officer Bozado, allowing in two of Trost finest.

 

The pair consisted of a tall bald alpha who looked like he had seen better years, the man has a well-groomed mustache and noticeable wrinkles under his amber like eyes. The other man, a taller beta with straight dark blonde hair parted down the middle and tucked behind his ears, reaching the lower back of his neck, with gray eyes. Both officers dressed in black suits with white dress shirts, and dress shoes, the bald man wearing a purple gem bolo tie while his companion wore a standard dark blue tie.

 

Erwin looks up from his place near Levi on the couch, Levi doesn’t look up from his crooning to Eren in his attempts to keep him calm. Both officers pull out their badges and show them to Erwin as he gets up to speak to them. “Officers…” He pauses as he studies the badges, “oh, detectives? They sent detectives to handle this right off the bat?” Erwin inquired.

 

Putting their badges back inside their jackets, the older of the two answers Erwin’s question. “Well considering the call was put through to us from the security office here in the hospital, and the names given for the report were already in the system for a prior call, we were dispatched instead of officers on the beat.” The bald man explains. Looking around Erwin, the man takes notice of the couple on the couch, he balks in surprise at who was sitting there. “Holy… as I live and breathe, so it was you Levi.”

 

Levi’s attention is brought away from Eren finally and back to the room. Looking up at the detectives, Levi is surprised by who was standing there with a lopsided smile. “P-Pixis? What the hell are you doing here?” Asks Levi, not expecting the man whatsoever to be the one to respond to the call.

 

Pixis grins once the shorter alpha recognizes him. “I’m here working your case. I see that you’re still managing to get yourself into trouble wherever you go. We’ll what did you do this time?” He asks the last part jokingly.

 

Levi narrows his eyes on the man, if looks could killed the man would be six feet under. “I did nothing to warrant this to be done to my mate, and before you even dare to ask, neither has he.” Levi growls out his response, he was in no mood to joke around with the older alpha.

 

Pixis throws a hand out in a pacifying manner, trying to calm the shorter man down. “Calm down, kid, I’m just pulling your chain. No need to get hostile with me. I’m here to do my job and help you out as much as I can. So, what it is it exactly has been happening with this guy?”

 

Pixis gestures to the detective with him who takes out his note pad and a pen. Levi studies both men, sighing to himself he adjusts Eren on his lap in a more comfortable position. The omega having gone limp in his arms finally, his sobs having quieted down to light hiccups, his face stuffed in the crook of Levi’s neck against his scent glands with his eyes closed. “Jean Kirstein is the name of the alpha who is stalking my omega. He was Eren’s boyfriend before they both were in a car accident.” Levi explains.

 

“Ok,” Pixis says as he takes a chair from the corner and places it in front of the pair on the couch, his partner taking a seat behind the desk to write everything down. “So, tell me as detailed as possible everything that you know about him and what he’s been doing.”

 

Levi narrows his eyes at the pair of detectives. “Gladly.”

 

* * *

 

 

By the end of Levi giving his statement and Eren’s small attempt to do the same, the detective who was writing everything down, who Levi found out his name was Ian Dietrich, was wrapping up his report when Pixis asked. “I know you said that he contacted Eren, but do you still have the messages, both the text and voice messages?”

 

Levi pulls out his phone, opening his files he then hands the phone over to the older man. “Yeah, I had the forethought to send it to himself from his phone and save it to my files. They are also saved on his phone as well. We knew we’d need proof if the situation escalated.”

 

Looking over the text messages, Pixis’s eyes widen in shock as he speed-reads the messages. Reaching behind himself, he passes the device to his partner. Ian does the same, once he’s made it through the messages, he makes a note and passes the phone back to Pixis. “We are going to need copies of all the messages, voice, text and video. We’re also going to need you to come down to the station to help with the official report, you can do all of this within the next 24 hours. If you could come in tomorrow afternoon once your omega has calmed down some, it would be much apricated and it would help your case move forward.” Ian explains to Levi.

 

Nodding his head in affirmation, Levi takes his phone from Pixis’s offered hand. Returning his device to his pocket, “Yeah, I can come in tomorrow. Is that a problem for you, Erwin?” He asks looking towards the silent blonde.

 

Erwin uncrosses his arms from his chest with a nod. “Yeah, I can move the shifts around to accommodate the change.”

 

Shifting his gaze back to the pair of detectives, Levi nods at them. “What time should I come in?”

 

Pixis scratches his chin in thought. “Humm… I think 2pm should be good enough. What do you think Ian? We got anything around that time that’s pressing?”

 

Ian pulls out his own phone, unlocks it and opens his schedule app. After a few moments he looks back up and addresses Pixis. “We have something before that at 12:30, but it should be fine.”

 

Turning his attention back to Levi with a satisfied nod. “There we go,” Pixis and Ian both stand, ready to take their leave. “Go home and take care of that omega of yours, we’ll see you then.” Ian leaves first followed by Pixis, who stops at the door as if wanting to add something or ask Levi something. After a few moments of lingering, the man thinks otherwise and walks out of the office, following his partner back to their car.

 

“Is it just me, or did he look like he wanted to say something else to you?” Eren asks from his place on Levi’s lap, as he watches the detectives retreating forms as the door closes behind them.

 

“Yeah,” Erwin adds, he looks at his friend. “You know him well?”

 

Levi sighs to himself, nodding his head in confirmation. “Yeah…you can say that. He knows me real well.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In other news, OMG you guys over 12k hits!! I freakin love each and every one of you! Plz share and tell everyone about it! XD lol  
> Hope you guys are having an awesome Thursday, and bless your lil pervy hearts again for reading my fic!! <3 <3


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaayyyyss I'm finally able to post this chapter!! Was finally able to finish it last night and had it beta'd by my friends over Skype once again. Give a big round of applause to my lovelies NQS and Suzu!! Ya'll had me in stitches with your comments.
> 
> LittleNikko Tysm

 Later that day, Levi was able to take Eren home. He liked the idea of taking him to his apartment, and having the omega call it home as well. He’d dreamt of this day for what it seemed like forever, even though it’s only been 9 months since Eren stumbled into his life.

 

It was early evening by the time they finally made it into the apartment. Levi stood back and allowed Eren to explore. He started in the kitchen to the right of the door past the small hallway. Looking around, Eren really liked the open floor plan of the apartment.

 

Eren stops in his tracks as he remembers the last time he was here. Shaking his head, Eren reminds himself that he hadn’t actually been here before. That was just a dream, though almost everything was spot on. The only explanation he had was that Levi must have said something while he was in his coma. The description of his apartment to a comatose Eren had indeed helped him build the vision that reflected in his dreams.

 

The kitchen table is still in the same place, a light wood accompanied by matching chairs with black cushioning. The kitchen itself is just as immaculate as in his dream with top of the line equipment; exactly what Eren expected of his alpha. Next was the living room, the simple layout is totally the alphas style. It’s perfect, just like his mate.

 

Eren sits down on the soft brown couch, he props his arm up on the arm rest and leans back getting comfortable. As he lays his head back he feels the couch dip next to him. Eren hadn’t even seen Levi move from his place by the kitchen. “So,” Levi says in a soft voice, “do you like the place so far?”

 

Eren hums in affirmation. “Yeah,” He turns his head to look at the older man. “It’s just how I imagined it.” The omega says with a smile on his lips.

 

Levi hums in reply, leaning forward he captures Eren’s lips for a soft kiss. “Glad you like it, love.” Looking over at the time on the cable box under the TV, Levi sees that it is already after 6pm. Thinking to himself, he wonders if Eren is hungry and what they should do for dinner. Suddenly a growl rumbles out next to him, catching his attention as he looks towards Eren.

 

The omega blushes furiously in embarrassment and begins to curl in on himself. He hadn’t expected his stomach to growl so loudly. It was completely embarrassing and Eren didn’t know how to cope with it. How would Levi going to react to it? Will he be angry? Will he think it’s gross? Eren’s mind was sweeping up a storm of self-hate and he didn’t know how to stop it.

 

A deep chuckle comes from the alpha. Eren snaps his head up and looks at the man like he’d lost his mind. Here he was hating himself for his body making such a noise and Levi was…laughing at him?

 

Levi leans forward again, cupping his face. He rubs the pad of his thumb across Eren’s defined cheekbones. “It’s ok, love. I’m hungry too.” Levi says with a reassuring smile. “What do you feel like eating? I don’t have much food here at the moment I was waiting to see what you liked so we could go shopping we can order something if you like love, I have menus to choose from.”

 

Eren nods his head at this, happy his alpha wasn’t angry with him over the embarrassing sound.  “Yeah, what’s good?”

 

Levi rises from the couch and makes his way into the kitchen to retrieve the menus from the bottom drawer of his cabinets. Coming back to Eren, Levi passes them over to the omega. Shuffling through, Eren looks over the menus in his hands. There was a menu for Chinese, the next was for Rico’s Italian, then a pizza parlor, a Mexican place, and finally a dessert parlor that served nothing but sweet treats and delivers late into the night.

 

Eren ponders over the menus, looking up at Levi with a curious look. Levi asks, “What is it, love?”

 

“Well…” Eren pauses to think things over, then continues. “I kind of want two different things.” He says shyly with a twinkle in his eyes.

 

With a bit of confusion, Levi cocks his head to the side. “What is it, love? You can have anything you want.” Levi reassures.

 

“Annyythiiinngggg?” Eren drags out the single worded question.

 

The older man chuckles a bit, then answer with a hint of amusement in his tone. “Yes, love. You can have anything your little heart desires for dinner.”

 

Eren hums to himself before answering. He pulls out two of the menus from the small pile and places the others to the side. “Well, I want a large meat lovers pizza, with a diet coke,” holding up the pizza menu to show him. “Then I want cookies and cream ice cream with a huge chocolate cookie on the side, with…brownie biteess…? Maybe?” Eren says as cutely as possible, while holding up the dessert menu.

 

Levi chuckles deeply in his chest at his omegas antics. He did say he could have whatever he wanted, and this is what he gets for saying so. However, he was all too happy to give his mate what he wanted. Levi wanted to spoil the younger male and spoil him rotten he shall. “Sure thing, love.” Pulling out his phone and wallet, he passes the phone and pulls out his debit card and hands it over to Eren. “You order what you want and just pay with my card. I’ll set things up in the kitchen, so we can eat once it comes.”

 

Eren looks down at the debit card in his hand. Frozen, he just stares at the piece of plastic. For a long moment Levi allows Eren to zone out, already knowing the problem. He knew the omegas financial situation, and still had power of attorney and thus had access to all his accounts. He knew that Eren’s funds were sorely lacking, but his pride still made him want to pay for his share of everything. Levi knew this was running through the brunette’s mind.

 

Levi steps forward and closes the small distance between them. Gathering the taller male in his arms, Levi wraps his arms around Eren’s waist, pulling him in close. The raven lays his head on Eren’s shoulder with his nose in the crook of the omegas neck against his scent glands. Levi closes his eyes and draws in a deep breath of the intoxicating scent that is Eren. The alpha loved his omegas scent, it was like the best drug anyone could possibly ask to be addicted to. He could stay there for the rest of his life and be happy.

 

After a moment there, Levi opens his eyes once again. “Baby,” he pauses to look up into those beautiful green eyes, making sure he had the owner’s full attention. “I know how you feel, you don’t like accepting handouts.” Eren nods his head solemnly at the shorter man. “But you have to remember one thing for me, love.” Levi says as he pulls back from Eren, clasping his hands on his cheeks, drawing Eren into a soft and chaste kiss. As he pulls back, rubbing the brunette’s cheek bones with the pads of his thumbs. “What’s mine is yours now. I fully intend to be the strong supportive mate that you deserve. You deserve the best baby, and I will endeavor to give it to you. Whatever it may be baby, please do not hesitate to tell me. Even if it’s just something as small as being hungry and needing food, just tell me what you want and will do my best to give it to you.”

 

Eren couldn’t believe his ears. This was one of the sweetest things an alpha had ever said to him. This wasn’t about his submission to the strong dynamic of his mate, this was about his mate bowing down to his will and needs. Levi wanted to give him everything within his power. Eren couldn’t believe it, while at the same time, Eren could believe it. Levi, from the very beginning, had been by his side, giving him his time, attention, and affection with no questions asked. Eren knew the man loved him and wanted to please him in every way of the word; this was just another one of those ways.  

 

Eren smiles at Levi, tears welling up in his eyes. He blinks rapidly to will them away. “You are too good to me. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, Lee.” Eren sniffles.

 

Levi’s eyes go wide at the sudden nickname. He had never been called Lee or any other affectionate nickname before in his life. This was something very new to him…but he liked it. He liked the way it rolled off Eren’s tongue, and he loved the warm feeling he got in the pit of his stomach when Eren said his new-found nickname.

 

Levi mentally shock himself out of his stupor, smiling at the younger male with a grin that could have put the Captain America caterpillar eyebrowed man to shame. “No, love. It’s me who doesn’t deserve you. Now no more tears. There’s been more than enough of that today. Tonight, is about relaxing and letting you rest from such a long day.” Eren nods his head in agreeance and absent mindedly wipes his eyes with the backs of his hands.

 

Levi brings a wrist to Eren’s scent gland on the right side of his neck. Rubbing it there for a moment, Eren can feel himself calming down further with the help of Levi’s scent. The smell of pine and sage fill the omegas senses. Eren hums in acceptance of the scent marking, a soft purr building in his chest from the mans ministrations. Eren nuzzles into the hand that is still on his cheek. This felt good, too good. Eren wanted more, so much more from the older man.

 

However, the insistent grumbling coming from his stomach was telling him to think otherwise. Levi pulls his wrist away from Eren’s scent glands. Planting a quick kiss on his lips. “You order, I’ll get everything together, ok?”

 

Nodding his head, “Ok.”

 

* * *

 

 

Eren and Levi spent their time in the living room. They ordered their pizzas, Eren’s large meat lovers, and a large philly cheese steak pizza for Levi. Eren got his desserts delivered as well, which he was more than happy to share with his love as they cuddled on the couch late into the night as they watched movies together.

 

If you later asked Eren what movies they watched that night, and he wouldn’t be able to tell you. All he cared about was the alpha whose arms he was wrapped in and the comfort food he was ingesting. He was happy with the way the night played out, even if the day had been shitty.

 

The night wound down as Levi carried a sleepy Eren to the bedroom, long legs wrapped around the short alphas waist. Levi found Eren to be the most adorable sleepy person he had even seen. His mate was just too perfect for him. Levi placed Eren down and drew the covers up over him. The sleepy younger male releases strangled mewl, calling out to his mate. “I know, hun. I’m just getting out of my clothes.”

 

Eren had been wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to be comfortable, while Levi was still in his street clothes from earlier. Stripping down to the undershirt and boxers he was wearing, Levi turns off the lights and slides into bed next to his mate. Eren scoots over in bed to cuddle up next to Levi as the man wraps his arms around him. Eren hums in content once Levi’s arms are fastened around him, head on his broad chest. Eren gets comfortable in his beloveds arms and nuzzles into Levi’s chest. “Goodnight Lee, I love you.” He says sleepily.

 

Levi smiles in the darkness of the room, turns his head and plants a kiss to the messy chocolate locks. “Goodnight love, I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S
> 
> I love you Suzu, but I had to keep the Captain America part lmao XP


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta LittleNikko! She's awesome!!

The next day Levi and Eren slept in for the first time in forever. It felt amazing to wake up wrapped in Levi’s protective arms. Eren felt like he could face anything and everything as long as Levi was by his side. He felt he could even face that psychopathic Horseface if need be. Although hopefully he wouldn’t have to. The police seemed to be taking the situation seriously now and were even willing to have Levi bring in the evidence that they had against the alpha. Things seemed to be looking up.

 

Though it did seem strange to Eren that the detectives only wanted Levi to come in for an official statement and to bring in the digital evidence. Maybe it was because he just got out of the hospital and they didn’t want to stress him out? Or maybe once again, it was an alpha thing? Did they really think him so weak and useless just because he was an omega?

 

Just thinking of that possibility made Eren angry. He was more than his dynamic. Just because he was an omega did not make him weak. If anything, it made him stronger than an alpha. Omegas had to put up with the other types distain and abuse for far too long to not be considered an equal, if not their better! Omegas have their rights too, you know!

 

While Eren was thinking this Levi shifted in bed, waking up to a thoroughly pissed off omega laying in bed with him. The brunette was still in his arms, clutching Levi’s shirt in his hand, the room smelling of overly ripe apples and burnt cinnamon. He didn’t know what had gotten into Eren, but Levi knew he was about to find out whether he liked it or not.

 

Levi shifted to get comfortable for the long haul and asked the inevitable. “What’s the matter, babe?”

 

Eren flinched at the sound of Levi’s voice. He had barely noticed the man waking up. Eren sighs and steels himself to answers Levi’s inquiry. “I don’t get why the detectives only want to see you today. Why not both of us? Or just me? I’m the one who’s being stalked and harassed. Why have you come in and not me?! Fuckin sexist pigs!” Eren huffs out the last part as he crosses his arms over his chest irritably. 

 

Levi stifles a sigh, leaning in he kisses the top of the fiery brunettes hair. It was too early for this, he loves Eren, he truly does…but he just wish he had better timing on when he decided to blow up like this on him. Levi breathes in Eren’s scent from his hair, the smell of his shampoo and conditioner was amazing. He almost didn’t want to move his nose from it, but he knew he had to talk to Eren.

 

“Love, it’s not because of your dynamic, and before you say anything, yes I know that for a fact.” Levi’s comment indeed stopping Eren in his tracks for another outburst. “I know this because I know Pixis. I’ve known him for years now. You could say he’s…” Levi pauses for a moment in thought. “A family friend I guess. He’s watched me grow up to the man I am today and helped me stay on track from time to time. I owe him a lot. He has never used anyone’s dynamic against them in any way. Whether it is on or off the job. So, no, baby, I know that it isn’t about you being an omega.”

 

Eren sighs once again, looking up into his alphas eyes. “Then why, Levi? Why only you?!”

 

Levi shrugs his shoulder as best as he can with Eren on his chest. “I don’t know, love. But I intend to find out why when I get there.”

 

“And you’ll tell me when you get home, right?” Eren asks pleadingly.

 

Levi smiles softly down at Eren. He loved hearing Eren say ‘home’ when referring to what was previously only his apartment. He loved the way it sounded coming off those pretty lips. “I sure will, love.”

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later, Levi left Eren at home to go to his meeting with Pixis and his partner Ian. After being practically pushed out the door by Eren, because he didn’t want to leave him alone, Levi finally made it to the station.

 

After about thirty minutes of waiting, Levi was finally let into an interview room with a desk and three chairs, two on one side and one on the other. There was a pitcher of water and a stack of plastic cups next to it in the middle of the table. Next to the pitcher was an old-fashioned tape recorder with a microphone.

 

Detective Dietrich was already seated with a laptop in front of him, typing away and transcribing his notes. The detective looks up at Levi, then nods to the officer who brought the alpha in and the door was closed behind him. “Please have a seat Mr. Ackerman. Detective Pixis will be here in just a moment.” Ian says gesturing to the chair across from himself.

 

Levi sits down as instructed. They sit in silence as Ian takes out an external hard drive and starts hooking it up to the laptop. After a few more minutes of waiting Levi begins to get restless waiting for the elderly detective. “What, did Pixis drink too much coffee again? He in the shitter?” He asks with a deadpan face as Ian sputters out a laugh at his partners expense.

 

“Y-yeah, you could say that. He always drinks too much in our meetings.” Ian rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. It was obvious that this man knew his partner for quite some years. He couldn’t help the laughter bubbling up once again.

 

A few seconds later the door to their interview room opens to show the bald man. Pixis enters and closes the door behind himself. “Sorry about that, I had to see a man about a dog.” Adjusting his suit and his tie before taking his seat next to Ian. The beta has his face behind his hands trying his best not to laugh. Pixis looks over to his partner with a curious look, his brows creasing. “What’s wrong with you?”

 

Ian straightens himself, looking at Levi who still has a straight face only shrugging his shoulders at the man. The younger detective tries to pull himself together only to fail miserably at first. Ian coughs into his hand and steadily schools his features back to one of professional indifference. “O-ok, I’m good now.”

 

Pixis nods his head and straightens his jacket now that he was sitting. The older alpha turns on the tape recorder and leans forward, staring into Levi’s steely gray eyes. “Good, now Levi. Let’s get more into detail of what’s been going on and get those files from you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Levi talks with the two detectives for more than 3 hours, but he feels good about it. Pixis listened to him, like Levi knew he would, and his partner Ian seemed to consider that this was not just Eren rejecting Jean or being a bitchy omega. Surprisingly everything seemed to be going smoothly. They copied Levi’s files from his phone to the external hard drive, had him sign the consent and statement forms again, then he was free to go his way.

 

Ian was packed up and walking out the door when Pixis stops Levi from leaving. Ian looks back at Pixis with a raised brow. “You go on ahead, I just want to catch up on some things with Levi for a minute.” Ian nods his head and walks out the door. Pixis waits for the door to close before he drops his arm from Levi’s shoulder.

 

“What’s this about old man? Still think somehow I deserved this?” Levi asks with a scowl on his face.

 

Pixis waves off the smaller alphas scowl with a flick of his wrist. “No, no, nothing like that, Levi. I promise you that I believe both you and your mate.”

 

“Then what’s this all about then old man?” A small growl erupting from Levi’s throat.

 

Pixis heaves a sigh while reaching into his suit jacket, pulling out a sliver flask. Opening it the older man offers it to Levi first. Shaking his head at the offer, Levi was in no mood for a drink right then. Depending on this little side talk with Pixis is what determined if he was going to indulge in a beer once he got home.

 

Pixis shrugs his shoulders and brings the flask to his lips, taking a long swig the older alpha sighs in relief after he swallows the liquid down. He caps the flask once again and returning it to its place inside his jacket. “I wanted to know how your uncle was.”

 

Levi huffs a slight laugh and shrugs his shoulders. “Hell if I know. I haven’t talked to the old man in years. Has to be at least 10 years now.” He says scratching his chin in thought. “Why do you ask?”

 

“Well, I was wondering why you came to us if you had Kenny to go to. Ehh, but I guess that would answer that. Plus you both never really got along. Can’t have two alphas trying to rule the same castle, am I right?” Pixis gives a small chuckle at his own joke.

 

Levi shakes his head at Pixis’s lame attempt of a joke. He suddenly remembered why he tried to avoid the bald man for most of his life. “No, I don’t talk to Kenny. You should know how he is better than I do, or did he take you off the books?” Levi lowers his voice when he says the last part of his sentence.

 

Pixis grins behind his trimmed mustache, chuckling he pulls out his flask and holds it up for the smaller man to see. “Of course he’s still paying me. I also got this beauty as a Christmas bonus.” Levi inspects the flask closer this time. It was indeed beautiful, pewter silver, round with a rose emblazoned on the front and small knotting work along the curve of the flask. Simple, not too flashy, but more than likely expensive, and beautiful; this was definitely something the older Ackerman had picked out himself for the man.    

 

Levi nods his head at the flask. “Indeed, beautiful work. Must have been a pretty penny.” Levi was tired of this conversation already. He didn’t want to talk to Pixis about his uncle. He and that man had nothing in common, and he was glad to finally be out of his reach. He left that world for a reason, and didn’t plan on going back, even for a favor of such importance.

 

Pixis sharply intakes his breath, Levi had been letting off pheromones unconsciously in his annoyance. The scent so strong, it almost made Pixis’ knees buckle beneath him. The smaller man was most definitely an alpha not to tangle with. “L-look, Levi.” Pixis manages to stammer out after a few moments of just standing there trying to get his bearings. “I know you don’t like it but give your uncle a call if you ever need the help. This alpha sounds like bad news, the kind that will do anything and everything to get his hands on what he wants. And unfortunately what he wants is your omega. I think it’s time to put your differences aside for Eren’s safety.” He says this as he put his hand on Levi’s shoulder in a comforting manner.

 

Levi sighs, shaking his head at Pixis once again. He dry scrubs his face in frustration. “I don’t want to go back to Kenny on my knees begging for a favor, then having to owe him a favor in return. You know the type of business he runs first hand. I can’t have him messing with my career, Pixis. I refuse to falsify some documents or to treat one of his thugs coming into the ER because of a botched deal, specifically asking for me. Or even worse have them banging down my door in the middle of the night with my mate there, with some kind of medical issue. I cannot and will not put Eren through that kind of stress. He doesn’t deserve to live that life,” Levi pauses to look Pixis in the eye, “and neither do I.” Levi brushes the older man’s hand off his shoulder. He reaches, and yanks open the door, walking out of the interview room without a second glance behind him.

 

Levi walks out of the building to his car. Sitting behind the steering wheel, Levi buckles himself in, puts the key into the ignition, then pauses. Levi lets out a roar of frustration, bangs his head against the steering wheel while clutching it, knuckles beginning to turn white. “I swore to never contact that man again! Why now?! Why now do you try weasel your why back into my life?! Just go the fuck away, dammit!”

 

Levi stays with his head buried in the steering wheel, hands clutching it for dear life. He didn’t want to face this reality. Having to contact Kenny after all these years. Years of avoiding and dodging the older Ackerman alpha, all the hardships that he forced himself to endure, the struggles just to get by without the basics when he started to live on his own and paid his own way through college and med school, all of it would be a waste if he finally caved this time. No, he was going to get through this like all the other times before. He was going to get through this with his own two hands, legally. He would not stoop to Kenny’s level, he would not become to criminal that Kenny tried to raise.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention it last week, but there was a reference in the last chapter. Did anyone catch it? XD
> 
> I want to give a big thanks to NQS for helping with yet another smut chapter! You are awesome! Once again you had me in stitches last night. Love ya!!
> 
> Also I have never had a PDF sent to me from proofing with pictures showing what was happening either in the fic or what my beta was thinking, rotfl she definitely needs help. I think I'll post the funniest ones on tumblr and IG. XD

Eren lazed about the apartment for most of the day. He cleaned up what little mess he had made in the kitchen after fixing himself something for lunch and ran a rag over a few things that looked a tad bit dusty. But other than that…Eren was bored out of his mind.

 

There wasn’t much to clean since the alpha kept his apartment spotless. Eren had relented to watching some daytime talk show, that he couldn’t remember the name of. It was just some women sitting around a table talking about random shit. Eren did find the one lady whose hair style looked like a rooster’s comb to be hilarious, well…her hair style anyways.

 

As the day wore on, Eren became more and more restless. He didn’t know how much longer Levi was going to be. It felt like he was taking forever to return to him. He wanted his alpha back in his arms. He wanted to be held by the man who loved him unconditionally. 

 

Rising from his place on the couch, Eren turns off the tv and heads to the kitchen. Checking the refrigerator and the freezer, Eren couldn’t really find anything that he wanted or could make Levi for dinner. They still hadn’t been able to go out shopping to restock the house, and it was becoming more and more apparent that they needed to do so sooner rather than later.

 

Eren leaves the kitchen and flops back down on the couch. Sprawling out on it with a leg and an arm over the side, Eren starts thinking about the upcoming holiday and how important that day is to him now. Christmas was coming up, and along with it was Levi’s birthday.

 

Eren could tell that the older man didn’t like celebrating his birthday much, if at all, but he still wanted to do something a little special for him. This was his fated mate after all; Eren had to do something for him. Even if it was just something small that was from the heart. **_Yeah, that should work!_** Eren thought to himself.

 

Eren was soon caught up in his thoughts. He wondered if he should buy Levi something, make something for him, or cook him his favorite meal. He honestly didn’t know what he would buy his mate for either occasion. Levi already has everything he wanted, and if there was something he didn’t have, the omega was sure he could just go out and get it for himself. Eren huffs, “This is going to take more thought than I originally planned.” Eren says aloud to himself.

 

“What’s going to take more thought?”

 

Eren jumps up in surprise at the sound of Levi’s voice. The older man stood over him, looking down at the surprised brunette from his vantage point behind the arm of the couch. “L-Levi!”

 

The raven chuckle deeply in his throat. “Hey.” Giving a slight wave of his hand. “Soo,” Levi rounds the couch as Eren sits up and scoots over to make room for the alpha. “What were you talking to yourself about just now? Inquiring minds would love to know.” He says as he throws an arm around the back of the couch, leaning in towards Eren.

 

Eren shifts his eyes away from the alphas piercing gaze. He knew the man wasn’t using an alpha command, but he was so damn tempted to spill the beans and just tell it all. Levi waits patiently for the brunette to give up the information he was sitting on. Eren tries his best to avoid his mates gaze, this is a battle that he isn’t willing to lose. He wants to surprise the older man, not give out all the details to a plan he hadn’t even figured out yet.

 

A deep chuckle rang out next to the omega, Levi startles him out of his inner- battle with a nuzzle to his cheek. “It’s ok, love. I can wait for whatever it is that you are planning. I don’t really like big surprises, just keep that in mind, ok?” Levi says as he moves back to look Eren in the eyes with a small quirk of his lips.”

 

Eren smiles a 100-watt grin that almost blinds his alpha. He launches himself at Levi, straddling the man beneath him. With Levi sufficiently pinned under him, Eren leans down and captures his lips with his own. His happiness bubbling over in waves.

 

Levi grabs the omegas hips with one hand while running the other up Eren’s back and into his hair, gripping the chocolate locks. Levi presses the heel of hand against his scalp, pushing his face closer as he drags his tongue across Eren’s bottom lip, searching for entrance to his warm wet mouth. Opening to his alpha, Eren lets the wet appendage slide in with a throaty moan.

 

Both tongues darted in and out of the others wet cavern. Growls, grunts and moans fill the room as the pair fight for dominance. Levi gets fed-up with being pinned after a while and pushes Eren onto his back; a devilish grin on his red swollen lips and lust in his eyes. “Let’s take this to the bedroom, shall we?”

 

A shiver runs down Eren’s spine straight to his groin. Nodding his head viciously, Eren throws his arms around Levi’s shoulders. Levi scoops him up off the couch, a hand on his back and one under his rear. Eren wraps his legs around the smaller man waist like a koala. Gaining his footing, Levi turns and walks them to the room as Eren begins to assault the alphas scent glands on his neck.

 

“Stop wiggling, Eren. Or do you want me to drop you?”

 

Eren hadn’t noticed himself wiggling in the man’s hold until he said something. He was squirming something fierce, Eren found himself not only being a big distraction to Levi by licking and sucking on the scent glands in his muscular neck. He was also grinding on the older man; moving his hips to cause as much friction as possible while the alpha carried him to their bed.

 

Having made it to the bed, Levi places his wiggling omega down. Kneeling in front of him, Levi starts by running his hands up Eren’s torso. Gathering the younger male’s shirt in his hands as his hands travel up the brunette’s chest. Lifting his arms to accommodate the alphas, as Levi takes off his shirt. He tosses the shirt to the side in a most un-Levi manner before his hands automatically return to the omegas body. Fingers hooking into the waistband of Eren’s sweatpants, yanking both underwear and pants down at the same time. Eren lifts his hips to assist while using his hands to steady himself on the bed.

 

Eren kicks off the pants and sends them flying across the room. Once bare before his mate, Eren crooks his forefinger in a beckoning manner. Silently calling the alpha to him as he climbs the rest of the way on the bed. Moving in to a kneeling position, Eren grabs at the front of Levi’s shirt, yanking him towards him.  He captures Lev’s lips, devouring the alphas mouth in need. Levi starts to unbuckle his pants only to have his hand smacked away. Eren was far too impatient to wait for Levi to undress himself.  Yanking his alphas pants down, Eren then yanks the older man’s shirt up and over his head, tossing it with his own shirt on the floor.

 

Levi steps out of his pants, grinning through their fevered kisses. Taking Eren by the waist, Levi lays him down on the bed, pinning him beneath him once again. Their kiss is finally broken when the older man leans back to gaze down at his lover. “God, you look so beautiful, Eren.”

 

Eren’s cheeks flush due to the compliment given to him. Honestly, he still wasn’t used to compliments yet. It was taking some time to adapt. It was a slow process, but he knew he was getting there. Wiggling his arm free from the pin that Levi has on him, Eren reaches up to cup Levi’s cheek. Looking up at his alpha, gazing into the snowy depths on his eyes. Eren realizes just how much this man loves and cherishes him. “I love you Levi.”

 

Levi’s heart soars with his omegas admission. “I love you too, Eren.” The last part of his own confession is huffed out in a sigh as Eren wraps a fist around the man throbbing erection. He begins to stroke the older man’s member slowly at first, making Levi grunt as Eren begins to pick up speed. The raven places his hand on Eren’s, halting him mid-stroke. “Love, if you keep that up I wont last long when it counts.”

 

Eren gives a devilish smirk of his own as he lifts his left legs and rolls them over. Straddling Levi now, Eren smiles down on the older man. “I don’t plan to make you wait much longer, love.”

 

Levi grips Eren’s hips, massaging small circle into them. “Thank fuck!” The alpha exclaims as Eren guides himself over Levi’s erection and positions the member against his hole. The pair moans with pleasure as Eren slowly descends on Levi’s throbbing cock. Levi hisses at the tight fit around his member. “Shit, babe…you’re so fucking tight!”

 

Eren hisses at the slight burning sensation as he fully seats himself in Levi’s lap. Gasping he takes his time to adjust to the alphas girth and length. “N-no,” Eren struggles out. “You’re just huge.” He says with a small smirk on his lips.

 

Levi returns the smirk, still massaging circles into the omegas hips. After a minute or so Eren begins to move. Slowly Eren draws up on the alphas sizeable length, before dropping down hard enough to make the both of them gasp and moan, Eren loud and high pitched, Levi with a grunt deep in his chest.

 

Levi’s grip on the brunette’s hips tighten as Eren picks up the pace. The omega finding a rhythm that works for him and sticking to it. He snaps his hips forward, gasping as the alphas cock hits his sweet spot dead on. “Ah ha…ngh!”

 

Levi begins to thrust upwards to match Eren’s movements. The alpha grunts and snarls from the sensation of the tight wet walls surrounding him. It feels so good inside the brunette ** _. I really needed this, needed to take my mind off everything that’s happened in the past few days._** Levi thinks to himself as he closes his eyes at a particularly hard thrust into his mate. Eren screams out as he hits his prostate once again straight on.   

 

“Ahh, fuck…. L-LEVI!” Eren throws his head back as he starts to see spots before his eyes. The thrust to his prostate damn near made the omega collapse on top of the alpha. “Ngh, right there.” Eren pants out, quickly becoming a moaning, groaning mess as Levi pistons his hips relentlessly now to hit the sweet spot of nerves inside him.

 

Levi sits up on the bed, gathering Eren in his arms as he delivers a hard thrust that makes Eren cry out once again. He locks his hands around Eren’s back as the omega throws his arms around Levi’s shoulders kissing him as Levi begins to thrust upwards into him again.

 

Levi smirks, as he moves his arms to clasp around Eren’s waist, thrusting harder with each pass. All Eren can do is bounce on the alphas erection and try to keep control of his legs for as long as possible. It was quickly becoming difficult to keep up with the alphas brutal pace. He didn’t know how much longer he was going to last.

 

“Nngh, shit! That’s it, baby. Just like that.” Levi pants out as he breaks their kiss. “My beautiful omega, you’re perfect for me.” He says as he forces his cock even deeper into him.

 

Grunting against Eren’s throat, Levi begins to lap and suck at the scent glands there. Eren shivers with pleasure as Levi nips and sucks. Eren was sure there’d be a mark from his mate there later, but doesn’t care. He wants the world to see that he belongs to this man. Levi was his and his alone. He wants to bond. “L-Levi…. please.”

 

Levi looks up from his place buried in the omegas neck, “Please what, love?” He manages through grunts.

 

Eren has to catch himself before he said it. He knew it wasn’t the right time, but damn did he want it bad! “F-fuck me h-harder!”

 

Through a grunt of exertion, Levi replies. “As you wish, love.” He moves quickly, flipping their positions Levi was on top of Eren in a matter of seconds. Eren, being completely blissed out couldn’t follow the alphas moves. Before Eren knew it, the alpha was pistoning his hips into him, pounding him into the mattress.

 

“You like it rough don’t ya?” Levi asked tauntingly.

 

Eren wanted to reply to Levi’s jest, but found himself unable to do so, his breath catching in his throat. The only thing he was able to mutter was a series of unintelligible moans. What Eren wanted to say was, **_YES, FUCK YES! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH AND CLAIM ME!!_**  Eren wanted to be claimed, he wanted Levi’s knot to be lodged inside of him, he wanted his mark. He wanted to be claimed as his alphas mate and wanted everyone to know, wanted everyone to see.

 

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Levi huffs out, “I can feel it.” He could indeed feel it. Eren’s velvety walls were constricting around his member, his slick making salacious noises. The room filled with the sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin. **_God, he’s so tight. I’m not going to last much longer at this pace. Shit, I got to make him cum first._** Levi thinks for a bit before he reaches a hand down between them. He grasps Eren’s erection firmly and begins to stroke in time with his thrust.

 

This proves to be the omegas undoing. Eren comes over Levi’s hand with a scream of ecstasy, his walls contracting around Levi’s cock like a vice. “Shit, Eren!” The omegas orgasm triggers Levi’s, his knot catching on the tight ring of muscle. Being knotted causes a second orgasm to rip through Eren’s body. They become locked together, the alpha coming in lengthy ribbons inside his mate.

 

Coming down from their orgasms, they lay blissed out in their bed wrapped around each other as they wait the few minutes it takes for Levi’s knot to go down. Once they were able to separate, Levi collapses next to Eren and wraps his arms around him. Eren develops an evil grin on his lips as he reaches down and traces a finger over Levi’s decreasing knot, causing the man to jump from over-sensitivity and almost fall off the bed.

 

Eren laughs as his mate jumps damn near out of his skin. He burrows into the pillows to hide his face from Levi, knowing he was receiving a death glare from hell from the shorter man. Levi flicks the omega in the ear as retaliation causing him to yelp in surprise as he shoots up from the pillow. Levi returns the devilish grin and settles down in the bed to relax for a while before taking care of his mate and cleaning up their mess.

 

Eren pokes Levi on the cheek a few minutes later. Opening his eyes he looks at the brunette. Levi hadn’t even noticed he had closed them to begin with, he didn’t realize he was that tired. He looked down at Eren, his head laying on the alphas broad chest, gazing up at him through chocolate lashes. “Hi.”

 

Levi scoffs. “Don’t hi me, you know what you did you little minx.”

 

Eren fakes a look of shock and offense. “I don’t know what you talk… now carry me to the bathroom. I want cuddles in the tub.” He said, reaching out his arms to Levi so he could be picked up again.

 

Levi heaves a heavy sigh and shakes his head. “My god, what have I done? You really are a brat now.”

 

“Hey! I resent that!” Eren barks out incredulously.

 

Levi slaps Eren on his ass, causing him to yelp in surprise. “Too bad.” Levi retorts, moving from the bed, leaning over, and hefting Eren up into a bridal style hold. “You’re just lucky that I want a bath as well, cuddles cost extra though.” Eren wraps his arms around Levi’s neck as he walks them out of the bedroom towards the bathroom.

 

“Ehh? What cost is that?”

 

“You scrub my hair. I love your hands in my hair.”

 

Eren puts a finger to his bottom lip and ponders for a second. “Humm… I can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also tysm you lovelies. You guys are amazing!! Tysm for sticking with my fic for so long XD. I just can't believe the amount of kudos and hits this fic has gotten. It means a lot. T^T


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter is smol....but it was necessary, and it really didn't fit in the flow of the next chapter...soooo here it is!
> 
> Tysm to my beta LittleNikko, I love yoouuuu!!!

Levi loves being intimate with Eren. He wanted the omega whenever and wherever; anytime and anywhere. He especially liked taking his mate while bathing, the only problem with that was the cleanup. Things had gotten heated during bath time after their romp in the sheets earlier that night. There was water everywhere. Some had even made its way under the door and into the living room. The clean up was extensive, the alpha throwing down clean and dirty towels alike on the floor to sop up the water. Then onto the bedroom, the alpha had to strip the bedding and remake the bed, all while Eren was passed out on the couch where the raven had placed him after they were clean and out of the tub.   

 

Levi picks Eren up from the couch bridal style and carries him to the bedroom, placing him on the clean sheets. Tucking the omega in, Levi smiles down on his brat ** _. I can’t believe how lucky I am to have Eren in my life. I must do more to protect him. I must think of a way to be by his side, or at least know he’s safe when I cannot physically be there._** Levi’s thoughts were solely on Eren and how to keep him from Jean’s clutches. He couldn’t stand the idea of Jean having his way with the brunette.

 

Levi kisses Eren’s forehead, walks out the room and closes the door. It’s late, but Levi can’t sleep. His mind too caught up in the events that have happened over the last few days. He knew he could be doing more, but with such little resources, there was only so much he could do.

 

Sitting down on the couch in the exact spot he just removed Eren from, he feels the warmth still lingering from the brunette’s body temperature. It brings comfort to his alpha side, it lets him know that his mate is safe, in his house, in his bed; and soon in his arms again after he tired himself out with worry.

 

Leaning forward, he places his elbows on his knees, steeping his fingers together against his forehead as he sat there thinking. They already had GPS on their phones, but what if Eren was taken when he didn’t have his phone on him? Or if Jean took his phone and threw it somewhere, or destroyed it? How would he track Eren then? He needed to think of something and come up with it quick. He didn’t have much time before he had to be back at work soon.

 

Tomorrow was the weekend, which meant that he wasn’t scheduled to go in to work or his office to do paperwork.  He had the time to think of a plan and then put it into motion. He just couldn’t think of where to start. Levi growls in frustration deep in his throat, not wanting to wake the sleeping omega in the next room.

 

His brain was going in circles and he couldn’t think of anything good that would work out for them. He couldn’t just lock Eren up in the apartment and leave it at that. It was inhumane, not to mention illegal to do so. Omega laws had come a long way and it was illegal for an alpha or beta to lock up the considered “weaker dynamic” in any area that had four walls and could be locked from the outside; even if there was a lock inside as well.

 

Levi remembers the case from a few years back, where an omega was locked in a bedroom for four months by their alpha. Even though the bedroom had a lock on the inside as well, considering alpha commands could have been issued for the omega to stay in their place and not move from the room, let alone the bed; the alpha was sentenced to 25 years in a federal prison. The omega was in bad shape because they were with the alpha for so long, only seeing him everyday and no one else. They ended up suffering a mental breakdown after being separated for only 2 months from their captor. They believed themselves to belong solely to their alpha and would have killed themselves if not stopped in time. They still resided in a mental institution because of it.

 

Levi didn’t want this to happen to Eren, not by his hands or Jean’s. He wanted the lively omega to have as much freedom as possible. Just when he thought all hope was lost and he’d have to ask Erwin for ideas, Levi’s unseeing gaze travels to his coffee table. Spotting his sports watch, Levi was struck with an idea.

 

Getting up from his spot on the couch, Levi rushes into the bedroom as quietly as he could be and retrieved his cell phone. Closing the door behind him, he sits back down on the couch with a flop. He opens his phone and taps open amazon to search for the item he has in mind. After about 45 minutes of comparing prices and models, Levi finally settles on a model for himself and Eren, all they had to do was choose colors now. He was pretty sure what color Eren would choose, but he still wanted the brunette to pick for himself. He couldn’t wait for the morning to show Eren his idea.

 

Saving the color he wanted in his cart, Levi gets up from the couch once more after placing his phone on the coffee table, and heads into their bedroom. Opening the door, he sighs to himself as he gazes at the beauty soundly asleep in their queen-sized bed. Yes, their bedroom, their bed, their home, their nest. Levi’s instincts were going into overdrive, they still yearned for the omega. His alpha wanted to claim the brunette, show off his mate as his and his alone, with no one in the way. He wanted to take Eren again, bend him over and pound him into the mattress, to bite and claim. Have the younger male scream his name with that sultry voice of his, the beautiful sounds that Eren makes in the throes of passion setting his blood on fire.

 

Levi shakes his head to snap himself out of his daydream. He groans at himself as he looks down at his groin. His cock throbbing in his sleep pants, straining against the fabric with a growing wet spot. **_SHIT!_** He didn’t want to wake Eren up. They already went at it twice, he didn’t want to strain his body after being released from the hospital so soon. But damn, did he want to fuck Eren like a rabbit.

 

Taking a deep breath through his mouth so he wouldn’t smell their lingering scents, as well as the smell of sex and sweat. He already was having a hard time wrangling in his alpha. Calming himself down a bit, he closes the door behind him and walks over to his side of the bed. Climbing in, he gathers Eren in his arms and pulls him close. Eren snuggles against the alphas chest in his sleep, grabbing at the sheets over them as he settled his hand over Levi’s chest next to his head.

 

Levi kisses Eren’s forehead. “Sleep well, brat. I love you.” With Eren safely in his arms, Levi was finally able to close his eyes and get some much-needed sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's idea is revealed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to say a big ty once again to my beta LittleNikko! She's here visiting me and we are having a freakin ball!! Yaaayyyysssss

Upon waking, Eren finds himself enclosed by well-muscled arms. He feels the chest under his head as it rises and falls with the even breath of slumber from his mate. He looks up at the sleeping alpha, trying to keep his movements to a minimum. The older man looked completely at peace.

 

The crease between Levi’s brows that most people thought permanent was smoothed out; he looked a few years younger now that the omega thought of it. Eren hadn’t noticed how long the alphas eyelashes were; thick and ebony in color, just like the man’s hair, he would expect them to be just as silky as well.

 

Eren brushes the fringes of Levi’s hair that dared to get in the way of his view of his lover’s face. Using just the tips of his finger’s, Eren stares at his face. The man truly was beautiful. His pale skin that contrasted beautifully with his raven hair. His lips, pink, the top thin but his bottom full and kissable.

 

Eren wanted to kiss those lips. He stared at them for what seemed like a small eternity, reliving all the things they have done to him. Imaging what more they could do to him. What he wanted most for them to do to him. The possibilities were endless.

 

“See something you like?’’

 

The man’s voice suddenly rang out, causing Eren to jump in the guilt and surprise. Looking up into Levi’s silvery gaze, the omega sees mirth and mischief. He lightly slaps the older male’s chest, “You could’ve said something before if you were up instead of scaring the shit out of me.” The brunette whines incredulously.

 

Levi chuckles deep in his throat, “Well next time don’t touch someone while they are sleeping.” His voice deep and raspy with sleep. He looks down at his mate, the brunette was truly beautiful. The pair of emerald green eyes gazing back at him as if he was the only man in the world. The chocolate locks that had grown out since his surgeries now reached slightly passed his shoulders. His hair still resembled a bird’s nest at times but was still silky to the touch. Levi brushes back the fringes from Eren’s eyes, a small smile gracing his lips at the sight. “You’re so beautiful, you know that?”

 

Eren’s eyes widen a fraction at the admittance of the older man. Casting his eyes to the side as his cheeks flush a bright red. ‘Y-yeah, you’ve mentioned it before.” Shyly he glances back to the alpha through his lashes.

 

The raven grabs the omegas chin between his thumb and forefinger, lifting it so Eren is forced to look him in the eyes. Once their gazes are locked, Levi shifts and sits up to plant a small kiss to his lips. “I say it because it’s true. Don’t ever forget that, ok?”

 

Eren nods his head. He really didn’t know what to think half the time when he was complimented by the alpha. He wanted to believe him, but it was hard for him to do so. On one hand, he could tell the older man was serious when he told him that he loved him and when he told him he was beautiful and the like…he just didn’t know how to accept it for the most part. He could feel the love and adoration coming from the man, even if they haven’t sealed their bond as of yet, he knew it was true. The omega just wasn’t used to being told, and so honestly at that.

 

“Oi!”

 

Eren is jolted from his inner musings by Levi’s voice and his movement. The older man had shifted from under him and was now looking down at him from his leverage, propped on an elbow. “Stop. I can tell you’re thinking too much.” He cups the omegas cheek in his hand. “I love you, don’t you believe me when I say that?”

 

Eren nods his head, not fully trusting his voice at the moment. He knows the man loves him, but that wasn’t the problem here. It was his confidence, his self-worth, his self-esteem is what kept telling him he isn’t enough for the man, or anyone else. Levi pressed his forehead to Eren’s, looking into his eyes. “Then believe me when I tell you how beautiful you are or how precious you are to me. I would never lie to you, especially about something as important as this. I know what you’ve been through, and I will never put you through something like that. Please believe me, Eren.”

 

There is a pause, silence fills the room as Eren takes his time reviewing what Levi has told him in his head. He wants to believe the man. He seemed sincere in his declaration. After a few moments Eren nods his head at the alpha above him. A small smile graces the alphas lips again. Eren reaches his arms up and wraps them around Levi’s shoulder’s, pulling him down into a kiss.

 

What started as just a peck, turned into a slow and passionate kiss between the pair. Levi’s hand slides from Eren’s cheek and into his hair. He really did love his omegas hair. Even with it grown out the way it was, he wondered if the younger male was going to leave his hair as is or if he planned to cut it.

 

Mid-thought, Levi is brought out of his inner musings, a loud growling draws his attention. Eren breaks the kiss with a soft giggle. Levi looks down on the brunette, “I guess we have to feed you sometime today.” He says with a soft chuckle of his own.

 

“Yeah, and hopefully soon.”

 

“Oh, is your stomach touching your spine, love?” Levi asks with an amusement in his voice as he turns to get out of bed.

 

“Oh my god, yes! I am starving!” Eren moves to do the same.

 

Raising from the bed and walking around to stand in front of Eren with his hands out. Grabbing onto Levi, the older man helps Eren to stand up. “Well we can’t have you starving on my watch, now can we?”

 

Eren shakes his head, “But what are we gonna have? We didn’t get to go shopping yet.”

 

Levi looks to the alarm clock on the nightstand on Eren’s side of the bed. It was going on 10am. Levi thinks for a minute, then comes up with a simple solution. “We can go out to a café that is on my usual route to the hospital, pick up breakfast or eat there. Then we can go food shopping from there. How does that sound?”

 

“That sounds amazing.”

 

“Let’s get dressed then.” Levi leans in and gives Eren a peck on the cheek before letting him go so they could get ready for the day.

 

* * *

 

 

The pair decided to take their breakfast on the go. Levi ordered a black tea and an egg croissant, while Eren ordered a hot chocolate and a bacon egg and cheese on a roll. Finishing their food as they approached the store, disposing of the wrappers as they entered the supermarket.

 

Grabbing a shopping cart, Levi walked up to Eren. “Ok, so what do you want to buy for the house? What’s your favorite meals?”      

 

Eren stops at the beginning of the first aisle, produce. Thinking to himself, he tries to come up with something that could be simple he could make and not too expensive. He also wanted to buy supplies to make something for Levi for his birthday as well. **_I can always buy that when I come by myself._** He thinks to himself, he was sold on the idea of cooking something special for the older man. “Well, what is your favorite meal?”

 

“Me?” Levi asks a bit surprised by the counter question. Eren nods his head as they slowly begin down the aisle. Levi grabs up some lettuce, carrots, cucumbers, and onions. Eren picks up a bag of apples and bananas, and containers of grapes, strawberries and blackberries. Levi looks at the cart so far and nods to himself, then turns to Eren once more to answer his question. “Well I would have to say beef and cheese manicotti and lasagna are pretty tied for first place. Why’d you ask?” Levi quirks his eyebrow at his lover.

 

“Oh, nothing at all really. Just wanted to know for future reference so I can spoil you as much as you spoil me.” Eren says as he slides up to Levi and gives him a peck on the cheek. Levi blushes madly at the public display of affection, the man clearly not used to it. This causes the omega to grin at his alpha. **_Aww, he’s so adorable!_**

 

“Fine, brat. Let’s just get this over with so we can get back to the apartment. I want to show you something important.” Levi says, brushing Eren off so they could continue with their shopping. The brunette has a grin plastered to his face for the rest of their outing.   

 

* * *

 

 

Once home, and their groceries put away, Levi sat Eren down on the couch. Sitting down next to him, the older man leans down and picks up his laptop from the bottom storage space in his coffee table. Eren sits there patiently as he watches his lover open and log into his computer. He opens up his internet browser and goes to amazon and pauses there.

 

Eren glances up from the computer screen to see why he had stopped on the home page of the site. Levi was staring at his hands in his lap. He opens and closes his mouth, not sure how to ask what was wrong. The man seemed caught up in his own head at the moment. Eren didn’t want to distract him from what he was preparing to do.

 

Levi takes in a deep breath, he didn’t know how exactly to tell his lover what he wanted to do. He knew what he had to do. He had to protect Eren at all cost. But he also didn’t want it to seem like he was controlling the omega. He knew the younger male loved his freedom and his sense of independence, but he had to protect what and who is dear to him, right? So taking another deep breath, Levi opens his mouth and begins to spill his soul.

 

“Baby, I know it’s been really hard lately what with just getting out of the hospital and the added stress of Jean being a dick…but I really believe I’ve found a way to make sure that you remain safe without having to pretty much imprisoning you here in the apartment.” Levi clicks around on the laptop until he gets to his Wishlist and clicks the top item. “I want you to still have your freedom, well as much as you are comfortable with. I want you to be able to leave the house without having to constantly look over your shoulder. While I can not do anything about him at the moment, I can help bring some peace of mind for the both of us.”

 

Eren looks at the item on the screen. He wasn’t expecting this at all from the alpha. He could tell something had been on the man’s mind since he came back from the police station the prior day. He knew that Levi wanted nothing but the best for him, wanted to protect him with everything he was. Staring at the item on the page, he gets it.

 

“Now, I know you probably are skeptical about this, but please hear me out. I know we have the GPS on our phones, but what if he actually takes you and you don’t have your phone, or if he dumps the phone somewhere? I wouldn’t be able to track you and save you from that psycho. I- “Levi stops at this point to gather his thoughts and to take a deep breath. Confessing what he’s been feeling, and what has ben on his mind for some time was taking more out of him mentally than he thought possible. “I don’t know what I would do if I ever lost you. You have quickly become my everything, Eren.”

 

Levi looks Eren in the eyes, holding his gaze in his snowy depths. “To make sure you don’t feel like this is just me being obsessive and tracking your every move, I have picked out the same exact model for myself. This way you can have the peace of mind that I am where I say I am and nothing has happened to me. Is this ok with you, love?”

 

Once Levi was finished talking he sits back with a small sigh. **_This is exhausting!_** He thinks to himself. Never in his life did he think that once he finally found his mate, that he would have to go through these circumstances to keep said mate safe from others. However, the short alpha knew that it would all be worth it in the end. Once they had their peace they could finally build their future together.

 

Eren’s gaze turns from the raven to the computer screen once again. He could understand where Levi was coming from. He didn’t want to lock himself away from the world in their apartment in fear of what may or may not happen. Granted, Jean is a persistent fucker who thinks he can and will get his way all the time, but he knew his alpha would protect him. This was the best thing to help the man do so.

 

Levi wasn’t trying to control him or watch his every move, to keep tabs on him for no good reason. No. this was for his protection. His mate loved him enough to care for his safety so much to go to these lengths.

 

Eren considers the item on the screen. The smart watch had a lot of different features, but the one that caught his eye the most was the GPS on it. It could be tracked within a 3-meter accuracy. Oh wow, that’s pretty good. He thought to himself while looking at the description of the product. The watch could be synced up with their phone’s, so they could pick up their calls from the small device as well. There was a small camera on it as well.

 

With all the different features, Eren understood why Levi had chosen this particular model. He knew this wasn’t an easy decision for the shorter man. He knew him well enough to know that he went over his choices and did his research. The alpha didn’t jump in feet first without thinking over everything and every possibility. Eren trusted Levi enough to give this a try. “So,” getting the other males attention back on him, “what color did you pick?”

 

Levi’s eyes widen in shock at the calm tone his omega asked his question with. He was sure he would have to explain his decision more than what he had just done. Still a bit flabbergasted, opening and closing his mouth, Levi finally answers his question. “Umm…a kind of silver gray color.”

 

Eren cocks his head to the side in thought. Eren leans over and scrolls through the color selection. After a few moments, Eren taps on the color he thinks would best suit him.

 

“Forest green?” Eren nods his head. “Because of your eyes or is it your favorite color?”

 

“Well…both…kinda.” Eren answers in an almost questioning tone.

 

“Well, you do know we’re going to be switching back and forth then, right? I need to have a reminder when I am at work of my brat’s eyes. I need to have you with me somehow, you know?”   

 

Eren chuckles lightly, “Yeah, I know what you mean, Lee. I want a reminder as well.”

 

With the decision made, Levi put Eren’s smart watch into the cart along with his. With a few clicks the pair finished their order, getting confirmation later that night that it was received and preparing for shipment. Levi thought it funny how a simple email confirmation of the order could bring just a little peace into their home. That night the couple slept like babies, wrapped in each other’s arms, they couldn’t help the hopeful feeling that spread warmth through their chests.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!!
> 
> I am back from the dead!!! For those who follow me on Tumblr will know that I posted that I was sick this week. For some reason my youngest decided to get me sick at this time of year...I swear he got me sick on purpose! XD Also real life pimp slapped my beta and we didn't get a chance to go over it till last night. Uuugghh...but here's this chapter for you.
> 
> P.S
> 
> There are 2 (?)...yeah 2 references. See if you can spot them! XD

The time of year that Levi hated the most was quickly approaching, his work load always doubled if not tripled during this season. He wished he could just hibernate and sleep through this time of year every time it came around. If the emergency room was busy, then so was he. What was this time of year that Levi loathed you may ask? The holiday seasons.

 

It wasn’t that he was a miser, an Ebenezer Scrooge who hated Christmas and all it stood for. No, that wasn’t the case here. He hated the people who used this time of year as an excuse to act out, drink too much and drive, causing accidents all over the road, which caused his work load to increase. Honestly it was just the stupidity of people that pissed him off.

 

His birthday was another reason to dislike the season. The date of his birth had never been a thing for him to celebrate. What was there to celebrate when your mother was a crack whore who turned tricks to feed her addiction? The woman was a menace when he was growing up. She cared more about her next fix of drugs and dick more so than she cared about her child who was a byproduct of a John drugging her with heat inducing drugs and for the lack of better wording raped her for her entire heat. There was no love lost when the woman finally overdosed when Levi was 6 years old and his uncle found him near her cold corpse in the shitty hotel they lived in at the time.

 

There had never been a reason to celebrate his birthday. As it was only, two people in his life have ever threw a party or even cared about him enough to do so. Those two people were the lunatic Hanji and Bushy Brows. However, his omega seemed determined to do something for him. He didn’t know what it was exactly, but he knew he’d appreciate it. Anything from his Eren he would gratefully take.      

 

* * *

 

 

It has been two weeks since Eren was released from the hospital, and Eren hadn’t heard a peep from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. So far so good in Eren’s eyes. Things were getting settled at the apartment, they brought some more of Eren’s things over from the place him and Mikasa had shared to Levi’s…their home. Everything seemed to be falling into place. Except one thing was missing…Levi.

 

The man was working insane hours. Getting up around 5:30 in the morning every day, getting home extremely late; if he came home at all. The most time he spent at the apartment was to shower, change, and maybe eat something, if he had the time. Eren missed the closeness that he felt when he was at the hospital and Levi could just come upstairs to see him when he wasn’t working, or extremely busy. He missed the man, period.

 

So, Eren came up with a plan. He was going to give his alpha a little break today with a little help from the blonde giant. Erwin had told him a few days prior that Levi usually took his lunch in his office around 1pm, even if he wasn’t eating the man still took his break in there to have a bit of a breather.

 

Eren had made Levi a warm lunch of chicken pesto paninis with a side of French fries. The brunette knew the man loved paninis, I mean he had the sandwich maker in his house after all. Wanting to do something nice for his lover, he looked up some recipes that he could make with the ingredients they had at the house.

 

Eren packed both his and Levi’s sandwich’s in Tupperware, and a separate one for the fries, having made enough for them to share. Packing it all in an insulated reusable bag, double checking he had everything, Eren was off to give his alpha a surprise.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren got to the hospital with no problem or incident. After checking in with the guards, he made his way up to the surgery departments offices. Once outside Levi’s office door, Eren stopped to straighten his clothes and give himself a once over before knocking on the door. Waiting for a moment, he knocks again, still no answer. Getting impatient, Eren opens the door to find Levi behind his desk in his chair with his head in his folded arms.

 

The alpha was asleep! Eren quickly steps into the room and as quietly as possible, closing the door behind himself. Eren winces at the dull thud the door makes as it closes, stopping in his tracks as he hears the older man groan and shift in his sleep. Taking his winter jacket off, he tosses it softly onto the small couch that sits against the wall just off to the right of the door.

 

Eren walks up to the desk, looking down at his sleeping lover. Over the past 2 weeks the bags under Levi’s eyes had become more prominent, making him look older than he really is. He knew Levi had been working hard, but he was going to end up killing himself if he didn’t take regular breaks, and not just an hour here or two there, the man needed sleep. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure the man got said sleep.

 

Just as he was putting the food down softly on the table and turning to leave; a hand shoots out and grabs Eren’s wrist. Eren yelps in surprise. “Sshhh,” Levi rubs the bridge of his nose with his left hand, his right still around Eren’s wrist. “Lower your voice brat, it’s just me. You’d think you’d know that considering whose office it is. You think you would have been any louder coming in?”   

 

Eren grimaces at the shorter man, he was in a right mood today. It was understandable all things considering, but it didn’t stop him from wanting to bat the alphas ears in for scaring the crap out of him. “What are you talking about? I was quiet when I came in.”

 

Levi stops rubbing his face long enough to cut his eyes at Eren. It felt like he hadn’t looked at his mate properly in such a long time. The brunette was wearing a pair of black skin-tight jeans and one of his own gray shirts, it hung loosely on the omega, not having the same broad chest as he possesses. Levi hums in approval at the sight his mate makes. With a quickly pull of Eren’s wrist, the younger male tumbles into his lap with another surprised yelp. Levi smirks at the sound that emanates from his mate’s delicious lips.     

 

Eren places a hand on the older man’s broad chest in an attempt to stable himself on his new seat, his hand brushing against something hard and smooth attached to the front of his scrubs. Looking down at his hand, Eren sees what he has brushed. A pair of black wire framed glasses lay on Levi’s chest, hooked on the front of his shirt. Cocking his head to the side, he considers them curiously. “Levi, you wear glasses?”

 

Looking down on himself at the pair of spectacles, Levi sighs to himself. Nodding his head, he looks up at the younger male. “Y-yeah, I only wear them when I’m working on my paperwork. I don’t really like how I look in them…not to mention as many times as I call the lunatic by Shitty Glasses,” Levi pauses and sighs once again. “I would never hear the end of it. Getting older sucks balls to be honest.” He shakes his head at his own predicament, dry scrubbing his face.

 

Slipping the glasses from the front of the scrubs, Eren unfolds it and holds them up to his face. Squinting through the lenses, he then flips them upside down and puts them on his face. “Ah, they’re the same as mine…just backwards.” Smiling at his alpha.

 

Looking towards the older man, Levi brings his closed hand to his mouth to stifle a laugh. The omega looked hilarious with his glasses on the wrong way. Eren blinks owlishly at his lover, **_God he’s just too adorable._** He thinks to himself. Levi chuckles to himself, taking the glasses off the younger man’s face, placing them on his own.

 

Eren’s eyes widen at the sight of his alpha in his specs. The black wire frames look so much better on the raven-haired man than they could have ever looked on him. The brunette reaches his hand up to cup the older man’s face without even noticing it, too enamored with the sight before his eyes. They framed his eyes perfectly, moving his hand, Eren took some of the raven locks out of place and helped them frame the alphas face. “So pretty.”

 

“Pfft, I’m nowhere as pretty as you are, love.” Levi says as he cups Eren’s cheek in return. The younger male’s cheeks flushing from the compliment. Leaning in they share a soft kiss, Levi running a hand into the brunette’s hair as his other reaches around the omegas back to softly palm at his rear. His lover’s arms wrap around his shoulders, pulling himself closer to the man.

 

Eren grins into the kiss as a mischievous idea comes to him. Pulling back from the kiss, Levi tries to follow those hypnotic lips, so addictive and sweet. They were quickly becoming his drug of choice. “You know…” Eren traces patterns on the alphas chest with the tip of his finger, “I wouldn’t be opposed to you wearing these at home…”

 

Levi quirks a curious eyebrow at his mate, a devilish smirk on his lips. “Really now?” Using his forefinger to push his specs back up the bridge of his nose.

 

Eren nods his head, wiggling his hips, grinding his ass in the alphas lap in the process. “Yeah, I love the way they look on you Lee. You should definitely bring them home with you…tonight if you can.”

 

A low growl rumbles deep in Levi’s chest at the thought of what his omega has in mind for him with his glasses. He grabs Eren’s ass roughly, causing the younger male to squirm a bit in the older man’s lap. The raven smirks, giving the brunette a quick slap on his rear, loving the yelp that tapers off to a moan as it escapes his lips. “I’ll see what I can do to get home at a decent time tonight, babe. Just wait for me on the bed in nothing but my shirt, I’ll call before I leave the office.”

 

Eren beams at his alpha. Happy that the man will finally be home for more than a few hours. He was going to make this evening count if it was the last thing he did. He wanted his time alone with Levi, and finally he was going to get it. “Ok, good.” Nodding his head, “I can’t wait to have you to myself tonight.”

 

Levi hums in agreement. “I can’t wait either love.” Growling at the prospect of what was to come later that night, palming Eren’s behind once again.

 

A soft whimper escapes the omega. “L-let’s eat before the food gets cold. We can play plenty later.”

 

“Oh, yes, there will be plenty of play tonight.” Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Levi allows Eren to shift in his lap to open the bag with their lunch inside. Never has the dark-haired man been so happy to have such a loving mate in his life than right then. Not only was Eren smoking hot, great in bed, gorgeous, but he was loving and caring to boot. The alpha was beyond happy to have found his fated mate. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo....Did you catch them? :3
> 
> Did you like the little bit of Levi's history? I plan on putting in more as the story progresses. 
> 
> Also.....I couldn't help it, I have a glasses kink...like bad. That and a daddy kink....huehuehue


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday Celebration Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, this chapter was just toooo long....so my betas convinced me to slip it into 2 chapters. Here is the birthday dinner! Hope you like it! :3

The omega had been prepping for almost a week. He made sure he had all the ingredients for their special dinner together, and he made sure he knew the recipe well enough so he didn’t mess it up. Everything had to be perfect. 

 

Earlier in the week Eren had asked Armin to help him shop and buy Levi’s ‘special’ birthday gift. The man’s Christmas gift was already picked out, it was something close and dear to his heart. But he wanted to make sure his alphas birthday present was perfect. Armin was smart and had some knowledge when it came to these things, so of course the blonde omega was the first person he went to.

 

After his shopping trip to get a nice bottle of wine, and things for the final touches for dinner, Eren started in the kitchen. It was now the 24th of December, Christmas eve. He had decided to give this night to Levi for his birthday, since they planned on spending the day of Christmas day with his family at their house.

 

Tonight was the night all his planning would finally put together. He was nervous and excited all at the same time. He was nervous because he didn’t know if he made the meal the right way; would it be to Levi’s liking, would he like his gift, was he even into that? He was excited because he was finally doing something for his mate; he had bought something that he thought the alpha would love. He just hoped that he was right, and Levi would love it.  

Nothing was going to mess up his good mood. As he finished up the meal, turning off the oven and setting the dish aside, Eren was proud of himself. He had never made anything Italian besides spaghetti and meatballs. He was surprised that it all turned out so well. Cleaning everything up, he rounds the kitchen table and heads to the bathroom to freshen up before Levi returns home from work.

 

Wanting everything to run smoothly this evening, while in the shower he decides to take care of some of the prep work. Reaching behind himself, Eren rubs the pad of his middle finger around the tight ring of muscle, feeling it soften under his touch. Slowly he breaches the tight ring, the fit a bit snug around his finger. Eren stops when he is a knuckle deep in the velvety passage. Crooking the digit, he tries his best to message around the inside of his sphincter.

 

After a few minutes into his massage, Eren adds a second finger to the first. Hissing a bit from the sudden stretch, he stops to wait for himself to get acclimated to the new girth inside him. The slight burn soon goes away as he starts to produce slick, making the slide of his fingers much easier. The omega starts to pump his digits slowly at first, gaining speed as he proceeds. Moans bounce off the tiled walls of the bathroom as Eren spreads himself open, scissoring his fingers to prepare himself for his alpha.

 

Thinking of the older man’s hands on him, Eren brings his other hand to his nipple, tweaking it between his forefinger and thumb. He gasps at the added sensation, soon after adding a third finger to the two already embedded deeply inside him. Eren feels the pressure building in the pit of his stomach as his balls begin to retract, his orgasm impending.

 

He pistons his fingers faster as he feels his climax approaching. Pinching and rolling his other nipple now, head against the tile wall of the shower. Panting heavily, Eren aims for his prostate, but with the odd angle, all the omega can do is brush the bundle of nerves. Gasping as he tries his best to chase that sensation, the final thread snaps inside the brunette as he reaches his climax.

 

Panting hard, he retracts his fingers from the slick passage. Placing his hands on the wall for stability as he recovers from his self-induced orgasm, he looks down on himself and he sees the evidence of his climax dripping down the wall. “Shit.” He would have to clean that up.

 

With a shaky arm, Eren reaches for the shower head, detaching it from it’s holster he aims it at the spunk covered wall. Once the wall is clean, Eren returns the shower head, then washes himself down with his new special body wash. The soap is a mixture meant for his scent especially. It was designed in a shop that Armin took him to that specializes in soaps and washes to enhance one’s natural scent. The omega emerging from the shower smells more like a warm apple pie than he does on most days. Eren hopes that Levi likes the new scent enhancer. Opening the bathroom door the sweet smell permeates throughout the apartment.

 

Glancing at the clock on the wall next to the bathroom door, Eren curses to himself. Levi was going to be home any minute and he wasn’t dressed yet. Rushing across the living room, he enters the bedroom. Quickly drying himself, he tosses the towel on the wooden chess at the end of the bed. Turning he looks at himself in the mirror on the dresser. He has started to gain some of his pre-accident weight back. This makes the omega extremely happy. He couldn’t stand the way he looked before; so skinny it looked unhealthy at times. He hated the way his natural curves disappeared only for his hip and rib bones to show more prominently. Glad to have some of his curves back, his ass looking plump and somewhat fuckable again. Well, in his mind anyway. Levi didn’t seem to have a problem with the way his body looked, and for that he was happy. 

      

Eren digs out the outfits that he had bought for the occasion. The first outfit he was going to wear during dinner. A simple button-down navy-blue shirt with sleeves that could be rolled up three-quarter length, with khakis that fit him like a glove. Happy with his choice, Eren gets dressed. Looking at the second outfit, he decides to put the after dinner set back into the draw. Wanting to change into it at the appropriate time.

 

“Eren, I’m home. Where are you?” Levi calls out from the entry way.

 

Shocked, Eren jumps at his lover’s voice. He looks at the mirror again to give himself a once over, running his hands through his still somewhat damped hair. He huffs to himself, his hair never wanted to behave itself, and his new longer locks were no exception. It still wanted to stick out in every which direction. Giving up on it, he emerges from the bedroom to the sight of his mate in the kitchen sniffing around.

 

“Something smells amazing. What have you been up to, love?” Levi asks, welcoming the intoxicating smell of cooked food. But that wasn’t the only smell he was appreciating, there was the amplified scent of his mate. He knew that Eren wasn’t going into heat any time soon, the suppressant cocktail that they gave the omega at the hospital was still working through his system and wouldn’t be out of Eren’s body fully for at least another 2 months.

 

Eren rounds the table to come up to Levi, wrapping his arms around the man’s shoulders and pulling him in for a hug. The raven wraps his arms around the omegas waist in return, burying his nose against the brunette’s scent glands in his neck. Humming to himself as he melts against his mate. Levi let the tension that was in his shoulders relax some as he takes in the enhanced scent there. “You smell better than usual. What soap did you use?” He asks as he begins to scent himself unconsciously.

 

Eren begins to purr from being scented so thoroughly. He could feel himself beginning to slick from the ministration. “I-I used this specialty b-body wash that I bought the other day when I went s-shopping with Armin.”

 

“Humm, is that so? What other little surprises did you pick up when you were out with the coconut?” He pulls back with a hooded gaze, satisfied at how thoroughly scented the both of them has become. The omega has a slightly blissed out expression set into his features.

 

“W-well I bought everything for tonight.” With flushed cheeks, Eren leans forward and plants a soft kiss to the alphas lips. “Happy birthday, Lee.”

 

Levi’s eyes widen slightly. He knew Eren had been planning something for his birthday, he honestly had expected something big and flashy. This was Eren they were talking about. Apparently, his brat had been listening to him and went for something simpler than throwing him a surprise party. And honestly, he preferred it to be just Eren and himself. There was no place in the world he would rather after a long day of work than with his mate. Smiling a rare and genuine full smile, “Thank you, love. This means a lot to me.”

 

A grin spreads across Eren’s face, damn near splitting in half as he filled with pride. His mate loves what he had planned for so long. The praise from his alpha warms him to the core, “Glad you like it so far. Why don’t you go take a shower while I serve up dinner?”

 

Levi nods his head, giving a small peck to Eren’s cheek before turning to the bathroom to do as his mate suggested. Once in the room, he quickly gets undressed and steps into the shower. After turning on the water, the alpha steps under the warm spray. What was his omega planning? There was no way that his birthday surprise was just a homemade dinner. So what else was up the brunette’s sleeve? He would need to hurry up in the shower so he could find out for himself.

 

Stepping out of the shower, Levi dries himself before coming out to the living room with the towel wrapped around his waist, on his way to the bedroom to get dressed. Upon opening the door, Levi is thrown into a dim room. Looking to the right he sees why. His brat had set the table while he was in the shower. The table has a candle in a decorative stand that he has never seen before. In the middle, the plates are set across from each other with a basket of garlic bread sitting between the two settings.

 

Eren brings out a casserole dish from where the heavenly smell is coming from. Upon turning around and seeing his mate standing there in a towel, Eren chuckles a bit before shooing the alpha. “Go get dressed, silly. You can’t eat in just a towel.” Shaking his head at the raven he sets the plater on a dish towel that he had placed on the table next to the basket of bread.

 

“Yeah, ok.” Levi responds, as he turns back to the bedroom door and walks in. “I could eat at the table in just a towel if I really wanted to.” The alpha grumbles as he walks away from the omega. “It is just the two of us here after all.”

 

“Stop grumbling and get dressed.” Levi hears Eren call out to him from the kitchen with a laugh. Oh, the brat was going to get it later. That was for sure.

 

 Levi emerges from the room a few minutes later dressed in a tight-fitting heather gray t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Eren stands at the counter with his back turned as Levi walks up to him and wraps his arms around his waist. Kissing the nape of his lover’s neck, Levi nuzzles there, feeling the shiver it sends up the younger male’s spine. He peeks around to look at what exactly his mate was doing.

 

The brunette was struggling with a bottle of red wine. Levi must have distracted Eren because he had stopped midway in opening it up. Levi chuckles deeply in chest, taking the bottle from the younger man. “Go sit down, love. I’ve got this.” Eren nods his head as he grabs the dressing and two bowls of tossed salad that he had prepared to go along with their dinner.

 

“So, what’s for dinner?”

 

He hears Eren set the bowls and the bottle of dressing on the table. “Beef and cheese manicotti with garlic bread and a fresh green salad, there’s also the red wine you’re opening.”

 

Levi stops as he turns around with the bottle of said wine and two glasses, shocked. How did Eren know that was his favorite meal? Levi racks his brain for a conversation they might have had, or did the omega ask Eyebrows? No, he couldn’t have asked the other alpha. It had to be a conversation they had at least once. Then it comes to the raven, the supermarket. Eren had asked him what his favorite food was. The brat really remembered what he said back then? This amazed the alpha, no one outside maybe Erwin, Hanji, and most definitely Rico would remember something like that about him. “God, I love you so much, brat.” He says, mesmerized by his lover.

 

Eren turns around to smile at the man. “I love you too, old man. Now, come on. Let’s eat before it gets cold.”              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always big thank you to my two bitches...I mean betas *cough* NQS and LittleNikko. Love ya'll!!


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday Celebration Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second part to Levi's birthday night. Sorry for the wait, I honestly didn't want to make you guys wait for this long...buuutttt it was a necessary evil so to speak. Hope you guys enjoy it!!

“Dinner was amazing. Thank you so much, love. This means a lot to me, it really does.” Levi says to Eren who has taken a seat in his lap on the couch with his legs to one-side. They had finished their dinner and were now in the living room finishing off the wine. Switching between gripping and rubbing circles into the omegas hip, Levi showed his appreciation to his mate with kisses to his shoulder and neck.

 

Eren hums at the praise his alpha is giving him. Turning his head, he gives the man a kiss on the only span of skin he could reach, his forehead. “I’m glad, but don’t get too comfortable.” He says as he stands up from his place in Levi’s lap. “I have one more surprise for you.” 

 

Levi quirks an eyebrow at the younger man. “Oh?”

 

Nodding his head, “Uh-huh. Now you stay here till I call for you. No peeking, ok?” Eren walks out the room with a wink and a devilish grin on his face as he closes the bedroom door behind him.

 

The raven sighs, now he really wants to know what his other surprise is. Levi feels like a child on Christmas morning, he was excited for the first time in his life. Waiting for a present from someone he cared deeply for, he felt a certain excitement for the first time in his life; like a child on Christmas morning.  So this is what it’s like to be sitting on pins and needles. He couldn’t sit still, so he got up and started to pace the living room.

 

After what felt like an hour, but was surely less than 10 minutes, there was a call from the bedroom. “Oh, Levi! Come here birthday boy!” The omega sounds sultry as he beckons the man to him.

 

Levi tries to chuckle to hide his anxiety over what Eren might have in store for him. When he opens the door to their room, Levi stops in his tracks, mouth wide open from the sheer shock of what is waiting for him on the bed.

 

Upon the bed lay Eren. The omega looks like sin on legs; laying on his left side, hip cocked out, right knee slightly bent, his hand artistically placed on his hip. Dressed in a black baby doll, the sheer material bellowing around him, caressing his skin like the alpha wishes he was at that very moment. On closer inspection, the alpha sees the green lacing on the bodice of the baby doll along with the matching lace underwear. They were black in color with the same green lace on the hem that was skirted at his hips.

 

Levi swallows down a feral growl of arousal as he now finds himself standing directly in front of the vision of sex appeal laid out on the bed. Levi swallows again, his mouth watering from the sight of his lover’s body encased in silk and lace. He can’t handle it anymore, he has to touch his omega.

 

“Well? what do you think?” Eren asks with a slight blush to his cheeks. Levi still hadn’t said anything since entering the room. He had managed to close the door somehow, but besides just staring at him Levi there was no other indication of what he thought. That is, until he was close enough to the brunette. Eren could now smell the beginnings of the alphas scent start to leak out, now showing his arousal.

 

Gulping past the lump in his throat, Levi struggled to English again instead of just staring. He wanted to ravish the brunette. All his instincts were telling him to mate the omega right then and there; that his mate was ready, willing, in his prime. It took everything in the alpha to not just pounce on Eren with no other words exchanged.

 

Finally finding his voice, “P-please tell me I’m the only one to have seen you wearing this?” He manages to stammer out in a husky voice filled with arousal and need for his mate.

 

“Well, Armin helped me pick it out.” Eren says casually, like it’s no big deal.

 

“Imma kill that coconut.” He says with a deep growl rumbling in his chest. No one but Levi should see Eren dressed this way. His omegas body is meant for Levi’s eyes only. Kneeling on the bed, he towers over his lover as he appraises the lingerie closer. There is a small white bow on the front of the nightie, in the middle of it there is a small cluster of rhinestones. Licking his lips, Levi has to stop himself from licking Eren’s clavicle and make his way down his body. **_God, I want to rip it off him._**

 

   There was a slight pop to the alphas arm that brought him out of his lascivious thoughts. “No, bad Levi.”

 

He sighs to himself, looking over Eren with hunger in his heavy-lidded eyes. “… fine, pluck his eyes out?”

 

“NO.” He says sternly to his alpha. He was being ridiculous and the older man knew it.

 

Sighing at this, “Fiiiinnnneeee, just as long as you know that no one else is allowed to see you in this ever again.”

 

Chuckling at his alpha as he concedes, “Sure thing, Levi. Now come here my silly alpha.”

 

Levi quickly obeys, turning himself around to lay next to Eren. “You have too many clothes on.” The brunette states simply, “Here, let me help you.” Sitting up, Eren quickly straddles the older man.  Leaning in for a quick kiss, “arms up, handsome.” Eren whispers against Levi’s lips.

 

He quickly obeys again as Eren drags his hands up the alphas torso, grazing over his abs and rock-hard chest. Caressing his way up the older man’s perfect body until the shirt was over his head, tossing it onto the chest at the end of the bed. He shoots a smirk at his lover, seeing the lust blown pupils in their silvery depths, Eren scoots back on the bed to make light work of the button and zipper of the raven’s jeans.

 

Levi couldn’t take it any longer, he sits up and in a blur of movement has Eren on his stomach under him. “H-hey! Not fair, Levi! I’m supposed to be in control tonight!”

 

“Oh, is that a fact?” He says arching an eyebrow. Looking down at Eren, Levi lets out a growl that bubbles from deep in his chest upon seeing the back of the frilly underwear. He did not see the thin strip of fabric that ran up the crack of the omegas curved sun-kissed globes from his previous vantage point. **_Oh my god, it’s a thong._** Damn near drooling at the sight before him, he can’t help himself. He grabs Eren’s hips, yanking him up and back, his rear now at eye level as the alpha leans in and nuzzles the thin sheer fabric that separates him from his gift.

 

Eren gasps as he is forced to his knees to present for his alpha. The gasp is soon replaced with a moan as Levi begins to lap his tongue along the thong. “Ngh, yes this is a part of your birthday present, Levi. Now stop so I can take care of you properly.”

 

Stopping mid-lick, he moves the thong to the side, so he can have better access to what he really wants. “Oh, you can still take care of me later, love, but right now…” He pauses to give a long lick directly to the omegas twitching hole, eliciting a long moan from the male under his control. “I need to take you. Did you really think I was just going to lay still and let you have your way with me when you look like this? You look like a fuckin snack, love. And I intend to enjoy every bit of it.” The last part coming out in a feral growl as the alpha dives back in.

 

“L-Levi!” the omega pleaded, but they fell on deaf ears. The man was content with his new mission of licking and sucking the soul out of his mate through his deliciously sweet, dripping hole. Groaning against the puckered entrance, Levi drowned himself in the scent of his mate as he vigorously ate his lover out. Swiping the broad of his tongue over the tight muscle, moaning deeply in his chest as he began to fuck the omega with his wet appendage.

 

Clawing at the bed sheets, Eren moans loudly as he buries his face into the bed. There was a sharp pinch to his side, making his head snap up with a yelp. Throwing a glare over his shoulder, Levi comes up for air with a smirk, honeyed slick glistening on his lips. “There we go. I want to hear every groan, moan, and whimper that comes out of those pretty lips.”

 

Eren groans out loud as Levi returns to his dessert that is his mates sweet juices. He gasps as the older male adds a finger along side his tongue. Levi groans, pulling back from the sopping wet hole with a smirk as he adds a second finger. “Someone prepared.” A dark chuckle escapes from deep within Levi’s chest.      

 

“I-I told you I w-wanted to be in control t-tonight.” Eren whines as Levi barely brushes against his prostate. “P-Please Levi. I can’t t-take anymore. I need you.”

 

“Humm…” Levi thinks to himself for a moment before he smirks at his mate. The omega looks completely and utterly debauched, and Levi loves it. Straightening up behind his mate, the raven wiggles his way out of his jeans, letting them fall to the floor next to the bed. Scooting into place, Levi teases Eren by dragging his achingly hard cock along the top of his ass. Arching back with a moan, Eren makes his ass rut up against Levi’s cock as it slides between his sun-kissed globes, his slick warm, inviting the alpha. The scent driving him crazy.

 

“Ready baby?”

 

“P-please, Levi. I need you n-now.” Eren manages to say between pants, already on the edge, so close to his release.

 

“I’ve got you, baby.” With that Levi nudges his way past the loosened ring of muscle, gasping at the tight fit around him, hearing the accompanied gasp from the male beneath him as he progresses deeper, inch by agonizing inch.  A pair of moans echo through the room as Levi bottoms out inside Eren.

 

Eren reaches beneath himself and catches hold of his aching, neglected cock, holding it at the base to stave off his climax. Levi notices this, leaning forward he peppers kisses down the omegas spine before reaching down and removing the brunettes hand for his own, gripping tightly before he begins to move his hips.

 

Letting out a groan of satisfaction, Eren presses his hips back further as Levi begins to catch a rhythm. This is what he has been wanting and wishing for these past few weeks. His mate inside him, making everything better with each pump of his hips.

 

And pump Levi did. The tight velvety fit around his cock had the short males head reeling. The wet glide of his member inside his mate was heaven. Salacious squelching sounds filled the room as more slick was produced around him, forcing it out of the tightly stuffed hole and running down the back of the omegas thighs.

 

“Ngh, Levi…” Eren panted, his head hanging down between his shoulders. “P-please…”

 

Huffing as he grunts against his lover’s shoulder. “Please what, love?”

 

“H-harder… p-please...ah-ha!”

 

A devilish grin crosses the alphas lips; he was waiting for this. “As you wish.” Releasing the omegas cock, he straightens up behind Eren and grinds his hips against the swells of his ass. The brunette moans as his prostate is hit straight on in the grind, his eyes widening, mouth hanging open and slack at the pleasure wracking through his body.

 

Levi pulls back his hips until only the very tip of his ruddy cockhead was left inside the heat that was Eren. Whining at the slight loss of his mate inside him, Levi quickly silences the whine, replacing it with a loud moan as he shoves his way back in forcefully, taking his mates breath away in the process.

 

Taking this as a sign to proceed, the alpha snaps his hips forward, once, twice, thrice; again finding his rhythm. Slamming into his mate, Levi revels in the lascivious sounds permeating the room. The sounds of wet skin slapping against wet skin. Of moist squelching as slick and pre-cum leak out of the omegas hole as the alpha pounds away. “Ngh, ah ha…fuck, Levi! I’m soo close…mmm.”  

 

“Shit, you’re so tight around me, baby. So good to me.” Levi pants out, gripping tightly at Eren’s hips, surely to leave bruises by the morning. Slamming into his mate with a power that he did not know he possessed, Levi elicits a loud moan from Eren as he hits that sweet bundle of nerves again head on. Smirking to himself, he adjusts his thrust and aims for the omegas prostate once again, causing him to scream out in pleasure as he finally finds his release.     

 

“Ngh, FUCK!” Levi calls out as the velvety walls contract around him in waves as Eren reaches his climax beneath him. **_I’m not going to last long._** He thinks as he feels the base of his cock begin to form his knot. Never in his life has he popped so many knots outside of a rut. Only Eren could bring it out of him almost every time that they made love.

 

Scrunching his eyes shut tightly, Levi grunts as he bites his bottom lip, thrusting a handful of times more before his knot pops. Shoving it deep inside Eren as he finally reaches his own climax. Releasing ribbons of thick white seed deep within the omega. The fluttering walls around him indicating that Eren’s second orgasm was being drawn out of him by his alphas knot. Panting heavily in Eren’s ear, Levi guides them onto their sides so as to not crush his lover beneath him in his exhaustion.

 

Levi hums in satisfaction as Eren cuddles up to his mate. “So good to me.” Levi murmurs into Eren’s disheveled hair. Preening at the praise from his alpha, Eren purrs lowly in his throat, giving into his instincts, nuzzling the man on whatever skin he could get access to.

 

“Happy birthday, Levi. I love you.” Eren manages to get out in between sleepy purrs.

 

Levi smiles into the chocolate locks, this had been the best birthday celebration of his life. He would remember this for the rest of his days. “Thank you, Eren. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just posted a meet your author pic on tumblr and IG. If you want to see how I look head on over and see my mug. XD
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this bit of smut, next chapter....Xmas day with the family!!!


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas day Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo....this chapter would have been up this morning if my power company hadn't decided to fuck up my whole neighborhood and knocked out all of our power for over 4 hours!.....but here it is. Hope you lovelies like it.

Carla Yeager was all a flutter at the family home. This would be the first year that both her children were coming home for Christmas with their intended. She was excited beyond belief. Mikasa finally found a nice omega to court, and her baby Eren finally found someone to love him. She was happiest for Eren; he had been through so much solely because of his omega status. He deserved better than the cards he was dealt.

 

It was 6 a.m. and she has been awake for three hours. The older omega already put up last-minute decorations, prepped Christmas breakfast dinner and dessert. Bursting with excitement she makes her way upstairs to the master bedroom where her mate still sleeps peacefully. “Grisha, wake up!” she says with a commanding voice, popping her alpha on the arm to wake him up.

 

Grisha grunts while opening one eye to look up at his wife; already used to his wife’s behavior. His omega was always a handsy little thing, using them to either comfort, pleasure, or even playfully reprimand him. In this case she was reprimanding. He knew that the woman wanted to him wake up and help her around the house with the final touches before the kids came home; this included Armin, as per the norm. “Ok, ok I’m up.”

 

“Don’t look up at me. Come on lazy bones, time to get up and out of bed.” She says, about to walk out the room only for her wrist to be grabbed and dragged down to the bed and into her husband’s arms.

 

Grisha hums as he captures his wife’s lips with his own once he has her in his arms. “Oh, I’m plenty up…want to see?” He asks with a devilish grin gracing his lips, mischief gleaming in his gray eyes.

 

Rolling her eyes at her mate, Carla slaps her hand against the alphas bare chest. “No, I don’t want to see, you dirty old perv! Help me before the kids start to arrive, they’ll be here in about 3 hours, and everything needs to be perfect.”

 

“Pfft,” He scoffs at his mate’s playful insult. “You married this dirty old perv.” Letting the woman go and finally sitting up in bed. “You’re too excited, hun. It’s not that different from other Christmas’.”

 

Getting up from the bed, Carla turns her head to look at her alpha. “What?! Of course it’s different! All of the kids will be here with their intended. Even Armin’s found someone to be with, and he’s bringing them here! This is soo exciting!” Beaming brightly at Grisha, “Now come on, get up, showered, dressed and downstairs in the next…half hour. I’ll have your coffee and a small breakfast for you by then.”

 

“Aye, aye ma’am. Right on it.” He salutes his wife then throws back the blankets and hops out of the bed.

 

Carla screams as she sees the state of undress that Grisha is in. “What? W-why are you naked?!”

 

Leveling his wife with a pointed look, “Pfft, you know you like it.” He says with a smirk.

 

Blushing madly, Carla averts her eyes briefly from the man’s naked form. Even after all these years of them being married to each other, her alpha could still surprise her at times. Not only that, but the man was still in shape. He was always slight in his frame, but he was toned for his weight. It never ceases to amaze the omegan woman how turned on the tall alpha could make her in almost an instant. Turning from him, she walks towards the door. Pausing with her hand on the door frame, “Come on, I expect you downstairs in a half an hour.” A slight blush dusts her cheeks, “I’ll take care of anything that is up later on after the kids have left for the night.”

 

Grisha grins to himself as he watches his wife’s ass sway in her dress as she walks out the room. “God, I love that woman.”

 

* * *

 

 

Eren is rudely woken up from a peaceful sleep when his phone goes off. Grumpily he rolls out of the warmth that is his mates arms to squint at his phone on the night stand. From the alarm clock on his side, he could tell it was only 6 o’clock in the morning. Picking up his device, he looks at the display screen.

 

**_Blocked Caller_ **

 

“Huh?” There shouldn’t be a reason a blocked number would be calling him at this time of morning, especially on Christmas day. Picking up the phone, he answers groggily. “Hello?”

 

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment or two. It started out softly at first; there was breathing on the other end of the call. **_What the fuck?_** “Hello?” The breathing gets heavier as the seconds ticked by. Becoming irritated Eren angrily spits out, “Tsk, It’s too damn early for this shit. Don’t call me anymore pervy mouth breather!” Jamming his finger on the end call button, he tosses his device back on the night stand.

 

“Don’t you just hate that you can’t slam the phone down to hang up on someone angrily anymore?”

 

Eren jumps at the sound of the groggy voice next to him. “L-Levi… I thought you were asleep.”

 

Rubbing his eyes, the alpha turns over to consider his omega. “How could I sleep through that? Everything ok, love?” Wrapping his arm around Eren’s waist, he draws him in. Eren scoots closer to the older man, calming down almost instantly when the soft comforting earthy tones of his sleepy mate’s scent waves over him.

 

Wrapping his own arm around his alpha’s chest, Eren tucks his head under the man’s chin, laying his head down near his hand. Levi starts to play with his chocolate locks, rubbing the pads of his fingers along his scalp. Closing his eyes at the sensation, he releases his own scent to mingle with the alphas as he begins to purr from the ministration. “Nothing really, just some pervy mouth breather saying nothing.”

 

“Fuckin perv…” Straining his neck to look down at his mate, stopping his hand movements. This catches Eren’s attention, lifting his head off Levi’s chest he looks him in the eyes. “Are you sure you’re ok, love?”

 

Nodding his head, Eren lays back down on his broad chest. He loved the feel of the alphas muscular chest rising and falling under his hand and head. It assured him that he was safe and loved by the man whom he shared a bed with; Levi’s protective scent was enough to tell him that. In the past month of living together they had filled their home with both of their scents. Marking their territory as their own, protected, a safe haven for the both of them. “Yeah, I’m fine as long as I’m with you.”

 

Levi’s alpha preens under the praise. His omega felt safe with him; this made the man’s chest puff with pride. He was able to make his mate comfortable in the midst of the craziness that was their lives at the moment. This waiting game that the two-toned haired alpha had set them in. Every time he was reminded of the man he was damn near murderous in his conviction to protect his mate. Hell hath no fury as a protective alpha, and Levi would show the world just how protective he can be when it came to Eren.

 

“Good, love. Get some sleep, we still have an hour or two before we have to be at your parent’s house.” Eren sleepily nods his head once again, not even bothering to lift it to answer the older man. He kisses his chest and mumbles something Levi can’t quite make out, but he got the gist of it. “I love you too, babe.”          

 

*

 

Eren was rudely awoken from sleep once again by the constant ringing of his phone. Reaching towards the device blindly he hits the dismiss button and settles back against the warmth of his mate. Finally getting comfortable again he settles down and closes his eyes.

 

**RING RING RING**

 

Growling in irritation he grabs the phone, answering it without looking. “What do you want mouth breather?!”

 

“Mouth breather? What in the world are you talking about Eren Yeager?!”

 

The voice on the other end of the phone was frighteningly familiar. Pulling a face at his stupidity, he draws the phone back from his ear. **_Shit!_** Sure enough, it was his mother this time. Sitting up in bed, he laughs nervously as he brings the phone back to his ear. “H-hey mum. It’s nothing, what’s up?”

 

He hears his mother huff through the phone, she was not pleased with that answer. “Do you know what time it is?”

 

He didn’t actually, he had been asleep for heaven’s sake. Glancing at the clock he gasps at the time. It was going on 11 am, they were late. “Shit, sorry mum we’ll get ready now and see you in like an hour or two.”

 

“You have an hour to get here or we’re stating without you.” His mother says flatly.

 

“W-what? Ma, you live 30 minutes outside the city, that’s about 45 minutes away from me without traffic.”

 

“Then I advise you to get up and leave now if you want to make it for presents and lunch.”  She says, giving Eren no chance to argue back as she hangs up on her tardy son.

 

Pulling the phone away from his ear in disbelief as he looks at the screen. A deep chuckle sounds out from next to him. Levi shifts to his side and looks up at Eren. “Sounds like we’d better get showered and dressed quickly. Wouldn’t want to deal with a pissed off omega bent on having her family home for the holidays.” Levi sits up in bed to give Eren a quick kiss on the lips before pulling back. Shifting, he gets up from the bed, walks over and offers a hand to the younger male. “Come on, I promise I won’t do anything this time to stall us from getting to your parent’s house.” He says with a slight smirk.

 

Sighing, the prospect of no hanky panky in the shower made him sad, taking the alphas hand. “You have no clue how depressed that makes me.” He says with another sigh. “This better not become a habit, I swear.”

 

Eren stands up, Levi wraps his arm around his nude mate’s waist. Smirk still plastered on his face, only becoming wider at his words. “I promise it won’t, love. I can’t keep my hands off you for it to become a habit.” Running his hands down the omegas body, eliciting a shiver from the brunette. “Now let’s go before she gets anymore antsy about our arrival.” Grabbing his hand, Levi pulls Eren out the bedroom towards the bathroom.

 

As Eren grimaces at the back of Levi’s head. “Dirty rotten tease.” He accuses his alpha with little conviction in his voice.

 

A deep chuckle rumbles through Levi’s chest at his words without even so much as a look. “But you love this dirty rotten tease.” He says, opening the bathroom door for them both.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” This is going to be a long day, Eren could tell already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank both of my betas, NQS and LittleNikko. Love you guys! Even if your comments in the edits are bat shit crazy. lmao


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas day Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!! I'm back from the land of the dead! For the ones who do not follow me on tumblr, I've been going through a bit for sometime which dug into my writing time. Real life just love to pimp slap tf outta me when I'm down, so to counter balance the bs that is my life I have decided to post every other week for the time being. If I am able to get out more than that...well you'll know lol.

Everyone was present and were accounted for by 10:15… Everyone except Eren and Levi. Mikasa knew that this was going to happen. He was notoriously late for everything, but it was for a different reason this time. She knew it was the midget’s birthday today, and she knew they had decided to celebrate last night so they could spend today with the family. She saw this coming from a mile away.

 

Was she happy about it? No, the female alpha wanted her precious brother away from the somber alpha. Granted he was good to Eren, took care of him, and seemed to care about him well enough… But an Ackerman was an Ackerman, she didn’t trust him as far as she could throw him, especially not around Eren. She couldn’t let that old midget corrupt him.   

 

A light hand on her shoulder brings Mikasa out of her thoughts. Turning to her left she sees her girlfriend, Annie Leonhart. A short blonde omega with sharp blue eyes that were able to cut through the resolute alpha, bringing all her inner turmoil to the surface and laying it bare in front of her. Sighing, Mikasa grabs the petite hand. Bringing it to her lips she plants a solid kiss on the back of it. “I’ll be ok. It’s just one day, right?”

 

Annie nods her head at her girlfriend, a small smile gracing her lips. They stood on the back porch where no one could see them. Their position emboldens the blonde to climb to her tippy toes and peck a kiss on her alphas cheek. “Just one day, surely my big bad alpha can survive that.” She says with a small smirk before turning her back to Mikasa, walking back inside the house.

 

Yeah, she only had to deal with Levi’s treacherous face for one day. She could handle that without blowing up, right?

 

**

 

Levi pulls up in front of the Yeager household just before noon. Getting out with gifts in hand, Eren and Levi make their way to the house from the long driveway. There were cars parked everywhere, spilling from the house to the road. It seemed that Carla had planned on a much bigger event than Eren had expected.

 

Not bothering to knock, Eren opens the door to his childhood home and walks in. He is greeted by the warm and loving scents of his friends and family, as well as the smell of his mother’s home cooking.

 

The door closing behind them alerts a certain couple of their arrival. A pair of blonde heads poke out from the door leading to the living room. “EREN!!!” Armin bounds to his best friend with Erwin in tow close behind. A huge grin breaks out on the small omegas face as he launches himself at Eren.

 

Eren laughs at Armin’s antics as he catches him and returns the hug. “Good to see you too Min, and you too Erwin,” he says, shyly nodding a greeting to the tall alpha.

 

A huge grin breaks out across Erwin’s face as he moves to pat Levi on the shoulder. He chuckles softly as he watches the pair of omegas greet each other. “Good to see you too Eren. Happy to see you up and about. How’ve are you been doing lately?”

 

Shifting around the presents in his arms, Eren dislodges himself from Armin. The couple get out of their coats and hang them up on the rack next to the door. Levi regards his friends question to Eren. Besides the disturbing call they received earlier, the omega had been fine. He knew the call still bothered his lover a bit, he hid it well all things considered.

 

“I’ve been good, thank you. I see you guys have gotten even closer. Has he been treating you well, Armin?” Eren asks with a smirk on his face, pinning the taller blonde with an accusatory gaze.

 

Erwin fidgets nervously under the shorter male’s gaze. Of course he’d been treating his boyfriend well, but there was something about those deep green eyes shot daggers into his tall frame that froze him. He was definitely Levi’s equal when it came intimidating glares.

 

Armin, just giggles at Eren’s query. “Of course he has, I wouldn’t have brought him with me if he wasn’t,” He says with a doe-eyed grin, sapphire eyes sparkling with genuine happiness.

 

Eren nods his head. “Good. Now let’s move this party to the living room where the actual party is.” A smile graces his face as he links arms with Armin and they begin making their way over to where everyone else was.

 

Staring at the pair from behind, with disbelief written on his face, Erwin looks to Levi. “I had no idea Eren could be like that?”

 

Levi raises an eyebrow at his friend in confusion. “Like what?”

 

Erwin’s mouth agape in obvious disbelief. How did Levi not just see that? How did he miss that piercing gaze that Eren had thrown him? The intensity of it could rival even that of his friend’s own glares. It was crazy how they were so alike, yet still so different. “The damn near death glare…how did you not see it?”

 

“Oh,” Levi says dismissively, his eyes had followed Eren until he was out of sight. Only after hearing the clambering greetings of family and friends start to swell through the home did Levi brings his eyes to his best friend. He shrugs his shoulders, “What’s not hard to believe?” he says simply, “He is my mate after all.” With a small smirk he reaches up, and pats Erwin on his shoulder before walking off to join the rest of the party.

 

*

 

Things were going well for the most part. After exchanging presents, Carla and Grisha gave Levi an extra gift and a cupcake with a candle for his birthday. Eren told them beforehand how the alpha didn’t want his birthday to get in the way of the family holiday. Though, Carla being Carla, couldn’t stop herself from giving the man something to commemorate his special day.

 

Something was off though. Levi couldn’t quite put his finger on it…but it was there. It wasn’t until later when everyone moved back to the living room after dinner did it finally click as to why he felt so uncomfortable in the Yeager household. It was none other than Mikasa.

 

Mikasa had always seemed put off by him, but he never knew why. Her gaze was never really pleasant, but tonight, for some reason, it felt down right murderous. It wasn’t until Erwin asked curiously about Mikasa’s being adopted, did he find out the reason why.

 

Interrupting her adopted father, Mikasa answers the question herself aiming a pointed glare at Levi. “My parents were killed in front of me by thugs. A burglary gone wrong the police said, but I know better. It was a hit.” Her beautiful features darkening as her stares burns a hole into Levi’s soul.

 

This goes unnoticed by most in the room except Erwin, Grisha and Keith. Levi glares back at the younger alpha. He had no time or patience for this crap today. All he wanted was to spend time with Eren and his family in peace, not have to deal with the other Ackerman’s attitude and accusations.

 

“There, there, no need to bring up awful memories.” Carla says soothing tones of citrus now permeating the air, coming off her in waves in an attempt to defuse the situation before it got out of hand.

 

Erwin clears his throat to draw some of the attention away Levi. He now understood his mistake, he never should have let his curiosity get the better of him. “Yes, I am very sorry for bringing it up when it obviously brings you such pain. Please forgive my carelessness.”

 

Mikasa glares at Levi for a few moments more before turning her gaze to the taller alpha. Nodding her head at him, “Excuse me, I need a bit of air.” She rises from her place next to Annie on the couch. She pats her omega on the thigh to let her know that she was ok and there was no need to follow.

 

With Mikasa gone, conversation returns to lighter topics. Hannes talks animatedly, retelling stories of days gone by; of his youthful days together with Grisha. It didn’t take long for Levi to see the look of concern on Eren’s face. Nodding to his lover in a show that he was fine and that everything would be ok, he gets up and excuses himself for the restroom.

 

Making a quick detour, Levi quietly exits the house to find Mikasa sitting on the front porch in one of the chairs. Upon seeing Levi she scoffs and rolls her eyes at him. “What do you want now, old man?”

 

“What’s your problem with me? I have done nothing to you to warrant such an attitude.” He asks as he leans against a beam on the porch, arms folded over his chest.

 

Turning her death glare on him, she scoffs once again. Huffing to herself, “I just hope you plan on taking care of him and being truthful about your past,” crossing her arms under her bosom.

 

“Ha, that’s rich coming from a traitor’s brat!” Levi laughs out. He remembers her parents now. All the Ackerman’s had that signature look to them, but considering Mikasa’s obvious Asian heritage, there was no doubt who her parents were. They were in fact killed by a hit, but it was nothing that he had any dealings with. She had the wrong Ackerman this time.

 

Mikasa growls and snarls. “That’s funny, considering that it’s your family that betrayed mine! I was just a child when they were taken from me! You don’t deserve happiness for what you’ve done!” Mikasa was at her limit, she couldn’t keep her composure any longer.

 

Just then the front door bursts open, showing Erwin behind it. “What is wrong with you two? The whole neighborhood can you hear you guys yelling out h- “Erwin stops in his tracks. “How long has that car been idling there?”

 

Both Levi and Mikasa turn their heads in the direction that Erwin is indicates. In the light of a lamp post sits a tan car with tinted windows. A massive growl erupts from the depths of Levi’s throat as he jumps off the porch, landing on the walkway. Without breaking stride, he runs down the long driveway with Erwin and Mikasa on his heels.

 

Seeing the trio dashing down the driveway, the driver revs the car and takes off in a cloud of smoke and squealing tires just as they make it to the street. Leaving burn marks on the pavement as he peels out in a hurry.

 

Levi growls loudly as the car drives off into the night. “Fuuuuccckkkkk!” Levi yells at the top of his lungs pulling his hair in frustration. He hunches over panting in desperation and irritation, blaming himself for his failure once again.

 

“Levi!” Erwin dares to come closer to the pissed off alpha. Looking around at the other houses on the block, Erwin sees porch lights coming on and doors opening to see what the racket was. Cursing under his breath, he places a tentative hand on his friends shoulder. “We better get in the house, we’re drawing unwanted attention.”

 

Looking up at the other houses Levi sees that that was indeed the case. Nosey people were coming out into the cold winter night to see what was going on. It’s a relatively quiet neighborhood, so this little bit of disturbance is a big deal for these residence. “Shit,” He growls the word out, still stuck in a primal rage state. He needed to get inside quickly to make sure Eren is ok, his instincts not wanting to calm down until he was one-hundred percent sure that his omega was safe and sound in his parent’s house. “I have to check on Eren.”

 

Levi turns to find Mikasa directly behind him. Meeting the female alphas eyes, eyes so like his own, with a heated glare. His upper lip twitches with the need to growl and snarl at the woman in his way. Stopping himself before the sound could leave his chest, Levi pushes his way past the ravenette and jogs back up the driveway to the house.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your continued support of this fic and me. It means a lot to me and I will keep this fic alive even when I do not have enough spoons to deal. If you have questions or just want to drop a line, hit me up on tumblr or IG.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeyyyyyy....I'm back XD
> 
> Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I had to finally kidnap my betas for a weekend to get this done. Well technically I stole them so we could go see Avenue Q in theater...but that's besides the point, kill two birds with one stone. XD
> 
> You might notice that this fic is now part of a series...Well yes, you guessed it, this fic is getting a sequel. I want to split this fic up into a few parts. It is getting quite long and when this fic ends it will pick up with the next arc of this story. I just have waaayy too much planned for it to be just 1 whole fic. We still have a bit before this fic is over so don't worry that it's ending right now. :3

Inside the warmth of the house the party continued, unaware of the fight that Erwin had just broken up. Carla looks over at her son, she had yet to speak to him alone about their phone call from earlier, and if she was being honest with herself it worried her. Granted, she was a bit peeved at the call at first, but once she had the time to think about it, then it concerned her to no end. She didn’t know where that “mouth breather” thing came from, but she was not letting Eren leave the house without finding out first.

 

Catching Eren’s attention once he pulls his gaze from the door that Levi left from, cocking her head towards the kitchen. She got up from her seat and walked out of the room with her son close behind. Once in the kitchen away from prying ears, Carla turns around and leans against the counter with her arms crossed under her breast, fixing a glare on her son.

 

Eren fidgets under his mother’s stare. **_Shit is this about earlier? I really don’t feel like getting into this right now!_** “Umm…”

 

Carla holds up her hand to stop her son from talking. She was in no mood for him beating around the bush, she was going to get to the bottom of this if it was the last thing she did. “Mouth breather, huh?” She stares at Eren, watching his face as his cheeks flush in embarrassment. Sighing to herself, she closes her eyes and rubs the bridge of her nose. “Tell what happened exactly? Was it Jean?”

 

Of course his mother would hit the nail right on the head. He swore his mother could read minds, he wasn’t sure exactly what her power was…but she just always knew before he even had the chance to open his mouth. Nodding his head solemnly, Eren then admits to his mother the happenings of that morning. After a few moments of silence his mother pushes back from the counter, walks over to him, and wraps her arms around her boy. Stunned for a second or two Eren finally wraps his arms around his mom in return.

 

A few moments pass before Carla pulls back from their hug to look Eren in the eyes. “Do you want me to talk to Keith? I’m sure he still knows a few people who can help you out. If he doesn’t, I know he knows people still who know people.”

 

There was a serious look to Carla’s golden eyes that told Eren that she meant business. He knew his ‘uncle’ had a rough past and dealt with a shady bunch. Eren had thought that part of Keith’s life was far in the past, apparently not. Shaking his head at his mother, he made up his mind. “No, we’ve got the cops on it mum. Me or Levi will call the detective tomorrow about it. I honestly just wanted to spend today with the family and forget about it as much as possi- “

 

Eren is cut off by a loud noise from outside, it sounded like screeching tires on asphalt. This catches the attention of both omegas. Turning their heads to the doorway of the dining room, Keith comes running in. “I think you want to see this.” Having said that Keith dashes out of sight again.

 

They share a look, then follow quickly behind his uncle. Walking past Grisha and Hannes on the couch, who stand up with all the commotion. They all walk to the door where Annie, Armin and Keith are looking outside.

 

Tippy toeing, Eren can see over Armin and Annie’s head’s. What he sees sends chills down his spine. Levi jogging up the driveway with hellfire in his eyes, his hair disheveled. What struck Eren the most is what he spies when the alpha gets in the light of the porch, tears. His strong alpha had tears in his eyes. The smell coming off the man was devastating. He didn’t know how to describe it exactly. There were so many emotions mixed together; anger, frustration, protective possession, but most of all, fear.

 

He had never scented this much fear on the man before, EVER. Not even when Eren was in the hospital and everything was going wrong. Stepping forward, Eren pushes past the two blonde omegas to make his way to his alpha. As soon as he was clear of them, Levi grabs Eren by the arms, looking him up and down with eyes as wide as an owls and pupils blown in his frustration.

 

Once his look over was through, Levi draws Eren in his arms. Wrapping himself around the brunette, the older man can’t help himself as he nudges his nose into the crook of Eren’s neck. Eren can tell that Levi is nothing but primal rage at the moment and he needs him to calm down.

 

Looking up from Levi in his arms, he notices that in the time it took Levi to wrap himself around Eren, his mother had ushered everyone back inside to give them some privacy. The light on the porch goes out, guessing it must be his mother giving them some privacy from their now nosey neighbors trying to see some action in the otherwise boring neighborhood.       

 

Silently, he thanks his mother as he ushers the clearly distraught man over to the chairs on the deck. He knew that sitting in separate chairs wasn’t happening, as Levi clearly wasn’t letting him go anytime soon, so he sits older male in the chair and sits down on his lap. As soon as he is settled in, Levi wraps his arms even tighter around him.

 

Nose searching again, Levi begins to scent every span of skin and clothing that he can reach from his new vantage point. Leaning down, Eren tilts his head to the side to grant the shorter man opportunity to scent him there as well. It takes Levi at least 10 minutes of scenting Eren and himself heavily for him to finally calm down. The alpha had never experienced something that shook him so badly that it took him this long to calm down while scenting. Even during his times of loss, it never been like this.

 

Once he seemed calm enough, Eren pulls back tentatively from his lover. Looking down on the man in his arms, Eren can’t help but think how broken he looks. He had never seen Levi look so defeated before. What exactly the fuck happened while he was talking to his mother?!

 

“B-baby?” Eren stammers out, not knowing how to ask the question that was the obvious elephant in the room.

 

“It was him, I’m sure it was.” The whisper was almost inaudible, Eren had to strain to hear it. But once he did, he couldn’t possibly unhear it.

 

An icy child runs down Eren’s spine. He couldn’t believe his ears. First the phone call, now he was openly stalking him. What the fuck was wrong with Jean?! Will he get progressively worse as time goes on? What will he do next? Where would he draw the line? Will he ever draw a line and stop this madness? What will come of his relationship with Levi? Will it stand up to the test of Jean’s insanity? 

  

Eren wished he had the answers to his many questions. Unfortunately he didn’t, neither of them did. All he can do right now is comfort his man, let him know that he was fine and safe. Levi seemed to have calmed down enough to stop scenting him. Getting up from his place on Levi’s lap, he offers a hand down to the distraught alpha. His eyes seemed so dead as he looks up at Eren’s hand before meeting his gaze.

 

After a moment Levi takes the offered hand, standing up and following Eren as he’s lead into the warmth of the house. He hadn’t realized how cold he was until he stepped inside; only now noticing himself shivering from the December chill.

 

Carla comes around the corner offering two throw blankets to the couple. Smiling sadly at his mother, he nods his thanks as he takes the blankets. “Thanks mum.”

 

Tilting her head down the hall towards the entrance to the kitchen. “Go ahead that way, I’ve set out tea for the both of you to get warm. No one will bother you.” She smiles softly at the pair before ducking back into the living room to play host for her guests.

 

Eren guides his alpha to the kitchen and sits him down at the small family table. He retrieves the tea pot and brings down two cups from the cupboard. “My mum made her lavender and honey tea if that’s ok with you.” Eren says to the clearly shell-shocked alpha.

 

Levi barely hears the brunette speak but nods his head anyway. The raven had no idea know what to do now. Once again, Jean had come near his Eren without him knowing. What kind of alpha was he if he couldn’t protect his mate? Was Mikasa right when she said he didn’t deserve her brother? Eren deserved nothing but the best, but was the best Levi? Or was it someone else? He was certain that Eren was his fated mate, so how could he not be the best for his love?

 

His mind was spinning out of control as Eren looked on him with trepidation. Setting the cup down in front of Levi, he watches as the older man works seemingly on auto-pilot, picking up his cup in the weird but endearing way that Eren had grown accustomed to.

 

Levi picks up the teacup between his thumb and forefinger, taking a tentative sip of the warm liquid. Sweetness blossoms on his tongue from the tiny sip. Humming his appreciation, Levi takes another sip of the warm amber tea. Eren looks on to his lover with a sad smile for he knows what must be going through his head at the moment. It pained him to think that he was doubting himself as an alpha or as his lover. He wanted to reassure him someway…if possible.

 

Suddenly, an idea pops into Eren’s head and he throws one of the blankets over Levi’s shoulders, kisses him on the cheek, and quickly exits the kitchen. Not knowing what to expect from his suddenly disappearing mate, Levi just stayed put and waited for him to return.

 

Eren rushes to the front door to where the coat rack stood. Digging into the pocket of his coat, he pulls out a long thin blue velvet box. Opening the box quickly to peek inside, he sees that the object is still nestled against the white satin bed of fabric. Smiling to himself, he rushes back to where Levi is still seated in the kitchen, sipping on his tea.

 

He looks up from his cup as Eren returns and sits down across from him at the table. He places the velvet box on the table between them and Levi glances at it suspiciously. “What’s that?” He asks, a brow raised quizzically.     

 

“Your Christmas present, Levi.” Eren says with a beaming smile so bright it could put a Maglite to shame.

 

“Ah…” Levi responds, clearly confused by the turn of events. “Wasn’t…uh,” clearing his throat he continues, “wasn’t last night my Christmas gift?”

 

Shaking his head, Eren clarifies the situation for the confused man. “No, last night was your birthday present, this…,” he pokes his finger to the thin box on the table between them, “is your Christmas present. Go ahead and open it,” he says excitedly.

 

Levi reaches for the box slowly. Picking it up, he can see that the box itself had to be an antique. He was wry of receiving something that he could tell was more than likely an heirloom. He opens the box after a quick look up at the omega, seeing the excitement in his eyes.

 

Upon looking inside, Levi nearly gasps in his surprise; on the bed of white satin lay a key necklace. He immediately recognized the necklace as the same one that was included in Eren’s personal affects that he had received from the hospital all those months ago. He had given back all of the omegas belongings, but never in a million years had he thought he would be gifted the necklace.

 

Levi looks up at Eren in disbelief. “W-why? I don’t get it. I know this must mean a lot to you.”

 

Eren smiles softly at the confused man before him. “Did I ever tell you how I got that necklace?” he asks Levi. When he shakes his head, Eren continues to tell him the story. “When I was a kid, we didn’t always live in this house. Before my parents adopted Mikasa, we lived in a much smaller house in town. We moved soon after they took her in, but I loved that house so much. I originally didn’t want to move all the way out to the middle of nowhere, so my dad decided to take the basement key,” pointing to the necklace in Levi’s hand, “and put it on a chain for me to always remember the house by. It gave me comfort during the worst times in my life. Now, I give it to you in hopes that might help you like it helped me.” Eren reaches out and grasps Levi’s hand with both of his own. “I know that you must be going through a lot mentally because of this whole fucked up situation with Jean…but I know that we can get through this together. I want you to have the necklace, Levi. I want you to know that no matter what, I will always love you, and I will be by your side, through thick and thin, always.” Eren casts his eyes to the said as he end’s his impromptu speech, his cheeks flushing a pale pink from his confession.

 

Levi’s stunned gaze hops between the necklace dangling from his fingers and his beautiful mate across from him. He couldn’t believe his brat. Eren had put so much though into this. The gift he gave him had so much meaning, but more than that, what he had really given him was his heart. He felt a slight prickling behind his eyes as tears were threatening to spill forth. Blinking rapidly, he curses under his breath and he quickly wipes his eyes as a few damnable tears escaped against his will. Looking back up at Eren, Levi rises up from his seat and rounds the table between them.

 

Coming up behind him, Levi wraps his arms around the taller male’s shoulders. Kissing the omegas cheek, ear, and neck. He nuzzles his way into the crook of Eren’s neck, the brunette again tilting his head to the side to grant easier access. “Thank you, baby. This means the world to me. You mean the world to me.”

 

Eren knew that the flush of his cheeks was only getting darker. He knew Levi loved him and wanted to protect him. The possessive scenting on the porch made that clear enough. He could tell from the alphas scent that he had calmed down considerably, but he could also tell that he still held some self-doubt. They would have to work on that; hopefully sooner rather than later. Grabbing on to an arm that was wrapped tightly around his shoulders, Eren squeezes it in a show of comfort. “You’re welcome, Lee. I love you.”   

 

Levi cups Eren’s chin and guides his head gently upwards to look at him. As emerald green meets the snowy gray depths of his own, he bears witness to all the love held within those eyes. The alpha smiles down on his lover with immense gratitude, compassion, and love. Leaning closer he whispers, “I love you so much, babe.”

 

Their lips lock in a soft affectionate kiss. Eren reaches up to lace his fingers through the silky black strands on the back of Levi’s head, deepening the kiss. Sooner than either of the wanted, their kiss was broken. Eren cranes his head to the side to look at Levi properly, “Let’s get that necklace on, why don’t we?”

 

Nodding his head, Levi passes Eren the necklace and kneels in front of him. Taking the leather strap and bringing it over Levi’s head, he settlings it around the older man’s neck. Strands on Levi’s hair fall out of place as he retreats his hands, gently running his fingers through them along the way.

 

Closing his eyes, Levi allows Eren to groom him. With each swipe of his finger’s, Eren rubs the pads along the older male’s scalp. Levi settles his forehead on his mates shoulder, basking in the caring attention. A slight purr erupts from his lips as Eren hits a particular spot right above left ear.

 

He smiles to himself as he realizes what he’s just done to his alpha. His most base instincts were hovering close to the surface because of Jean’s fucked up antics. Eren relishes the realization of just what his finger’s can do to the alpha. His scent had lightened up considerably within the past few minutes of him doing so. There was no longer any hint of the dark dangerous musk that smelled of depression and defeat. He basked in his accomplishment of being able to help the older man in some way. Placing a kiss on the top of his jet-black hair, he gives one last rub as he looks up to see someone standing in the doorway leading to the living room.    

 

Upon Eren’s release, Levi almost whines at the loss of the angelic fingers running through his hair. Almost. Looking up, he sees Eren fixated on something over his shoulder. Following his gaze he turns around to see Armin standing in the doorway, shyly smiling as he sees that he has interrupted an intimate moment between the couple.

 

“U-umm…” The blonde coconut stammers out, the pheromones now coming from Levi weren’t as possessive as when he had first come back into the house, but they were still there. The scent hung strongly in the air of the kitchen, so much so that he could taste it on his tongue.

 

Seeing what his alphas scent was doing to his best friend, Eren gets up from the table and detaches himself from Levi; much to the man’s displeasure, if the low grumble was anything to go by. “Tch.” Eren pops the surly man lightly in the arm. He could tell that Levi didn’t appreciate the disturbance. Moving to the sink he opens the window there, then goes over to the sliding door leading to the backyard and cracks it to get some air circulating inside. Looking back at Armin after a moment, he sees that this was already helping the smaller omega. “Better?”

 

Armin nods his head, gulping for the bit of fresh air. He manages to composes himself enough to relay the message he was given; “Hannes and Keith are leaving. They wanted to say goodbye before going.”

 

He cocked his head in slight confusion. Eren knew that both men had driven their own cars to the house. Why were they leaving together? “Huh?”

 

Armin smiles slightly. “Hannes drank too much again.”

 

A small ‘oh’ leaves Eren’s lips as clear understanding dawns upon him. Hannes always drank too much when it came to get togethers. No matter how much Grisha promised he wouldn’t let his friend over indulge, his father was never one to deny Hannes access to the liquor cabinet when he asked. Giggling to himself at the childishness of the older men in his life, he walks over to Levi and pats him on the shoulder. “Come on, let’s say bye to the old men,” he says with a grin upon his lips.

 

Levi nods his head. Looking towards the door once again, he sees Erwin has joined Armin to check on them. Following his mate out of the kitchen, he stops and places a hand on Armin’s shoulder. “Thank you for helping with my present. I love it.” He gives the blonde a genuine smile and a wink as he passes the couple.

 

Erwin, looking confused by the odd encounter between his friend and his intended, looks between the two. Levi continues walking off towards the living room behind Eren while Armin was stuck looking like he’d just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “Whhaat is he talking about?” Erwin asks, dragging out the word in his confusion at the situation.

 

Armin blushed furiously at the prospect of Erwin finding out of his involvement in picking out his alphas best friend’s birthday present. He wasn’t ready for him to know about his extensive knowledge of lingerie. Not just yet. Quickly getting behind the mountain of an alpha, he pushes the older man into the kitchen and towards the backyard. “D-don’t worry about it, baby. It’s nothing, it’s nothing.” He says with a smile and bright red face.

 

He was soo going to have words with Eren about letting Levi in on his involvement in picking out the little number. Armin sighs to himself, he still has a surprise of his own to give Erwin once they got back to the alphas apartment for the night. Hopefully he could still pull it off without Erwin’s other Christmas present being ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo.....Idk if you guys follow me on tumblr...but I recently posted about a brunch date. I am soooo fuckin nervous! I haven't been on a date in years. Decided to post this chapter while I wait for him to pick me up...trying to calm down by listening to BTS...sadly my boys are not very effective today.
> 
>  
> 
> Wish me luck, Imma need it. I don't remember how to normal at all! T^T


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies! There is a small, itty bitty reference hidden in this chapter.

Once they had wrangled the drunken man into the older alphas car, and goodbyes were said to Hannes and Keith, everyone started to help with the clean-up: Carla, Eren, and Armin toiled away in the kitchen; Grisha, Erwin, and Levi straightened up the living room; Mikasa and Annie bagged garbage and tidied the dining room. They all worked together like a well-oiled machine.

 

After the clean-up Carla offered Levi a tour of the house, which he graciously accepted. He’d never been to the Yeager family home before, so this was an opportunity for him to see what kind of home his mate had grown up in. He didn’t dare to admit to anyone around him, or even to himself, how excited he was to have a look around the house. He was particularly interested in his omegas bedroom. He didn’t know why it was exactly, but he really wanted to see Eren’s room. Maybe he thought he could gain some idea about the kind of child his lover was; and maybe even get an idea of what their own children might be like one day.

 

Truth be told, Levi was determined to get his mind off the events of the day by any means necessary. The phone call, the car, his outburst, Eren’s unease… He knew that horsefaced bastard was to blame for all this mess. There was literally no one else who could be responsible for this fiasco. If not Jean, then it was at least someone connected to him. Knowing who was behind this was enraging to the alpha, but he wanted to do as he had said and let the police handle things. He needed to leave it in the hands of people who were more capable than he to take care of the other alpha. But leaving it to the legal system was becoming damned hard for him to do when his adversary was flaunting in front of his face like this.

 

The soft padding of footfalls behind him caught the alphas attention. Turning from the window he was absently looking out of, he sees Eren and Carla, walking side by side with matching smiles. “Ready for that tour?” Carla asks.

 

Nodding his head, Levi allows Carla to take the lead. “Well, you’ve already become well acquainted with the downstairs. There really isn’t much in the basement besides Grisha’s office, which he may decide to give you a slight tour of later. So I think the upstairs should be an ok place to start.” She says with a smile over her shoulder as she begins to ascend the stairs.

 

Behind them the front door closes with a bang, drawing the small groups attention. Turning towards the disturbance, Eren sees his sister and her omega coming back in from throwing out the last of the garbage. “Humm… giving the grand tour I see.” Mikasa says as she slings an arm around Annie’s shoulders.

 

“Yeah, mum wanted Levi to see the rest of the house.”

 

A mischievous smirk gracing her lips as brilliant idea comes to mind. A brilliantly devilish idea. Tapping Annie’s shoulder to get her attention, she whispers, “Watch this.” Upon gaining the smaller woman’s undivided attention, and without a shred of hinderance to her true intentions, she says, “Make sure not to miss out on Eren’s bedroom, I’m sure Levi would love that part of the tour.”

 

Upon the mention of his old room Eren’s eyes shot open wide, making them almost twice the size they normally were. His face paled, making his normally tan complexion turn an almost sickly white in his panicked state.   

 

Without missing a beat, Carla nods her head with a small smile on her lips; she knew what her daughter was doing. “Sure thing, I’m sure he’d love that too.” It was a mothers duty to embarrass her children in front of their spouses after all. Carla couldn’t help but giggle silently at the look on Eren’s face. The poor boy was as white as a ghost, but this was all just a bit of fun.

 

Eren suddenly bolts past his mother and Levi, placing himself in front of them in an attempt to block their way. “I-I’m sure he doesn’t want to see my old room. It’s just filled with, a bunch of dumb stuff that I liked when I was younger.” Trying to dissuade the pair from going into the room, or even going upstairs altogether.

 

Pushing by Eren’s arm Carla walks past her son and pats him on the shoulder. “It’s fine sweetheart, you knew this day would come sooner or later.”

 

“When you were younger?” Mikasa cocks her head to the side in mock confusion. She knew her brother better than anyone, and she knew that he wanted to hide his room from his new mate at all cost. Who said she couldn’t have a bit of fun at her brother’s expense…even if she didn’t like the guy he was with. “I’m pretty sure you’re still apart of the Army.”

 

Levi follows Carla as they walk up the stairs, confused by the family conversation going on around him. Army? He didn’t know Eren had served before. He knew omegas could serve in the armed forces now…but surely his lover was too young to have been in the army, and wasn’t he going to school full time at a campus as well. And wouldn’t he have seen some military personal while Eren was in the hospital? None of this made any sense. He would have to ask Eren about it later.

 

If it was possible for Eren’s face to become paler, it happened when Mikasa mentioned the ‘Army’. Normally the brunette would have jumped down the stairs and fought his sister, not a care in the world that she was an alpha. However, at the moment, he had a much bigger problem. He had to stop his mother from opening that door at all cost. Turning to his sister one last time he hisses under his breath, “I swear you’re lucky I have nothing to throw at you right now,” before rushing up the stairs to catch up with the pair.

 

From the bottom of the stairs, they could hear Mikasa laugh out loud for the first time that evening. “Next time then bro!”

 

Eren had no time for his sister’s cruel jokes at his expense. He had to stop his mother. Running down the hallway, he dashes in front of the pair just as his mother was stopping at his door. Slamming himself into the door he turns around, blocking it from being opened. His hands planted securely on the frame of the door, one blocking the handle, the other braced higher on the frame. Eyes bugged out, pupils wide, huffing out of breathe from his run and his panicking heart. He stares right at his mother, pleading with his eyes as well as his words. “Please mum…not right now…or possibly ever…please?”

 

Carla senses the slight hint of distress from her son. Sighing to herself, she smiles at Eren. Reaching out she ruffles his hair, giggling a bit. “Ok, the jokes over, Eren. You win sweetheart.” Turning to Levi, she sees the confused look on the man’s face and smiles at him with beaming eyes. “Well this is the second floor. Not much up here but the bedrooms, which there are 5 on this floor, 2 of the bathrooms are also here, one being the master bath.” She says pointing out the door that lead to one of the bathrooms. “We have a finished attic as well. Would you like to see it? Grisha turned it into a game room for the kids not long after we moved in.”

 

It was Lev’s turned to be surprised. “Oh, yes.  Would love to see that.”

 

Carla leads the way down the hall to a dark wooden door, darker than the rest of the doors on this floor. She opens it, revealing another set of stairs. She flicks on the light switch to the right and begins the climb. Levi follows behind her quietly, deep in thought. Just what was Eren hiding in his old bedroom? There didn’t seem to be anything wrong with his bedroom in the apartment he had shared with Mikasa. So what was so wrong or embarrassing with this one? He knew he’d find out sooner or later. He just had to buy his time.

 

Eren sighs heavily and slumps against his bedroom door. He had avoided the inevitable this time. Would he be so lucky next time?    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you spot the reference? I promise it will lead to comedy later down the road. XD  
> .....I had to fight my betas to keep this reference in the story!! T^T


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day: Final Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to post...but my beta's have been hella busy with adulting and shit. Sooo this is unbeta'd. So if you spot any mistakes yell them out to me.
> 
> I made a thing... here's the link to the Tumblr post! https://lilocharms.tumblr.com/post/177559390393/for-anyone-who-has-wondered-how-levis-apt-looks

It was late by the time that Eren and Levi made their way to the door to leave for the night. After they put on their coats, they’re stopped by Grisha. “Eren,” he says, pulling his son’s attention away from fussing over his lover. He pulls a set of keys from his pocket and places them in his sons hands. “Your mother and I aren’t going to the cabin this year for New Year’s. Why don’t you and Levi go?”

 

Eren’s eyes widen in surprise. His parents never allowed him and his sister up there by themselves. Not since they threw a party up there with friends one summer while still in high school. The pair were banned from stepping onto the property without one, or both, of their parents in tow. This was awesome, just thinking about what he and Levi could get into up there sent shivers down his spine. Taking the keys almost reverently from his father’s hand, “T-thank you dad. I promise we won’t make a huge mess,” he promises with a huge smile on his face.

 

Sighing to himself out loud. “Just make sure you wash and dry everything before you leave.”

 

Giggling to himself, Eren reaches for both of his parents. Dragging them both in for a hug, squeezing them to himself. “I will, and if I don’t remember, I’m sure Levi will.” Pulling back with a small smile. “Thank you mum, dad. You’ll see, nothing bad will happen this time.” Leaning in he kisses his mother on the cheek, turning to his father he hesitates for a few breaths then tippy toes and kisses his father’s cheek as well.

 

Opening the door for his lover, Levi waits for the family moment to be over. He feels sort of out of place. Never had he experienced this kind of love. He had very little experience when it came to dealing with family. His own either dead or he wishes were dead. His life prior to having Eren in it was very bleak, and emotionless. There was a time in his life that he thought things were going right for him, only for it to be torn away from him. Taking a deep breath, Levi made a promise to himself that he wouldn’t let this time with Eren be a tragic repeat of the past. He refused to let them just be two ships passing in the night. He would not throw away his shot.

 

He is brought out of his thoughts by what feels like a soft tackle. Stumbling back a step before he catches himself. Levi looks down on himself and sees big beautiful green eyes staring back at him. Eren smiles up at him from his place on Levi’s shoulder. “Hey, come on. Let’s go home.”

 

Those words filled Levi with such pride to hear them come out of the omegas mouth. Bringing a hand to brush the stray strands of chocolate brown hair out of Eren’s eyes. He gives a small smile, one only meant for the gorgeous being wrapping himself around him. He hums in acknowledgment. Looking up at his lovers parents, giving a slight nod. “Thank you for having me… and I apologize for earlier.”

 

Carla waves off the apology with a nonchalant hand. “Don’t you worry about a thing. Just keep taking care of our son, and we’ll be fine.” She says with a big smile.

 

“Oh and son,” Grisha stops them as they were about to turn and walk out the door. “When you do decide to go, just take the truck. It’ll be a better ride than a car would.”

 

Nodding his head at his father with a smile. “You know it. I love my truck.” He says with a huge grin. “I’ll pick her up before we go.”

 

“Huh, what truck?”

 

Eren giggles, waving goodbye to his parents and leading a confused Levi out of the door. “My truck silly. My sexy beast…but you’ll have to wait to see her. For now let’s go home, I’m exhausted.”    

 

“Sure thing, love.”

 

* * *

 

 

After parking the car, the couple made their way inside the apartment building. Shivering from the cold outside, Eren looks to Levi. “Did you check the mail last night? I don’t remember seeing you with any.”

 

After a few moments of thought, Levi realized he hadn’t. He shakes his head in answer and walks to the small cove of mailboxes in the corner of the lobby near the elevators. Opening it with a key he peers inside. There lay two standard brown package amongst the mail, one big and bulky, the other small and slim. Pulling both out along with the few envelops, he locks the box and makes his way back to Eren at the elevators.

 

The ride up to the apartment was silent. Levi trapped in thought trying to figure out a way to better protect his mate from Jean and any other threats there were out there. Eren’s thoughts drifted between the packages that Levi is carrying, as well as their trip soon to his families cabin. He is so excited he can hardly contain himself on the ride up.

 

Once inside the apartment, they shrug out of their coats and hang them up, taking off their shoes before venturing further inside. Levi grabs Eren’s hand and guides him to the couch. Sitting down, Levi opens the first package, the bigger of the two. Glancing up, Levi sees Eren sitting on pins and needles as he waits to see what’s inside.

 

Pulling out two boxes, Eren can now see that it is their watches. It seemed like so long ago that they had discussed the smartwatches, that he almost forgotten about them.

 

“Which one do you want to wear first?” Levi asks with a quirked brow.

 

Thinking for a few moments Eren takes one of the boxes from Levi’s hand. Chuckling lowly at the omegas choice, he nods his head in approval. “Silver for you it is, I don’t mind being reminded of my beautiful mate while at work at all.” Giving Eren a small sincere smile.

 

Nodding his head with a blush dusting his tan cheeks. He opens the box and peers down at the watch. The black screen of the watch had a plastic covering which the brunette removed as he lifted it from its box. Picking up the instructions, they read over them and set them up after a few minutes of fiddling.

 

Putting the watch on his left wrist, Eren smiles down on the device. Everything was now set up on it, and somehow he felt…safer. Even if it was only a tad bit, Eren felt like he could walk out the house without much worry. He knew that no matter what Levi would protect him, he would do everything in his power to do so.

 

Lost in thought, Eren didn’t realize that Levi had opened the other package. His attention was brought back when he notices movement in front of him. Looking down he see a small flat black box. He turns his head to the alpha, cocking his head in a silent question.

 

“It’s your Christmas gift. Did you think I forgot about you?” A playful tone to his question.

 

Shaking his head, “No, I forgot about it to be honest.” He giggles slightly to himself over his own absentmindedness. Eren looks back at the box, he picks it up for closer inspection. His eyes widen as he recognizes the logo on the lid. He shots a shocked look back at Levi. “L-Levi…” looking from the box to the man sitting next to him, he doesn’t know where to look in his bewilderment. “T-this is from the omega line by Pandora!” His voice raising with a squeak.

 

Levi huffs out a breath in feigned relief. “Thank goodness, I though they sent the wrong item for a second.” He says as a smirk graces those bowed lips. The pure surprise from the brunette is what made the long hours searching for it all the more worth it. “Why don’t you open it, love?”

 

With shaky hands Eren does just that. He had always wanted something from the omega line, but his mother never allowed him. She thought the presentation necklaces on a young unmated omega was too forward. The purpose being to show off the sparkly necklace, some simple while others more expensive to catch the eye of a suitor. It was to show the unmarked, flawless skin to alphas, telling them you were not mated and available on the market for one. Old tradition as it may be, she was never ok with it.

 

Opening the box after a deep breathe, Eren looks inside and gasps at the piece of jewelry sitting on a bed of black velvet. A double black leather bracelet with a silver clasp sat inside. On the straps lay a few charms.

 

Picking the bracelet out of the box to look at it better he can now make out the charms better. There were 5 in total, all of different colors and shapes. The first that Eren notices is a silver Celtic knotting charm with Aquamarine crystals lining the outer rim. “I-it’s my birthstone.” His eyes beginning to gleam with unshed tears. Levi only nods as Eren examines the bracelet more. The next charm is a pair of wings, one silver the other a dark blue, he didn’t know how his lover found one that looked like their colleges insignia, but it was beautiful. There was a pair that were set next to side by side, silver letters with diamonds down one side, a letter ‘L’ and ‘E’. The last charm, a pair of hands in the shape of a heart.

 

That did it. The last three charms made the floodgates open. Tears streamed down his face as he stared at his beautiful gift from Levi. He never thought he would receive such a gift from anyone. Until Levi, Eren thought the idea of such gift was just a dream. Jean would never have put this much thought into anything he had given him…when he actually did give him anything other than a headache or heartache.

 

Looking up into Levi’s eyes, he could see the love and adoration that reflected his own feelings for the man. In a blink of an eye, Eren tackles Levi, falling back on the couch. “T-thank you s-so much, Levi. It’s beautiful!” Kissing the man all over his face in open mouth kisses, finally capturing his lips after peppering his face.

 

Levi smiles into the kiss as he wraps his arms around Eren’s waist. Eren breaks the kiss first to nuzzle into his neck. “You’re welcome, love. Though your reaction is all the thanks I need.” He squeezes Eren just a bit tighter as they lay there. The omega on his chest nuzzling his nose against the alphas scent gland. This was heaven, the warmth of the apartment making for a comforting environment as Eren runs out of tears and slowly closes his eyes. Levi didn’t mind Eren falling asleep on him, as long as he was in his arms, everything was alright in the world.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small reference here...did you catch it?
> 
> Also how did you like Eren's xmas present from Levi? It took me forever to think of a present tbh, then finally came up with this after some research on amazon. XD
> 
> Oh and before I forget...The witch au is up and has 3 chapters so far. I completely forgot to say something the last time I updated this fic. But I have started posting for it. 
> 
> As always tysm for reading, you can hit me up on IG or Tumblr which I go by the same name as on ao3. I also have an email now just for my writing, lilocharms@gmail.com. I answer pretty quickly cuz I'm attached to my phone and tablet XD. Hit me up with any asks, request, recommendations, or suggestions...or just simply want to chat. I swear I don't bite! :3


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a smol update...thought you lovelies would like it. :3

The next week seemed to go by in a blink of an eye. It was now New Year’s Eve. Levi was at work until 6pm, so that gave Eren plenty of time to pack a bag for the both of them for their short stay at the cabin.

 

His phone rings as he finishes his preparation, doing a dummy check making sure he had everything they might need. Picking it up from the bedside table, he sees that it is Mikasa. He quickly swipes the answer button, “Hey, Mika. I’m ready when you are.”

 

“Good, I’m on my way to pick you up now. Be downstairs in 10 minutes.” Mikasa replies before hanging up.

 

Sliding the device into his front pocket, he grabs the bags along with his wallet and keys. Slipping on a pair of sneakers he is soon out the door after locking up. Heading downstairs, all Eren could think about was how much fun he was going to have with his lover over the next few days. Erwin was able to pull off a two day leave for Levi. The omega couldn’t possibly be happier than he was in that moment. Thinking of all the things he was going to do to Levi, but that would have to wait for later when he had the man in front of him. Right now he needed to get in the car with his sister to pick up his truck from his parents house, then pick up Levi from the hospital so they could get on the road. It was an almost 3-hour drive, and he wanted to get to the cabin with enough time to tidy up a bit before they could relax and enjoy bringing in the new year.

 

*

 

It was getting close to the time that Levi would get out of work, but considering his job as a surgeon, Eren was never sure of what time exactly that the man would be walking out of the hospital. So after gasing up his sexy beast of a truck he drives to the hospital and waits in the parking lot for a text or phone call from the raven.

 

Texting Levi once he found a spot to park in to tell him that he was there. He syncs his phone to the Bluetooth in the truck and begins to make a playlist of songs for the road. Eren knew Levi was going to be tired so he would more than likely sleep the whole drive. Which was no problem for him because he loved to drive.

 

Playing a few songs he hadn’t listened to in what felt like forever as he waited for Levi. Closing his eyes as he sung along with the Cameron J, belting out ‘Who Knew’ at the top of his lungs. Letting the melody of the song wash over him as the meaning of it brings new meaning to the omega.

 

*

 

It had been an extremely long day for the alpha. Twelve hours, that’s how long his shift was…but it was finally over. He could see Eren, spend time with him, ravage the omega like he never ravaged him before. He couldn’t wait to be out of this place.

 

Levi felt like he had been living in his office for the past week with how much time he was at work. Eren understood that taking more hours was the only way he would get the time off. So he dealt with it silently. Levi knew he had a lot of making up to do for the time spent at work, so this was perfect for them. Going to his office first to change out of his dark gray scrubs to his jeans, black t-shirt, sneakers and his winter jacket. Levi picked up his reports for the day to drop them off in Erwin’s office quickly, texting Eren before stepping on the elevator.

 

Walking out of the building, Levi looks around for Eren and the truck. Then it dawned on him…he had no clue what the omegas truck looked it. Quickly dialing the brunette he waited for him to pick up. Instead a horn blows to his left suddenly making the alpha jump. Snapping his head towards it, he sees a huge bright red Chevy Silverado.

 

Squinting his eyes against the December sun in his eyes, he sees a certain omega laughing his ass off in the driver seat. “Damn brat,” he mumbles to himself as he walks towards the vehicle, “Trying to scare the shit outta me.” Hanging up the phone he shoves it in his pocket and walks towards the truck.

 

Looking up at the truck as he stood next to it, he honestly didn’t know how the omega drove such a big vehicle. The thing was huge, which brought another problem…how was he going to get in the bitch? There was no step sides on it. Sighing to himself he opens the door reluctantly, only for the rails to come down as he opened it. “Oh shit.” He mumbles to himself in surprise.

 

Eren laughs yet again at his alpha. “Come on slow poke. You can admire her later.” He says with a cheeky grin plastered on his face as he damn near yells over the music.

 

“Turn that down brat,” He yells over the noise of what the omega called music. “I can hardly hear you.” He grabs the emergency handle of the truck and pulls himself up into the cab.

 

Giggling to himself, Eren turns down the music as Levi climbs in a closes the door. Leaning over the middle console Eren gives Levi a quick kiss on the cheek as he buckles himself in. “Ready for the trip my sexy beast?”

 

Levi chuckles slightly at the name, “Yeah I’m ready.”

 

Eren turns to look at Levi once more, scoffing with a slight smirk he regards the man teasingly. “I wasn’t talking to you, Levi. I was talking to my truck.” He says running his hands on the dashboard, leaning forward he presses his cheek against the steering wheel. “It’s been so long since I had the chance to drive her. Did you miss me? I missed you.”

 

Eren talking to his truck like it was a living breathing thing, or even his child…oddly, was cute to the alpha. Bringing an actual full smile to his lips. Chuckling as he watches the omega rub his dashboard down with light touches, he can’t help but think of the younger male with an actual child. He thought it would be hella cute to see his mate with an infant that looked just like him.  

 

Shaking himself out of his thoughts he snaps back to reality. “Come on now, love. You can make love to your truck later.”

 

Eren opens his eyes and looks over at the raven. Petting his dashboard one last time as he shifted the truck into gear. “It’s ok baby, he’s just jealous.” He says as he shoots Levi a lopsided grin. “Plus, Lee…” Capturing his attention once again after they’ve pulled out of the parking lot. “I would rather make love in the truck than to the truck. I love her and all, but she could never satisfy me the way you do.”

 

Levi hums in thought, “I’ll remember that for later.” He says while getting comfortable in his seat. “I think I’m going to take a nap for a bit if you don’t mind, love.”

 

“Yeah that’s no problem. Go ahead.” With that, Levi closes his eyes and not long he is sound asleep. Eren turns up the stereo just a bit so he can hear the music but not wake up Levi. They had a three-hour journey and he had to get them there safely. A little music will help the time go by faster.

 

Pressing his foot further on the gas, Eren whispers to his truck while rubbing the dash again.  “That’s right purr for me, baby. Let’s open up your cylinders and clean out your engine a bit, shall we?”

 

*

 

Levi stirs about an hour later when the truck suddenly switches lanes quickly and jerks him. Mummering sleepily he shifts in his seat, turning his head towards the window before his eyes flutter open. Squinting his eyes against the glare on the glass as he peers outside. They pass a semitruck on the passenger side, Levi following the truck with his eyes at first then turning his head as they passed it.

 

“Humm… that truck looked like it was standing still.” Levi mumbles to himself. Leaning over the middle console slowly, he tilts his head to look at the speedometer. His eyes widen a bit at how fast his mate was going. “Oh, that’s why.” He says dryly.

 

Levi’s movements had caught the omegas attention long before he had spoken. Looking down at the speedometer himself he sees that it reads 115 mph. Eren giggles to himself a bit. “Oops.”

 

Shifting back into his seat comfortably, Levi crosses his arms over his chest and settles down again. “Yeah, love. I’m pretty sure this highway’s speed limit is 75…not 115. Try slowing down a bit so we don’t get pulled over or get into an accident.”

 

Cutting his eyes towards the sleepy alpha, Eren giggles once again. He had been doing over a 100 mph for most of the drive…but he wouldn’t ever tell the older man that. “Sure thing, Levi.” Slowing the vehicle down considerably.  

 

“Thank you, lead foot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the sexy beast aka Eren's truck is based off 2 different truck I am around all the time. Plus Eren's driving is totally my friend who I lovingly call my Woochikins..or Woochi. If you follow me on tumblr you'll see some of my stories of our chats that I decide to post. Levi's reaction is completely her husband, which is hilarious cuz his driving when in a smaller car is almost as bad. This is also the couple the hospital bathroom scene was based off of. I love how she enables me and lets me use some of the crazy shit she does for my stories! XD
> 
> Oooh, and the song I had in this chapter is amazing! The artist Cameron J is solely on YouTube as a R&B artist. Such amazing talent!! If you have heard of the Baby Mama challenge with the dance, that's him. He started it. XD 
> 
> Till next time my lovelies! Hope to see you in the comments on my other fic It's Just A Bunch Of Hocus Pocus.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'mmmmm.....BACK!!!! Did you guys miss me? I sure missed you lovelies! I miss your awesome comments and support. We're slowly moving towards Eren's heat and their bonding...but in the mean time here is some bonding time and a tad bit of smut to tied you over. XD
> 
> Enjoy!

They made it to the cabin in record time. What was usually a three to four-hour trip…Eren made in just about two. Levi had made the mistake of looking up from his phone when he was awake, feeling the truck switching lanes. He immediately dropped his eyes back to his phone. He didn’t want to watch Eren drive like a maniac on a mission as he zipped through the little bit of traffic they ran into. The omega was going to be a hazard to his health if he was behind the wheel of a vehicle.

 

As Eren pulled up to his family cabin, he smiled as he put the truck into park and turned his head to Levi. His smile drops a bit as he see the man not looking his best. “Are you ok, Levi?”

 

Without even trying to answer back, he flings open the door and rushes out into the fresh country air and starts to hack up a lung out. Levi was surprised and lucky that he managed to keep what little he had eaten that day inside him for so long. The last half hour of the ride was pure torture to the alpha. His stomach contains now emptied out on the gravel of the drive way he was beginning to feel a tad bit better.

 

“Shit are you ok, Levi? Was it my driving? I’m sorry, ma gets sick when I drive too.” There was panic and concern in the younger man’s tone as he began to rub Levi back in soothing circles. Levi hadn’t heard him get out of the truck with all the noise of his hacking. His stomach doing flips at the mention of Eren’s driving skills.

 

Once it seemed like everything that could possibly come up had, he straightens himself to his full height after wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. “I think I need a shower…and to brush the hell out of my teeth…” Eren begins to lead the alpha to the door of the cabin as he lists off things. “And disinfect my mouth.”

 

Eren chuckles a bit, not meaning to be rude. His strong alpha was reduced to a whiny baby over his driving…it was kind of amusing. He would never say it aloud of course, he didn’t want to hurt the man’s pride. **_I think his pride has had a big enough hit for today without me making fun of him._** Eren thinks to himself with another suppressed giggle.

 

“Let’s get you inside first, love, then we can get you that shower you want. Sounds good?”

 

With a nod of his head and a pale face, Levi had no choice but to follow Eren’s lead as they make their way to the cabin.  

 

*

 

It didn’t take the pair long to clean out the rooms that were going to be used during their time there. Bringing their things in once everything was clean to Levi’s standards, they both shared a shower together to clean the sweat they’d worked up. Levi finally stopped his grumbling over how disgusting he felt after he threw up once he was clean from head to toe.

 

Sighing as they settled on the couch in the spacious living room, Eren nuzzled into Levi’s chest as he was wrapped in the alphas arms. His omega instincts happy in this quiet moment alone with the man of his dreams, his Levi. If they could stay like this forever the brunette could die a happy man.

 

It was fast approaching midnight and the New Year. Eren knew he had to get up soon, but he really didn’t want to. Checking a sigh, Eren raises his head from the alphas chest, looking up at the man. Feeling Eren’s movements, Levi opens his eyes and glances down at him. “Come on, we have to go.”

 

Levi quirks a brow in confusion over the omegas statement. “Where are we going exactly?”

 

With a smile that would put the brightest Times Square light display to shame, Eren rises from the couch after lightly prying himself from the alphas hold. “You’ll find out soon enough. Come on get your coat.”

 

 Few minutes later after they are in their coats, they head outside into the cold nights air. Levi stops abruptly as Eren unlocks the truck and opens the door. After not hearing or seeing Levi follow his lead, he turns around to see the alpha looking pale in the face again.

 

This time Eren couldn’t keep the laughter from his tone as he addressed the dark-haired man. “It’s ok, you silly alpha. I’m only going on the back road to the lake and I can only do about 20 mph back there anyway.”

 

A bit of color returns to his face as he nods his head in a silent agreement to get back in a vehicle with Eren behind the wheel. Happy that he had the forethought to clean the gravel driveway of the evidence from his earlier un-alpha like display, he hops into the truck beside Eren and closes the door. “What’s at the lake?”

 

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” He replies with a cheeky grin as he pulls out onto the road.  

 

*

 

Parking the truck after backing it up just before the grass turned to mud, they get out of the truck. Eren lowers the tailgate and climbs into the bed. “Come on up, we can watch from here. Just let me get us some blankets from the toolbox.”

 

Levi nods his head, using the foothold that stuck out from the side of the tailgate to step up and heft himself up and into the truck bed. Positioning himself so his legs didn’t swing off the edge, he made himself comfortable.

 

Eren soon plops down next to the alpha with the blankets and arranges them to cover the both of them. Wrapping an arm around Eren’s waist, Levi draws Eren closer to him. “So are you going to tell me what this is all about or am I going to have to wait some more?” Amusement in his tone as he nuzzles against the side of the omegas face, placing fluttering kisses here and there along his jawline.

 

Eren giggles at the feeling of the kisses on his jaw as they soon followed the natural lines down his neck to his scent glands. The alphas tongue slipping past his lips, taking in the taste of his scent. The sweet oils becoming more prominent the longer he holds his attention there. “Mmm… you’ll find out in about…” Lifting his arm to from under the blankets to glance at his watch 11:55. “five minutes.” He says as he smile down on the alpha who now pulls his head out from his neck long enough to look up in his eyes.

 

“Humm, ok. I’ll play along for just a bit longer before I take things into my own hands.” He says with a devilish grin, voice husky with arousal. Right hand reaching over to grope at the supple thigh of his mate, eliciting a soft moan from the younger male.

 

Five minutes? He had enough time to play with the brunette a bit before whatever surprise. Attacking Eren’s scent gland with new vigor, Levi sucks the spongy gland into his mouth. Moans erupt from the younger male as he grabs onto the back of Levi’s head, lacing his finger into the silky strands of his hair.

 

Fingers gliding over clothed thigh, making its way over to the alphas target in between. With talented hands the older man makes quick work of the omegas pants, unzipping and fishing out the already straining erection from within. “Ha…L-Levi…not here. I-it’s about to start.” Eren moans become louder as Levi growls in protest, sucking harder into the gland. He begins to pump the aching cock in his hand with long fluid motions.

 

Thighs trembling as Eren soon feels the telltale sign of his impending orgasm approaching. The warm coils tightening with every passing second, with every stroke of Levi’s hand, ever suck on his poor abused gland. He knew it was his undoing when Levi smirked against his neck as he gripped his erection slightly and with a flick of his wrist and a thumb on the slit of his weeping member. Shouting to the heavens, his orgasm hit him like a two-ton truck. Spurts of pearly white seed paints the blanket over him in a long and steady pumps.  

 

Eren was still in the throes of climax when the first pops of fireworks sounded out in the night. Looking up from the boneless omega, Levi sees the beautiful sparkle of green and blue raining down from above. Looking back to the brunette, he sees the lethargic smile that graced those stunning lips. “Happy New Years, Levi.” 

 

Levi smiles in return, shivering as he stares into Eren’s eyes. They sparkle so brightly against the bright flashes of the fireworks. He is sure the heavens have to be jealous of their shimmer. “Happy New Years, Eren.” Leaning forward, he cups the back of Eren’s head. Capturing his lips with his own as they share the first kiss of the year. Love and adoration swell in his heart as he deepens the kiss, hoping that all their kisses will feel this wonderful and magical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been wanting to post this chapter since I wrote it a while ago, what did you guys think? Tell me in the comments below, also you can hit me up on tumblr and IG. I respond pretty quickly, and if you follow hit me up and tell me that you're a reader and I'll follow back! :3 <3


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to put it in this early...but it wouldn't have fit for what i have planned for later on in the fic. Buuutttttt....here is what you suggested Ashratherose! You'll know which part is for you. XD The rest of what you suggested will be in the next chapter, I promise.

Back at the cabin, they resume their cuddles under a blanket on the couch. In a little world of their own, Eren still slightly blissed out from the hand job Levi treated him to in the bed of his truck. Levi running his fingertips lightly over his skin mindlessly drawing patterns. They sit in relative silence as they simply enjoy each other’s presence and the fire that they built in the fire place not far from where they lounged.

 

A thought came to Levi that he could not get out of his head. “How many times a year does your family come up here? You’re parents were over seas before your accident, so who was taking care of this place?”

 

Eren shifts in Levi’s hold, turning over onto his stomach, looking up at the older man from his vantage point on his chest. “Well there is a family up here that are our caretakers. Our families have been friends for years, so they look after the place while we’re gone for most of the year. We only come up here for things like holidays vacations, or summer vacation.”

 

Thinking for a bit, “Yeah that makes sense. What are they like? The family that is.” His curiosity getting the best of him.

 

Laying his hands-on Levi’s chest, he lays his head down on the folded appendages as he thinks of a way to explain the caretakers. “The Braun’s are a sweet family. They’re a family of alphas, both husband and wife, as well as their son. Karina, the wife, is utterly sweet. She doesn’t act like most alpha women who look down on omega males, well she never looked down on me anyways.” Eren smiles at the loving memories of his summers as a child. “She’s more like a second mother to me and Mika than a friend of the family. William is the husband. He works as a chef for the army, so you never really see him much because he’s usually on the base during the day.”

 

Levi nods his head, following along with Eren’s description of the family. “And their son?” He couldn’t help but feel a bit put off as he asked about this mysterious alpha who lived near-by. Was he a threat to his mate, or his place with him. No, that couldn’t be. There was no way that Eren would want some alpha who was a friend of the family, regardless if they spent their childhood together. Yeah, that was it.

 

“Oh, Reiner is their son. He’s like most alpha males, and looks almost identical to his father. Big, muscle bound, typical alpha. Except he’s actually pretty nice when it comes to some alphas. He doesn’t really do the whole banging on the chest thing.” Eren giggle slightly as he finishes explaining his friend to Levi.

 

That was nice that he had a friend all the way out here that he could hang out with on their vacations. Levi thinks of all the possible things a younger Eren could have gotten himself into. What a younger Mikasa would have had to bail him out of. About what this alpha friend of his actually looked like without the somewhat vague description that he was given.

 

Before Levi’s thoughts could go any further, there was a knock on the door. Looking up from his omega he glances towards the door. His brows knit together in a scowl, letting out a deep growl in his chest in warning to whoever was on the other side of that door. A light slap on his chest brings him out of his on-guard state.

 

Pushing himself up from his position on top of Levi, Eren gives him a playful smile. “Calm down, alpha. It’s probably just the Braun’s. They come knocking whenever they know one of us is up here. They probably know it’s me by the truck.”     

 

Rising from the couch, Eren leans over and gives Levi a quick kiss on the lips. Walking to the door, he opens it without looking through the peek hole. Before him stands a tall, hulking blonde alpha wearing a University of Trost sweatshirt and jeans. Next to him stood a brunette giant with gentle eyes, an alpha wearing a thick forest green sweater and jeans.

 

Levi didn’t have long to wonder who the two alphas were, the omega throwing himself at the pair with a shout. “Reiner! Bertholdt!” **_Huh? So that’s the Braun’s kid?.... I don’t like the look of him._** Levi can’t help but not like the way the two strange alphas hugged and touched him omega. Ok, yeah they were Eren’s childhood friends, or at least the blonde was…but who the fuck was the brunette?!

 

“Woah, calm down buddy. No need to growl and get hostile. Eren, I didn’t know you brought your alpha with you. I thought your folks were here with you.” Reiner brings his hands up in a placating gesture in front of him, both alphas backing away from the seeming threat.

 

Levi didn’t know when he got up and walked behind Eren, but now that he was here, there was no way that he was moving from his omegas side. Crossing his arms over his powerful chest, Levi stood straight with his chest puffed out a bit in an intimidating manner. His scent rolling off him in warning to the pair in the entryway.

 

Placing a comforting hand on Levi’s shoulder, Eren produces calming tones of his scent for Levi. He didn’t want a fight to break out in the doorway. Shit, he didn’t want a fight breaking out on his parents property period. He’d never get them to trust him again if that was the case. No way in hell he could work off damages of the cabin twice in his life. Once in a lifetime was enough, thank you very much.

 

“Levi.” He says his name softly as he rubs a thumb up his shoulder to the nape of his neck, lightly massaging there. The pads of his fingers gently, but firmly digging into the tension there from the alphas posturing. His thumb slowly working at the scent gland there, the stimulation having the raven loosing up his stance, rolling his neck into the pressure there as he begins to relax. “Calm down alpha, they’re my friends who can be trusted.”

 

Letting out a small huff of breath, Levi uncrosses his arms, sticking a hand out to the pair in greeting. “Hey, I’m Levi. Eren’s alpha.” He tries to smile, but the persistent scowl that settled across his features made it hard for the pair in the entryway to believe that fake smile.

 

They both shake Levi’s hand regardless of the death glare that settled on them. The challenging grip of a handshake is something Reiner couldn’t help but return with his own death grip. Their eyes locking in defiant challenge. It takes for both brunette’s stepping in for them to blink and break away from their little contest of alpha strength.

 

“W-well I think we ought to be going, Eren. Call or just come by if you’re staying longer than just the New Years.” Bertholdt stutters out nervously, grabbing Reiner by the arm and practically yanking him out of the doorway.

 

“Y-yeah, we’re not here for long, but I’ll call you regardless.” Eren says to the retreating pair as he closes the door.

 

Turning back around he faces his alpha with a scowl of his own. Eren pushes past Levi with a huff and heads to the kitchen. Getting a high-ball glass from the cabinet, slamming it down he looks around through the other cabinets.

 

Following him, Levi considers the omega with caution. “What are you looking for, Eren?” He asks with a raised brow.

 

“What does it matter?”

 

Ok, so he fucked up. Levi gets that…but what was with this? He watches the brunette search through each cabinet until he finally finds what he is looking for in the one under the sink. **_This can’t be good._** He thinks to himself as he finally sees what Eren pulls out. A bottle of 100 proof vodka. “You’ve got to be shitting me? Really, Eren? You’re going to drink, right now?”

 

Eren ignores the alpha in favor of going to the fridge to pick out a mixer. He really didn’t want to take shots. It has been a REALLY long time since he’s drank any alcohol…he probably shouldn’t, but who was really going to stop him all the way out here? Eren scoffs at himself silently at the thought. Levi sure as hell wasn’t going to stop him, not with how pissed off he was at the moment. He could go fuck himself for all the omega cared. Treating his friends that way. Giving such an open challenge to one of his oldest friends. All because he just happens to be an alpha…what the flying fuck?!  

 

Disappointingly he pulls out a can of coke. Sighing to himself, **_this will have to do for now_**. Turning around he still ignores the now fuming alpha. The anger directed his way this time and not at a “threatening alpha.” How dare he?! He had done absolutely nothing wrong, it was Levi who was in the wrong here! Fuck it! He pours himself a nice tall drink, 70% vodka, 30% coke.

 

Eren takes a big gulp while glaring back at Levi who now moves around the kitchen. Getting himself a glass, Levi pours himself two fingers full of vodka. Tilting his head back he takes the shot like a champ without pulling a face whatsoever. He does this all the while glaring back at his omega. “Want to take this to the couch or do you want to keep drinking while standing in the kitchen?” Levi asks with a devilish smirk to his features.

 

Grabbing up his can of coke, Eren walks to the living room and flops down on the couch, making sure not to spill his drink. He didn’t want to commit a sin, even if he was pissed the hell off.

 

Levi follows with the bottle of vodka, his glass and a coke for himself as a chaser. No way did he want to get hammered when he still had to try and work things out with Eren. Sitting next to Eren, the brunette quickly gets up and sits on the plush rug with his back against the couch. Levi sighs to himself. “Fine, I deserved that… but how was I supposed to act when two alphas come to the door unexpectedly?”

 

Eren scoffs at the older man, rolling his eyes, not bothering to look his way as he brings the glass up to his lips. “Humm…I don’t know? Maybe not act like a Neanderthal when I had already told you it was at least one of them at the door?!” His voices raising to a yell just before he takes another big gulp of his drink ** _. Damn this is good!_** He thinks to himself as he takes a smaller sip directly behind it. 

 

Pouring and taking another shot, Levi sits back on the couch, sighing heavily as he drops his head back. “Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for my alpha side to take over so completely. I…I’ve just been on such high alert since Christmas. I thought I could handle you being around other alphas…but apparently I underestimated my instincts.” Lifting his head from the back of the couch, Levi looks down on Eren. He wanted to reach out to the omega, but he knew that wouldn’t be appreciated at the moment. “And for that, I am very sorry, love.”

 

Eren wants to be mad, he really does. He wants to yell and scream, hell he wants to punch something… but how is he supposed to stay mad at the man when he apologizes so freely and so sincerely. Heaving a heavy sigh, Eren slumps his shoulders. Throwing his head back onto the cushions behind his head, he lowers his drink to the floor next to him. “There is nothing between us.” He closes his eyes as he speaks. “We experimented when we were younger after we both presented…but he realized he was gay so it never would have worked between us anyway.”

 

Levi cocks his head to the side in confusion. “Ummm…last I checked you were a guy too, Eren.”

 

A laugh bubbles from the omegas lips. Grabbing his stomach, he rolls to his side away from his cup and proceeds to lose his shit. Leaving a very confused Levi in his wake. He couldn’t believe Levi didn’t get what he meant, so when he had a little bit of control over his laughter, Eren tells him what he meant. “No, that’s not what I meant. He and Bert are together.”

 

Levi quirks an eyebrow at the omega. “As in…TOGETHER, together?”

 

Eren nods his head from his place on the floor. Wiping his eyes of the tear of mirth away, he sits back up and looks to Levi for the fist time since they came back from the kitchen. “Yeah, Reiner quickly figured out that he was attracted to other alphas, just like his parents. Of course his parents are supportive of his relationship with Bertholdt. They just want him to be happy. They haven’t sealed a bond yet, it’ll probably be soon from the way they smelled.”

 

Levi thinks back to their scents. “Come to think about it…they were heavily scented.” He brings up a hand and dry scrubs his face. “I really am sorry, Eren. I’ll do better next time. I promise.” 

 

Eren hums at the apology. He really couldn’t stay mad at the alpha. Picking up his glass, he takes a sip as he fishes out his phone. He shifts on the rug as he makes a list of what he may need in the upcoming months. His heat was approaching in the next few months, he had to prepare for it.

 

Sliding over on the couch to what his omega was doing on his phone, he sees the amazon app open on the screen. “What are you going to order?” He asks curiously.

 

“W-well…my old blankets are a bit worn from past heats, so are my pillows for my nest. I was going to order some…along with some new toys.”

 

Levi scrunches up his face, reaching over he takes Eren’s phone out of his hands. “Hey!” Eren screams in protest as the alpha quickly sits on the device to get it out of the brunette’s reach. Pulling his own phone from his pocket, he hands it over.

 

“Use my account.” Eren gives him a knowing look. Levi sighs to himself, he picks up the bottle off the floor. Pouring himself another glass before sliding from his seat to sit next to the omega. “I know you don’t like me buying you things, but allow me to do so this time, please. I want to make up for earlier.”

 

The look on Eren’s face was anything but compliance. He glances back at his phone which is now sitting free on the cushion that Levi just vacated.

 

Acting quickly, Levi grabs for the phone and shoves it into his pocket, away from the grabby fingers of his lover. “Please, Eren. I know the soft heat blankets are expensive, just…let me do this one thing. Plus, you don’t need to get any toys. That is unless you think that my dick isn’t going to be enough for you?” He asks with the devil’s grin.    

 

A look of surprise crosses his face as he takes in what Levi just said to him. He wanted to spend his heat with him. Even Jean hadn’t said it so openly when they were together. Eren had only spent one heat with someone and that was the one and only time he had allowed Jean to be in his nest. He’d worn a collar for the alpha then. Will Levi want to bond then, or will he want to wait longer to do so?

 

Sighing to himself, Eren takes the phone from Levi and opens up the amazon app. Well we can always go over the details of my heat later. We still have a few months to go anyways. Scrolling through the product list that pops up for heat aid, Eren starts to load up the cart with what he will need as he takes another gulp of his drink. His head laying on Levi’s shoulder as the alpha throws an arm around the omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So was trying to come up with a name for Reiner's father and figured... "Fuck it, William is a good enough name for his pops, right? Right."
> 
> Also, sorry for the late update again. I'm in classes for the mini-peak for TurboTax again. Between that and a bunch of unforeseeable crap...it's just been hectic around here....you want to know what I do...I'm the product/tech support person who sits in front of that ugly blue screen when we come on camera for a screenshare...except I do it from home, and service for the client in my polo shirt and sweats lol. Yuuup that's what I do all day during tax season.
> 
> Ooohhh, I had a copperhead on my property!! Want to read the story? Go check out my blog on tumblr. I just posted the story with pics! We had a cottonmouth aka water moccasins coming off the same neighbors property before and into mine...I should have figured they would be coming from hers again.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeyyyyy....I'm back! And actually posting on time...*laughs nervously*   
> Anytways...hehe. There's a small reference in this chapter. I couldn't help it, it fit so well...and I love the movies. Soooooo yeah lol

Waking from his drunken stupor, Levi shifts in bed. Wincing at the sharp pain behind his eyes, he brings his hand up to his head in an attempt to stop the pain. **_Fuck, what did I get myself into last night?!_** He tries to remember the events of the previous night.  

 

The events begins to flood back to him as he lets out a groan at his own stupidity ** _. I really did fuck shit up last night, didn’t I?_** Sitting up he glances over his shoulder to see a tuff of chocolate brown hair sticking out from the top of the comforter on the pillows through his blurry eyes.

 

Smiling to himself, Levi reaches over and pulls down the blanket to gaze upon his love. Shifting, he leans over the brunette and plants a kiss to the omegas soft hair. “I love you, Eren.” Levi whispers. Receiving a small groan as Eren shifts in his sleep. Levi smiles again as he rolls out the bed.

 

Throwing on a pair of sweat pants that Eren had packed for him. He goes into his small bag that he brought with him from his office, retrieving the case he places his glasses on the bridge of his nose. His eyes were blurrier than usual this morning ** _. Maybe I should invest in some contacts. My prescription might be changing also._** He sighs to himself as he makes his way to the master bath to take care of his morning routine. He was getting older and he didn’t particularly like it.

 

Coming out, Levi smiles on the sleeping omega once more before going downstairs to start some breakfast for the both of them. In the kitchen Levi ruffles through the cabinet’s, getting out pans and starting the coffee pot. He didn’t usually drink coffee, but he sure as hell was going to today.

 

With the pot running its cycle, he takes out pancake mix, eggs and bacon from the fridge. Placing them on the counter, Levi stops to lay his head on the cool surface next to the items. Groaning out loud, Levi curses himself for drinking so much with Eren last night. His omega was regular Marion Ravenwood, the boy could drink!

 

“Never again.” He groans to himself as he pushes off the counter when he is summoned by the beep of the coffee pot.

 

Pouring himself a mug, black with some sugar, he leans against the counter once again. He just could not fathom going on with his day without a strong cup of coffee first. Bringing the mug to his lips and taking his first sip he sighs as it hits his empty suffering stomach. Half a cup later he is feeling a bit better.

 

Turning on two eyes of the stove on, he waits for the pans to heat up as he goes to check his emails. Almost dropping his mug, but not saving the countertop in front of him, he sprays it with coffee from his mouth in his surprise as he looks at an amazon order receipt for over $1000. It was a big order apparently, the order confirmation not showing everything. Gulping what little coffee he didn’t spew across the kitchen, he taps on the order to see what all he allowed Eren to order.

 

“OH MY GOD!” He winces as he disturbs his own hangover with the loud exclamation.  

 

Going over the order now with his hand over his opened mouth, coffee cup set down and to the side. Levi’s attention completely on his phone, not paying attention to the sound of rushing bare feet coming down the stairs and into the kitchen. Only when a panicked Eren rushes into the kitchen and sees the mess all over does his head shoot up, “What the hell happened here?!”

 

Wincing once again because the built-up pressure behind his eyes. Levi tries to explain the best he can as to what happened with his coffee. “Babe…” he turns his phone around for the omega to see his screen.

 

Taking the device from his lovers hand, Eren gapes at the screen. “Oh my god! Levi...I am SOOO sorry. We can cancel it still. I didn’t think we got that much last night.”

 

Walking over to his panicking brunette, Levi gathers him in his arms, nuzzling into his neck, nosing his scent gland. He didn’t like the scent of distress on his omega. He wanted to change that. Running his hands up and down Eren’s sides, Levi massages his hip bones. “It’s things you legitimately need for your heat and your nest. I’m not taking that away from you, love. Just… next time how about we not order that much at once, ok? It shocked the hell out of me.” He gives Eren a small kiss pressed to his scent gland and then one to his lips. “I want you to be happy, no matter what.”

 

Eren lets out a nervous giggle. “Y-yeah…I don’t think I’ve ever ordered that much at once…ever. Never again though, ok?”

 

Levi didn’t want to be the one to say it, but he definitely felt the same way. A small smile graces the alphas lips as he cups Eren’s cheek in his hand, “Yeah, never again.” He says while looking his brat in those beautiful green eyes. When Eren smiled it always reached his eyes. They sparkled like the brightest diamond, all the stars in the night sky couldn’t compare to his omega when he was happy. Levi wanted to keep him that way. Leaning in, they meet halfway in a passionate kiss.

 

Grabbing Eren’s hip with more force than he would normally use, Levi pulls him against him. Eren tilts his head to deepen the kiss as the alpha drags his tongue over his lips, begging for entrance. Opening his mouth to the slippery appendage, they slowly make out pressed against the countertop, completely forgetting the coffee sprayed across it.

 

Coming up for air, Eren smiles at Levi as he takes in his appearance, humming in pleasure at what he sees. “I see you brought your glasses. I’m happy you did. You look sexy as hell in them, Lee.” He reaches his hand up to brush a stray hair behind Levi’s ear, fingers skimming over the arms of the wired frames.

 

“Humm… you think so? You don’t think I look old in them?” Levi asks seriously, his face full of concern.

 

Eren hums in thought, bringing his head down to lay on Levi’s shoulder, face in the crook of his neck. Taking in the mans scent, he can tell that this really worried him. Drooping his hand to the ravens neck, Eren massages his nape, running his hand up and down as he nosed his way to his scent gland. “Of course I don’t think you look old. I mean you do act like an old man at times.” Levi growls deep in his throat causing Eren to giggle uncontrollably. Pulling back from his neck, he pecks a quick kiss to his lips. “I mean it, Levi. You look sexy as hell in your glasses.” He says with a bright smile on his face.

 

How could he be mad at that face? He couldn’t, and he knew it. Rolling his eyes, Levi swats Eren’s ass causing him to yelp in surprise. “That’s what you get for being a brat.” He says with a smirk.

 

Finally looking around the kitchen, Eren notices the food set out. “Need help? I’m pretty sure I’m in better shape than you are right now. I don’t have a hangover, just a bit sleepy.”

 

“Yeah, that would be great actually. You definitely are a fish, love.”

 

Eren’s laughter fills the cabin. His voice filling every nook and cranny with love and warmth. Levi doesn’t know what he would do without the brunette. He was more than just his boyfriend or his omega. He made the older male feels things he never thought he would feel twice in his lifetime. There was a connection between them that was undeniable. He couldn’t explain it, and he wasn’t sure he ever will be. However, one thing was for sure. Levi was never going to let Eren get hurt again. Eren deserved to be happy, and that’s what he was going to make his mission in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo did you catch the reference? You will get freshly baked kudo cookies! XD


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drops chapter and runs away* SSOOOOORRRYYYYYYY!!!!!

With breakfast eaten and the dishes out of the way. The couple decides to laze around for the rest of the day. Laying each-other’s arms on the plush rug in front of the fireplace in the living room. They have the tv on low as merely background noise.

 

Levi’s gentle fingers tracing patterns along the expanse of skin showing between the gap of his sweater and lounge pants. Shifting in his strong arms, Eren lays his head on Levi’s chest, glancing up at the man with questioning eyes.

 

Feeling the gaze of his lover, the alpha looks down into inquisitive green eyes.  Quirking a shapely brow, he finally has to ask. “What’s the matter?” Sensing the tension in the omegas muscles suddenly, he rubs his palm up and down his back.

 

The cabin was filled with silence for a few minutes as Levi allowed Eren the time to get his thoughts together. Gaining the courage that he needed, Eren finally opened his mouth to speak. “So you want to spend my heat with me?”

 

Levi eyebrows rising impossibly more towards his hairline in surprise at the question. Of course he wanted to spend Eren’s heat with him. Why else would he have made that comment last night? Sitting up on his elbow, he looks down on the brunette. “Babe, what makes you think that I don’t want to?”

 

Eren shrugs his shoulders the best he can from his position on the floor. “I don’t know…I just wanted to make sure.” He looks away from the intense gaze that befalls him. “D-do you want me to wear a collar during my heat?”

 

Before Levi could stop himself, a deep growl was rumbling out from the depths of his chest. Reigning in his sudden anger at the omegas question, Levi reigns in his scent as well so it does not overwhelm the now shivering brunette. “Sorry, love…give me a second.” Levi clears his throat of the gravelly tone remaining in voice. Once cleared after a few moments he continues. “Why would you ask that question? You’re my fated, true mate…why would I want you to wear a collar? Why would you think I wouldn’t want to bond with you during your heat?” There is silence for a moment as Eren still tries to avoid his gaze. Without meaning to a low growl threatens in the back of his throat. “What did that bastard do to you?”

 

Eren quivers at the alphas demand. Tucking his head under Levi’s arm, he stays there with his chin to his chest as he tries to gain his composure. “I-I don’t know. You haven’t really showed much interest in my scent glands when we’re having sex…” He pauses as he tries to hold back a sob, but fails miserably.

 

Levi feels the hitch in Eren’s shoulders, he sighs to himself internally ** _. That bastard! Everything that is wrong with my baby has steamed from that Horsefaced bastard. I swear I’ll kill his ass if I get the chance, for everything that he’s done to Eren._** “Baby,” Levi calls softly as he lift Eren’s face up with a gentle hand.

 

“I-I just want to be good for you…” Eren says through his tears as they streak down his face. “Why won’t you bond me now?” He asks almost frantically as he grabs at Levi’s shirt. “It’ll keep him away, I just know it!” More tears cascade down the omegas face as he sobs uncontrollably.

 

Levi takes Eren’s face into his hands and wipes the countless tears all the while crooning to the distressed omega in his arms. “Sshhh…I’ve got you, babe.” Bringing Eren closer into his hold. “You have no clue how much I want to bond you and make you mine forever, and to be yours forever in return. However,” Eren tenses in his arms and tries to pull away, only causing Levi to hold him tighter against him. “I want to wait for your heat so the bond will be stronger. There is no way scientifically that he can break a true bond between a fated pair that bond during their shared heat and rut together. I know you will trigger my rut to fulfill the bond for the fact, when you started to go into heat when we first met I started to go into a rut despite the suppressants I have to be on for my job.” Levi pulls away from Eren a bit to look him in the eyes. “Just wait till your heat, love. Then I am all yours till you get sick of me.” He smiles softly at the younger male with love and adoration, determination in his eyes.

 

Taking a shuttered breath, Eren finally nods his head in agreement. “O-ok, during my heat then. But no later than that, ok? I don’t feel right when your away from me and my scent on you begins to diminish and yours on me. I want to smell you on me always.”

 

Wiping the final tears from Eren’s face, Levi leans in to capture his lips with his own.  Pressing his forehead against his lover’s after coming up for air. “I love you, Eren. Nothing will get in between us and forming our bond. I know it will be as strong as your parents.”

 

Peering through teary eyes, Eren looks up at Levi with hopeful eyes. “D-do you really think so?”

 

“Of course I do, brat. I love you like I’ve never loved anyone in my life before. I will never let you go. You’re stuck with me, omega.”

 

The sultry tone Levi used to call Eren by his dynamic sent shivers down his spine. “A-and w-will you breed m-me properly during m-my heat?”

 

Leaning forward, Levi nuzzles into Eren’s neck. “Baby, you have no clue how much I want to do just that. I can’t wait for the suppressants and contraceptive to work themselves out of your system.” He stops nuzzling in favor to nipping and sucking on Eren’s scent gland. The omega whimpers at the sensation, shifting his hips, Eren throws a leg over Levi and straddles him quickly changing their positions.

 

Placing his hands on Eren’s hips, Levi shifts and scoots up to sit with his back against the couch. Pulling back from the younger male’s neck, he gazes up into those brilliant eyes once again. “Eren,” He says cupping his cheek in his hand, rubbing the pad of his thumb there. “I want you in every form of the word. There isn’t a word invented that can express how much I want you, and how much I want you to be mine and me yours. I want to be bonded to you for the rest of our lives, I want children with you if that’s what you want as well.”

 

Tears well up in his eyes at Levi’s words, lunging forward he wraps his arms around the alpha. Levi wants him, he wants children with him. Eren couldn’t fathom it all. This alpha, HIS alpha, wants to bond him and be with his for the rest of their lives. “Y-you don’t know how happy you’ve made me, Levi.” Eren says through the tears.

 

“Sshhh, calm down. You’re working yourself up too much. I’ve got you, babe.” Wrapping Eren in his hold once again, he lets the omega cry his eyes out in his shoulder. Not minding that his shirt is now wet, or that his glasses are crooked on his face. He just let’s Eren let all his emotions out. He knew that these were tears of joy now, and not of sorrow. Rubbing his lower back in small soothing circles.  

 

It takes Eren a few minutes to gain his composure back. When he does he looks up from his place on his lover’s shoulder. “Oh shit, I messed up your shirt.” He mumbles between soft sobs that refuse to leave him. Looking up at Levi he notices his glasses are askew and reaches up to fix them for him.

 

With the omega not glomping to him now, Levi quickly remedied the situation by taking his shirt off and tossing it backwards, it landing on the couch. “There, no more wet shirt to worry about.” He says with a small reassuring smile.

 

Eren smiles back, his eyes however, traveled downwards. The alphas powerful chest rose and fell with his breath. Eren reaches his hand out, lightly dragging his fingertips down his lovers span of rippling muscle. He always knew that Levi was ripped, but damn, the sight right now was making his omega keen with need.

 

Levi cups Eren’s cheek in his hand, shushing him in the process. “It’s ok, love. I’ll give you what you want.” Crooning deep in his chest.

 

Eren hadn’t realize that he had whined his need to his alpha. Not knowing what was coming over him, all he knew was that he had to touch the sensual man under him. Touch Levi he does. With his hands splayed open on expanse of his chest, Eren feels the defined muscles under his hands. The pads of his index and middle fingers brushing the alphas nipples. Hearing the older man hiss and feel him buck his hips slightly has the omega smirking as he glances up to see the raven with his eyes closed and his head tilted back and to the side; his scent glands perfectly on display.

 

Rolling both nipples between his fingers, Eren leans forward and attacks the alphas glands with his mouth. Tonguing, sucking and kissing his way down to the crook of his neck, Eren hears a low growl emanating from Levi’s throat as it rumbled out. Leaning back to gaze down at his lover, Eren couldn’t help the smirk that soon graces his lips.

 

His alphas hair was a mess of black along the cushion of the couch. **_He looks so pretty like that._** Eren thinks to himself. Levi’s mouth agape with pleasure from the ministration on his hard nipples, his glasses askew once again on his face. **_I hope he wears his glasses more often around me._** Grinding his plump bottom down in Levi’s lap, only for it to be poked by the alphas erection trapped in his sweats.

 

A low moan, almost unheard by the older male drags his attention from his own pleasure. Opening his eyes, he sees Eren pleasuring himself as he grinds down into his lap. With a devilish grin, Levi grabs his hips and gives them a firm squeeze to get his attention. “You know, it feels better without anything in the way.”

 

Humming in agreement, Eren stands for a moment to slip his clothes off and tossing them to the side. Looking back down at Levi, he sees the man lifting his hips to slide down his own pants, tossing them behind him onto the couch in a heap with where his shirt lay. Keeling on the plush rug, he straddles the older male once again. Staring at the vision of beauty in front of him. A soft moan escapes his lips as he takes it all in. “I knew you’d look hot with nothing but your specs on.” He says as he nuzzles his cheek against the alphas happily.

 

Levi grunts in indifference as he places a hand on Eren’s hip and reaches the other behind the omega, down between his bronze globes. Eren shivers as a finger circles around the already wet pucker of his hole. “Mmm, you’re already wet, love. The suppressants are already working their way out of your system.” Sinking one finger inside, Eren moans from the intrusion. “You may go into heat before the three months, would you like that? It may not be a full heat, just a mini one if that happens.”

 

Glancing down at the raven-haired man, Eren sees the slow smirk forming on his loves lips as he soon adds a second finger to the first. Slowly pumping the digits in and out, twisting his wrist in search of that magical button within him. Mouth open, and panting lightly, Eren arches his back with a loud moan when the bundle of nerves is found.

 

Levi’s smirk grows when he finds the omegas prostate. “I can’t hear you, love. Would you like that?” The last word emphasized by a third finger added within the shivering, moaning omega.

 

Glaring at the man beneath him the best he could, which held no real heat behind it. Releasing a shuddered breath, he nods his head, “Y-yes, Lee. As l-long as it’s with you, I’ll be m-more than happy.”

 

Sliding his fingers from Eren’s heat, Levi shushes the omega as he whines at the loss. “It’s ok, love.” As he guides the head of his member to his dripping hole. “Just sit own slowly, baby. I’ve got you.”

 

Shivering at the blunt head as it presses against his entrance. Lowering himself, Eren gasps when the bulbous crown breaches the ring of tight muscle. Feeling the constricted grip the alpha has on his hips, he looks down to see the older male with his mouth parted and his eyes screwed shut behind his glasses. **_Fuck, what did I do right to get this man as my mate?_** Eren thinks as he waits for himself to adjust before sliding down the rest of the way until he is fully seated in his lap.   

 

Levi opens his eyes to see Eren as his mouth pops open with a small gasp, tightening his grip on the younger's hips, he forces himself to stay still. He wants to thrust up continuously into his heated hole. He wants to throw Eren down on the rug and fuck him into it, but he wants to let Eren to have his way. The omega has never rode him before, and he really wants to see how he can move his hips in the heat of the moment. Wants to feel the ripple of his lover around his throbbing dick without having the control for once.

 

After a moment, Eren slowly slides up on the aching cock, until the only part of Levi that was still in him was the crown. Staying that way for a few moments as Eren looks down into the alphas eyes, making sure he has his attention. His hand coming to the man’s face, his fingertips grazing the arm of his wired frames. Smiling, Eren drops himself on the length quickly causing a gasping moan to escape the alphas parted lips as his half-lidded eyes closing in pleasure.

 

“No, no. Open your eyes for me alpha.”  He purrs while rolling his hips. His hand now cupping the back of Levi’s head to keep it from falling back onto the couch.

 

Obeying the brunette, Levi opens his eyes. His breath taken away, staring at the beauty before him who wanted to clearly dominate him at this moment. Surprisingly enough for the older man, both he and his alpha was ok with that. This was their fated mate, their Eren. If their omega wanted to be in complete control…they were ok with that.

 

Purring deep in his throat, Eren smiles once again as he slides up on the length, before quickly impaling himself. The pair moaning in unison as the action is repeated over and over again.

 

Levi slides his hands up Eren’s back, his hands finding purchase on his shoulders. Leaning forward, Levi captures one of Eren’s pert nipples between his lips as he decides to return the favor for the omega earlier ministrations. Meeting Eren half way with each thrust of his hips, he can hear the purring tapering off for louder moans.

 

“Ah ha…fuck! L-Levi… no fair.” His speech disrupted by moans. Driving himself down harder with each thrust Levi drives into him. Throwing his head back, his hands wrapped around the other man’s head, pressing it closer to his chest even while complaining about its unfairness.   

 

Smirking around the tiny bulb in his mouth, he kisses across the span on skin till he reaches the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. Nipping, licking, and sucking, Levi takes joy in the sounds that escape the proud omega. His lover feeling every inch of his cock slamming into him from below and ministrations to his chest. He knew from Eren’s scent that he was loving all the attention he was getting from him. His aroused scent intoxicating, going straight to Levi’s head, making it spin with the need to claim and knot.

 

“Nngh, L-Levi…I…I’m so close. Fuck, I need your knot, alpha!”

 

Receive his knot the omega will. Levi could feel the fluttering of Eren’s walls around him. Grasping the younger's twitching cock between them with his left hand, his right still clasping his shoulder for dear life. Jerking his beloved off, lips attached to his right nipple as he sucks and nibbles. Eren is soon screaming out his pleasure as he reaches his completion, spilling over Levi’s hand.       

 

Fluttering and constricting walls enclose around Levi’s penis, his knot swelling at the base. The alpha knows he isn’t going to last much longer as Eren slumps forward against him. The brat rolling his hips lazily down in a slow grind as his thrusts upward soon become erratic. “Fuuuccckkkk!” He growls around the nub in his mouth as he pushes his knot into the tight, wet channel, painting the omegas insides in pumped ribbons of pearly white ropes of his cum.

 

Coming down from their euphoric highs, Eren moves back to take in the sight on his blissed out alpha. Smiling to himself he leans in, capturing his lips in a slow but passionate kiss. Once parted from each other, Eren sighs to himself as he leans forward again to hug Levi around the shoulders. Nuzzling into the crook of his neck, “I love you, Levi. You’re so good to me.”

 

Sighing as he comes down from his orgasm, Levi hugs Eren back around the waist. Nuzzling against the side of Eren’s head, “I love you too, Eren. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had some serious writer's block...and work has been such a headache recently. Huh....probably why I had a block in the first place. Damn self-entitled people... *sigh*
> 
> Oh before I forget... there was a small reference in this chapter...did you catch it? Just something small for the people like me who grew up with oldies playing in the house. Ummmmm..... 60's music if I remember correctly lol
> 
> *Hint....it's something Levi says XD


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Happy Birthday chapter!!! You guys are amazing btw! TYSM for the continued support of this fic!! It means a lot!

The couple cleans and airs out the cabin before leaving the next day to go back to the city. However, before they leave the area, Eren drives them around the lake to a big gray house that Levi doesn’t know. Though after scowling at it long enough he soon figures out the reason for their last-minute visit.

 

Crossing his arms across his chest, Levi stares out the passenger window. “I refuse to leave this truck.”

 

“That’s fine. Then I guess you also want me to drive all the way back home the exact same way I drove on the way up here?” Eren says with a shrug as he unbuckles himself.

 

Snapping his head towards Eren, Levi narrows his eyes at his lover. Studying his face, the alpha can’t tell if he’s bluffing or not. “You wouldn’t….”

 

Scoffing at the raven, the omega opens his door and hops out of the truck. Turning back to glare at the older man, he widens his stance and crosses his arms over his chest as well. “Also…” He pauses to narrow his eyes further, “No sex for two months.”

 

Levi’s eyes widen in shock for a second before glaring back. “You wouldn’t dare?”

 

Humming in thought, he considers his option for a moment. Finally shrugging his shoulders as if without a care in the world. “I don’t know yet…want to find out?” He growls out between gritted teeth at his mate.

 

Heaving a heavy sigh, Levi unbuckles himself. “Fiiinnnneeeee!” Hoping out of the truck, he slams the door and slowly rounds the vehicle with a huff.

 

Glaring at the now pouting alpha, “Stop slamming my door before I slam you somewhere.”

 

Shooting a glance at his lover with interest, Levi tests a small smirk through his pout. “You promise?”

 

Rolling his eyes through a huff, Eren comes up behind the smaller man and pushes his back towards the house. “Not if you don’t get a move on. The faster we get this done, the faster we can get back home. Depending how well you do with this depends on how nice I am when we get back.”

 

They must have been louder than they thought, the door opens as they make it onto the porch. A short blonde woman is behind the door, the look of concern is soon replaced with a wide smile as she takes in the pair. “Eren dear! So good to see you after soo long. This must be your new alpha I’ve heard so much about.”

 

Eren smiles back at the female alpha, coming from behind Levi, he rushes the last few steps to hug the older woman. “Soo good to see you too. I’ve missed you guys sooo much.” He says as he squeezes his second mother back in a crushing hug. Letting go enough to turn back to Levi, who still stood on the edge of the porch. Eren fixes him with a scowl that causes him to move his feet a few steps towards them to stand just slightly behind the omega. “Karina, this is my alpha Levi Ackerman. Levi this is Reiner’s and pretty much my second mother, Karina Braun.”

 

Making the short introduction was easy enough. Getting his alpha to play nice was a complete other problem. However, if he knew Karina well enough, which he did; he knew the woman wouldn’t allow the younger alpha to try and walk all over her or give any kind of attitude towards her. She was too stern and loving as a mother to allow such a thing to happen. While her and her husband only had Reiner together, she raised her niece Gabi, and pretty much Bertholdt as well with how much he was at their house. She was used to alpha’s attitude and posturing thrown around. She would not let it affect her. Reaching out to the shorter alpha, she grabs his arm and yanks him to her.

 

Nearly falling over with the force, Levi is caught and dragged into a crushing hug. Coughing as the life is nearly squeezed out of him, he glowers at his lover who tries to hide his chuckles behind a hand. Hugged to the woman’s bosom is not the way Levi saw himself going out, barely able to breath. When finally released from her hold, Levi coughs out, “Pleasure to meet you, ma’am.”

 

**_Oh, so he found his manners again. Well that’s a start._** Eren thinks to himself.

 

Smiling at the pair of lovers, Karina could tell that the raven did not want to be there, and that Eren had clearly forced him into this situation. Knowing the boy as she did, she knew what his plan was and she was going to help him in anyway possible. “Do you have time to come in for some tea or are you going back already?” She could see the look of almost abject horror pass over Levi’s features quickly before it was gone, causing her to smile and glance at the omega. Eren had seen it as well.

 

“No, we’re about to get on the road. Levi just wanted to apologize to Reiner and Bert real quick before we left. He said he didn’t want to leave things on such a sour note.” A small smile plays on Eren’s lips as he glance over at Levi. “Right, Lee?”

 

Sighing internally, Levi pulls a small smile. “Yeah, what Eren said. I acted horribly to his childhood friends, and want to apologize.”

 

Nodding her head in finality, Karina turns around to the opened door and calls out. “Reiner, Bertholdt! Come down, you’ve got a visitor!”

 

A loud crash is heard from within the house, then running feet. Karina sighs and brings a hand to her face, dry scrubbing. “You’ll have to excuse them, even with me bashing it into their heads, they are still just thick-headed alphas at times. Please do not take the other night as an offense.”

 

“Hey, we heard that!” Reiner says as the pair comes behind his mother. Dropping a kiss to his mother’s hair, Reiner throws an arm around her shoulders as he looks at the pair on their porch with expecting eyes.

 

There was an awkward silence as the alphas stares at each other. Sighing to himself, Eren couldn’t believe them. Pushing Levi forward towards Reiner, as Karina moves out from under her sons arm and pushes him forward as well, until both alphas were mere steps away from the other.

 

Levi turns his head on Eren with a glare. Which the omega gave in return. “I don’t want to.” He grits out in a gruff whisper.

 

Pressing his lips together in frustration, Eren does a quick hand movement over his crotch in a circular motion, then another quick motion across his throat. The glare in his eyes never leaving as he narrows them further to prove his point.

 

Sighing to himself, Levi turns back around to look up at the hulking blonde alpha; who was just turning back around from looking at his mother and his boyfriend. Reiner’s face softens as he glances quickly over the shorter males head, sighing, he sticks out his hand towards Levi. The raven quickly takes it within his own. “Sorry about the other night, I was out of line and didn’t understand the situation at the time. All I saw was an alpha who was hugging and touching my omega, not a childhood friend.” Levi says in an obvious struggle that seemed to get better towards the end.

 

Shaking his hand, Reiner smiles at the older male. “No prob, man. I understand completely, I would be the same if something like that happened with Bertty. His dynamic may be alpha, but his personality isn’t.” He chuckles good-naturedly.  

 

“Heeyyy!!” Bertholdt yelled indignity, drawing his boyfriends attention to him.

 

Releasing Levi’s hand, which this time wasn’t a crushing grip. Reiner turns and steps to the taller alpha, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck as he slinks an arm around his waist. “Hey, you know I love you, babe. I wouldn’t have you any other way than you being you…or do I need to remind you?” He asks his boyfriend as he pulls away enough so he can look at his face. An obvious red tint dusts the other males face, as he opens and closes his mouth in embarrassment. “I think I need to remind you, come on.” Grabbing Bertholdt’s hand, Reiner drags him back into the house. Throwing a smirk over his shoulder at the stunned crowd on the porch. “Was nice meeting you Levi. Eren call next time when y’all get the chance to come back this way, ok?”  

 

“No reminding in this house while your cousin is awake and about!” Karina yells after the retreating pair. When she gains no answer she turns around to the couple with a shake of her head. “Sorry about that. Alphas, am I right?” She says with a smile and a shrug of her shoulders, mainly looking towards the omega of the pair.

 

Eren laughs at his second mother’s comment while nodding his head. “You can say that again.”

 

“H-hey! I’m standing right here, you know?!” Levi damn near squawks in resentment.

 

Planting a kiss to his lovers cheek, Eren smiles brightly at him. “I could never forget you were there, love. Come on, we’ve got to beat traffic.”

 

Levi gruffly nods his head at Eren before turning his gaze back to the alphan woman. “It was a pleasure to meet you, and sorry once again.”

 

“It’s no problem at all. I knew you boys would come this way after that hiccup. Eren would never let something like that happen without coming by to explain or apologize. I’m glad he’s found someone who is a perfect fit for him. Unlike that other alpha he had before.” Karina snarls the last out and sticks out her tongue in disgust at the mention of Eren’s prior alpha.

 

**_Just how many people hated the shitty Horseface?_** Levi wonders to himself.

 

“I like you, Levi.” Karina says pulling Levi out of his thoughts. “Treat our baby well.” She says with a smile, then she fixes her eyes on him in a glare that could rival his own. “If not, you have no clue just how many people will be after you.” Smiling once again at the smaller alpha. Turning to Eren, “See you, sweetheart. Call more, ok? I want to hear more from you.”

 

Stepping forward into the waiting hug, Eren is pressed tight against the older woman. Hugging her in return, he nuzzles the side of her face in affection. “I will. I’ll call when we make it back to the city to let you know we got home safely.”

 

“Ok, dear.” Kissing his cheek, Karina let’s the omega go as he turns and climbs down from the porch with Levi in tow.

 

Hearing the door close behind them, Levi let’s out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding as they walk back to the truck. “Hey.” Levi lifts his head in time to see a set a keys flying at him. Quickly catching them, he looks down at them, then back to his lover with a quirked brow in question.

 

“Don’t scratch my baby, ok?” Eren says with a small smile as he rounds the truck and opens the passenger side door.

 

Smiling in return, Levi hops into the truck, buckles himself and sticks the key into the ignition. Feeling eyes on him, he glances over. “What?”

 

A small smile resides on the omegas lips as he gazes at him with appreciation. “Thank you, for doing that. Even if you didn’t want to. I’m proud of you, Lee.” Leaning over the divider, Eren kisses the man’s cheek before settling into his seat.

 

A dopey grin plays on his lips as he turns the truck over. Backing out of the driveway, Levi turns onto the road that will lead them out of the lakeside community.

 

On the drive home, with music playing in the background, the drive is otherwise quiet. Eren sleeps in the passenger seat as Levi follows the road rules and still somehow beats most of the returning traffic. **_I am extremely lucky to have you, Eren._** Is all the alpha can think of as he steals glances at his sleeping lover. Truly grateful to had been working that shift on a shitty rainy night.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo how's you guys like that? Lol I think Karina could take Levi lol.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This still counts as Thursday right? Right lol

They’ve been back for about two weeks when Eren’s shipment arrives one day while Levi is at work. Signing for the packages, Eren still can’t get his head around how much they’d spent on his heat aids, nest blankets and pillows.

 

Unpacking the boxes, he sits in the middle of their living room surrounded by the bundles of wrapped blanket sets, pillows, bottles of moisturizer, towels, and now empty boxes. Eren sighs to himself as he looks around, pulling out his phone he looks at the time. The digital readout telling him it’s only 4:45pm, Levi wouldn’t be home today until 6:30pm.

 

Knowing the man’s schedule, he knew that Levi was out of surgery for the day and back in his office doing paperwork. Unlocking his phone, Eren opens his camera and quickly snaps a few pictures of all the opened boxes and contents scattered around him. **_This’ll probably send him into a cleaning craze…but I need to show him they arrived._** Opening his text message conversation with his alpha, he sends off the pictures with a short message along with it.

 

**‘Guess what just came in?!’**

 

Waiting for Levi’s response, Eren begins to unpack the packages to get a better look and feel of the blankets and pillows. Eren is halfway through unpacking everything when Levi finally responded to his text. Picking his phone up again, he unlocks the device and opens the message.

 

**‘Holy crap brat! That looks like way more than I remembered ordering…you sure you didn’t go behind my back and order more? XD’**

 

The small emoji at the end was a surprise to Eren, but it made him smile nonetheless. He knew his lover wasn’t serious, so the omega could breathe easy. Quickly typing a response to Levi, he then starts to sort everything that needs to be washed and what is debatable to wash until his heat was closer to approaching.

 

**‘Lol, no I didn’t. Promise. You on your way home?’**

 

Levi’s response came back much quicker than he expected this time.    

 

**‘Humm…I’ll have to check my amazon lol. I’m leaving the hospital now. Do you want me to pick something up for dinner?’**

 

Thinking for a moment, his response was simple and straight to the point.

 

**‘Pepperoni pizza and Pepsi. Don’t feel like being healthy tonight.’**

 

Levi’s next reply came almost instantly.

 

**‘Sounds good, be home in a bit.’**

 

Smiling at the screen with a big dopey smile, Eren couldn’t help but think just how much his life has changed for the better since Levi came into it. Levi is such a caring and thoughtful alpha. Granted he still had his set-backs when his instincts got the better of him, but those were far and in between. Levi seemed like he was legitimately sorry for how he acted with Reiner and Bert, so maybe there was still hope for his lover. Hopefully they could work on his alpha rage together and get past it. Levi was a reasonable man, right?

 

* * *

 

 

Walking into his apartment, Levi wasn’t expecting Eren to have every sheet, blanket, and pillow out and stuffing them into laundry bags. With pizza boxes and bag of soda bottles and beer in hand, he stops mid-step as he walks into the living room after he toes off his shoes. Going over to their dinning room table, he places both the boxes and bags down before turning around to look at his boyfriend.

 

Clearing his throat loudly to gain the distracted omegas attention, he couldn’t help but chuckle when Eren jumps in surprise. “You didn’t hear me come in?” He manages to say between chuckles.

 

Getting up from his position on the floor, Eren bounds over to the alpha excitedly. Wrapping his arms around Levi’s waist, he nuzzles the side of the older man’s face and ducks his head down to his neck to scent him there as well. Winding his arms around his mate as well, Levi smiles as he allows the enthusiastic scenting.   

 

Once both were scented fully, Levi looks at the mess in their living room. “Soo… you plan on washing them all now? Or are you just putting them aside to wash another day.”

 

Eren hums to himself as he thinks. It certainly would give him something to do other than his usual routine of cleaning the house, or whatever other random task he made for himself. He hadn’t started back to school yet, and while he wanted to…he just didn’t think he was ready to until the whole Jean situation was over and dealt with. No need in putting others in the line of danger of a deranged alpha, right? “I think I’ll do it while you’re at work during the day. I want to spend time cuddling with the best alpha in the world.”

 

Levi pulls a face of mock shock and hurt, with a hand to his chest clutching his shirt over his heart. “You’re cheating on me?”

 

Eren giggles lightly while shaking his head at the perfect man by his side. “No, silly alpha.” Pressing a kiss to his cheek Eren smiles at Levi. “The only alpha for me, is you. No one else has a chance with me after meeting you. Not a snowflakes chance in hell.” He says with a shit eating grin as he spots the slight blush on the shorter man, dusting his cheeks.

 

Turning his head away from his lover in embarrassment, Levi berates himself for blushing at such a cheesy but completely Eren comment. **_What kind of alpha blushed anyways?! Alphas don’t blush! Get a hold of yourself Ackerman!_** “Little shit.” Levi grunts out.

 

Eren laughs outright. He knows his lover is embarrassed, and although he doesn’t want to embarrass Levi, it’s just too cute to pass up on. Planting a kiss to Levi’s cheek once again, he let’s the man go in favor of getting plates from the kitchen to bring to the table. Grabbing the boxes of pizza, he carries them over to the couch and places them on the coffee table. “Do you want to watch a movie tonight or something on tv?”

 

Grabbing the drinks from the table, he follows Eren to the couch and places them on the coffee table as well. “I could go for a bad movie, not too bad. Maybe like B rated movie.”

 

Thinking to himself, Eren nods to in acknowledgment. “B movie? I can pick something like that. Go take a quick shower so we can spend the night cuddling.”

 

Having been shooed off to the bathroom by his omega, Levi shakes his head as he chuckles to himself as he begins to strip. Running the water, he steps in once it was just right. Thinking about what tomorrow would bring, Eren knew that he had the following day off. What his lover didn’t know was that they had been forcibly invited to a dinner party by Erwin and Hanji. The alpha had been voluntold to come, to bring his mate and some drinks. Sighing to himself, he hadn’t gotten the chance to tell Eren yet. Maybe he would take it ok if he told him that Armin was attending as well? Yeah, that sounded like a plan. Then again, Hanji was one of Eren’s professors before his accident, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad…for his brat that is anyway.

 

Once clean and dried, Levi steps out with his towel wrapped around his waist. Looking at his brat sitting on the couch with an innocent look on his face Levi can’t help but be suspicious. “What did you do?”

 

Eren teases his alpha with his previous mocked face of shock and hurt, hand to his chest. “Whhhaaaattt? How could you think that I did something wrong?”

 

Across his arms over his powerful chest, Levi levels a pointed look at the omega with a quirked brow. “Because I know you, Eren, and I know just how much of a little shit you can be. So…what did you do?”

 

Following Eren’s glance towards the tv, Levi sighs out loudly once he sees the title of the movie. Glaring daggers at the brunette. “Really?” Eren shrugs his shoulders at the older man’s inquiry. “Why Sharknado? I know I said not that bad of a B movie.”

 

“Hey! It’s not that bad!”

 

“Really? A tornado with sharks in it isn’t a bad story line?”

 

“…..Well the graphics weren’t that bad at least.” Eren said in an attempt to defend the movie.

 

Scoffing at the piss poor attempt, Levi shakes his head and walks to their bedroom. “Sure if you say so, but you’re soo not picking the next movie.” Disappearing into the room, Levi hears Eren mumble something after under his breath. “What was that?!” He calls out as he digs through the drawers to pull out a pair of underwear, sweatpants and a shirt.

 

“Nothing!” The younger male calls out soon after, too quickly for Levi’s taste.

 

Shaking his head at his lover’s antics, he decides this is the perfect time to tell the little shit just what was happening tomorrow. “Oh, by the way, we were invited to a small dinner party by Erwin and Hanji. Armin is going to be there as well.” He says as he comes back into the living room, bringing the t-shirt over his head to finally see the omegas legitimate shocked face, a slight look of horror underlining shock. “What? I thought you’d be ok if at least Armin was there.” Only silence answered him. “Come Hanji isn’t that bad, brat. Sure she’s got her quirks, but- “

 

“No, it’s not that.” Eren drops his eyes.

 

Sitting down next to his boyfriend on the couch, he gathers the now distressed omega in his lap. Wrapping his arms around Eren, Levi nuzzles into his shoulder, unable to reach his scent gland from the position. **_Damn my fuckin height._** “What’s the matter, babe?”

 

Leaning back into his hold, Eren shifts in his alphas lap to nuzzle the side of his face. “I-I just don’t know if I can do a party, even if it’s small.”

 

“Oh, well the only person who will be there that you don’t know will be Moblit. That’s Hanji’s mate, poor guy. He’s a beta as well, so you don’t have to worry about any strange alphas, ok?”

 

Taking the time to think over the situation he was going to be thrown into, Eren sits there in his mates lap in silence. He should be fine with the only person he doesn’t know there being Hanji’s mate, right? He didn’t really have much to talk about with Erwin, that was Levi’s friend. He didn’t seem like a bad guy. After all, Armin was dating him, and the other omega had a pretty good judgement when it came to the people he dated. Things seemed to be going good for them, so it should be ok…right?

 

Coming to a decision, Eren nods his head against the crook of Levi’s neck. Taking in the safe and comforting scent of his alpha, Eren began to calm down. Unaware until he is out of his head that Levi had started to rub small circles into the small of his back as he supported him, releasing calming tones of sage and pine. His alpha really did have the best scent, so warm and earthy.

 

“O-ok, but if I start feeling off, can we leave?”

 

“We can leave whenever you want to, love.” Placing a kiss down on his soft hair.

 

After a few moments of silence, Eren nuzzling into his neck. Eren sighs as he practically melts into his alpha. “I want pizza now.”

 

Halting in his rubs to Eren’s back, “Well you kinda have to get off my lap.”

 

Shaking his head against Levi’s shoulder, Eren shifts in his lap to look up into his lover eyes. “No, I don’t wanna.”

 

“Brat. So you’re telling me you want to spend the entire night in my lap… even while eating?”

 

“Yes, yes I do.” Nodding his head in affirmation, a small smirk playing on his lips.

 

Maneuvering around Eren the best he could, Levi picks up the first box of pizza. Plopping it down in the omegas lap, he opens the box and takes out a slice for himself. Sighing dramatically, he shakes his head as he watches Eren pick up and slice with a huge smile. “What am I going to do with you?”

Looking up at Levi with his slice halfway in his mouth. Taking the bite he was in the process of taking, chewing for a few seconds before he talked, “You’ll love me and spoil me just like you’re doing now. Let’s play the movie.”

 

Pulling a face at the fact that his boyfriend just spoke around a mouthful of food. “You’re lucky I love you, brat. Hanji never would have gotten away with that shit.”

 

Humming in response to his alpha, he pecks his cheek with a greasy kiss. Giggling at the renewed face of disapproval, he reaches for a napkin that came with the pizza and wipes his cheek. “I know, I love you too, Lee.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been soo distracted lately and not posting on time or not much at all. Got caught up in my class work, mock calls are soon and I need to get an 85 to pass. If not...I'm out of the program. Then I was reading on my free time, some smut some feels...lots of feels lately. *glares* You know who you are. I cried like a baby at 2 in the morning! T^T


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bows sincerely* I'm sooo sorry for the long delay!! Buutttttt...I did pass my mock calls!! So I can proceed with rest of this client course.. live calls are coming soo quickly tho!! I'm sooooo nervous! But here's this a bit longer chapter to make up for the wait!
> 
> Ooh, and Happy Turkey Day to all my readers here in the states. Hope you all have an awesome and safe holiday!!!

Levi’s day off seemed to fly by to the pair as they spent the day as they did the same as the night before, cuddled in each other arms. The time was soon approaching for them to leave their apartment to go to Hanji’s dinner party.

 

“Is that what you’re wearing to the dinner?” Eren asked with a quirked brow as he stared at his alpha.

 

“Yeah…why?”

 

Levi came out of their room dressed in a plain gray t-shirt, black jeans and boots to match. It wasn’t something Eren was used to seeing his alpha wear. Far more used to seeing him dressed in either his scrubs or button-down shirts. The only time the raven really wore his t-shirts was around the house or to run an errand around the city.

 

“Well, you never wear regular t-shirts out to a dinner or something like that. Was just wondering if your going to be a bit under-dressed.”

 

Levi shakes his head, looks over Eren’s attire for the night. The omega wore a black button-down ¾ sleeved shirt, blue jeans that fit him just right to show a bit of curves and black boots as well. “No, love. If anything you’re a bit overdressed. We don’t ever dress up for Hanji, well unless it’s one of her holiday parties. Then that’s a different thing altogether. She’ll have themes…”

 

Eren stares at the older man with concern, Levi had just trailed off and was now staring off into the distance. Something about the man’s thousand-yard stare threw his omega off. What exactly did Levi have to endure with under Hanji’s reign of terror? What did she do to him? Closing the distance between them, he placed his hand on Levi’s shoulder, gaining his attention with a startled jump from the man. A small chuckle escaped Eren’s lips before he could stop it. “You ok?”

 

“Yeah…a toga party in college comes to mind.” Shivering slightly, he reaches up and grabs the hand on his shoulders. Bringing up to his lips, he kisses the back of his fingers one at a time. “Let’s go to the store, we need to get some drinks enough for everyone.” Sighing to himself as he releases his hand. “And Hanji can drink like a fish…like someone else I know.” Throwing a smirk at Eren as he walks over to the coat rack on the wall by the front door.

 

Following him to the door to grab his own coat. Eren pulls a frown, “I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about.” The false frown fading to a small smile as he giggles under his breath. “We should stop by the big liquor store on Freedom way, they have a bigger selection.” Grinning from ear to ear now as he slips into his coat and zips it up.

 

Hanging his head, Levi shakes it in mock frustration. “What have I gotten myself into?” Looking up, he gazes into his brats green eyes, and can’t help but smile. Never has he looked forward to a night at Hanji’s place. Maybe things will be better this time with Eren being there. It’ll draw some of the unwanted attention from him…right?

 

Internally sighing, Levi leads Eren out of the apartment. As he locks the door a thought occurs to the alpha, not for the first time whatsoever. **_Shit! She going to do a fuckin 21 questions about our relationship, isn’t she?_** Sighing lowly as they waited for the elevator. **_We should be so lucky if it’s only 21 questions._**

 

* * *

            

 

Pulling into a driveway in a small cul-de-sac, Levi pauses before he turns the car off. “Are you sure you want to go through with this? She hasn’t noticed us yet, we could pull back out and they would never know we were here.”

 

Eren smiles at his alpha, shakes his head as he unbuckles himself. “We’ll be fine.” Just then, another car pulls up behind them and the horn is beeped excitedly. Looking over the back of their seats, Eren sees a pair of blonde heads, the one in the passenger seat bouncing up and down in excitement as they waved. Waving back at the pair, Eren casts a glance at the groaning man next to him.

 

“Too late now…fuckin Shitty Eyebrows. Why does he have to do that every time he comes here?” Sighing one last time, he unbuckles himself as well. “Come on, might as well get this over with.”

 

Leaning over the median, Eren places a kiss to Levi’s cheek quickly before pulling away, opening the door. “I’ve got your back babe.”

 

The smile that Eren flashes at him is a thing of wonder. It shines brightly in the darkness of the car, but it ends all too soon as Eren ducks out of the vehicle to greet Armin and Erwin. Grumbling to himself over how unfair it is that he has to share that beautiful smile with anyone at the moment, Levi opens his door and steps out of the car as well into the cold night air.

 

“Levi! Good to see you.” Erwin smiles with a too bright of a smile as he greets the surly alpha.

 

“You do realize we just saw each other at work yesterday, right?” The irritation clear in his voice as he ask his question of the towering man.

 

“Yeah, but it feels like forever ago since we’ve out of work clothes and just hung out.” Erwin’s smile never faltering as his glance moves over to the two omegas excitedly chatting about what they did for New Years Eve and how they spent the day of the holiday.

 

Quirking an eyebrow at his friend in question as he crosses his arms over his chest. “You do realize we just saw each other outside of work on Christmas…right?”

 

Turning his head back to the smaller man, Erwin quirks his own heavy brow. “You know what I mean.”

 

“No, I don’t…”

 

Levi is soon cut off by the front door of the house banging open to reveal a mess of brown hair jumping up and down and clapping could be heard through the cul-de-sac as it echoed. “Either you guys come in or I’m coming out.” Hanji calls out in a sing song voice, as she squeals. In the background you can hear a male voice telling the beta woman to lower her voice or she’ll disturb the neighbors again.

 

Sighing heavily, Levi’s shoulders slump in defeat as he pinches the bridge of his nose. “Might as well get this over with.” Looking up at Erwin, “Help me get the drinks in the house? They’re in the trunk.”

 

“Sure thing,” Opening the trunk with the lock release and closing the driver door, Levi comes around the trunk to stand next to Erwin who’s eyes have gone wide in shock. “Holy shit, Levi. You think you got enough booze and chasers?”

 

In the trunk was half a case of an assortment of liquors, a few 12 packs of Bud light, Smirnoff ice, and about a dozen bottle of soda’s and juices. Gazing down, Levi shrugs his shoulder as he grabs up two cases of beer. “Not enough liquor in the world for me to deal with that woman. Not to mention Eren drinks like a fuckin fish.” The last of his sentence said with a fond smile on his face.

 

“Hey! I heard that!” Cried the omega in question from his place next to Armin and Hanji on the porch.

 

“You was supposed to hear it, brat. Oi, Hanji! Tell Moblit to help us out!” Levi calls back as they make their way to the front door, arms leaden with drinks.

 

Looking into the cardboard case, Erwin pulls out a bottle to inspects it. “Icelandic vodka? You got some expensive stuff this time?”

 

“Reyka isn’t expensive, but it does taste really good with not much of a bite. Goes down really smooth.”

 

“Humm, I’ll have to give it a try later.” He said as he replaced the bottle back in it’s place in the case.

 

Turning his head as they stepped onto the porch, Levi stops and stares at Erwin. “Who said I was sharing that bottle, there are 5 other bottles fucker. Pick one of those.”

 

“What’s Levi not sharing?” Hanji asks as she pops her head back out of the door as Moblit brushes by quietly with a mumbled greeting. “It better not be Eren, cause he’s here to stay now!” Grinning manically at the pair.

 

“I’m not sharing him either, dammit!” Levi bustles past the crazed woman and walks towards the kitchen to drop the cases of beer on the counter. Erwin and Hanji close behind him.

 

“He’s not sharing his fancy vodka with us.” Erwin answers.

 

“I bet he’d share if we were Eren.” She says with a wiggle of her brow over her glasses. Causing the hulking blonde to bellow out a laugh.

 

“I swear I will take Eren and my vodka home right now.” Levi threatens, but he know that they wouldn’t make it very far with Erwin’s car blocking them in. Cursing under his breath, he knew he should just parked on the street instead of the driveway. **_Damn it all!_**

 

Sighing to himself as he hears Moblit call out from the entry way. “Thanks guys, real big help with the rest of the drinks.”

 

“Ooops, we forgot about him.” Erwin says with a sheepish smile and goes to help Moblit with his armful.

 

Left alone with the insane woman for more than a second was a bad idea, but before Levi could escape Hanji already had him in her clutches. “Sooooo….one of my students, huh?” Hefting a sigh, Levi rolls his eyes at the beta. “No, no I understand completely, he is such a cutie pie.”

 

A low growl rumbles deep in Levi’s chest in warning. With out stretched hands in a placating manner, Hanji covers for her apparent mistake. “I just mean that I’m happy for you. I know it hasn’t been easy for you since Far and Izzy.” Casting her eyes down, Hanji tilts her head to the side in a show of submission to the prime alpha in front of her. “I’m proud of you, and I wish you all the best with Eren. He’s a good kid.” Looking up at him through her lashes, she pins him with her glowering overprotective mothering look. “You’d better treat him than that asshat.”

 

The growl at the end of her statement was obviously a motherly threat, but Levi took it in stride. Crossing his arms over his chest, he stares at the crazed woman. She knew him better than to think that he’d treat the brunette as anything other than the princess that he was. Eren was too precious to him to treat him otherwise. However, he knew how betas were when omegas went through trauma. She was just being the mother hen to his lover. She’d honestly do it for most, if not all, of her patients if she was allowed to. “You know I wouldn’t treat him in any other way than what he deserves. Eren deserves all of the best, from me and from life itself.”

 

A chuckle is heard from behind him, Hanji hiding her own chuckle behind her hand and points towards the kitchen doorway. Turning around, Levi sees everyone else in the doorway. Eren at the front of the group with bags of soda in his hands, eyes wide in shock, tears welling up in the corner.

 

Hanji chuckles lightly, “I think you broke him, Levi.”

 

Glancing over his shoulder to look at her. “Shut it woman.” Walking over to Eren, he leans into a kiss on the cheek. “Let me take those for you, love.” Releasing the bags, Eren nods his head with a smile, he steps out of the way for the others.

 

“W-what’s for d-dinner, Professor?” Eren manages to stutter out while Erwin, Armin and Moblit bring in the rest of the drinks for the night.

 

Hanji scoffs at the usage of her title. “Eren dear, you don’t need to call me professor here. It’s just Hanji, ok?” Eren nods shyly. “As for dinner, I delegated for Rico to cook for us.”

 

Cocking his head to the side with a look of befuddlement on his face, Eren isn’t sure what exactly what Hanji means by her statement. He knew that Rico was a friend of theirs who owned a family restaurant, but shouldn’t she be there instead of cooking for Hanji’s party? Where was the woman in question? Was she coming later? Levi had only said that the only person he didn’t know that was going to be here tonight would be Hanji’s mate, so why this other person all of a sudden?

 

Scenting the on coming panic attack from his lover, Levi steps over to his distraught omega and quickly swipes his wrist over the glands in Eren’s neck. Pulling Eren to the side of the kitchen near the door that connected to living room, he forces eye contact with the brunette by cupping his face with both hands. “She just means she ordered from Rico’s for dinner, they do catering as well as take out and eating in. It’s ok, love, you don’t have to deal with anyone else other than who’s here, ok?” Gaining a response in the form of a nod of the head, Levi smile softly at him. “Plus, Hanji can’t cook to save her life. So it’s safer for us all this way too.”

 

“Hey!” Hanji budded into their little conversation. “I’ve gotten better at cooking, right Moblit?” Turning to her husband for confirmation.

 

All eyes went to the beta in question who stood there in silence, just as the door bell rang out through the house. “Oh look the foods here.” As he dashes out of the room towards the front door.

 

“Saved by the bell.” Levi snickers under his breath.

 

“Smart man.” Erwin bellows out in between fits of laughter.

 

“Hey! Moblit! I’ve gotten better. I didn’t burn down the house last night!”

 

“Not for the lack of you trying!” Was the only response that she received from her husband that she could hear. Everything he might have said after was drowned out by the chorus of laughter from the group.

 

*

 

That night was spent in laughter and drink. The group of friends becoming closer with each other during their inebriation. In the safety of Hanji and Moblit’s home, no one bothering to think about checking on their cars. As a figure dressed in all black quickly flees the cul-de-sac to the park left idling just down the street from the house. Leaving behind four slow leaking tire on Levi’s car as they disappear into the night.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo...did that make up for the chapter delay?? What did yall think?


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sooo slowly getting into a routine with working this client and keeping up my writing. I am going to try to still juggle both this fic and my other ongoing fic, "It's Just A Bunch of Hocus Pocus". I am pushing for these fics to be updated biweekly, so one week will be WTUD, then the next week will be IJABOHP. Hooopppeefully this will work out the way I am planning it, but if it doesn't I will keep you updated via Tumblr as well as my discord.
> 
> Ohhhh yesss, you heard me right. I've got a discord. Here is my invite link: https://discord.gg/DKwdgW  
> Come join us!!

The following day was a shit show and a half. Waking up to having all of his tires slashed was not how Levi foresaw his day going. Sucking it up, and the outrageous bill, Levi had his precious car towed to a repair shop close to their apartment. As he watched his Avalon driven away on a flatbed, he couldn’t help but have the feeling that he knew exactly who was behind his car’s vandalism.

 

Sighing to himself as he turns back to Hanji’s house, he looks up to the porch where a crying Eren was being comforted by Hanji and Armin. Erwin walks up to the alpha, stopping in front of him he lets out a sigh of his own. “Eren seems to think this is all his fault. That he put us all in danger because he came out the house.” The blonde informs him.

 

Nodding his head at his friend, “Yeah, I figured as much. Can you give us a lift to my apartment? I work later tonight.” Glancing up at his friend as they begin their walk back to the others.

 

“Yeah, I can drop you off no problem. What are you going to do about this crap with Jean?”

 

“I don’t know to be honest. I want to take this the legal way out.” Stopping in his tracks, Levi considers his next words carefully. Running a nervous hand through his dark locks, Levi sighs as he looks at his distraught mate being dragged back into the house, out of the cold. “Pixis thinks I should just go to my uncle and have them as clean up…like before.” Looking back to Erwin with almost pleading eyes. “I don’t want to owe that man anything…but it’s starting to look like I have no other choice. They aren’t going to be able to tell who vandalized my car, how far is this asshole going to take this before they do anything?” Lowering his head in defeat, he shakes it in frustration, at the police, at Jean, but mostly at himself.

 

“I’m running out of options here, and I don’t have the slightest clue how to proceed. I want…no, I need to protect Eren from Jean. I cannot lose him, not now, not ever. There HAS to be a way to do this. Legally. Without getting Kenny involved.” Looking back up at Erwin with tears in his eyes, the dam’s that the alpha thought would hold began to crumble. Streaks of tears running down his face as he struggled to keep the sob that threatened to erupt from his throat deep down where it belonged.

 

Seeing his friend fighting a loosing battle, Erwin grabs the shorter man to himself and drags him to the side of the house near the garage. Once there, he envelopes Levi in his hold, embracing him as he finally let go of the sob that he had struggled so hard to keep in. The force of his convulsing gasps racked through his body, it took everything in Erwin to keep a hold of the distraught alpha. The once muted scent of pine, now filled the air with sore notes of his agony. He didn’t know what to do for Levi, but hold him till his tears ran out and his breath evened. Rubbing his hand up and down his back is all he could do, Erwin could think of nothing else as he forced his scent to stay neutral. He didn’t want to insult his friends alpha.

 

“I hate to admit it…but maybe Pixis is right, Levi. Maybe just this once, swallow your pride for Eren’s sake.” Feeling the shorter man pushing off him, he tightens his hold. “Just listen to me. I know you want nothing to do with Kenny or his…business, but we have to look at this from every angle possible. I know you still have his phone number, and we both know he will never change his number just in the off chance that you will call him. Just give him a call for advice, or as a precaution…” Erwin’s words are halted by a deep growl ripping from Levi’s chest. Finally letting him go, Erwin steps out of the other alphas personal space.    

 

The anger that filled Levi knew no bounds. His breath coming out in short seething huffs, hands balled up into fists at his sides as his frame shook with the visible effort to hold himself back from attacking. “I will protect my omega if it’s the last thing I do. I will not stoop so low as to ask help from that asshole. I will not put myself into that position again. The last time I had anything to do with him cost me Farlan and Isabel’s lives. I refuse to allow Eren to be added to that list!”

 

“So you’re willing for him to be added to the long list of omega’s who are abused, used and thrown away like trash? You’re willing for him to be added to the even longer list of omega’s who are forced into a bond by their abductors and forced into becoming a breeding mule for their rapist?! Tell me Levi, is THAT what you want for him?! Or do you want to suck it the FUCK UP and stop acting like a little whiny BITCH who can’t get past their family issues and actually seek out help where you know you can fuckin FIND IT?!”

 

Levi clenched and unclenched his fist, gritting his teeth until they hurt. Closing his eyes, Levi took a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds he eased it out as slowly as possible. Releasing his tight grip that had become his fist one and final time, Levi opened his eyes and glares at the taller man.

 

He hated that Erwin had called him out on his shit. He wanted to sock the giant asshole a good one for what he’d said to him. However, he knew logically that his friend was right. He knew all too well some of the statistics on omega abuse. He didn’t want to add his Eren to any of those lists whatsoever. Levi wanted to make their little piece of the world as safe for his lover as possible. Sighing to himself in a heavy huff of cold breath he centers himself to the best of his abilities, reining his angered scent in. “I’ll call Pixis one last time before I call Kenny. If things don’t move forward with him…I-I’ll call the bastard.”

 

Erwin grunts in acknowledgement at his friends somewhat defeated tone. He knew it was hard on the other man to swallow his pride and call his estranged uncle, but things had to be done, before something unforgivable happened. He didn’t want to even think about what else this psycho had in mind for the couple. All he knew is that Jean Kirstein needed to be stopped….and soon from the looks of things. It was all escalating way too fast for Erwin’s, or anyone else’s taste.  

 

Nodding his head at his now calming friend, Erwin tilts his head towards to the house. “Come on, let’s get them and I’ll drive you guys home.”

 

Now feeling exhausted, Levi just nods his head in defeat. “Yeah, let’s go.”

 

Walking back into the warmth of the house after being outside for so long felt like a blessing. Almost immediately Moblit is on them in the entryway. “Is everything ok? I heard you guys, and we got a phone call about the yelling from one of the neighbors.” The man asks in concern.

 

“Yeah, it’s fine now. Sorry for getting you in trouble with your neighbors, Moblit. I didn’t mean to loose my temper at Erwin.” Levi says with all too tired eyes as he grabs Eren’s coat from the coat rack by the door.

 

Moblit scoffs at the alpha, throwing a dismissive wave at him. “It was the old lady from next door. We can’t stand the old bitch…neither can her family actually.” He thinks to himself, “Hey, when she finally kicks the bucket one of you can buy the house. I know it’s pretty big inside.” He flashes a smile at the pair in hopes in lighting the mood.

 

Levi chuckles a bit, Moblit’s ploy working for a moment. Shaking his head at the beta, he begins to walk past him. “Yeah, no. I know I wouldn’t have a moments peace for sure then if we lived next door to you two.”

 

Moblit chuckles in return, “Yeah you’re probably right.”

 

Walking into the living room, the scent of his distressed omega hit him full force. Eren had stopped crying, but was now whimpering softly from his spot curled up against Armin. The short blonde carding his fingers through his hair, softly cooing to him in hushed tones. Looking around, Levi didn’t see Hanji anywhere. Figuring she was in the kitchen, he walks over to Eren and sits on the other side of him on the couch.

 

“Hey, brat.” Eren lifts his head up from Armin’s lap, finally realizing his presence. Flinging himself on Levi, he catches him with ease as he begins to rub his back in soothing small circles. Looking to Armin, Levi nods his appreciation. “Thank you, Erwin’s getting your coat.” Nodding his head at the alpha, the blonde omega leaves to give the pair some privacy.

 

Pulling back from Eren just a bit so he can see his face. He wipes the stream of tears that had been flowing over his cheeks in silence. “Hey, it’s going to be ok. I’m going to make a few calls later once we get back home. We’re going to be ok. Everything’s going to be ok.”

 

He knew Eren wasn’t stupid, he knew his omega was scared shitless. He knew that he blamed himself for what was happening to them. It wasn’t his fault, that was societies bullshit excuse for fucked up alphas doing whatever they pleased, and giving them a way to get away with it. He really didn’t want to call his mob boss uncle, but to keep Eren safe…he just might have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join me on discord...it gets lonely in there...I swear I don't bite.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaayyyysss I'm on time for an update! T^T  
> I had to take time off work from work to take care of my sick son and to finally take care of myself as well cuz I haven't been feeling all that well either tbh. So I had time to finish up this chapter now that my youngest spawnling is knocked out.
> 
> Oooh and because of the NSFW content being banned from tumblr I have also made a Twitter to get my daily dose of smut. Come join me there, Same name as on here and tumblr, Lilocharms. 
> 
> Welp hope to see you lovelies there! <3

Saying their goodbyes to the pair of betas, Eren and Levi climbed into the backseat of Erwin’s car. Not wanting to leave his alphas arms, Erwin had to help him wrap the seat belt around the both of them, so he could sit in his lap. It wasn’t the most safest way to sit in a moving car…but they made it work.

 

Getting back to their apartment felt like a blessing. With a thank you thrown over his shoulder once they were out of the car back at Erwin, Levi carried Eren into the building, up to their floor in the elevator, and to their door. Juggling his lover to gain access to his keys in his right pocket, he struggles to open the door.

 

Once inside, Levi tries to close the door as lightly as possible as to not startle the still distressed omega, but to no avail. The door slammed closed despite his attempt to close it lightly with his foot, scaring his lover in the process. Jumping clear out of his arms, Eren darts to the sofa and jumps under the throw blanket as best as his tall frame would let him.   

 

Checking a sigh, Levi berates himself internally. **_Dumbass, way to go scaring the shit outta Eren. How can I leave him to go to work in this state?_** Walking over to the sofa, Levi sits down carefully next to his lover. Placing a gentle hand on Eren’s shoulder, he flinches at the touch. Hushing his omega with a croon deep in his throat and the subtle scent of pine straws on a crisp autumns day. Relaxing under the touch and pheromones, Eren scoots along the couch to place his head in Levi’s lap.

 

Moving the blanket down so he could see his loves face, Levi places a gentle hand on his head and begins to card his finger through Eren’s hair. Nuzzling into the touch, Eren’s soft sobs that the alpha barely registered started to even out as he look in more and more of his lover’s protective scent. Shushing the brunette the best he could as he crooned deep in his throat, “It’s going to be ok, love. You’ll see, I’ll take care of everything. Don’t worry your pretty little head about it.”

 

Eren’s head shot up with startling speed, with wide eyes he takes in Levi’s face in shock. “H-how can you say that?!” He nearly screeches his head off with the question in an ear-splitting high pitch. “He flattened all of your tires in the middle of the night and none of us knew till this morning.” Sitting up, he scoots away from his boyfriend to the other end of the couch. Hugging his knees to his chest, Eren begins to rock back and forth, lowly purring to himself in an attempt to comfort himself. “I-I knew I shouldn’t have left. Bad things are sure to happen if I leave again. I can’t keep putting everyone around me in danger!”

 

Standing up, Levi closes the small distance between them to kneel in front of his omega. Placing his hands-on top of Eren’s to gain his attention, he speaks softly once he has it. “Look, love. I’m not going to pretend that I have all the answers, because to be perfectly honest…I don’t.” Eren gives a soft whimper at his words before Levi is shushing him again with soft croons. “However, what I do have is a deep love for you, and the will to put myself in harms way for you.” Reaching up to cup his cheek, Eren nuzzles in the gentle touch as the older male releases comforting tones of sage and pine. Their space untainted by any other scent but theirs doing wonders for calming the distressed omega. His own scent losing the bitter attitudes in his aroma. “I will always fight to protect you; do you understand me Eren?”

 

Gazing into those silver eyes of his alpha, Eren realizes two things. One, this man loved him unconditionally with all of heart, for which he was extremely thankful for. Two, there seemed to be no short of an extent that Levi wouldn’t go to, to protect him. His eyes welling up with tears of gratitude. Lunging forward, Levi catches him effortlessly as he begins to sob heavily against his shoulder. “T-thank y-you, L-Lee. I l-love you s-soo much!” He wails through the tears.

 

With no regard for his ear, Levi tucks his chin in against his soft chocolate hair. “Sshhh, I’ve got you, Eren. I refuse to let that asshole hurt you in any shape or form. I love you too much for that to happen.”    

 

* * *

 

 

Having your best friend for a boss was a thing of wonder, not only did Erwin call in to have him covered for the night, but he also got his turn around turned into a late-night shift for the following day. To make up for his time off he was going to have to work a 14-hour shift, but it would all be worth it if he could calm Eren’s omega down enough so he could go to work tomorrow.

 

They were now laying on the couch, Eren wrapped in his arms as he dozed in and out of fretful slumber on his chest, the tv playing in the background just for noise. The brunette had calmed down considerably, with all things considered that is. Levi had no idea when his boyfriend was going to officially wake up, but he had to pee something fierce.

 

Slowly lifting Eren off his chest, he slips from under him while placing him back down on the sofa. Grabbing his phone just in case it rings while he’s away so it doesn’t wake him, Levi quickly crosses over to the bathroom. Taking care of his business, Levi washes his hands. As he turns to dry them, his phone rings in his pocket. Quickly drying his hands on the towel next to the double sink. Fishing the phone out of his pocket, Levi answers it before looking at the caller ID. “Hello?”

 

A monotonous voice answers in return with a clipped greeting as if the owner could be doing anything else but talking to Levi and they would be happy. “Hey, this is Ymir with Survey Auto Body Shop.”

 

Pulling the phone away from his ear, he looks at the ID, and sure enough it’s his repair shop. “Oh, hey. I didn’t expect you guys to be calling so soon.” He says once the phone is pressed against his ear once again.

 

“Yeah, your car has been done for an hour. If you could come and get it that’d be great.”

 

Just as Levi was going to respond the dry voice hangs up the phone on him. Looking at his phone in disbelief and scoffs. “Fucking rude.” **_I’ll have to talk to Dita once I get there, that was fucking ridiculous._** Pocketing his device, Levi glances at his watch as he exits the bathroom, it was now 3:45pm. His repair shop was only a 15-minute walk at best, he could go get his car, pick up something for dinner then be back in less than an hour. Hopefully Eren didn’t wake up before then so he didn’t have to wake up alone.    

 

A quiet whimper emanates from the sofa as he enters the room, catching his attention. Quickening his step, he sits on the coffee table to be in front of Eren. His omega was still asleep, apparently it was the lack of his warmth and scent that made the younger whine in his sleep. Reaching forward, Levi swipes his wrist over Eren’s hair, dragging it down his right side of his face and over his neck and nape.

 

This calms both parties, Eren for being so fully covered in his alphas scent, his pheromones saturating that portion of the living room as pine and sage mixes with his apple cinnamon, making for a sweet and spicy earth toned heaven for the both of them. Levi now reassured that Eren would be sleeping till he returned from his errands, he rises from the coffee table, placing a kiss to his hair before moving to the door to retrieve his shoes and jacket before heading out the door.

 

*

 

Getting to Survey Auto Body Shop didn’t take more than 10 minutes with the way Levi was walking. Walking into the office of the shop, he rings the desk bell and waits. After two more rings, the side door to the shop opens on the left side.

 

Out steps a tall beta wearing a white bandana, his light brown hair sticking out from underneath it with a trimmed goatee. Wiping his hands on a rag at the belt of his coveralls, a white shirt peaking out from the small v neck of the uniform with the wings on the breast pocket. Glancing over to his right his eyes settle on Levi with a smile. “Ah, how’s it going Levi? Your cars all fixed up. Who’d you piss off to get an ice pick through all four tires?” He asks with a light chuckle.

 

Baulking back in shock, Levi visibly shakes his head while blinking uncontrollably. “Hold up…” Holding a hand up and bringing his other to pinch the bridge of his nose. Rubbing there he tries to gather his thoughts before opening his eyes to look the Dita in the eyes. “So they fucked up my tires with an ice pick? How do you even know that?”

 

Seeing the stress on his friend and best customers face, Dita turns somber before responding. Dropping the rag from his grasp, he gestures with his head back into the shop. “Yeah, follow me.”

 

Levi had to see this. He just had to know for sure that this is was what happened to his vehicle. Following the taller male through the door, Levi is lead through the busy garage to where his car was at a station near the far wall. Walking around his baby, he looks down at his old set of tires propped up against the wall.

 

Picking up one of the tires, Dita places it on the work bench to show him. “See this puncture right here? On the tread?” He points to the small wound on the otherwise pristine tire. Levi hadn’t seen that when the car was in Hanji’s driveway, but sure as shit it was there for the alpha to see now. Nodding his head in acknowledgement, Dita continues. “It’s pretty much a perfect round hole, it’s not serrated, or even a slash. There’s no way that someone damaged these tires without knowing what they were doing.”

 

Sighing to himself, he knew who did this, but he has to ask just to make sure. “So is there anyway that I could have driven over something to puncture them? Like nails?”

 

Thinking for a moment, “I mean you could have…but it’s highly unlikely that you’d get nails in ALL four tires and the nail not still be in at least one of them.” Pausing to glance at the shorter male, he takes in his worried look and displeased scent. “Is everything ok? You’d be the last person I would ever think of having this kind of trouble.”

 

Heaving a heavy sigh, Levi shakes his head. “No…it’s not. I’m working on things to make it better for me and my mate.”

 

Dita’s eyes widen at the mention of a mate from the raven. Levi, the man who has never had a relationship as long as he’s known him. The alpha who had vehemently said he didn’t need an omega or any of dynamic as a mate. This was an enormous surprise for the beta. “You have a mate now?” Looking at his neck to take a glance at his scent glands that peeked out from the collar of his coat. “I don’t see a bonding mark, though I can pick up they’re scent…they don’t smell very happy.”

 

“We haven’t bonded yet, but he’s my true mate. And…” Sighing once again for what felt like the hundredth time since this morning. “Yeah, he isn’t happy. This has been a huge source of stress for Eren and we’re just trying to get things handled legally.” Running a hand through his hair in frustration, Levi places his hands on his hips as he looks down on the tire. A thought comes to him. Pulling out his phone, he quickly opens the device and accesses the camera. Taking a quick picture of the wheel on the bench he looks up at Dita. “Mind if you set up the other tires so I can take a picture for evidence?”

 

Nodding his head in understanding, Dita moves the tire and sets up the next one for Levi to take a picture of. Repeating the process so he could get the other wheels as well. “Anything else I could do for you?” After he was done putting the damaged tires back up, both walking back towards the office to handle payment for service.

 

“No, not that I can think of.” Pausing before what happened over the phone came to mind. “Oh, yeah. Who’s Ymir?”

 

Groaning at the name, Dita dry scrubbed his face with his hand, leaving a smudge of oil on his left cheek from where some was still on his hand. “She’s a new hire. What did she do?”          

 

Handing over his card to settle the bill. “She was rude as fuck when she called to tell me that my car was done and that it’s been sitting here for an hour.”

 

Taking the payment, Dita worked his POS system with practiced ease as he turns the card machine around for Levi to punch in his pin number. “She’s a wonderful mechanic, but shitty in customer service. Our normal office girl is out sick today, so she’s been handling the phones today.” Sighing, as they finish up the process, handing over the receipt to Levi. “I’ll talk to her. No way is she getting away with talking to one of my best customers like that.”

 

Levi chuckles a bit as he replaced his card back in his wallet and pockets the receipt. “Yeah, thanks. I’ll see you around.”

 

“Cya!”

 

Walking around the retrieve his car from where it was now pulled out front of the shop through the garage doors. The driver door opens to reveal a short bald beta in the same coveralls as Dita. Handing over his keys with a smile, Levi nodded his thanks to the beta he slides in and starts his cars. Happy as his first baby roars to life, he shifts it into gear and drives away.

 

*

 

Walking back into his apartment with take-out containers of Chinese food in bag over his left wrist along with a bag with some juices for Eren and sodas as well. He wasn’t sure exactly what his mate felt like eating or drinking, but he had to eat something since he hasn’t all day.

 

Tossing his keys into the small bowl by the door, Levi slips out his shoes and coat, putting them in their proper place before moving further into the apartment. Expecting the see Eren still passed out on the sofa, he was shocked to see that his lover was no longer there. Scenting the room, he could only smell their mingled pheromones in the air. Dropping the bags onto the kitchen table he moves to the bedroom door, peering in to find that room empty as well. “Eren?!”

 

Hearing the toilet flush, Levi sighs in relief as moments later a confused Eren stumbles out rubbing his eyes. “Hey, where were you? I woke up and you were gone, but I could still smell you…did you mark me in my sleep?” Flopping back onto the couch, he lays his head back down on the pillow he was using before, curling up once again.

 

“Y-yeah, brat, I did. I didn’t want you being too worried if you woke up without me here. The repair shop called about the car being done, so I went to go pick it up.” Closing the distance between where he stood to the couch. Leaning over the arm rest, he reaches out to card his fingers through Eren’s silky locks. “I picked up some Chinese for dinner as well. I got a few things, so you have options.” He says softly.

 

Glancing up at Levi, “Did you get fried dumplings and sweet and sour sauce?” He asks hopefully.

 

A gentle smile graces his lips as he nods his head. “Yeah, I figured you would want some with the day we’ve had. Sit up so we can eat, I’ll even let you eat on the couch.”

 

Sitting up, he hums to himself with a sleepy smile. “Best alpha ever.”

 

“You know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how many chapter are left, but we are gearing up for the climax of this portion of the series. The next installment in the series will be called 'World Split In Two' and it will pick up from where this one will end. I honestly can't wait to share my ideas with you guys!!! *bouncing up and down*


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back with a long chapter!! This girl!! Hope you lovelies like this chapter. It took for freaking ever to get done for some reason lol. 
> 
> Please excuse the slightly late update, work was a bitch today...I think I may be loosing my voice also. T^T idk how I did it tho!!

Levi was more than frustrated with what was supposed to be Trost finest. Pixis still claimed his hands were tied because they didn’t have any real evidence who popped his tires, it was only speculation. Levi found it hilarious that even though Pixis swore he couldn’t help them, but he was sure as shit able to give him advice to call his bastard uncle. You could tell who the man really worked for.

 

Growling to himself as he once again hung up the phone from the old man, he threw the device across his office. It hitting the back of the small couch to the left of the door before it fell to the cushions. Grabbing at the short fringes of his hair, Levi yanked at it in anger. He’s tried so hard to protect Eren, he tried to do everything legally, but the department could do but so fucking much until something actually happened. **_What kind of bullshit is that?! Eren has to be put in danger before they fucking get off their asses to actually help?!_**

****

**_I don’t want to call that cocky bastard! He’ll want something in return again for sure. I can’t put my job in jeopardy because of him! I need to figure something out…ANYTHING!_ **

 

A knock at the door draws Levi from his inner beratement. Pulling the can of scent canceller that he’s been keeping handy in his office as of late, he sprays to make sure his anger is undetected, leaving behind a way too sterile smell, before answering with a call. “Come in.”

 

Erwin pokes his head into his office. His nose scrunching up at the overuse of spray. Stepping inside he waves his hand in front of his face as his other holds a shopping bag and a few files. “Phew, man you’ve really got to lay off that stuff in here. Open a window or something.”

 

Rolling his eyes at the over-exaggerate blonde. Getting up from his chair he crosses over to the window a few steps away and cracks it open to let in brisk air into the closed room. “Better?” Only receiving a grunt of acknowledgment from the other man, he sits back down as he stares at Erwin as he plops into the visitor’s chair he’s pulled closer to the desk, digging through the bag. “What is that?”

 

Glancing up as he stopped rifling through the bag, “It just so happens to be an offering from our lovely omegas.” He says with a bright smile.

 

Eren? He had been at the hospital and hadn’t come upstairs to see him? Deflating a bit, Levi wonders if his constant agitated state over the past few weeks had effected Eren so much. Without him noticing, Levi’s scent begins to sour once again in distress over his situation.

 

“Calm down Levi. Eren wasn’t with Armin. He just dropped off our lunch before heading back to your apartment to help with a plan to construct a proper nest for the both of you.” Pausing in thought as he takes out the carry-out containers filled with fries, placing it in front of Levi before taking out his own serving of onion rings. “Apparently he’s never built a nest big enough for two to share a heat really. So, lucky you.” He says with a smile at his friend before looking inside another container. “My god these burgers are huge! They definitely are alpha sized.” He chuckles as he places Levi’s in front of him.

 

Opening the container that held his burger, he could see why they packed it separately. The monster of a cheeseburger had the works, lettuce, tomato, onions, bacon, pepper jack and cheddar cheese, green bell peppers with barbecue sauce instead of ketchup. Everything Levi liked on a monstrous juicy patty. Yup, his omega knew him well. **_Fuck, I love that man!_** Opening the fry container, he was surprised once again by the size, huge steak fries deep fried to perfection. “I’m not going to be able to finish all this.” Even as his stomach grumbled, he knew he wasn’t going to finish all of it and still finish the rest of his shift without a food coma.

 

“I can help you if you want.” Erwin says around a mouthful of onion rings, smiling as he pops in another.

 

Glaring at his friend, Levi throws an arm in between their food as a clear barrier. This causing the big blonde to laugh, almost killing himself as he chokes on his food. Rolling his eyes, Levi gets up and walks around the desk. Slapping Erwin hard on the back a few times, the man coughs and pats himself on his chest as well. Levi watches him as he opens a can of soda that he didn’t see hidden in the bag. “I wonder if I just let you choke on your own food and stupidity how angry Eren would be at me for making Armin sad?”

 

Getting his coughing under control, Erwin wipes the tears from his eyes. Catching his breath he finally speak. “That’s terrible, Levi! How could you say such a thing? I would save you.”

 

Walking back around the desk, he sits back down and opens his container and picks his cheeseburger out. Stopping before he takes a bite. “Yeah, but that’s only because I’m not as stupid as you to talk or laugh while I eat. Who are you anyway, Hanji?” Taking a big first bite of his burger. It really was the only way to eat the thing, open wide and take a huge bite and hope you catch everything.

 

“No, I’m the alpha who’s dating and knotting your omegas precious innocent best friend.” Erwin says with a smile, dodging out the way expecting a spit take. Only for Levi to choke on his own food. Payback successful.

 

“That was horrible.” Levi says while coughing, grabbing Erwin’s drink and taking a swig to help to food go down.

 

“I ate Armin out this morning.” He says with a devilish smirk.

 

Spitting the soda across the desk, Levi all but tosses the can back towards his disturbing friend. Picking up a few napkins his wipes his mouth and wipes his tongue as well for good measure. “You are foul.” He growls out to the other alpha.

 

Chuckling deep in his chest as he passes an unopened soda can to Levi. “I brushed my teeth after, you asshole. But that’s what you get for taking someone’s drink.”

 

Popping open the can, Levi glares at the dumb grinning blonde over the can before he brings it to his lips. “Jackass.”

 

* * *

 

 

Levi had been at work all day, so Eren had plenty of time with Armin to plan out exactly how to construct his monster sized nest for two people. Only thing that helped with his anxieties about making one so big, was the fact that his friend’s nest had to be bigger than his own to fit Erwin and himself. However, Armin was such a small omega, Eren couldn’t see him taking up much room.

 

Sighing to himself, he had a plan, he really did. It was just implementing the plan and making it work is what had the brunette stuck. Eren wanted everything to be perfect for his heat. He wants to bond with his alpha during their hopefully shared heat and rut.

 

Not all alphas went into a rut at the same time as their omega. It was a small percentage, but there was still the chance it could happen. And that scared him.

 

What if Levi didn’t go into a rut when he smelled his pheromones? What if he was repulsed by his heightened scent? What if his alpha turned away and snubbed him in the midst of his heat and he had to go through it alone? Eren didn’t want to go through it alone, not again. It hurt too much, and now that he’s found Levi, he knew it would hurt more not to have him sharing it with him.

 

Working himself up into a panic, Eren realizes the soured scent coming off himself. Stopping the construction of his nest, he walks across the apartment and into the bathroom. A spell of dizziness hits the omega as he stumbles the last few steps to the toilet. Plopping down on the floor of the bathroom, he kneels in front of the porcelain god, opening the lid he lays his head on his arm as he leans into the bowl. Suddenly thankful for his OCD boyfriend and his own tendency to keep up the apartment when Levi was too tired to clean.

 

Throwing up the contents in his stomach, he grimaces at both the smell and feel of his big lunch coming up and splattering into the bowl. With his stomach finally feeling somewhat human, Eren gets up from the floor, flushes the toilet and closes the lid. Turning around, he turns on the tap in the tub to as warm as he could handle at the moment, and puts the plug in.

 

Turning to the double sinks, the omega turns on the cold water. Gargling the water a few times, he spat it out then takes slow sips of the cool liquid. Splashing his face a few times, Eren wipes it with the back of his hand and the sleeve of his shirt. He looks into the mirror and is stares at his own image. He knew he hadn’t been getting enough sleep lately, but he didn’t think it was noticeable.

 

Apparently he was wrong. He’d lost weight again, not much, but it was still noticeable to him, his face looking a bit drawn, the bags under his eyes appeared darker than ever, that would put a raccoon to shame.  He sighs to himself as he turns on wobbly after turning the sink off to the bath tub to do the same, the water having reached the level he wants.

 

Undressing slowly, Eren climbs into the tub just as gradually. Sinking down into the warm water, Eren lays his head back, closing his eyes he tries to relax as much as possible considering his current situation. He didn’t know how his heat was going to go. He didn’t know how Levi was going to react to his heat. He didn’t even know if Levi really wanted to spend his heat with him or he just said that before to appease him.

 

Sighing to himself once again, Eren dunks underwater. His eyes open to see the ceiling through the ripples of the liquid around him. He’d always loved swimming while growing up. Whether it was in a pool or at the lake, he’s always loved it. Missing out on it in the past few years due to either studies, work, or dealing with Jean had been a hassle. Maybe Levi will want to go back to the lake during the summer? Well, all in good time.

 

Coming back up for air, Eren felt a bit calmer. Letting himself catch his breath, he leans back into the curve of the tub again and closes his eyes. Relaxing in the warmth until it lulls him to sleep.

 

* * *

   

 

Walking into their apartment, Levi kicks off his shoes and shucks his jacket off. After plopping the leftovers from his lunch onto the kitchen counter, he realizes something. Where was his omega? Usually Eren would have heard him by now and came to greet him. Looking around the living room he notices it’s a bit dark for how they usually keep it at this time of night if they were awake. The only light filtering in to the space is the light from the open bedroom door.

 

“Eren?” He calls out tentatively. Crossing over to their room, Levi peers inside only to find a half-constructed nest with the lingering scent of a panicked omega, but still no Eren. Turning around quickly, he jogs the short distance between the bedroom and the bathroom. Shoving the door open, Levi can smell the panic strongest in here. “Eren?!”

 

Spotting his wayward omega finally, he noticed that the other man was asleep in the tub. Rushing over, Levi reaches in the shake his lover awake, only to find him ice cold to the touch, his lips a hue of blue. “Fuck!” Rolling up his sleeves, he reaches the plug of the tub and lets the water drain around Eren. Looking back to the still slumbering man, he slaps his haggard looking face a few times to get his attention. “E-Eren, Eren! Wake up, baby. You’ve got to wake up for me!”

 

It takes a few moments that feels like an eternity to the alpha for Eren to finally flutter his eyes open. “S-Sooo c-c-coolld.” He stutters out.

 

“Yeah, that’s what generally happens when you fall asleep in the tub and the water gets cold.” Turning sideways, Levi reaches for the knobs to turn on the water, adjusting it so it’s warm enough to help his mate instead of sending him into shock. Turning it over to shower down on the omega, he stands from his kneeling position and begins to strip his clothes off. Not noticing the brunette’s gaze.

 

A small but shaky smirk forms on Eren’s lips, humming in appreciation at the sight of his mate’s tone body coming into view of his tired eyes. “I-if I k-knew that freezing myself in the tub would h-have gotten you to s-strip down like that in f-front of m-me, I would have d-done so m-much sooner.”

 

A quiet chuckle leaves the alphas lips. “Yeah, I’m sorry brat. A lot has been on my mind lately.” Now fully undressed, Levi kneels down again maneuvering Eren into his hold. Kissing his temple he speaks with his lips still pressed there. “I promised to be there for you and take care of you…but I failed to see how me being stuck in my own head has been effecting you. I’m so sorry, love. I promise to do better.” Nuzzling his cheek into damp chocolate locks.

 

A hand reaches up and lands on the back of Levi’s head., startling the man a bit. “It’s ok, Lee. I forgive you. I’ll always wait for you no matter what.”

 

Nodding into his hair, Levi pulls back. “Let’s get you warmed up and out of here.” With a nod from his boyfriend, Levi helps him stand on unstable legs. Stepping into the shower and closing the curtain, Levi maneuvers them under the spray.

 

Once Eren begins to gain his sun-kissed coloring back, Levi washes his lover down with the scent enhancing body wash, the bathroom soon smelling like apple pies. Carefully standing on his own, Levi leaves Eren under the spray to wash himself down quickly with his own body wash. Their scents mingling in the warmth of the bathroom, leaving it to smell like Christmas day.

 

Rinsing off and turning off the shower, Levi grabs towels from the rack. Wrapping his own towel around his waist after quickly drying himself off. He wraps Eren in his own over-sized towel before lifting him off his feet and carrying him out of the bathroom towards their room.

 

“Nooo, not the room. I still haven’t finished the nest.”

 

Quirking a brow at his mates protest. “Huh? Don’t you want to get dry and lay down?”

 

“Yeah, but I need to finish it first.”

 

“I can help so it gets done faste- “

 

“NO!” Eren screams before struggling out of Levi’s hold, nearly falling in the process. Once his feet are finally under his proper he gives Levi a glare. “Don’t you dare come into the room ‘til I’m done, do you understand me?”

 

Barely waiting for him to answer, Eren dashes into their room and slams the door shut. In a state of shock, Levi didn’t know what to do with himself. Only to remember his state of undress. “Can you at least toss me some clothes?” He calls out to the omega through the door. Closing the distance only to try to doorknob to find it locked.

 

Hearing hurried steps from the other side of the door. Levi steps back just in time for clothes to be shoved in his face. “Sorry, no peeking any more than you have already, Lee.”

 

Sighing to himself after letting an “oof” out at having a pair of sweats and t-shirt shoved in his face, he stalks back to the bathroom. After properly drying himself and his hair, he dresses in the clothes his love provided, then heads out to put his food in the microwave to heat back up. He really hadn’t eaten much earlier, too worried over his situation and how to deal with things moving forward. Valentine’s day had come and went before they knew it, both anxious over their own worries. Levi also working through the holiday meant for lovers.

 

Levi wanted to make it up to his omega, but he didn’t know how to go about doing so. Not to mention he didn’t know how to deal with an anxious omega hellbent on making their nest all by themselves. Not knowing what to do, he heads back into the bathroom as the food heats to retrieve his phone from his discarded pants, closing the door behind him.

 

Dialing the first person to come to mind to help him with this particular situation, he waits as the phone rings for them to answer. When they pick up the perky woman on the other end of the phone sings out. “Hello dear, how are you doing Levi? How’s Eren?”

 

Smiling to himself, Levi adores Carla, they had gotten a lot closer since their meeting all those months ago. The woman knew he meant right by her precious son and supported their relationship in anyway she could possible. So getting a phone call at 10’oclock at night? Well there was only one reason for such a call. “Hi Carla, I’m…I’m ok, just a little stressed is all. Eren is ok for the most part.” Looking at the closed door of the bathroom. “I’m actually calling because I’m a bit concerned about Eren.”

 

“Oh? What’s wrong with him? Is he sick? Is he eating well? I just talked to him yesterday, he sounded fine then.” The worry was clear and defined in her voice.

 

Feeling the need to calm the omega on the phone, Levi jumps into action. “No, no. Eren’s well and healthy.”

 

Hearing a sigh of relief come from the other end of the line Carla continues on. “Oh ok, that’s good. Then what’s wrong dear?”

 

“I-I just need some advice, I’ve never dealt with a nesting omega before. This is very new to me.”

 

“Ooooh,” Carla giggles like a teenage girl, relieved that it was only nesting. “So it’s that time already, huh? Ok, what exactly is he doing?”

 

“Well he worked himself into a panic over it earlier from what I’m guessing, and I found him asleep in the tub when I got home from work. After we got out of the shower, I was going to take him to get dry and to lay down, but then he freaked out and kicked me out the bedroom and locked the door.” A snort of amusement sounds in his ear. “I glad you can find amusement at my expense.” He says with a sigh as he dry rubs his face.

 

“No, no dear.” The female omega still trying to fight the laughter. “I’m not laughing at you, just the similarity of my first heat with Grisha to yours with Eren.” She pauses to think of the event and chuckles at the thought. “I didn’t quite kick him out of the bedroom, but out of the apartment we were living in at the time for a day. He had to stay with Hannes until I told him I had everything the way I wanted it.”

 

“I was still in a towel when he slammed the door in my face. I was lucky enough that he even took the time to throw my clothes at my face.” This time Carla doesn’t hold herself back as she laughs out loud in his ear.

 

“S-sorry, Levi. I swear I don’t mean it to be mean, dear. Eren is just nesting is all. He wants everything to be perfect for your first heat together. Give him sometime to get everything exactly the way he wants it. Let him invite you into the nest, do not, I repeat DO NOT go in there before he is ready to invite you into his nest. It is his nest in his eyes until he invites you in to help scent it with both your pheromones.” She pauses to think something over, “He’s never had strong nesting instincts before this, maybe being with you has changed that because he knows he has a reliable mate in waiting.” She pauses once again to think over what Levi told her so far. “Are you planning to spend his heat with him?” She asks suddenly very serious.

 

“Well, yeah. Of course I want to spend his heat with him. That’s if he’ll allow me to. We had talked about it once before and I thought we were on the same page about me spending it with him. Do you think that’s why he was panicking earlier?”

 

“That’s exactly my thought,” Carla pauses as she huffs in frustration. “That damn asshole. He’s messed my poor baby up so badly. He needs a good alpha who will be there for him, support him and his dream. Please Levi, just…be good to my boy.”

 

Feeling the sincerity behind a mother’s plea, Levi nods his head before he remembers that she couldn’t see him. “I’ll be there for him Carla. I love Eren too much not to be there for him. I promise to be by his side and support him every way possible that I can.”

 

“Good thank you, Levi. You have no idea how happy that makes me. Remember no matter what, don’t enter his nest until he invites you.”

 

“I’ll remember, thank you Carla.” With that he hung up the phone and steps out of the bathroom and heads to the kitchen to retrieve his food which was surprisingly still an eatable temperature.

 

*

   

He must have fallen asleep on the couch, because the nest thing Levi knew he was being shaken awake by a skittish omega kneeling in front of him. “Hey, love.” Levi gruff out as he stretches his arms above his head. “You finished already?”

 

Eren nods his head timidly. “Y-yeah, come with me?”

 

Nodding his head sleepily, Levi rubs his eyes before standing up from the couch. Eren takes his hand and leads him to the bedroom. Stopping in the doorway, Levi couldn’t believe his eyes.

 

In the middle of their bed sat a huge nest. The pillows that were bought on amazon served as the walls of the nest now with sheets weaved through between them to hold the form. The fluffy blankets were next in the massive nest, laying in ways that each color showed to Levi, the gray, green and blue’s all shown through. At the bottom of the nest lay another blanket, Levi assuming this blanket would go over them while sleeping.

 

Glancing over to the anxious omega fidgeting at his side. Levi pulls him close to him, letting his hand go he wrap his arm around Eren’s waist. Kissing his clothed shoulder, the alpha croons deep in his throat. “It’s prefect, love.”

 

Sighing in relief, Eren smiles as he preens under the alphas praise of his job well done. It only took him 13 hours to get it the exact way that he wanted it, no big deal at all. “Come on. let’s go to bed, Lee.” Eren says as he turns to press a quick kiss to the alphas cheek. Walking to his side of the bed, he climbs into the nest over the walls and settles himself, waiting for Levi to join him.

 

Feeling a bit nervous, Levi moves to his side and carefully climbs over the walls to settle himself next to his omega. Once beside him, Eren throws his arm over him and pulls him close. Wrapping his arm around him in return, Levi rubs his throat over the brunette’s hair and any skin he can get from his vantage point. Scenting Levi in turn, the couple soon have their nest smelling of their mixed pheromones, once again their space smelling like Christmas day.

 

In the now darkness of the room, they lay in each other’s arms under the large soft fuzzy black blanket. Shifting to look up at Levi in the darkness, he could see just the outline of the older male’s face. “Will you stay and help me through my heat, Levi?”

 

Slightly dozing from the late hour and feeling pleasant from the thorough scent marking they’d shared. Rubbing his hand up and down Eren’s back, he hums in response. “Of course I will. As long as you’re willing to have me, love. I’ll always be by your side, no matter what.”

 

Smiling as he nuzzles further into Levi’s chest, Eren feels satisfied with the alphas answer. “Thank you, Lee. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Eren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate Erwin's and Levi's dumb alpha talk, it just like guy talk...but dumber...if that's possible lol. They're just clowning around and being dicks to each other. Inspired by all the guy talks I've been around or apart of tbh lol.
> 
> When did we get to over 100k words? Or over 1k kudos?! You guys are amazing!!


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It. Is. Time

The following weeks passed in the blink of an eye for the couple. They wanted to spend as much time making sure that the way the nest was constructed would stand up to the throes of a heat and a rut. This time spent during long night reconfirming their love for one another.

 

Eren had been hesitant to deconstruct his nest, but the blankets needed to be washed. After doing so, the couple had re-scented the nest that night.

 

It is now March and both Eren and Levi can tell that his suppressants are wearing off fast, the smell of pre-heat filling the apartment with each passing day. However, the work of a surgeon is never done and Levi has to reluctantly go into work. His leave not starting for another two days. With everything taken care of for his heat, protein bars, dry snacks, and bottles of water bought to be kept by the bed in the event that Eren didn’t allow his mate to leave him, there wasn’t much for him to do other than try to occupy himself around the house.  

 

Eren hadn’t dared to leave the apartment all that much without his alpha by his side since coming back from Hanji’s house, so that wasn’t really something to worry about. The main thing that worried Eren was being safe while home alone. He couldn’t expect Armin or Mikasa to stay with him whenever Levi wasn’t home. Not to mention, he didn’t want a fight to break-out with two annoyed alphas. One alpha with a huge ego at a time to deal with was enough, thank you very much. Both had energy in their protective instincts high enough to fuel an entire sleep deprived army battalion.

 

When Levi had left that morning, Eren had promised to get some rest, having spent the entire night tossing and turning. Not being able to sleep and not wanting to wake his lover, Eren had spent most of the night on the couch watching bad late night tv with the volume turned low so as not to disturb him in the next room. Waking from the little sleep the alpha allowed himself to have, he was not happy that Eren had stayed up all night at all or that he didn’t try to wake him so he didn’t have to be by himself.

 

Finally able to collapse into his nest in exhaustion, Eren is out like a light as soon as his head touches the pillow.

 

*

 

In his office, Levi fiddles with his phone while he takes a break from doing his paperwork before his next surgery. Glaring at the device like it was public enemy number one, he really didn’t like what he was seeing on his screen.

 

With the contacts pulled up on the device, he stares at the contact simply saved as ‘Bastard’. Why he’s kept the number saved in his phone after all these years was still beyond his own comprehension. Even if he didn’t save it he knew that he still had the number memorized. One of the things he could never forget even if he tried.

 

Sighing to himself, he throws his head back onto the headrest of the high back desk chair. Quickly tapping the screen without looking, he brings the phone up to his ear. Hearing it ring for what felt like an eternity felt like the asshole was mocking him, knowing that some day Levi would soon call him for something or other. He hated it.

 

“Hello brat. About time you called your old man.” A deep chuckle coming through the line dripping in smugness.

 

Checking a growl that wanted to erupt from his throat, Levi sits forward with his elbows on the desk; the hand that isn’t holding the device to his ear pushed into his hair. “First off, you know good and damn well you’re not my old man. As much as you’ve fucked me over, you don’t even have the right to call me family.” No longer able to hold back a growl as he grits out his words.

 

An infuriating chuckle sounds out from his uncle. “Yeah, I guess so. So what do you want, boy? I’m a very busy man ya know.”

 

Heaving a heavy sigh Levi shakes off his nerves. “I need your help. My omega has been stalked by his ex-boyfriend, Pixis can’t do a damn thing unless the assholes actions escalate into violence. He has harassed him and vandalized my car while we were at a friend’s house. My omega is scared shitless and the law won’t get their thumbs outta their asses. Can you help me somehow?”

 

“Huuummm…” Kenny thinks to himself as he keeps Levi waiting for his answer. “What’s in it for me?”

 

“What?!” He growls out in a vicious manner.

 

Laughing out right at the outrage in the older man’s voice, Kenny continues. “Well you can’t expect me to do a job for you for free now do you? I mean since we ain’t family and all.”

 

Levi could hear the smug bastard’s smirk in his voice, and he hated it. Remembering all too well just how that cocky grin looked. It pissed him off to no end. “What do you want?” He grits out between clenched teeth, so much so it was beginning to hurt.

 

“Just your services, a job or two, maybe a few house calls for medical services. Nothing too big, ya know for the safety of your little mate.”

 

“I am not having your guys come over and disturbing my life and my omega with your bullshit! I told you when I left that I was never going back to the family. What part of I want nothing to do with your bullshit do you not understand?!”

 

There is a short pause before Kenny finally answers. “Then I guess your in no need of my help then, boy. Call me back when you actually need my help and ready to talk business.”

 

The line goes dead as the device screen lights up next to Levi’s face. Glaring at the phone a vicious growl finally erupts loudly from the depth of his chest and out of his throat. Clenching it in his hand for a moment, he then launches it across the room. Slamming into the small couch in the corner once again, the force behind the throw making the device wedge itself between the back and seat cushions.

 

“Motherfuckin bastard! Think I’ll stoop so low as to do jobs for you again?! NO! Fuck you! Fuck that cocky as fuckin grin of yours, fuck that condescending laugh, fuck your smug attitude! Fuck you and your stupid fuckin fedora!” Huffing from his now standing position over his desk, Levi punches his desk as hard as he can. The fact that the solid wood desk didn’t budge whatsoever pissed the raging alpha even more so.

 

He was about to flip the unfortunate desk over when his door opened and closed quickly. Glancing up with a glare that could kill an elephant in it’s track, he spots Erwin. Wide eyed, the man stops himself from moving forward as he puts up his hands in a placating manner.

 

“Calm down, Levi. These offices aren’t as sound proof as you may think. You’ve scared the entire nursing staff with your raging roars coming from in here and sent for me. Now tell me, what happened?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Waking up from his nap Eren felt hot, really hot. Kicking the blanket off himself and the bed completely. Gasping at some form of cool air against his burning skin. **_No, it’s too soon. Levi’s not home, he doesn’t get his leave yet. What’ll I do?_**

 

Dragging himself across the bed, he makes it to his phone. Grabbing for it on the nightstand, it drops to the floor with a clunk. Scrambling to grab it Eren slips off the bed to land on the floor with a crash. Hissing in pain he takes the device from under him, fumbling he unlocks it and pulls up Levi’s contact.

                   

Hearing the phone ring out in his ear, Eren is growls in frustration. Looking at the time, 4:30pm. Dammit, he’ll be scrubbing up for his next surgery. I need to get in touch with him. Pulling up his contacts list, he calls the only person he can think of that can get to Levi. Bringing the device to his ear, he waits for him to pick up.

 

“Eren? Is everything ok?”

 

Hearing Erwin’s voice on the other end of the line was a blessing if he ever knew one. Gasping for breath, Eren tries to communicate his need to the older man. “Heat…s-started early…n-need Levi.” Pausing as tears well up in his eyes all too quickly, he sobs at the pain coursing through his body as his heat begins to take over him with the need to be filled by the only man he wants. “P-please…he needs to hurry.”

 

Hearing the desperation in his voice must have kicked started Erwin’s alpha instincts to protect, because the next thing Eren knew he heard a crash of a chair and what sounded like piles of falling objects off of what the omega assumed to be the alphas desk. “Oh shit! Ok Eren. Levi is getting ready for surgery now, I’ll notify him and take over for him. I’ll have him call you once he’s on the way.”

 

“T-thank you.”

 

*  

 

Running through the hallways, Erwin dashes past curious staff and patients alike. Coming to the bay of operating rooms, in his blind panic to find his friend he forgets to check the board to see which room the smaller alpha is in. Going from one room to the next to check the glass to see if he’s in the prep room, Erwin finally finds him after his fourth try. Finding Levi still at the sink scrubbing up, Erwin bangs on the glass.

 

Levi and one of the nurses accompanying him jumps at the sound. Both turning to see the hulking blonde on the other side of the glass. Turning to the nurse, Levi nods as she goes to open to door for their department chief.

 

“It’s Eren!” Erwin calls as soon as the door is opened.

 

“What?!” Dropping the bar of anti-bacterial soap into the sink. Levi stalks over to the taller man and grabs him by the front of his scrubs, bringing him down to his level, causing them to be face to face. “What happened to him?!”

 

“He was gone into heat, I guess he couldn’t get in touch with you. I’ll take over here. Go take care of him, I’ll escalate your leave time once I’m out of surgery.”

 

Wide eyed and shocked, Levi let’s his friend go in favor of dashing from the room. Only remember once out of the door, he doubles back to stick his head into the room. “Thank you, Erwin.”

 

“Yeah, just go! Oh and call him to let him know you’re on your way!” Erwin says as he shoos him away from the operating room.

 

Running down the halls back to his office, Levi picks up his things as he rushes to the elevator. It really couldn’t come fast enough for him as he taps the down button for the third time. Pulling out his phone from where he shoved in his pocket of his jacket, he quickly dials his omega.

 

Waiting for Eren to pick up felt like a small eternity as he also waited on the elevator, tapping the down button a total of three more times while he waited. “Come on, come on, come on. Pick up Ere- “

 

“H-hello? L-Levi?”

 

Hearing how weak and vulnerable his brat sounded over the phone send Levi’s alpha into a head spin. Filled with panic and filled with a protective drive, **_fuck it_** , he says to himself as he turns to the right to access the stairs. “Baby, I’m about to leave the hospital now. I’ll be home as soon as possible. When did your heat start?”    

 

“I-I don’t know. I woke up from my nap and it had already started. Please h-hurry, Lee. It hurt s-so much without you.” A sob escaping from Eren’s lips that his mate could clearly hear.

 

Pausing in his descent, Levi gulps around the sudden dry lump in his throat. “I-I’m on my way, love.” He says as he begins to run down the stairs, taking them two to three steps at a time. “I love you, and I’ll see you soon.”

 

“I-I love you too, Lee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....How the hell did this fic get to 50 chapters??!! And I'm still not done...lawd!  
>  Leave some love in the comments, that shit makes me hella happy! XD

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please leave a comment or kudos, I swear I don't bite.  
> Beta: Stttaaarrreeee....  
> Ok, fine I do....but only if you like it. XD If that's not your thing, I promise I won't bite you too hard. :3
> 
> Because I am a slut for follows and new friends to talk to, plz follow on tumblr and Instagram by the same name. Lilocharms
> 
> See you next time my lovelies!!


End file.
